un amor inesperado
by Earendil 95
Summary: un plan que se supone llevaria dolor y angustia trajo todo lo contario: amor y felicidad, no sin antes enfrentar los obtaculos que se necesitan para llegar a la felicidad
1. Chapter 1

Haayy bueno aquí muriéndome de los nervios, es mi primer fic de mi segunda pareja favorita.

**Diálogos**

_Pensamientos_

Narración

* * *

><p>El día comenzó con una discusión que ya parecía inclusive natural.<p>

**-ABAJO!- **Grito Ahome a los cuatro vientos, quizás en su época pudieron haberla escuchado.

**-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!-**Se quejaba Inuyasha mientras levantaba su rostro cubierto de tierra.

**-¡Como te atreves a preguntarme eso!-**Le reclamo Ahome, ya que como era "habitual" Inuyasha supo algo de Kikyo y salió en su búsqueda a todo lo que sus pies le dieron, y eso ya había hartado demasiado a la pobre Ahome.

**-¡Oye no es momento para reclamarme eso!- **Le chisto como era de costumbre en el **–¡Nuestro objetivo es encontrar a Naraku, no ponernos a discutir!-**Le grito con descaro.

**-Olvídalo-** Le dijo soltando un gran suspiro **–Voy a dar un paseo y si te atreves a buscarme…. me las vas pagar! – **Le amenazo como nunca.

_-¡Por que tienen que pasar estas cosas yo que le quiero y el…el solo…AGGG!-_ Pensaba mientras pateaba un árbol.

**-A veces pienso que no vale la pena llorar por el-** Se quejó con resignación mientras bajaba la mirada.

**-Yo pienso lo mismo- **Se alertó al escuchar y sentir aquella presencia que tanto buscaban y odiaban.

**-¡Naraku!- **Grito mientras retrocedía

**-Hmp, para ser franco no veo de que te sirve retroceder- **Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella con cada paso que ella daba hacia atrás.

**-¡No te acerques** **o te juro que grito y…-**

**-Gritar no te sirve nada- **Le interrumpió a la vez que ya la había acorralado contra un árbol.

**-¿Me mataras?- **Le pregunto con suma angustia

**-Hahaha ¿Y eso de que me sirve niña tonta?- **Se burló mientras sujetaba su delicado mentón con su mano.

_-Mmmmm visto desde aquí es…apuesto. Si…esa es la palabra…eeee? ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Es Naraku!-_

Por su parte Naraku estaba extrañado ¿Qué le veía? parecía como si tuviera algo en el rostro.

**-Entonces.. ¿Qué harás?- **Le pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

**-Te llevare conmigo, así Inuyasha tendrá que venir y.. ya te imaginas el resto-** Le hablo con su siempre tono de soberbia que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-_Inuyasha está molesto conmigo, así que dudo mucho que lo que desee es buscarme, por el momento no diré nada-_

_-¿Qué le pasa hoy a esta niña, se queda como tonta cuando le hablo?-_

**-Bien- **Hablo Naraku sacándola de sus pensamientos **–Espero que tengas una cómoda estadía-** Se burló al mismo tiempo que un campo de energía se formaba alrededor de ambos y comenzaron a elevarse.

Después de un rato Ahome comenzó a divisar el palacio, como siempre aquella atmosfera tan sofocante y esa neblina tan escalofriante.

**-Que tanto piensas niña-** Le pregunto Naraku al verla tan callada y pensativa

**-Nada.. solo me preguntaba como sabes cuándo es de día en un lugar como este- **Le respondió con sarcasmo logrando así solo su molestia.

Ya entrando en palacio la llevo hasta una habitación, se veía bastante oscura, era oficial jamás sabría cuándo es de día y cuando es de noche, Naraku se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

**-¡Que! No pretendes que me quede aquí o sí? Esta habitación está muy chica-**

Lo ocurrido tomo a Naraku desprevenido, quien se volteo a verla entre extrañado y con su siempre toque de maldad.

**-No seas caprichosa y por cierto que ni se te ocurra salir de aquí niña- **Le reclamo con un toque de molestia

_-¿Pero quién se ha creído esta niña?-_ Pensó

**-¿Que no salga?** ..**¡Que no salga! ¿Pero que pasa contigo?- **Le reclamo mientras se le ponía cara a cara.

**-Solo cállate mientras estés aquí niña-**

**-"Niña" mi nombre es Ahome! Grabatelo! A-H-O-M-E-**

**-¡Yo te digo como se me venga la gana! **No era posible, haberla traído como rehén! Definitivamente había tenido mejores planes, pero ¡traerla!. Parecía que él era el prisionero ahora.

**-Te llamare a cenar y hasta entonces…- **Se acercó a su rosto y le dio un fugaz , pero tierno beso.

**-¡Te volviste loco!- **Lo empujo al tiempo que Naraku se dio cuenta de que ella se había sonrojado. Eso lo inquieto o era más bien le gusto… un minuto¿ le gusto?.

**-¡Contéstame!-**Exigió la joven

**-Era para callarte hmp y funciono-** Le dijo en tono tajante mientras se daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

Ahome solo se metió a "su habitación" y comenzó a llorar como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-¿_Por qué me beso? ¿Habrá sido solo para callarme? No eso no fue, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Me estará gustando? NO! Simplemente No. Eso sería traicionar a mis amigos._

Mientras tanto en otra habitación más grande, Naraku reflexionaba lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

_-Callarla que excusa más estúpida ¡No tenía por qué haber hecho eso! Pero…al verla tan segura, tan valiente_-no le temía en lo más mínimo, en cierto modo se veía linda con ese carácter que contradecía su apariencia tan ingenua y si no mal recordaba le había dicho que la esperaba…¿a cenar?.

Mientras tanto Ahome se secaba las lágrimas.

**-mmm Mi ropa no huele muy bien, claro la he traído puesta varios días- **Se habló a si misma mientras examinaba la habitación y se encontraba con lo que parecía serun armario, camino hacia él y lo abrió, se sorprendió con lo que había en su interior, varios kimonos de mujer, muy hermosos por cierto.

Decidió ponerse uno que le llamo la atención, era negro con adornos dorados al igual que el obi.

Cuando escucho que alguien toco a la puerta.

**-Niña si no vienes a cenar te voy a dejar morir de hambre aquí-**

**-¡Ya voy!- **Le grito a la par que salía. Naraku abrió los ojos de par en par al verla vestida con ese kimono que resaltaba su esbelta figura haciéndola ver muy hermosa, tierna y sensual.

**-¿¡Que me vez estoy pintada o que!-** Continuando con su actitud agresiva y retadora.

**-Nada, vamos- **Le dijo extendiendo su brazo para que lo tomara. Dicha acción sorprendió a Ahome y al mismo Naraku ¿Por qué hizo eso?

**-Sí, está bien-** Acepto mucha más calmada y tomo su brazo con delicadeza haciendo que ambos se sonrojan y así caminaron hacia un lindo comedor con únicamente 2 asientos preparados.

Ambos tomaron asiento sin aun haberse quitado ese ligero sonrojo, del que ninguno se percató pues no se habían volteado a ver.

Se mantuvieron callados un rato pero…

**-Oye Naraku y… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué esta tan vacío este lugar? Digo ya sé que las únicas extensiones que te quedan son Kanna y ¿Cómo se llama? Ha si Byakuya**

**-Les dije que no los quería en este lugar mientras tu estuvieras aquí-**

**-Ya veo-**

**-¿Por qué preguntas?-** Volvió a hablar cuestionándola extrañado

**-No solo quería hacer platica y…AUCH!- **Se quejó porque se había tirado él té encima.

**-Torpe-**Se burló Naraku por lo bajo

**-¡No te burles y dame algo para limpiarme!-**

Naraku solo se levantó y le extendió una pequeña toalla, Ahome la acepto sonrojándose un vez más , acaso ¿eso se iba a hacer costumbre?

**-Gracias-**

**-Solo límpiate-**

**-Está bien no te exaltes-**

**-No me exalté-** Aclaro, mientras continuaba evitando mirarla a los ojos

**-Si… -**Dijo algo nerviosa **-ayúdame a levantarme-**_por que dije eso me voy acortar la lengua la próxima vez._

Por su parte Naraku se mantenía algo sorprendido por el pedido de la joven. ¿Cómo había dicho? ¿Qué la ayudara a levantarse? Sin embargo en ese momento la levanto por impulso, como bloqueando todo pensamiento que le decía que se largara, además de que ella tenía piernas, podía levantarse perfectamente bien, no obstante lo hizo, tomo su mano y la atrajo hacia él.

_-¿Por qué fue que la ayude? ¿Qué me pasa por la cabeza? Ella es únicamente el cebo para atraer a Inuyasha, pero… su mano se siente tan cálida y al mirarla a los ojos puedo ver que esta tan confundida como yo._

_-Le pedí que me ayudara a levantarme, primer error y luego dejo que me sujete la mano, segundo error. Puedo ver que me mira con cierta confusión y molestia sin embargo aquella molestia no va para mi si no para el mismo ¡¿Qué pasa?._

**-Gracias-** Se atrevió la joven a romper aquel silencio que los consumía por dentro a ambos a la vez que apartaba su mano de la de Naraku.

El no dijo nada pero en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que ella lo soltó la tomo del brazo y la trajo hacia el así pegando su cuerpo con el de ella.

**-¿Que estas…- **Pregunto sin terminar la frase ya que de algún modo temía la respuesta.

Por su parte el solo la miraba, ella parecía haber decidido dejar esa actitud tan arrogante y caprichosa con la que había llegado pero…¿Qué demonios tenía que ver eso con la acción realizada por su parte hacia unos instantes? A esto solo decidió soltarla, darse media vuelta y simplemente marcharse.

Ella solo miraba con tristeza y confusión como se marchaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente….<strong>

En medio del bosque se podía divisar a cuatro personar discutiendo

**-¡Inuyasha me vas a explicar en este instante porque dejaste que Ahome se fuera sola al bosque!- **Exigió una joven exterminadora.

**-Ya deja de molestarme Sango- **Le contesto Inuyasha con desgana

**-Inuyasha perro atirantado todo porque te largaste a ver a Kikyo esto ocurrió- **Le reclamo mientras daba un brinco y así a la vez "golpeando" a Inuyasha en la cabeza.

**-¡Maldito enano!- **Le reprocho mientras le daba un puñetazo en su pequeña cabecita.

**-Bueno, bueno dejemos de discutir y por ahora concentrémonos en buscar a la señorita Ahome-** Intervino Miroku tratando de quitar la tensión del ambiente **–Ella no pudo haber ido demasiado lejos- **Termino su frase comenzado a caminar en la dirección por la cual según Inuyasha ella se había marchado.

**-Bueno.. Pero si algo le paso a Ahome es tu culpa perro tonto-** Volvió a reclamarle a Inuyasha mientras saltaba al hombro de Sango. Asi el grupo emprendió su camino sin darse cuenta de que eran observados por un saimyosho.

* * *

><p><strong>En el castillo de Naraku…<strong>

**-Ya veo esa niña me engaño, jamás menciono que Inuyasha no sabía de su secuestro-** Se decía Naraku a si mismo mientras se levantaba **–Esto no se queda así-** Sonrió macabramente mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la chica.

Dentro de su habitación Ahome solamente observaba aburrida por la ventana "el exterior" ya que no había mucho que contemplar, además pensaba en todas las desgracias que Naraku había ocasionado a sus amigos y seguramente a mucha más gente, pero se levantó de un brinco al escuchar como abrían la puerta de la habitación.

**-¿Te asuste?- **Le pregunto con sarcasmo

**-¿Qué quieres?-** Le miro con desgana.

**-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás tan altiva?-** Le cuestióno con molestia, pues ese comportamiento iba a terminar sacándolo de sus casillas.

**-Hasta que me dejes ir-** Dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

**-Si crees que tengo una gran paciencia lamento decir que te equivocas-** Subió el tono voz y así la agarro bruscamente del brazo y la giro obligándola a mirarlo.

**-¡Suéltame agresivo!- **Le dijo mientras forcejeaba para que la soltara.

**-En ese caso deja de tentar tu suerte-** Advirtió sin soltarla.

**-¿Se puede saber para qué viniste?-** Pregunto, recordando que ni siquiera sabía el motivo de tan grata visita.

**-Es verdad- **Pronuncio dando se cuenta de que se había desviado por completo del tema y termino por soltarla.**-¿Te crees muy lista no?-**

**-¿De qué hablas?- **Cuestiono extrañada.

**-Por favor, hasta cuando pensaste que te iba a durar tu teatrito-**

**-¿Tan difícil te es ser más específico?- **Arqueo una ceja en modo de burla.

**-Inuyasha no tenía idea de que estabas aquí- **Esto último término por sorprenderla, jamás se imaginó que se percataría tan pronto, pero la imagen de Inuyasha y Kikyo juntos vino como de rayo a su mente acto seguido termino con ella llorando de rodillas en el piso.

_Y ahora ¿Por qué llora? ¿Es mi culpa? y eso ¿Qué me importa? Pero no quiero verla así ¡Demonios necesito aclara mi mente!_

**-¿Por qué lloras? Francamente dudo mucho que sea porque descubrí tu mentirita-**

**-¡Que te importa! Y no, no es porque descubrieses nada ¡Ahora largo!-**

Naraku en cuestión de segundos dedujo la situación. Claro la razón por la que puedo captúrarla fue porque Inuyasha decidió ir a ver a Kikyo y por ende la dejo sola.

Él se arrodillo poniéndose a su altura y coloco su mano en su hombro.

Ahome no comprendía que pasaba entonces levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de Naraku. Era increíble, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, poco a poco es distancia se hizo más corta hasta que sus labios terminaron por rosarse manteniéndose así unos segundos después juntaron sus labias un poco más convirtiéndolo en un beso y así comenzaron a mover sus labios junto con los de su pareja. Naraku la atrojo más tomándola por la cintura y Ahome coloco una mano en el rostro de Naraku. Era un beso delicado, tierno y a la vez sensual, después de un rato se separaron lentamente aun sin explicarse que había ocurrido.

**-Lo siento-** Se disculpó Ahome con timidez.

**-¿Lo sientes?- **La cuestiono extrañado.

**-No...Bu…bueno no lo siento este..- **Comenzó a balbucear aun con el rubor en sus mejillas que ese beso había provocado.**-Si me gusto. Pero-** Aquello sorprendió a Naraku, él tampoco se explicaba el porqué del beso pero en cierto modo se quitó un pesos de encima cuando ella dejo que le había gustado, ya que al él también le gusto.**-Y bueno es que yo nunca había besado a nadie y Aggg! Olvídalo!-**

Esa reacción se le hizo muy tierna de parte de ella, provocando en él una ligera e involuntaria sonrisa.

**-¿No me vas a decir nada?** –Pidió con un tono que hasta parecía suplicante.

**-¿Cómo qué?-** Le cuestiono.

**-No sé, pero esperaba que me dijeras tan siquiera el por qué me besaste con tanta dulzura- **Hablo con un ligero toque de nostalgia.

Ante esta afirmación Naraku tampoco sabía por qué, solo lo había hecho y nada más.

El solo se acercó a ella, con ambos ya de pie y la abrazo como si no quisiera que nadie la apartara de su lado, y eso ya estaba decidió, eso jamás iba a pasar nadie la apartaría de su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí termino el primer capítulo, si desean criticarme hasta destazarme tienen derecho sin embargo considero que hice un muy buen trabajo, la ortografía pues hay si a veces les voy a fallar. Pero bueno si quieren saber si habrá lemmon, pues si, si habrá pero será el primero que jamás haya escrito así que….IMPORTANTE! LA HISTORIA SE ACUTUALIZARA CADA LUNES POR SI DESEAN SEGUIRLA.<strong>

Hasta entonces cuídense mucho


	2. sentimientos puros

Bien e aquí la segunda parte…

El la abrazaba como si no hubiera una mañana, desde que ella había llegado se había puesto en una actitud defensiva en lugar de tomar una suplicante y lastimosa, tal cosa capto mucho su atención, pero seguía sin entender porque demonios la abrazaba y la había besado.

Ahome seguía sin entender que ocurría solo sabía que la abrazaba y que con ese abrazo se sentía protegida, además de que se sentía cálido, por lo tanto decidió corresponder su abrazo, quedando así un rato más. Se separaron lentamente igual que cuando se besaron.

**-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?- **Pregunto Ahome con un tono dulce y suave de voz.

**-Depende-** Respondió Naraku sin aun haberse alejado mucho de ella

**-Me refiero al beso y.. abrazo- **De nuevo comenzaba a balbucear **–La verdad no te conocía tan cariñoso pensé que eras….bueno…tu sabes..mm-** Le dio vergüenza continuar su frase ya que sería bastante ofensiva.

**-Cruel, despiadado, malvado- **Completo su frase con un toque de burla **–Siéntete libre de escoger-** Dijo sin terminar de burlarse, ya que sabía de ante mano cuales serían los adjetivos que podría escoger.

**-¡No! Bueno si pero…¡Ya dime a que viene tu repentino, drástico y..perturbador cambio!- **Exigió haciendo énfasis en el último adjetivo.

**-Aaaa Ya se….-** Exclamo mientras se separaba un poco más de él y lo señalaba con el dedo índice **–Tú estás jugando conmigo- **Se puso a la defensiva de nuevo

**-¿Qué?-** Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Naraku, pues era increíble lo que su mente formulo tan rápido. Por alguna razón esto último lo ofendió un poco.

**-Piensa lo que quieras-** Dijo con indignación **–¡Aaa Entonces tengo razón!- ** Se excusó pero rogando por dentro que no fuera así.

**-Un minuto, te dije que pensaras lo que quisieras, nunca te dije tenías razón-** Le remato su comentario **–Deberías aprender a interpretar las palabras-** Le regaño algo tajante y a la vez degradándola ya que el regaño sonó como si regañara a una pequeña.

**-¡¿Entonces puedes explicarme!-** Ya era el colmo solo le daban vueltas al asunto.

**-No-** Se limitó a esa corta frase **-¿Por qué?-** Pregunto la chica con decepción **-¿No me quieres decir?- **

**-No es eso- **Le dijo mientas le daba la espalda

**-Entonces, no veo por qué no-**

**-Ni yo mismo se- **Contesto con cierta tranquilidad que sería mejor descrita como tristeza.** –Me es imposible contestar lo que no se- **Esto último término por poner en Ahome una cara de tristeza. **–Si.. Tal vez deberíamos estar solos un rato para pensar lo que paso- **Sugirió Ahome con tristeza.

**-Si- **Fue lo único que Naraku dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

_-Pero que pasa….. Naraku es nuestro enemigo quien ha causado tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento y aun así quisiera salir corriendo de aquí e ir a su lado y decirle que me gusta estar con el y que no deje que Inuyasha venga por mí, un momento, ¿Qué me detiene?_ _Nada, pero le daré un rato_…_Pero uno chiquito_

Mientras tanto Naraku no tenía idea de que pasaba, solo sabía dos cosas.

La primera: Definitivamente no era lo planeado

La segunda: Se estaba…no, es más se había enamorado de esa chica que segundos atrás se quedó en una habitación.

Pero definitivamente no deseaba que Inuyasha llegara.

Él se sentó en las escaleras de la parte de afuera del castillo y decidido a meditar las cosas pero….

**-¡Listo!-** Escucho a Ahome detrás de el con tono triunfante, y definitivamente lo tomo por sorpresa.

**-¿Qué cosa?- **Pregunto arqueando una ceja. **–¿No recuerdas? Te dije que necesitábamos un rato para pensar las cosas-** Esto causo un pequeño tic en la ceja de Naraku, no había contado el tiempo pero definitivamente no fueron ni tres minutos.

**-Entonces-** Hablo Naraku **–Entonces..- **Le dijo como pidiendo que fuera más específico. **–Tu sabes, deja de dar rodeos-** Definitivamente Ahome era experta en sacarlo de sus casillas.

**-Bueno estuve pensando y…- **_Que rápido. _Pensó Naraku **–Sobre el beso, el abrazo y tu constante balbuceo- **_¿yo?._.. Pensó de nuevo. **–Seré franca- **_Ese es el punto. _Definitivamente tenerle paciencia no era cosa fácil. **–No deseo que Inuyasha llegue-** Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado, por su parte Naraku no se movió, no porque no quisiera sino porque no podía. **– ¿Exactamente qué quieres decir con eso?-**

**-Quiero decir que quiero quedarme contigo-** Le recalco lo obvio.

Naraku no podía creer lo que ocurría, pero ahora que ella mencionaba a Inuyasha ¿Acaso ella no estaba enamorada de el? **-¿Y qué pasa con Inuyasha?-** Pregunto tomando completamente por sorpresa a Ahome

**-No comprendo-**

**-Por favor no te hagas- **Le dijo comenzando a irritarse **¿Qué paso con el amor que le tenías? Y no me digas que se fue a la basura al estar aquí-**

**-Bueno es que… eso fue lo que pasó-** Le dijo con una cierta inocencia

**-No te creo- **Le dijo mientras se levantaba, al ver eso Ahome también se levanto

**-Pero te digo la verdad-** Esto se volvía extraño **–Es que tú me has tratado amable, cuando me abrazas y cuando me besaste fue con una gran delicadeza y ahora me doy cuenta de que te juzgue mal y creo que yo te...-**

**-¿Si?- **La incito a continuar ya que se había quedado como en blanco.

**-Ash ¡De acuerdo! Pero tú te lo buscaste- **_¿____Y ahora?_ Definitivamente esos cambios de humor eran lo único perturbado en ese lugar. **–Creo que yo te… no, no creo, lo sé y estoy segura ¡YO TE AMO!-**

_-¿Me ama? Pero si solo han pasado dos días, bueno como si estuviera en posición de hablar pero y ¿Ahora qué?-_

**-¿Por qué no me contestas?-** Pregunto sin obtener respuesta **–Sabes que olvídalo-** Le dijo dándose media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero sintió como Naraku la tomaba del brazo y la atraía hacia él y en un rápido movimiento unía sus labios con los de ella, era como la primera vez, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y la besaba con mucha delicadeza, después ella rodeo su cuello con su brazos profundizando más que la última vez , Naraku coloco una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca a la vez que pedía permiso para entrar a su boca, el cuál fue concedido de inmediato. Ahome sintió con su lengua era tocada por la de Naraku y con timidez también comenzó a moverla junto con la de él, era increíble ¡se sentía tan bien! Ella jamás había besado a alguien…bueno quizás el beso que le dio a Inuyasha para despertarlo de el hechizo de Kaguya contara…pero ahora que lo pensaba el besos se lo dio ella no fueron ambos quienes decidieron el beso.

Ella sintió como Naraku se separaba un poco, ella también se separó un poco del y se miraron fijamente unos instantes.

**-Te parece…- **Comenzó Ahome pero se detuvo un poco por la idead que se le había ocurrido.

**-¿Qué?- **Pregunto Naraku, más le valía que no tuviera que incitarla siempre a terminar sus frases.

**-Sí, lo siento…mmm ¿quieres dar un paseo?-** Pregunto con timidez.

¿Un paseo? Ahora ya lo había escuchado todo.

**-¿Donde?-**

**-Bueno… por el bosque, porque te juro que por este lugar no será-**

**-Como quieras- **Le contesto como dando su aprobación. Ahome solo sonrío y tomo su mano comenzando a jalarlo para que salieran, Naraku se quedó callado, pero no hizo ni dijo nada que dijera que le desagradaba la idea o que lo estuviera tomando de la mano.

**Con el grupo de Inuyasha**

**-Aaaa ¿Por qué tiene que acompañarnos este lobo sarnoso?-** Se quejó Inuyasha debido a la presencia de su nuevo y temporal acompañante.

**-¡Cállate bestia! No tendría que acompañarlos si no hubieras dejado sola a Ahome-** Le contesto con desagana.

**-Ya Inuyasha, por lo menos Koga nos ayudara a encontrarla, sea donde sea que este- **Intento calmarlo Sango.

**-¿Y si le paso algo malo? ¿Y si se la comieron?- **Comenzó Shippo a sacar conclusiones extrañas y en cierto modo angustiantes.

**-¡Ay ya cállate Shippo! Solo nos pones de mal humor- **Le calló Inuyasha, a la par que le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza.

**-Inuyasha no soluciones así las cosas- **Trato Miroku de calmarlo colocando una mano en su hombro.

**-¡Keh! Está bien pero no esperen que lo tolere mucho tiempo ¿De acuerdo?-**

**-Olvídenlo- **Les dijo Koga mientras se alejaba **–Encontrare a Ahome yo mismo-**

**-Espera Koga- **Le detuvo Sango **–No te dejes llevar por lo que Inuyasha dice-**

**-Lo siento no me quedare con este pulgoso quien en primer lugar tuvo la culpa de que Ahome se perdiera-** Dijo listo para alejarse a toda prisa y comenzar a buscarla.

**-¡Espera!-** Le detuvo Shippo

**-Shippo…- ** Dijo Miroku sorprendido.

**-Shippo, estas muy preocupado por Ahome- **Dijo Sango por lo bajo **–Koga nos harías el favor de** **llevar a Shippo contigo… quizás encuentres a Ahome más rápido gracias a tu olfato- **Le pidió Sango, ya que si el pequeño se encontraba muy angustiado e Inuyasha no ayuda en nada.

**-¡¿Sango, te volviste loca?-** Le reclamo Inuyasha

**-No Inuyasha quizás Sango tenga razón- **Confirmo Miroku la sugerencia de Sango.

**-Está bien, ya que esta tan preocupado por Ahome como yo puede venir-** Accedió Koga.

**-Gracias chicos-** Dijo Shippo, quien ya estaba en el hombro de Koga que de inmediato salió corriendo en un remolino.

**En otra parte del bosque**

**-Que relajante ¿No te parece?- **Decía Ahome, quien no paraba de contemplar el hermoso lago a donde habían llegado.

**-Como digas- **Le dijo Naraku, quien por cierto no parecía muy contento de estar ahí.

**-Ash Hasta cuando piensas quitarte ese humor-** Le dijo Ahome acercándose a él.

**-Esta fue tu idea no mía- **

**-Pero jamás te quejaste- **Le dijo burlonamente. A lo que Naraku se sonrojo un poco.

**-Jajaja- **Se rio Ahome mientras se cubría la boca con su mano para disimular un poco.

**-¿Se puede saber que te causa gracia?-** Pregunto algo irritado. Definitivamente odiaba que se burlaran de él.

**-No nada, solo que te ves lindo sonrojándote- **

**-Y entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?- **Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Naraku para evitar el tema.

**-Mmm- **Dijo Ahome mientras miraba a su alrededor como pensando en que podrían hacer. Por otra parte Naraku solo observaba como daba vueltas; realmente ella era muy hermosa y dando vueltas sobre el mismo lugar la hacía lucir linda.

**-¡Wow!- **Exclamo Ahome mirando hacia el lago. Naraku se acercó a ella y miro la orilla para ver qué era lo que había picado su curiosidad.

**-¿Qué te llamo la atención- **Pregunto, puesto que él no había vista nada.

**-El agua-**

**-¿El agua?- **Se preguntó si se sentiría bien. **¿Qué hay de especial?-**

**-¿No lo ves? Luce tan cristalina y fresca-**

**-Se ve que entretienes fácil- **La miro con curiosidad

**-Puedes decir que si-**

De un momento a otro se hizo un silencio total, más no era incomodo si no relajante, a pesar de que a Ahome se le hizo un tanto aburrido, pero como si de la velocidad de la luz se tratara se le vino una idea a la mente. Comenzó a acercarse a Naraku con lentitud quien obviamente lo noto pero prefirió no prestar atención, y de repente sintió un gran jalón en la manga del Kimono.

**-¿¡Que estas…-**No termino la frase, lo siguiente que se escucho fue un gran ¡SPLASH! Aome los había tirado a ambos al lago. Cuando salieron a tomar aire Naraku se retiró el cabello de su cara y la miro bastante molesto.

**-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?- **Le grito bastante enojado.

**-Oye no te enfades fue una broma- **Le sonrió Ahome.

**-Ahora estamos empapados- **Le recordó Naraku quien decidió que lo mejor era calmarse

**-Si… porque estamos en el agua-** Se mofo Ahome.

**-No, tu nos tiraste a ambos-** Le reclamo acercándose un poco a ella.

**-¡Toma!- **Grito Ahome quien le lanzo agua hacia la cara.

**-Que infantil- **Se quejó Naraku por lo bajo.

**-¡Oh! Vamos diviértete un poco- **Le dijo poniendo ojos de perrito suplicante.

**-Hmp!- **Se rio Naraku quien lo siguiente que hizo fue sumergirse dejando un tanto desconcertada a Ahome, que inmediatamente sintió como la jalaban por el tobillo

**-¡Haa!-** Grito cuando sintió el jalon, lo siguiente que vio fue el fondo del lago, ya que la habían sumergido por completo, giro un poco la cabeza y vio a Naraku a su lado quien le hizo un ademan de que salieran a la superficie, al salir amobos tomaron el aire que habían perdido.

**-Vez fue divertido- **Le dijo Ahome mientras se acercaba nadando a él.

**-Así es, pero…debiste ver tu cara cuando te sumergí- **Se burló mientras la abrazaba.

**-¿A si? Pues debiste ver la tuya cuando te jale hacia el agua- ** Se defendió mientras se reía.

Ambos nadaron hacia la orilla y se exprimieron sus prendas lo más que pudieron. Ahome se acercó a Naraku y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

**-¿Y eso?- ** Le pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja.

**-No, nada más- **Contesto mientras se recargaba en un árbol.

El solo la miro extrañado y se acercó a ella. Ambos estuvieron callados un rato mientras contemplaban el paisaje.

**-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- ** Le pregunto Naraku

**-No tengo idea…quizás realmente nos gustamos ¿No crees?- **Le respondió a la vez que una sonrisa sincera se dibujaba en su rostro.

**-Supongo que… puedes llamarlo así- **Dijo en voz baja, pero no como para que ella no escuchara.

**-Entonces ¿Cómo lo llamarías tú?-** Pregunto girándose hacia él.

**-No se suponía que esto pasaría-** Dijo recordando cuál era el verdadero objetivo del "secuestro".

**-Déjalo así-** Le dijo Ahome mientras se recargaba en su hombro, a lo que Naraku también inclino su cabeza, recargándola en la de Ahome. Dicha acción la tomo desprevenida, pero no significo que le desagradara.

**-Achu!- **Se escuchó un fuerte estornudo por parte de Ahome.

**-Ya vez, ahora por tu loca idea pescaste un resfriado-** Dijo Naraku mientras retiraba la posición en la que se habían quedado momentos atrás.

**-No me reclames, además fue divertido- **Le dijo poniendo una carita con la cuál parecía que no rompía ni un plato.

**-Vámonos si nos quedamos afuera solo empeoraras-** Dijo Naraku mientras comenzaba a caminar.

**-Oh! Te preocupas por mí- **Dijo enternecedoramente.

**-No es eso, es que si empeoras ni sueñes que me hare cargo- **Dijo poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva.

**-Si… y la luna es de queso-** Se burló por lo bajo.

**-¿Qué?- **Se volteó extrañado. Habría jurado que escucho algo sobre…¿Queso?.

**-No nada- ** Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pero lo que no vio fue un pequeño agujero en el pasto y se tropezó, esperando una caída que jamás llego abrió sus ojos para cruzarse con unos ojos que poseían el color de la sangre misma.

**-Gracias- **Le dijo tratando de levantarse y apartarlo de ella, pero solo logro lo primero, el aún la mantenía pegada a él, se miraron unos instantes, instantes en los que iban acercándose el uno al otro y así volvieron a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso.

**No muy lejos de ahí**

**-Gracias por dejarme venir contigo Koga- **Decía Shippo

**-Como sea no hay de…-**No termino su frase debido a que percibió el olor de su amada mezclado con el de… no eso era imposible.

**-¿Qué pasa, encontraste a Ahome?- **Preguntó el pequeño zorrito.

**-¡Si pero…al parecer esta con Naraku!- **

**-¿¡Que! Oh no Ahome está en peligro-**

**-Ya lo sé no me lo tienes que…-** Se quedó callado en inmóvil debido a la escena que estaba presenciando, Ahome y Naraku besándose.

De repente Ahome se alertó debido a la presencia de dos fragmentos.

**-¿Qué pasa Ahome? ¿Estás bien?-** Pregunto Naraku ya que había roto el beso de forma muy repentina.

**-¡Malvado! ¡Suelta a Ahome!- **Grito Koga abalanzándose sobre Naraku quien rápidamente los quito a él y a Ahome del blanco del ataque.

**-Ahome ¿Estas bien?- **Pregunto Shippo acercándose a Ahome.

**-Si Shippo- **Pero en lo que se concentro fue en que Koga no se pusiera como un loco y Naraku tuviera que matarlo.

**-¡Basta Koga! Ni se te ocurra atacarlo-** Le dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de Naraku como a modo de protección.

Naraku estaba bastante sorprendido, una cosa eran ellos dos solos pero otra muy distinta era enfrente de la gente.

**-Ahome ¿Por qué proteges a Naraku?-** Pregunto Shippo quien ya veía borroso por que en cualquier momento se desmallaría.

**-Malvado seguramente tú la hechizaste-** Le grito Koga con furia.

**-Yo no le he hecho nada-** Aclaro **–Todo lo que ella hace o dice es por su propia voluntad-**

**-A si es-** Asintió Ahome con la cabeza.

**-Ahome ¿Acaso olvidaste todo el daño que Naraku ha causado?-** Pregunto Shippo acercándose a ella.

**-Jamás Shippo, pero…el corazón no entiende razones- **Dijo dando a entender lo que había pasado esos días.

**-¿Corazón? Ahome tu… -** Pregunto Shippo aun sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

**-Si Shippo, lo quiero y lo quiero mucho-** Decía Ahome brindando una sonrisa de amabilidad a su pequeño amigo.

**-¡Mentira!- **Grito Koga mientras tomaba a Ahome del brazo con brusquedad, lo cual puso en alerta a Naraku.

**-¡Suéltame koga!-** Pidió Ahome mientras trataba de zafarse.

**-¡Suéltala!-** Intervino Naraku.

**-Naraku…-** Dijo Ahome sorprendida, ya que la estaba defendiendo.

**-Oye baboso la lastimas- **Se le acerco Shippo quien solo recibió una patada por parte de Koga.

**-¡Shipoo!-** Grito Ahome. **–Ya suéltame estás loco-**

**-Suficiente- **Intervino Naraku quien inmediatamente extendió su mano en forma de tentáculo y golpeo a Koga.

**-Shippo-** Ahome quien ya se había zafado fue inmediatamente por su pequeño amigo **-¿No te paso nada?-** Pregunto preocupada.

**-Vámonos en el castillo puedes atenderlo, no deseo estar aquí cuando ese insecto despierte-** Dijo Naraku mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a dar marcha.

**-¡Esperame!-** Le dijo Ahome quien ya llevaba a Shippo en brazos y corría para alcanzarlo.

**-Gracias…por haberme salvado y defendido-** Le dijo Ahome pegándose un poco más a él.

**-No fue nada, simplemente no tengo intenciones de que te arrebaten de mi lado-** Dijo con un tono bastante seco, que de no ser porque Ahome lo conocía hubiera pensado que era mentira**.**

**-No te preocupes eso no pasara-** Dijo brindándole una sonrisa como solo ella las daba.

**Aquí termina el segundo capítulo como prometí cada lunes se actualizara**

**Y bueno ya saben y de verdad agradecería aunque fuera un review. Gracias y Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOPAS TERCER CAPITULO JEJEJE AQUÍ VA!**

Después de aquel desagradable encuentro con Koga. Ahome, Naraku y ahora Shippo llegaban al castillo.

**-Oye es mi imaginación ¿O este lugar se ve menos sombrío?-** Pregunto Ahome.

**-Tú dijiste que te molestaba-** Contesto Naraku. Acaso ¿Él lo había hecho por ella?

**-Gracias-** Le dedico un pequeña sorisa.

Lo siguiente eran ellos tres entrando al castillo, Ahome quien aún llevaba en brazos a su pequeño amigo pudo sentir como se movía un poco y pudo ver como con algo de dificultad comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

**-Shippo, tranquilo ya todo estas bien estas a salvo- **Le hablo Ahome para que al despertar no se sintiera solo. Por otro lado el comentario no fue del agrado de Naraku, ya que no se suponía que nadie estuviera a salvo estando con él y menos en su castillo.

**-A…Ahome ¿Dónde estamos?-** Pregunto el pequeño zorrito aun aturdido por el golpe.

**-A… Si…bueno sobre eso…veras…-** Se puso algo nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo podría reaccionar, ya que a el tampoco le encantó la idea de la escena con la que se encontró. Ya más entrado en conciencia Shippo comenzó a analizar la situación y termino por darse cuenta de donde se encontraba realmente, cosa que lo hizo dar un gran salto.

**¿-¡No me digas que estamos en su palacio!-** La situación definitivamente no mejoraba.

**-Pues si- **Le contesto como si fuera lo más natural.

**-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tal barbaridad y…¿Y el donde esta?-** Pregunto ya que desde que había despertado no había visto a nadie más que a Ahome.

**-Eee? No tengo idea- **Contesto mientras exploraba con la mirada, era el colmo no se dio cuenta de cuando se fue de su lado.

**-¿Tienes hambre Shippo?- ** Pregunto tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Naraku se esfumo en menos de un segundo.

**-Si…gracias-** Dijo Shippo sin aun seguir muy convencido de lo que pasaba.

Estaban ambos, Ahome y Shippo comiendo algo de la poca comida que a Ahome le quedaba de su época puesto que en ese lugar no había nada ¿De qué se alimentaba Naraku? ¿De aire?

**-Oye Ahome él no está cerca- **Hablo Shippo llamando la atención de Ahome quien se preguntaba a dónde demonios se había metido el dueño del castillo.

**-Y ¿Qué con eso?-** Pregunto sin aun haber entendido cual era el punto se Shippo.

**-Que él no puede saber lo que ocurre, vámonos y regresemos con los demás y con Inuysha- **Dijo sin darse cuenta de que el ultimo nombre mencionado había terminado por hacer rabiar a la persona que estaba entrando en la habitación.

**-De ninguna manera- **La voz que se había escuchado hizo que Shippo saltara y que Ahome pasara mal el bocado que tenía en su boca.

**-Hay! Cuanto lo siento pero por favor no me mates-** Rogo Shippo a la vez que se escondía detrás de una Ahome al borde del desmayo por el bocado que no pudo pasar, a lo que Naraku volteo a verla algo extrañado.

**-¿Y a ti que te ocurre?-** Le pregunto sin percatarse de lo que ocurría.

Ahome lo único que hizo fue señalarse la garganta, cosa que hizo que Naraku cayera en cuenta de lo ocurrido y como si nada malo estuviera pasando se acercó a ella y le dio un golpe en la espalda, logrando que escupiera el bocado que no había logrado pasar; después se escuchó Ahome recuperando el aire que había perdido y por último el sonido de una bofetada. Que está de más aclarar que Naraku fue quien la recibió.

**-¡No me asuste así, puede haberme ahogado!- **Le reclamo Ahome.

**-No creo contar con tanta suerte- **Dijo Naraku entre dientes.

**-¡¿Disculpa?-** Pregunto bastante exaltada. Era el colmo ahora resultaba que tenía un gran oído.

**-Olvídalo- **Contesto tratando de dar por terminado ese tema. **–Por cierto ¿Qué tanto decías mapache?-** Le cuestiono bastante molesto ya que no se había perdido ni una palabra de lo que había dicho.

**-¡Que soy un zorrito! Y ¿Quién yo? Nada jeje- **Se retractó dándose cuenta de con quien estaba tratando.

**-No lo volveré a repetir, ella está aquí por su voluntad ¿Comprendes?- ** Aclaro su punto de nuevo, cosa que se estaba volviendo una molestia.

**-S…si comprendo- ** Respondió Shippo abrazándose más a Ahome quien solo soltó un gran suspiro que parecía de decepción.

**-Oh!- **Exclamo Ahome

**-¿Y ahora qué?-** Pregunto sin acercarse a ella ya que un error no se comete dos veces.

**-En el momento en que nos besamos y llegaron Koga y Shippo tú me preguntaste que ocurría y me llamaste por mi nombre- **Recordó emocionada mientras pegaba un gran brinco cerca de Naraku quien solo hasta que ella lo menciono se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

**-¿Qué con eso? ¿Es tu nombre no?-** Le dijo a modo de intentar evadir el hecho de que él había tratado de evitar llamarla así.

**-Pues sí, pero no me habías llamado así jamás-** Le recordó.

**-¿Y así te enamoraste de el?-** Dijo Shippo para sí mismo, claro que Naraku lo escucho y le mando una mirada que acabaría por matarlo.

**-Suficiente de esto-** Habló Naraku **-Mapache largo de aquí-** Ordeno con molestia.

**-¡Oye!-** Intervino Ahome **-¿Por qué se tiene que ir?- **Reclamo saltando de inmediato a la defensa de Shippo.

**-Por qué no lo quiero aquí ¿Entiendes?-** Le dijo poniéndose cara a cara con Ahome a una distancia no muy larga.

**-Pero…-** Iba a decir algo pero Naraku la interrumpió.

**-Está bien puedes irte con el- **Le dijo con molestia.

**-Ahome no tienes que hacer algo que no deseas-** Le dijo Shippo quien ya había entrado en razón de lo que Ahome sentía por Naraku y viceversa.

**-Yo iré contigo Shippo- ** Con esto Naraku sintió como si lo atravesaran con un afilado cuchillo pero trato de disimularlo. **–Pero… solo iré a aclarar las cosas con los demás, porque no ha sido justo que los haya dejado así nada más-** De nuevo Naraku sintió como el alma le entraba al cuerpo.

**-Está bien Ahome, gracias-** Shippo salto a abrazarla.

Después de un rato en el bosque se divisaban ya tres figuras que caminaban al paso del frío amanecer del entrante invierno.

**-No tenías por qué acompañarnos- **Le dijo Ahome a Naraku quien iba caminando junto a ella y Shippo quien iba su hombro.

**-De ningún modo me perderé la cara de tus compañeros cuando hables con ellos-**

**-Vaya… disfrutas bastante el sufrimiento ajeno ¿Verdad?-** Dijo Ahome con una pequeña gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

**No muy lejos de ahí**

**-No es posible han pasado cuatro días y ni señales de Ahome o de ese lobo rabioso-** Se quejó Inuyasha, que ya estaba al borde de la desesperación ya que se encontraba sumamente angustiado por Ahome cuando…

**-¡Es el olor de Narku!- **Exclamó Inuyasha poniendo en alerta a Sango y a Miroku.

**-¿Esta seguro Inuyasha?- **Pregunto Sango quien ya tenía preparado a hiraikotsu.

**-¡Claro que estoy seguro! Además…Ahome y Shippo están con el- **Término la frase con seriedad.

Si Naraku se atrevía a dañar a Ahome se las pagaría. Lo siguiente que se vio fueron las tres figuras saliendo de entre los árboles. Sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba, Ahome y Shippo se veían de lo más tranquilos.

**-¡Naraku libéralos ahora mismo!- **Grito Inuyasha a la vez que desenvainaba a Tessaiga.

**-Señorita Ahome, Shippo ¿Se encuentran bien?- **Preguntó Miroku.

**-Sí, yo solo venía a dejar a Shippo-** Esto dejo estáticos a todos, pero lo que más sorprendió fue lo siguiente, Naraku rodeaba a Ahome con su brazo y la pegaba más a él.

**-¡Maldito quita tu sucio brazo de ella!- **Grito Sango, quien se sentía inútil ya que no podía tirar a Hiraikotsu ya que terminaría lastimando a Ahome.

**-Esto es un mal entendido chicos- **Trato Ahome de calmar la situación un poco, cosa que resultaría muy difícil si pensaba decirlo todo ahí y ahora.

**-¿Qué ocurre señorita Ahome? Por favor explíquenos- **Pidió Miroku

**-¡No hay nada que explicar! Lo que pasa es que este imbécil la secuestro-** Intervino Inuyasha.

Cansándose de la situación Naraku decidió intervenir, ya que realmente parecían niños pequeños.

**-¿Por qué mejor no la dejas hablar Inuyasha?-** Intervino Naraku. Quien según él se quedó callado para no alargar las cosas.

**-¡Tú cállate!- **Inuyasha seguía sin ceder.

**-Basta Inuyasha- **Intervino Ahome decidida a aclarar todo de una buena vez. **–Estoy con Naraku por voluntad propia- **Nadie daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban **–Claro al principio si era un secuestro- **Esto no agrado ni un poco a Naraku, pero que otra quedaba que explicar bien las cosas.**-Pero ahora e decidió estar a su lado, lo siento tanto chicos sé que Naraku les ha hecho cosas terribles, pero el ahora esta…siendo tan bueno conmigo…- **_"Dijo que he sido bueno con ella?¿Acaso es alguna clase de masoquista" _**–Y ahora qué estado con el me doy cuenta de que…lo quiero mucho-**

**-¡Pero de qué demonios hablas Ahome!-** Grito Inuyasha de tal manera que Ahome retrocedió involuntariamente, causando así la molestia de Naraku.

**-Ahome tu… ¿Estas segura?-** Intervino Sango con un toque de nostalgia en su voz.

**-De verdad lo siento Sango- **Se disculpó Ahome, que a pesar de ya no tener dudas no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

**-Señorita Ahome si cree que es lo correcto entonces nosotros…- **No pudo terminar su frase porque Inuyasha interrumpió.

**-¿Ahome acaso no recuerdas todo lo que Naraku nos ha hecho? ¿El dolor que nos ha causado?- **Le reclamo Inuyasha quien se sentía furioso de Naraku se la viviera arrebatándole lo que él quería.

**-Inuyasha…- **Trato Ahome de tranquilizarlo mientras se acercaba lentamente a él pero…Lo único que se escucho fue una gran bofetada y por consiguiente Ahome en el piso con un pequeño hilo de sangre escurriendo de su boca.

**-Maldito-** Dijo Naraku, quien al instante lanzo a Inuyasha lejos de un solo golpe.

Inuyasha trataba de incorporarse, pero al instante recibió un segundo golpe del cuál no hubo un gran intervalo del tercero.

**-¡Basta!- **Grito Ahome mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Naraku y lo tomaba por el brazo.**-Por favor…ya quiero irme de aquí- **Le suplico con lágrimas en los ojos. Por alguna razón esta escena hizo que Naraku sintiera que su corazón se encogía.

**-¡Anda lárgate con ese malnacido!- **Gritó Inuyasha mientras saltaba hacía los árboles y su figura desaparecía entre ellos.

Naraku se quedó observando como Inuyasha se escapaba cuando un sollozo lo hizo recordar que debía llevarse a Ahome, por ultimo ambos se esfumaron en una nube de veneno dejando así a los demás solos y bastante desconcertados sin embargo no estaban molestos, sabían ya de antemano que si Inuyasha seguía con sus escapadas Ahome lo dejaría de tolerar y decidiría dejar de sufrir.

**En el castillo de Naraku**

Después de otro desagradable incidente, a pesar de que ambos estaban sentados en la misma habitación ninguno decía nada.

Ahome solamente sollozaba y Naraku no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer, ya que el solo sabía provocar el llanto más no detenerlo, pero no había peor lucha que la que no se hacía.

**-No vale la pena que llores por algo así-** Le dijo intentado aunque fuera que ella dijera algo.

**-Pero es que ahora me siento como la peor basura del universo-** Contesto mientras se giraba a verlo y se acercaba a él.

**-Tú no eres una basura-** La rodeo con su brazo y la pego a él, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

**-¡Tú no entiendes, soy la peor traidora de este mundo! ¡LO QUE QUIERO ES MORIR!- **Naraku abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar eso, entonces la separo de él, sujetándola por los brazos y obligándola a verlo.

**-¡Que no se te ocurra volver a decir eso me oíste!- **Le grito, pero había algo distinto en ese grito, no era como el de Inuyasha que la asusto, no, más bien la hacía entrar en razón. Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se abrazó de Naraku como si no quisiera soltarse nunca de él, Naraku la abrazo también y lo más extraordinario era el cariño y la delicadeza con el que lo hacía. Se quedaron así por un momento más, hasta que Ahome decidió separarse.

**-Gracias- **Se limitó a decir, pero cuando iba a decir otra cosa fue callada por los labios que había querido probar desde hace ya un rato. Ahome solo cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Se besaban con cariño y ternura sin dejar de hacer el beso algo sensual. Ahome tenía sus brazos rodeados al cuello de Naraku y el la sostenía por la cintura pegándola más hacia él. Con sumo cuidado la depósito en el suelo quedando el encima de ella,pero aquel momento fue interrumpido en menos de dos segundos.

**-Lo siento ¿interrumpimos?-** Al darse cuenta de quienes se trataba se levantaron inmediatamente y tratando de recuperar disimuladamente el aire.

**-¿No les dije que no los quería aquí?-** Naraku se encontraba bastante frustrado, quienes habían interrumpido fueron sus dos últimas extensiones

**(N/A: estas dos extensiones que menciono son Byakuya y Kanna. Kanna obviamente la conocen y Byakuya es la última extensión de Naraku y la verdad me fascina, el aparece en el kanketsu-hen en el capítulo 4 y en el manga) **

**-Si pero ya te estabas tardando en llamarnos-** Dijo Byakuya con un pequeño sarcasmo.**-Por cierto… así no se supone que sea un secuestro-** Se burló de la escena con la que se habían topado segundos atrás.

**-Cierra la boca-** Lo cayó Naraku.

**-Hola- **Les saludo Ahome.

**-Si hola, bien los dejamos- **Se dio media vuelta poniendo su mano en la espalda de Kanna para que ella también saliera. Ya solos en la habitación ambos dieron un gran suspiro.

**-Sabes él es un poco extraño- **Ahome definitivamente jamás había visto a una extensión como el pero eso era lo de menos.

**-Eso me tiene sin cuidado-** Le respondió mientras caminaba hacía la ventana y se sentaba.

**-Naraku…- **Le llamó con cierto temor, aquello lo extraño bastante ella nunca hablaba de ese modo.

**-¿Qué?- **Inquirió **-¿Qué…hubiera pasado entre tú y yo** **si….n-no nos hubieran mmm ya sabes interrumpido-** Pregunto sonrojándose a más no poder. Por supuesto que esto tomo desprevenido a Naraku, era verdad ¿Qué habría ocurrido? ¿Acaso…? No eso era imposible, pero él ya la tenía debajo de él y…¡Lo mejor era no pensar en eso!

**-No lo sé- **Opto por contestar. **–Bueno…oye no sé si tú sabes que yo pues…vengo del futuro- **Le dio vergüenza eso sonaba peor que una película.

**-Algo así había escuchado- **Francamente él no sabía que pensar sobre eso, había escuchado rumores de eso y aunque jamás le prestó atención, lo había sorprendido un poco que fuera cierto. **-¿Quieres ir a tu casa?-** Le preguntó eso ya que no veía otra razón por la que se lo comentara.

**-Si por favor, solo serán dos días, para ponerme al corriente en mi escuela-** Parecía que le estuviera suplicando. Realmente noera de su interés lo que tuviera que hacer. **–Solo dos días- **Le dijo tomándola por sorpresa ya que había dado por hecho que le diría un no.

**-¡Gracias!- **Dio un brinco de alegría y le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocándole una sonrisa involuntaria. **–Te lo prometo solo serán tres días- **Naraku levanto una ceja ante lo que dijo. **–Te dije dos- **Algo le decía que se iba a tardar un poco más

**-¿A si? Bueno nos vemos dentro de dos días- **Dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y salía por la puerta y cuando se aseguró de que había salido…

**-Byakuya, Kanna- **Les llamó. Ambos entraron a la habitación. **–Vigílenla de cerca, que llegue hasta ese pozo- **Esto causo bastante curiosidad en ambos, aunque no quedaba de otra.

**Camino al pozo**

**-Jamás imagine que Naraku se enamorara de esa mujer- **Dijo Byakuya, mientras iban caminando. **–Olvídalo no me contestes- **Avecés era frustrante no tener con quien hablar, pero que se le iba a hacer.

**-Quizás sea bueno- **Habló Kanna tomando por sorpresa a Byakuya.

**-¿Por qué sería bueno? Y ¿Acabas de dirigirme la palabra?-** Inquirió un tanto extrañado.

**-Tal vez Naraku tenga un cambio para bien gracias a ella- **Eso no era normal, ella no hablaba mucho, esto causo una pequeña sonrisa en Byakuya.

**-Puede tengas razón- **Contesto, el realmente no llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo a Naraku y quizás no entendía completamente las cosas aun, pero no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que lo que ocurría entre Naraku y Ahome no era de lo más "normal".

**-¿Disculpen?- **Aquella voz los hizo frenar en seco a ambos.

**-Ahome…hola- **Saludo Byakuya como si fuera de lo más normal.

**-¿Por qué me siguen?- **Al parecer estaba molesta.

**-No….eee…Naraku nos pidió que nos cercioráramos de que llegaras al pozo- **Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Un pozo?-

**-Pues gracias, pero díganle que no necesito una escolta- **¿Acaso no confiaba en ella?

**-No somos ni escolta, ni mensajeros- **_"Esta mujer tiene un mal carácter" _Pensó.

**-Entonces….¿Qué son?- **Se burló Ahome.**-Olvídalo- **Dijo Byakuya en modo de rendirse.

Siguieron caminando sin articular palabra alguna hasta llegar al pozo, pero cuando llegaron se toparon con quien menos esperaban.

**-¿Ahome?- **

**-¡Anciana Kaede!- **Ahome pego un gran salto.** ¿Qué haces con esos sujetos? ¿Acaso no son las extensiones de Naraku?-**

Esto tomo desprevenida a Ahome ¿Acaso ninguno de sus amigos se había aparecido por ahí? A estas alturas pensó que la situación ya estaría más que explicada.

**-Este…veras yo…- **Comenzó a balbucear ¿Cómo le diría que se enamoró del hombre que asesinó a su hermana hace 50 años.**-Ahora estoy con Naraku-**

**-¿Cómo has dicho?- **Pensó que tal vez estaba escuchando mal pero esas palabras no se confunden.

**-Pero no es que me haya vuelto de los malos-** Aclaro **–Es que…veras Naraku me…bueno…-**

**-Están enamorados uno del otro- **Interrumpió Byakuya, definitivamente no tratarían más tiempo con esa anciana. **–Listo ¿Podemos irnos?-.**

**¿Ahome eso es cierto?- **Pregunto esperando que lo que ese hombre acababa de decir no fuera cierto.

**-Si- **Dijo agachando la cabeza, pero cuando la levanto le mando una mirada asesina a Byakuya.

**-Vámonos- **Volvió a decir, claro que un poco más nervioso, a veces es mujer daba miedo.

**-Ahome ¿Estas segura?- **Pregunto con tristeza la anciana.

**-Sí, muy segura- **Lo siguiente que hizo fue sentarse en el pozo y lanzarse.

Esto sorprendió bastante a Byakuya y Kanna (Aunque no lo mostrara) ¿Realmente se había tirado al pozo?

**-¿Por qué hizo eso?- **Pregunto Byakuya.

**-Por ahí llega a su hogar- **Contesto Kanna.

La anciana solo se retiró del lugar dejando a los dos solos.

**-Enserio no hablas tanto, no es normal- **Le dijo Byakuya por ultimo a la pequeña.

**Bueno aquí termina el tercer capítulo. El siguiente está muy interesante porque su madre, su abuelo, su pequeño hermano, sus amigas y Hojo querrán saber acerca de que pasa realmente.**

**Su familia querrá saber que ocurre en la otra época y su madre la ayudara con su nuevo amor.**

**Por otro lado sus amigas querrán que salga con Hojo, pero Ahome harta de sus tontas insistencias les dirá a ellas y a Hojo quien es su nuevo amor, como es, quien es realmente y de donde es él y por ende contara lo del pozo y los fragmentos**

**Hasta la próxima y gracias.**

**Reviews please me inspirarían más**


	4. el regreso

**Capítulo 4, Comenzamos!**

Llegando al otro lado del pozo, Ahome comenzó a escalar las enredaderas para salir.

En su casa se encontraba su hermano Sota mirando la televisión cuando escucho que abrían la puerta.

**-Hola Sota- **

**-He-hermana que sorpresa normalmente te tardas más-** En realidad no había estado demasiado tiempo en la época feudal.

**-Oye pareciera que no te da gusto verme-**

**-No hermana como crees-**

**-Ahome hija que gusto que llegaras- **Se asomó su madre al escuchar la voz de su hija **-¿No quieres cenar?- **

**-¡SI!- **Contesto entusiasmada.

Ya los cuatro sentado en la mesa…

**-Oye hermana ¿Cómo estas el amigo con orejas de perro?- **Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para Ahome.

**-Este…pues veras…-**Se quedó callada y con la mirada hacia el suelo.

**-¿Ahome no me digas que discutiste con él?- **Pregunto su abuelo.

**-Fue peor que una discusión-** Lo dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

**-¿Qué paso?- **Pregunto Sota, pero inmediatamente fue callado por un pedazo de carne que su madre le metió a la boca**. –Sota ¿Esta buena la carne?- **Pregunto su madre intentado callarlo. La cena continuó no obstante ahora todos estaban callados. Ya terminada la cena Ahome solamente dio las gracias y se levantó dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Su madre jamás la había visto así, si bien en ocasiones regresaba algo triste o molesta esto era muy distinto, así que decidió ver que ocurría.

**-Ahome hija ¿Puedo pasar?- **Toco la puerta de la habitación.

**-Adelante- **Cuando entro Ahome ya se encontraba en su cama y con la pijama puesta.

Su madre se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

**-¿Qué ocurrió con Inuyasha?- **Pregunto con ternura.

**-Mamá el…me abofeteo- **Su madre no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sabía de antemano que Inuyasha no era alguien que tuviera delicadeza pero a ese extremo. Aquello no tenía justificación pero todo tiene un porque.

**-¿Por qué haría algo así?- **Pregunto sumamente angustiada.

**-Yo tuve la culpa, lo traicione a él y a mis amigos-** ¿Traicionarlos? ¿Cómo era eso exactamente?

**-¿Traicionar? ¿De qué hablas?- **Ahome definitivamente no era esa clase de persona.

**-¿Te he comentado a cerca de alguien que responde al nombre de Naraku?- **

**-Si… me has dicho que es un malvado demonio que ha ocasionado todas las desgracias de tus amigos-**

**-¡Me enamore de el!- **Dijo mientras azotaba su cara contra su almohada para ahoga el grito que dio. Su madre realmente no entendía del todo la situación, Ahome siempre había hablado muy mal de aquella persona y ahora decía que se había enamorado de él. Definitivamente lo único que no tenía explicación en el mundo era el corazón.

**-Ahome hija ¿Estas segura?- **¿Por qué todo el mundo preguntaba eso? ¿Querían hacerla dudar?

**-Si mamá, muy segura- **

**-¿Qué siente el por ti?- ¡**No era posible! El jamás le había dicho si la amaba o no ¿Pero por qué la protegería y la querría a su lado? Además de que casi…¡No eso era punto y aparte!

**-También me ama- **Contesto algo bajito, pero su tono no era de inseguridad sino todo lo contario.

**-¿Entonces? Ahome no está mal amar a nadie.-**

**-Esta vez sí, se trata de Naraku, el demonio en persona-** Lo último no sonó bien, si era cruel, despiadado, frío y sobre todo manipulador, pero parecía tener un lado que tuvo oculto mucho y tiempo, además de muy bien oculto.

**-Pero lo amas y el a ti, algo así nunca estará mal- **

**-Sabes algo mama, No sé qué pasara, ya que en caso de que todo resulte bien con el yo…no sé qué hacer.-**

**-¿A qué te refieres hija?-**

**-Me refiero a que el pertenece a otro mundo-** Era verdad si quería estar con él debía decidir en qué mundo se quedaría y si algo era definitivo era que el por más enamorado que estuviera de ella, jamás pondría un pie en su mundo.

**-¿Y tú?- **Ahome no entendió bien la pregunta en ese momento.** -¿A qué mundo perteneces?-** Aquello jamás se lo espero, tiempo atrás probamente habría dicho que a su época, pero ahora no sabía que contestar.

**-No lo sé, pero solo estaré dos días aquí, para ponerme al corriente en la escuela-**

**-Ahome entonces no te hubiera venido el viernes en la tarde- **Se rió su madre.

Pero que tonta como se fue un viernes en la tarde, todo era culpa del estúpido de Naraku, si su castillo no tuviera un aura tan sombría habría podido calcular cuántos días pasaban.

**-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Ahora debo regresar el lunes en la mañana- **Se tiró de nuevo a la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado en la mañana<strong>

**Época actual.**

Ahome se encontraba viendo la televisión cuando escucho que llamaron a la puerta. Para su sorpresa cuando abrió eran Yuka, Eri, Ayumi y Hojo.

**-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- **No parecía haberle sido muy grata la sorpresa.

**-Vinimos a visitarte- **Le dijo su amiga Yuka.

**-Gracias…supongo-**

**-Hola Higurashi ¿Cómo has estado?- **Hojo se encontraba bastante sonrojado.

**-Bien Hojo gracias. Pasen por favor-**

Ahome les sirvió algo de té y galletas a sus amigos y se sentó en la mesa con ellos**.**

**-Dinos Ahome ¿Cómo has estado?-** Pregunto Eri con un tono inquisidor, ya que definitivamente Ahome se veía demasiado sana y había faltado demasiado, cosa que se había vuelto muy extraña ya que ella siempre fue muy cumplida y puntual, además era más que obvio que no estaba enferma.

**-Bien, he estado muy bien jeje- **Estaba nerviosa, si bien no era una gran secreto que debía guardarse de vida o muerte no era algo que se dijera "creíble".

**-Ahome ya dinos que haces en realidad ¿No te escapas con tu novio el rebelde?-** Y comenzaba de nuevo el tema de Inuyasha.

**-¿Novio?- **Hojo casi se atraganta con el té.

**-No chicas, el definitivamente salió de mi vida- **Hojo sintió como podía respirar de nuevo.

**-Ahora estoy enamorada y mucho de otra persona- **Se molestó bastante, eso era todo, les diría las cosas ahí y ahora.

**-¿De quién?- **Preguntó Eri.

**-De Hojo- **Añadió Ayumi. Hojo por su parte se puso rojo como un tomate.

**-¡No chicas! Perdónalas Hojo- **Ahome no se daría cuanta de lo que Hojo sentía por ella ni por qué le cayera en la cabeza.

**-No hay problema Higurashi- **Trataba de disimular su decepción lo más que podía.

**-Entonces ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Va en la escuela?- **Preguntaron al unísono las tres.

**-Miren lo que les voy a decir es sumamente increíble y puede que al principio no den mucho crédito- **Todos se quedaron callados, al parecer iba enserio.

**-Su nombre es Naraku- **Comenzó. Todos se quedaron callados ¿Había dicho Naraku? No era un nombre que hubieran escuchado con anterioridad.

**-¿Qué tiene eso de malo Ahome- **Inquirió Eri.

**-A eso voy- **Tomó aire **–Naraku es un hibrido, en otras palabras una persona mitad hombre y mitad demonio, quien nació de la fusión de un bandido moribundo y cientos de espíritus malignos- **Todos estaban boquiabiertos, nadie podía procesar bien lo que Ahome estaba diciendo.

**-¿¡Cómo es eso posible!- **Preguntó Hojo, quien sabía un poco del tema.

**-¿Recuerdan el pozo que está en el templo?- **Todos asintieron con la cabeza, se había vuelto difícil pronunciar palabra alguna.** –Bien, aquel pozo transporta al Japón de las guerras civiles, al llegar ahí te encuentras con un mundo distinto, en el que existen monstros, demonios, híbridos, monjes, sacerdotisas y exterminadores.- **No era que no le creyeran, porque en retrospectiva explicaba muchas cosas, sin embargo ¿Cómo era eso posible?-

Pasaron unos minutos más y Ahome explico todo lo de la perla, sus amigos y Naraku. Todos estaban en una especie de shock. Como todo estaba muy callado Ahome comenzó a pensar que no le habían creído. A pesar de no ser eso no era algo fácil de digerir.

**-Chicos ¿Todo bien?- **Pregunto, la respuesta tardo en llegar y eso solo tensaba más las cosas.

**-Por eso es que habías faltado tanto?- **Fue Hojo quien decidió hablar.

**-Si esa es la verdad-** Bajo un poco la mirada para evitar que la siguieran mirando como si ella tuviera algo en la cara.

**-Bueno…es difícil de creer pero….-** Comenzó Yuka.

**-¡Es increíble!-** Exclamaron sus amigas al unísono.

En ocasiones podían ser fastidiosas y algo entrometidas pero en el fondo siempre serían sus amigas y la comprenderían, por otro lado querían saber cómo era su nuevo amor del que les había hablado instantes atrás.

**-Ahome ¿Cómo es el nuevo chico que te gusta?- **Error de pregunta si bien calculaba que Naraku tendría 50 años debido a la tragedia que ocasiono al momento de haber vendido su alma a cientos de demonios, en retrospectiva podría ser la edad que tenía el ser llamado Naraku. Su apariencia claramente no era la de una persona de esa edad, quizás unos 30 años, pero ella tenía 16 años. Quizás eso se vería un tanto fuera de lo común.

**-¿Quieren que se los describa? ¿Cómo?-** En todo casa si le pidieran que describiera como era eso tampoco favorecería la situación.

**-Ay Ahome pues claro que físicamente-** Confirmo Eri.

**-Bueno… es alto, delgado, tiene el** **cabello negro y muy largo mmm creo que hasta la cintura, sus ojos mmm…, su piel es blanca…-**

**-Alto Ahome-** La detuvo Ayumi. **¿De qué color son sus ojos?-**

**-Sí, no creas que no nos dimos cuenta de que te saltaste eso- **Volvieron a llamarle la atención.

**-Sus ojos…bueno son de color rojo-** Realmente ese no era lo que cualquiera llamaría un "color de ojos" pero en fin, así los tenía.

Sus amigas estaban fascinadas con la persona que Ahome describía, se escuchaba como que era un hombre bastante apuesto.

El pobre de Hojo solo escuchaba la descripción de la persona que se había ganado el corazón de su linda Ahome con tristeza, pero también con cierto gusto, ya que sus ojos brillaban y su voz se escuchaba soñadora al hablar de él y eso le daba gusto, porque se ella estaba bien el también, eso si ya había tomado la decisión de decirle lo que sentía, aunque fuese solo para sentirse más tranquilo consigo mismo.

**-¿Rojos?-** Sus amigas no daban crédito a eso.

**-Pues si…-**Respondió Ahome arqueando una ceja, realmente podían ser un poco entrometidas si se lo proponían.

**-Bueno Ahome, pero ahora dinos ¿Qué edad tiene?- **¡El universo la estaba castigando por algo que no hizo!

**-¿Su-su edad?-** Se puso a temblar como una gelatina, cosa que hizo sospechar y pensar de algo extraño, a pesar de que a esas alturas ya nada podía ser extraño.

**-¿No es mucho más grande que tú verdad Higurashi?-** Hojo decidió interferir en esta ocasión, no era bueno que Ahome estuviera con alguien mucho más grande que ella.

Ahome decidió que lo mejor sería decir la edad que el aparentaba, por lo menos así salvaría a la mitad de un ataque al corazón.

**-Tiene 30 años-** Dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

**-¡Ahome!-** Gritaron sus amigas **–¡Higurashi!-** Grito Hojo. Estos gritos la hicieron retroceder un poco.

**-¿¡Que!-** Contesto haciéndose la inocente, haciendo de cuenta como si no supiera de que la acusaban.

**-¡¿Cómo que, qué?-** La señalo Ayumi con su dedo índice. **–Ahome tienes 16 años, no puedes estar con alguien que te lleva varios años-**

**-Higurashi quizás deberías reflexionar las cosas-**

Ya había sido demasiado, primero todos le preguntan que si está segura, que eso está mal, que debe pensarlo ¿Por qué? Acaso ¿Realmente estaba mal? ¡No eso no!

**-¡No!-** Grito furiosa, haciendo que su sus amigos se sorprendieran, jamás la habían visto así, puede que esta vez sí hayan hecho mal las cosas.** – ¡No está mal! El jamás me haría daño, me quiere y yo a él y si eso es tan difícil de entender para todos pues lo siento mucho!**

Parecía que cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella perecería si no se alejaba.

**-Lo siento mucho pero yo me retiro-** Se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta dirigiéndose al pozo **-¡Muy buena tardes!-** Dijo por ultimo azotando la puerta. El único que reacciono fue Hojo quien se levantó a seguirla. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Ahome sentada al borde del pozo de su templo a punto de saltar, en cuanto vio que tomaba impulso corrió y la tomo del brazo haciendo que ambos cayeran por el pozo y Hojo al estar sujetado de Ahome al igual que ella cruzo aquella barrera del tiempo que separaba únicamente un pequeño pozo de madera.

* * *

><p><strong>Época Feudal<strong>

**Castillo de Naraku**

Hace un día que ella se había marchado y ya la extrañaba bastante ¿Cómo se le ocurrió dejarla ir? ¿En qué pensaba? Pero cabía la posibilidad de que ella se molestara si no la dejaba ir.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

**-Si lo amas déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo si no, nuca lo fue-** No sabía como pero Byakuya logro colarse a su habitación sin hacer ruido.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** Inquirió molesto. Había algo muy raro Byakuya e Inclusive Kanna comenzaban a comportarse…distintos, si esa era la palabra, sus personalidades lucían con un poco más de vida, era como si el que Ahome hubiera estado hay hubiera purificado un poco la atmosfera tan sombría que yacía en ese lugar, junto con cualquiera que se encontrara dentro, incluso cerca. Era sorprendente como una persona a la que considero insignificante y molesta tanto tiempo lograra tales actos, definitivamente era la mujer más sorprendente con la que se pudo encontrar.

En ese instante pudo sentir la presencia de Ahome, ella había vuelto, pero había algo extraño parecía que estaba con otra persona, esto pudo terminar por hacer que Naraku de un modo extraño se preocupara.

**-Mmm Parece que ella volvió ¿Qué te parece? ¿Naraku?- **Parecia que no le estaba prestando ni un poco de atención, sin embargo lo más desconcertante fue cuando salió del lugar sin articular palabra alguna.

* * *

><p><strong>Saliendo del pozo<strong>

Se podían divisar dos figuras que salían del pozo devorador de huesos.

**-¡Auch! Hojo me dolió ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-** Pregunto Ahome mientras le ofrecía su brazo a su amigo para que saliera del pozo. Cuando Hojo salió del pozo él no le contesto nada, se encontraba embelesado contemplando aquel mundo tan distinto al que recién había llegado. Todo era tan distinto, aquel lugar lucia fresco, tranquilo y apacible.

**-¿Hojo me estas escuhando?- **En ese momento la voz de Ahome lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**-¿Qué pasa Higurashi?- **Hojo aún no entraba bien en cuenta de lo que había pasado. **-¿Cómo que, qué pasa? Acabas de cruzar el pozo junto conmigo-** Se mostraba sumamente nerviosa por la situación. **–Lo siento Higurashi-** Se disculpó **–Realmente no era mi intención-**

Ahome solo soltó un gran suspiro, pensó que lo mejor sería que Hojo regresara a su época, definitivamente no era bueno que estuviera ahí; no es más, era pésimo.

De repente Ahonme sintió la presencia de un fragmento; un minuto, no era de un fragmento ¡Era casi de la perla completa! ¡No era posible!

En un instante Hojo y Ahome pudieron divisar una figura que caminaba hacia ellos, Hojo retrocedió un poco y Ahome se puso en frente de Hojo a modo de protección, lo cuál sería completamente inútil en caso de que Naraku decidiera hacerle algo, pero…¿Por qué querría hacerle algo a un muchacho? Bueno al fin y al cabo era Naraku de quien hablaba.

Hojo quedo boquiabierto, estaba impresionado por la persona que se encontraba en frente de ellos. En menos de un segundo se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre era idéntico a la descripción que Ahome había dado minutos atrás.

**-Naraku… que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí ¿No te había dicho que regresaría hasta el lunes?-** Hablo Ahome tratando de disimular inútilmente la tensión del momento.

**-Cuanto lamento decir que sentí tu presencia mi querida Ahome-** Se burló de ella al mismo tiempo que dirigía una de sus sínicas miradas a Hojo, quien inmediatamente retrocedió un poco. Ahome al darse cuenta de eso se dio cuenta de que la única manera de solucionar las cosas seria explicarlas tal y como eran.

**-¿Quién es tu simpática mascota Ahome? **A Naraku realmente le causaba gracias que ese niño le tuviera miedo.

**-¡No es mi mascota es mi amigo! Y cuzo aquí conmigo por accidente-** Lo último lo dijo solo para ella. Naraku arqueo una ceja ante tal declaración.

**-Ya veo, en ese caso regrésalo a tu época y tu regresas-** Si algo hacía rabiar a Ahome era que el sintiera que podía hacer que la gente hiciera lo que a él se le daba la gana y peor aún con ese tono de sobervia.

**-¡Óyeme!- **Le grito Ahome dispuesta a comenzar si era necesario una discusión. Por su parte a Naraku le encantaba ese carácter tan explosivo que ella podía tener a veces. **-¿Quién te has creído como para organizar ¡mi! Día de ese modo!- **Su amigo Hojo no entendía del todo que pasaba entre esos dos, pero si algo era seguro era que ese hombre no parecía ser una muy buena persona, además no le gustó nada la manera en la que se dirigió a Ahome.

**-Ahome veo que aún no te queda claro en lo que te has metido ¿Verdad?- **Su tono sonaba tan siniestro y cínico que hizo que ambos se asustaran.

**-¿De qué hablas…-** Ahome no termino su frese ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naraku la sujeto del brazo y la alejo de su amigo.

**-¡Ya te dije que no seas tan abusivo!-** Ahome no comprendía el porqué de la reciente molestia de Naraku pero no era el momento, que estuviera molesto no era bueno ya que Hojo seguía ahí. **–Y si no mal recuerdo yo te dije que no tentaras tu suerte- **Se acercó a centímetros; no, milímetros de su rostro.

**-¡Ya déjala!-** Ambos voltearon de manera extrañada a Hojo.

"_No sé si será muy valiente o muy tonto para hablarle de esa manera a Naraku" _Pensó Ahome.

"_Es muy tonto para hablarme de esa manera"_

Pensó Naraku.

**-Hojo déjalo-** Dijo Ahome retirando su brazo del agarre de Naraku quien ya solamente la sostenía. **–Esto no es nada fuera de lo común con el- **Ahome se tapó la boca con ambas manos, realmente pudo haber dicho algo más inteligente o evasivo.

**-Ahome tú no puedes quedarte con el-** Habló Hojo. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

Ahome pensó que estaba cometiendo un suicidio y Naraku….pensaba lo mismo.

**-Hojo basta, por favor, tú no entenderías- **Ahome trato de que no siguiera hablando. Si algo sabía Ahome era que Naraku no tenía mucha paciencia y compasión seria lo último que le pasaría por la mente.**-Ahome, está bien regresare al pozo, pero… quisiera decirte que…-**

**-Espera- **Le interrumpió Ahome. Ella se acercó hacia él y le extendió su mano para que el la tomara, al momento de tomarla el vio una pequeña luz en su mano.** –Con esto serás capaz de regresas capaz de regresar a la otra época sin mi ayuda, te he dado un poco de mi poder espiritual- **Le sonrió con su habitual ternura y sinceridad. Por su parte Naraku se preguntaba a qué hora se marcharía ese niño fastidioso.

**-Gracias Ahome- **Hojo solo se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero Ahome lo detuvo de último momento.

**-¿Qué me ibas a decir?-** Lo había olvidado por completo y aunque quizás no era buena idea decirlo en frente de Naraku…¿Cuando la volvería a ver? Ya había tomado su decisión, se lo diría ahí y ahora. **–Ahome…-** Sujeto sus manos con las de ella. Esto hizo que la atención de Naraku se enfocara en la situación. **–La verdad…es que tu…- **Ahome por su parte se dio cuenta de lo que le quería decir cosa que hizo que se pusiera nerviosa. **-¡Tú me gustas mucho!**- Casi lo había gritado. A Naraku solo le hervía la sangre ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso a Ahom? ¡¿A SU Ahome?.

**-Hojo… yo no sabía, lo siento tanto, yo…- **Realmente se sentía muy apenada. **–No te preocupes yo solo quería decírtelo- **De algún modo se imaginó que esa sería la reacción que ella tendría, él solamente se dio vuelta y salto al pozo, el cual emitió un luz, la cual significaba que alguien había cruzado por él.

Ahome no podía evitar sentirse mal y por consecuente dirigir su mirada al suelo, tal acto no fue pasado por alto por Naraku. No se sentía culpable ni nada por estilo, pero no le gustó nada verla así, la rodeo con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

A Ahome no le gusto ni un poco como se había comportado hace unos instantes así que decidió vengarse de forma sutil y donde más le dolía a él; si, ese maldito orgullo que cargaba con él.

**-Te ves lindo cuando este celoso-** Se acurruco un poco más en él.

**-¿Celoso? ¿De qué demonios hablas?- **Primero muerto que celoso, eso era definitivo.

**-A si es- **Se voltead a mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que termino por terminar con la discusión, ya que al mirarlo se encontró con un mirada que parecía como de tranquilidad.

**-¿Regresamos?- **La saco de sus pensamientos. Ella no sabía muy bien que responder en ese momento, cuando en un instante recordó lo que su madre le dijo, que amar jamás estaría mal, esto último hizo que su respuesta saliera en automático.

**-Si vámonos- **Respondió. Ella sujeto la mano de Naraku y comenzó a caminar.

Naraku se percató en ese instante de algo que ella no, pero decidio dejarlo así, sería muy gracioso ver su cara cuando le dijera.

Paso un buen rato de ambos caminando junto, Naraku ya se había soltado de la mano de Ahome, sería vergonzoso que alguien lo encontrara tomado de la mano con ella. Durante esa caminata él aprovecho para mirarla fijamente, ella era muy hermosa, su rostro reflejaba dulzura, tranquilidad, sus facciones eran finas y muy delicadas, su sonrisa era encantadora, su figura era esbelta y también lucia delicada y su cuerpo era tan… ¡Su cuerpo! Cuando demonios sus ojos se posaron en su cuerpo ¡No eso sí que no! Cuando sintió que Ahome freno pensó que quizás ella se había dado cuenta de la tontería que estuvo haciendo durante ese rato. Lo que ocurrió no fue lo que él esperaba; nadie en el mundo se lo hubiera esperado.

¡De nuevo lo abofeteo!

**-¡¿Qué pasa contigo, porque me abofeteas?-** Se molestó, más bien se sorprendió.

**-¡No! ¿¡Que pasa contigo!- **Lo señalo con su dedo índice. **-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que comencé a caminar sin dirección!-** Al fin se dio cuenta.

**-No te dije nada porque estaba esperando a que te dieras cuenta-**

**-Que grosero- **Dijo por lo bajo. Aunque Naraku la escucho perfectamente **–Que tonta-** Le remató su comentario **–Que depravado- **¿Depravado? ¿Por qué?** -¿Por qué me llamas depravado?- **Inquirió bastante molesto.

**-Por favor, no soy ninguna tonta ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de la clase de mirada que le dirigias a mi persona hace unos instantes?- **Golpe bajo. No pensó que se hubiera dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando, bueno ni el mismo se dio cuenta.

**-Lo sabía- **Hablo Ahome con tono soberbio y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Esto no le agrado a Naraku en lo más mínimo.**-Olvídalo al fin y al cabo ya no estamos tan lejos- **La saco del tema. En ese momento la cargo y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de veneno.

* * *

><p><strong>En el castillo<strong>

Ahome no supo como pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en el castillo _"De nuevo oscuridad" _Pensó.

**-¿Pudimos haber hecho eso desde el principio?- **Le cuestiono en tono de burla.

**-No, no estábamos tan cerca- **Respondió a la vez que la bajaba, realmente no había mucho que hacer en ese momento así que decidió marcharse, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

**-Oye-** Le llamo Ahome el solo se detuvo, dándole a entender que la escuchaba. **-¿Por qué no cenamos juntos…solo tú y yo más tarde- **¿ Acaso ella quería cenar con él? Y además ¿Solos? Esto causo algo de sorpresa en Naraku.

Se giró para verla, pero cuando hizo esto ella estaba bastante cerca de él.

**-De acuerdo- **Aceptó y cuando se dispuso a marcharse por segunda ocasión ella se paró puntas y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, beso que fue correspondido al instante, se abrazaron para profundizar un poco más, pero de un momento a otro Ahome se separó y se retiró del lugar, dejando a Naraku con muchas más ganas de que llegar la hora de cenar y sobre todo con ganas de ella.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo que lamento tanto haber atrasado, pero como les dije no tenía mi computadora y no lo pude subir pero aquí esta**

**REVIEWS PLEASE ME INSPIRAN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí por fin el capítulo 5 SUPER! **

El invierno ya había comenzado a dar señales de su llegada, los bosques se sentían cada vez más helados, las nubes en el cielo no dejaban que el sol diera a la tierra ni siquiera un cálido rayo, algunas montañas ya dejaban ver un ligero manto sobre sus cumbres, era inminente que ese invierno sería algo que no se había vivido en un largo tiempo.

De entre las montañas donde el frío se concentra inclusive un poco más que en cualquier otro sitio, se podía ver a la distancia un lugar que era fácilmente visto de cerca, pero imposible verlo o inclusive sentirlo a la distancia, aquel lugar era el castillo del demonio que era la razón de que muchos monstros y criaturas sobre naturales pertenecientes a cualquier clase se escondieran por miedo de ser absorbidas, aquel demonio que había causado múltiples desgracias, crueldades, y fechorías, que poseía en su mayoría la aclamada perla de Shikon, pero más que nada que se enamoró profundamente de la única mujer que era capaz de purificar dicha joya e incluso purificarlo a el mismo.

**En el castillo de Naraku**

**-¡Pero que frío tengo!- **Se quejaba Ahome quien desde hace un rato se encontraba en "su habitación". Aquel frío la mataría o si no quizás terminaría por darle una hipotermia; y en el mejor de los casos pescaría un resfriado.

Decidió que con el kimono que traía a pesar de ser abrigador, no sería suficiente para calmar el frío, por lo tanto decidió salir a ver si podía toparse con cualquiera de los tres que estaban en el castillo. Mientras caminaba se preguntaba si sería la única que sufría a causa del frío, su mente decía que eso era imposible ya que tal frío por más criaturas sobre naturales que fueran no había motivo por el que pudieran quedar exentas de tal frío.

En medio de sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con alguien.

**-¡Byakuya!- **Ella jamás había tratado con él ni mucho menos una conversación; lo había tratado un par de veces pero al punto de poder describir su personalidad, si bien le parecía algo inusual su carácter, no iba a decir que no podían llegar a entablar alguna clase de amistad. **–Deberías poner más cuidado por donde caminas- **A juzgar por el tono de voz, por lo menos a él no parecía agradarle mucho. **–Lo siento, pero me estoy muriendo de frío-** Normalmente hubiera presentado un argumento para su defensa, pero tenía tanto frío que no iba discutir.

**-Ya entiendo…bueno acompáñame- ** Aquello se le hizo un tanto fuera de lo común pero no quedaba de otra, además él no le haría daño; principalmente no había motivo para hacer tal cosa. Ella solo asintió y lo siguió.

Al poco tiempo se percató de que caminaban por un pasillo que no había visto, aunque no iba a jactarse de que conocía el lugar de izquierda a derecha.

**-¿A dónde me llevas?-** Aquello fue posiblemente lo último que se hubiera imaginado que le preguntaría. **–No te hare daño si es lo que deseas saber- **Su contestación fue hecha a modo de burla. **-¡Oye yo no pensaba eso!-** Realmente quizás por algún rincón de su mente pudo haber pasado esa posibilidad **-¿No? En ese caso ¿Puedo saber por qué preguntas?- **Era bastante astuto y parecía querer sacarle a toda costa la respuesta que deseaba escuchar. -**Oye me estoy muriendo de frío y tú** **no puedes darme ni siquiera un insignificante…- **No termino su frase porque de un segundo a otro él ya le había extendido un pequeño abrigo. Al parecer lo saco de una pequeña puerta que se encontraba en la pared.

**-Vamos te aseguro que este abrigo no te va a morder- **Se burló mientras le extendía un poco más el abrigo para que lo tomara. En cierto modo le causaba algo de gracia la desconfianza que le tenía. **–Eso ya lo sé- **Dijo mientras se lo colocaba; aquel abrigo era bastante reconfortante y cálido, tanto que su cara reflejo lo confortante que era. **– ¡Muchas gracias!- **Le decía al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba ella misma. **–No hay por qué- **Solo se dio media vuelta con intención de marcharse **– ¡Espera!- **Ahome le detuvo **– ¿Si?-**

**-¿Sabes dónde está Naraku?- **Ya se había hecho casi hora de cenar y ella no había cocinado nada. **–Quien sabe, no lo he visto desde que salió a buscarte temprano- **Dicho eso se retiró dejando a Ahome sola, quien salió corriendo de inmediato a la cocina; o por lo menos a buscar una.

Llevaba un rato caminando por el lugar sin dar con nada que fuera parecido a una, en ese momento a Ahome tuvo la sospecha de que alguien venía caminando hacia ella, lo siguiente que vio fue a Kanna justo enfrente de ella, eso hizo que diera un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

**-Kanna, me espantaste- **Apenas y podía articular lo que decía ya que estaba un poco más ocupada tratando de recuperar el aliento. La pequeña únicamente continuaba ahí parada con su característica mirada fría, vacía e inmutable.

Se preguntó si la pequeña sabría a cerca de la ubicación de la cocina, decidió preguntar, al fin y al cabo no perdía nada.

**-Kanna ¿De casualidad no sabes donde se encuentra; o más bien, si hay una cocina?- ** Ella solamente se quedó ahí y sin articular alguna palabra se dio media vuelta. Ahome interpreto esto como si indirectamente le hubiera dicho que la siguiera, así que decidió hacerlo. Ahome solo la seguía, la pequeña iba a un paso bastante lento, debido a dicha situación Ahome decidió colocarse a un costado suyo.

Era bastante incomodo que Kanna no dijera nada y anduviera por ahí con esa singular expresión en su dulce y pequeño rostro. En menos de lo que Ahome pensó, ella y Kanna se encontraban en una pequeña cocina.

Era bastante amplia y parecía tener muchas cosas muy útiles para cocinar cualquier cosa, había unas finas repisas de madera y encima de ellas; acomodados de una singular pero ordenada manera lo que cualquiera pensaría que eran condimentos, había unas pequeñas puertas a los costados, las cuáles posiblemente tendrían algo de comer en su interior, un poco más abajo se encontraban unos pequeños cajones, los cuales se encontraban llenos de platos y cubiertos que se encontraban en muy buen estado y parecían de una extraordinaria calidad.

**-¿Por donde comenzare?-** Ahome no sabía exactamente que podía hacer, quizás era buena idea preguntar a Kanna, pero en el momento en el que se giró para preguntarle ella ya se había marchado; cuando, nunca lo supo, lo mejor era poner manos a la obra.

Se dirigió a las alacenas y al abrirlas para su sorpresa se encontraban repletas de comida y de ingredientes que servirían para preparar un sinfín de platillos. Eso la sorprendió bastante, no era que pensara que Naraku no comía, pero era algo curioso que hubiera muchas cosas para una buena selección de platillos.

En fin decidió cocinar una carne de res, la cual se veía que si se cocinaba de una forma adecuada podía llegar a tener un exquisito sabor, también tomo una lechuga que se veía muy fresca; pudiera ser que algo fresco con ese frío tan extremo no sentara bien, pero había que cocinar como nuca, lo siguiente que hizo fue poner a hervir agua para algo de té y por último comenzó a cocinar una sopa de fideos. Aquella comida tenía de todo un gran sazón una buena preparación, pero más importante una cocinera que se esmeró hasta lo último para que se acercara lo más posible a un manjar.

**-¡No puede ser me quedo exquisito!-** Ni ella misma podía creer que fue ella quien había preparado aquella cena.

**-Bien ahora no estaría mal limpiar…- **No se dio cuenta de que no había lavado nada **–Y creo que debería arreglarme también- **

Comenzó a limpiar, cuando termino de acomodar todo en la mesa se fue a su habitación a arreglarse.

Al entrar abrió el armario que tenía unos preciosos kimonos. Tomo uno color violeta, con unas lindas flores blancas las cuales contrastaban con el obi de kimono; obviamente procuro que todo combinara con el abrigo que le dieron, el cual era largo y de color negro; lo increíble del abrigo era que a pesar de ser tan abrigador y cálido no era nada extravagante ni ancho. Amarro su cabello en una media cola y acomodando algunos mechones detrás de sus orejas, se miró en el espejo y le pareció bastante satisfactorio lo que vio en él. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla no se encontró exactamente con el pasillo.

Al abrirla ahí se encontraba Naraku, tenía la mano levantada como si fuera a tocar la puerta. Llevaba puesto un kimono de dos piezas, el haori era de color azul marino y la hakana era de color negro, además llebava su cabello completamente suelto, haciendo que luciera bastante apuesto.

Él no había podido evitar fijarse en lo hermosa que lucía, a pesar de llevar un abrigo, el kimono resaltaba su linda y esbelta figura, el peinado que llevaba hacia a rostro quedar más al descubierto y dejaba ver lo hermoso, fino y delicado que era y lo que quedo intacto fue aquella mirada, y esa sonrisa las cuales brindaban amor y calidez y que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

**-¡Naraku! Lo siento ya iba directo a buscarte-** Estaba algo nerviosa, ya que la última vez que habían cenado juntos no fue exactamente con propósito romántico.

**-Como quieras- **Esta vez por voluntad propia él le extendió su mano para que la tomara. Ahome no dudo ni un segundo en tomarla, así cuando iban camino al comedor Ahome recordó que había decorado todo con mucho esmero y deseaba darle la sorpresa personalmente, por lo que lo detuvo.

**-Espera-** Lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo.

**-¿Qué pasa?- ** Lo desconcertó mucho el hecho de que lo detuviera.

**-Cierra los ojos-** Pidió de forma dulce.

**-¿Para qu…- **No termino la pregunta, porque Ahome se colocó detrás de él y cubrió sus ojos con sus delicadas manos. Esto tomo desprevenido a Naraku, jamás en su vida alguien le había cubierto los ojos de ese modo; no de hecho, nadie se había atrevido a hacer eso, en cierto modo se sentía cálido y agradable

**-Yo te guiare ¿De acuerdo?-** No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, así que opto por asentir con la cabeza.

**-Bien, comencemos a caminar-** Dijo a la vez que comenzaba a guiarlo.

Ni en cien años se habría imaginado que alguien le cubriría los ojos y lo llevaría hasta un comedor.

Ahome se encontraba sumamente divertida y ansiosa por saber la reacción que Naraku tendría. De un momento a otro ya se encontraban en la entrada del comedor del cual ya se podía percibir el agradable olor a comida recién hecha.

**-Bien… te quitare las manos pero no vayas a abrir los ojos ¿De acuerdo?-**

**-No, no los abriré-** Contesto. Ahome quito sus manos y se puso enfrente de él, para que cuando los abriera ella formara parte de la primera imagen.

**-Está bien, puedes abrirlos- **En ese momento los abrió y quedo completamente sorprendido.

Ahí se encontraba una deliciosa cena, todo estaba acomodado a la perfección, había una velas acomodadas para iluminar, junto a una chimenea que irradiaba un agradable y reconfortante calor, pero más que nada ahí se encontraba ella, su linda y amada Ahome.

**-¿Te gusta?- ** Preguntó Ahome, al ver que no había dicho nada, decidió tomar la iniciativa.

**-Por supuesto, se ve que te esmeraste mucho-** Le dirigió una sonrisa, un minuto; ¡Le dirigió que cosa!

**-Vamos siéntate-** Ahome lo tomo del brazo guiándolo a su asiento e inmediatamente ella se sentó, ya ambos estaban sentados en el piso y listos para comenzar lo que sería uno de los muchos momentos especiales que vivirían juntos a partir de ese momento.

Se encontraban ambos sentados en la mesa, todo se encontraba callado, el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de la madera siendo consumida por el fuego, el cual brindaba una agradable sensación de calidez al lugar.

Todo seguía en silencio, esa situación se volvía algo incomoda por lo tanto decidieron que ese sería una buen momento para decir algo, aunque fuera una frase pequeña.

**-Oye- ** Dijeron ambos al unísono. Les resulto gracioso a ambos, por ello no pudieron evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

**-Tu primero-** Le dijo Ahome

**-No…solo…habla tú- **No sabía porque por primera ocasión en su vida no pudo; no, no supo que decir.

**-Jajaja de acuerdo- **Le pareció que se veía tierno en cierto modo.**- ¿Qué tal me quedo la cena?-** Pregunto para comenzar la conversación.

**-Se ve que te esmeraste- **Se limitó a contestar. Esta respuesta no le agradó mucho a Ahome, pero no se le podía pedir más.

**-Si bastante…-** Realmente no sabía que decir, y eso no era muy habitual en ella.

**-Naraku- **Le llamó.

**-Dime-** Lo que Ahome iba a preguntar en ese momento no era lo más apropiado, pero era un peso que se debía quitar de encima.

**-¿En quién piensas cuando estás conmigo?-** Realmente Naraku no entendió.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** Esperaba algo más específico.

**-Me refiero a que si al igual que Inuyasha, tú ¿Vez a Kikyo en mí?-** Su voz sonaba tan triste y tan temerosa, eso lo hizo sentir mal, pero por primera vez esta mujer se equivocaba, el no veía a Kikyo en ella, él solo veía a una persona y esa persona era ella; si, Ahome.

**-No me hagas reír- **Uso un pequeño tono de burla en su voz. Eso hizo que Ahome levantara la mirada. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Naraku sentándose a su lado, cosa que la dejo atónita. **–Tú eres Ahome y nadie más- **Dicho eso, tomo con una delicadeza sin igual su mentón, obligándola así a míralo. **–Mírame a los ojos Ahome, yo no veo a nadie en ti, para mi tú solo eres Ahome- **Ahome no cabía en sí misma, tanto por la emoción, tanto como por la felicidad. De un momento a otro Ahome se lanzó a abrazarlo, Naraku estaba sorprendido ¿Realmente ese estúpido de Inuyasha la hacía sentir tan mal? No era posible.

**-Gracias- **Le dijo entre los que parecían ser sollozos. Naraku únicamente la abrazaba de manera protectora. De repente él sintió como Ahome se separaba, entonces cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la de ella, se encontró con algo que lo sorprendió; la mirada de Ahome lucia tan nostálgica, que no sabía si había dicho o hecho algo que no debía.

Se miraron durante unos instantes, instantes en los que ambos comenzaron a acercarse uno al otro, pero de repente Ahome esquivo los labios de Naraku.

**-Ven conmigo- **Pidió de manera dulce mientras se levantaba y lo jalaba de las manos.

A Naraku no le agradó mucho que no lo dejara besarla, pero eso era lo interesante de ella.

**-¿A dónde vamos?- **No tenía idea de porque Ahome lo llevaba a una pequeña sala vacía.

**-Sabes- **Comenzó Ahome **–Hace por me encontré con este lugar y me pareció muy lindo para una idea que se me ocurrió- **Era muy difícil adivinar qué era lo que ella se había imaginado, pero conociéndola no se trataría algo aburrido.

**-¿Y que se te ocurre?-**

**-Ya verás- **Le habló en un tono suave y dulce. Ella se colocó enfrente de Naraku y colocó una mano en su hombro, él no acababa de entender que se proponía, lo siguiente lo tomo desprevenido, Ahome entrelazó la mano que le quedaba libre a la de él.

**-¿Qué haces?-** La curiosidad termino por ganarle.

**-Ahora coloca tu otra mano en mi cintura- **Francamente eso no contestaba la pregunta, pero no quedaba de otra, así que coloco su mano en su fina y pequeña cintura, con delicadeza.

Si bien esto lo tenía bastante desconcertado lo que vino fue lo que más lo sorprendió. Ahome recargo su cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y suave en círculos. Así es la idea que se le había ocurrido a Ahome fue un pequeño baile, a pesar de que no había música para acompañar el momento eso era lo que menos importaba; lo importante era que estaban ahí, juntos, solos ellos dos, sin nada más de que preocuparse, sin nadie que dijera que estaba mal; no, eran ellos y nadie más disfrutando cada momento como si fuera el ultimo.

_Ahome POV._

_Aun no sé cuándo fue que me enamore de esta manera de él, al punto de necesitarlo, de tenerlo a mi lado ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Y cómo voy a saber eso? Pero…ya no quiero volver a separarme de él._

_Me siento tan bien, aquí abrazada a él, bailando de un modo único e incomparable, sus movimientos son suaves, algo que jamás imagine de su parte. _

_Lo amo y yo sé que ama, pero algo dentro de mí me pide que escuche esas palabras salir de su boca y por otro lado mi consiente me dice que no es algo que él haría, pero no me importa estamos aquí, ahora y es lo que importa._

_Naraku POV._

_¿Qué se supone que hacemos? ¿Bailar? Pero…jamás he hecho algo como esto ni nada parecido, lo único que hago es dejarme guiar por ella, a quien necesito a mi lado, ya no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ella, o quizás si pueda pero no quiero._

_Tenerla así abrazada a mí me hace sentir la necesidad de protegerla, de no dejar que le pase nada. Lo admito me he enamorado perdidamente de esta mujer, pero… ¿Por qué no puede decírselo? Sin embargo, necesito decírselo._

_Mi amada Ahome, en estos momentos puedo sentir como dejas de moverte y te separas de mí._

Ahome se separó de Naraku y dirigió su mirada a la de él, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, como si con la mirada estuvieran diciéndose todo lo que sentían. Naraku sujeto con delicadeza el mentón de Ahome y lentamente comenzó a acercarlo a su rostro, Ahome no hizo ni dijo nada, solamente se dejaba guiar. Sus labios finalmente se unieron, comenzaron a moverlos de manera dulce y suave, poco a poco el beso se convirtió en algo apasionado y sensual. Ahome pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naraku, él por su parte sujeto a Ahome por la cintura atrayéndola más a él. Ambos decidieron profundizar el beso, casi al mismo tiempo ambos comenzaron a sentir como sus lenguas eran tocadas por la de su amante. Ahome no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido, el cual de inmediato hizo que Naraku supiera que ella estaba disfrutándolo tanto como él.

Rápidamente Naraku levanto a Ahome en brazos sin dejar de besarla y la llevo hacia la habitación contigua, la cual contaba con una cómoda y reconfortante cama. Al entrar la recostó ahí y ambos se dieron un pequeño respiro, para después volver a unir sus labios, ambos se besaban con una pasión desenfrenada.

Ahome acariciaba la espalda de Naraku con delicadeza, a pesar de que el traía puesta toda su ropa al igual que ella. Naraku de un momento a otro dejo los labios de Ahome y comenzó a besar con delicadeza su cuello. Ahome comenzó a dejar escarpar algunos suspiros de placer, aquello se sentía tan bien, pero entonces Ahome calló en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, en un acto rápido separa a Naraku de ella, quien la miro sumamente desconcertado, pero comprendía a la perfección que le diera algo de miedo.

**-Lo siento Ahome- ** Le dijo mientras se incorporaba y ayudaba a Ahome a sentarse.

**-No, perdóname a mi…es que yo…bueno yo jamás he estado con nadie y- ** De un momento a otro fue silenciada por los labios de Naraku, quien ahora la besaba únicamente con delicadeza, se separó de ella para mirarla.

**-Ahome no te preocupes, será cuando tú quieras- ** Dicho esto la ayudo a levantarse y se miraron durante un momento.

**-¿Me esperaras?- **Aun no podía creer que él, Naraku la fuera a esperar.

**-Ya espere cincuenta años, puedo esperar más- ** Y dicho esto por segunda ocasión la levantó en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación (la de Naraku) esto sorprendió bastante a Ahome.

**-¿Qua pasa ¿Porque me trajiste aquí?- **Se mostró muy tensa, cosa que causó algo de gracia en Naraku.

**-Hace mucho frío, te congelaras si duermes sola- **Ahome quedo atónita, simplemente de su boca no salía ningún sonido. **-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Naraku?- **Le acuso mientras retrocedia.

**-Olvídalo, puedes irte- **A veces se comportaba muy extraña, pero le causaba algo de gracia.

**-No es eso…Tú me dijiste que me esperarías- **Parecía no haber entendido muy bien.

**-Yo no me refería a eso, hablaba de que simplemente te quedaras aquí conmigo- ** La tranquilizo, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Eso tranquilizo mucho a Ahome.

**-Si me quedare contigo- **Respondió

Ahome fue por sus cosas y regreso ya cambiada, traía puesta su pijama abrigadora proveniente de su época.A Naraku ya no le extrañaba del todo su ropa tan peculiar, él solo llevaba puesta un yukata blanca que lucía bastante abrigadora.

Ahome dirigió su mirada hacía la cama que yacía en el piso. El sueño comenzaba a ganarle, pero no quitaba sus nervios por dormir a lado de alguien, decidió que seguir dando rodeos solo aplazaría lo inevitable, Por otro lado Naraku observaba como Ahome aún se sentía un tanto insegura de las cosas, sin embargo en vez de molestarle le causaba mucha ternura y le fascinaba que ella no hiciera nada de lo que no estuviera segura.

Caminando lentamente Ahome llego hasta la cama y se recostó, a pesar de que ella no tiene un gran olfato, cada persona tiene un olor que lo llega a distinguir y esa cama llevaba impregnada en ella él olor de su amado, como en un acto inconsciente se acurruco en la almohada, esto le pareció muy dulce a Naraku.

Ella se encontraba acostada, en eso sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás mientras la cubría con las cobijas; Ahome se tensó, pero sintió como Naraku la abrazaba y la atraía hacia el en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, con eso Ahome perdió esa tensión que había estado cargando y se dejó reposar en los brazos de su amado.

**-Naraku- **

**-Dime-**

**-Te amo mucho- **Naraku sencillamente no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

**-Descansa- **Lo que deseaba era dar por terminado ese tema, pero Ahome no quería.

**-¿Tú no me amas?- **Le cuestionó, con tristeza.

**-Discúlpame, no quería hacerte sentir mal-**

**-Eso no me contesta- **Se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

**-Por supuesto que te amo- **Lo dijo muy bajo, pero no tanto como para que Ahome no escuchara.

Ahome sintió como otra vez podía respirar. Lo único que ella hizo fue darse la vuelta para quedar de frente a él; no se decían nada, solo se miraban y con eso ambos cerraron los ojos, cayendo así en un profundo sueño; Ambos e protegían del frío el uno al otro con ese abrazo, que más que calor corporal, brindaba amor.

**Seeee ya se me vi muy cursi, pero ¡perdón! Es que me encanta lo romántico! Bueno ya dije reviews plis.**


	6. junto a ti

**Muaahhahaha! Sexto capítulo jajajaja….Perdón por la tardanza pero me fui a casa de mia buelita y ahí no hay internet, pero eso no me impidió escribir y como compensacion aqui les van dos capitulos.**

* * *

><p>Se encontraban abrazados, ambos dormían muy cómodamente, no obstante parecía que aquel frío no iba a parar –es más- iba en aumento, a pesar de dormir juntos y abrazados el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente, sobre todo para Ahome.<p>

"_Que frío hace, me voy a congelar viva... aunque parece que Naraku no lo siente tanto… ¡osh! ¡Qué envidia!"_

De repente Ahome escucho como si una voz la llamara, esa voz sonaba muy escalofriante y en menos de un segundo, no supo cómo, ni cuándo pero se encontraba en la parte de afuera del castillo, todo estaba cubierto por nieve.

**-Hay por dios que frío- **Se abrazó así misma. Se dio cuenta de que si no se metía al castillo moriría congelada en menos de un minuto.

Como pudo comenzó a caminar, pero en un instante su vista comenzó a nublarse, sentía como sus piernas dejaban de responder, sus manos estaban heladas, lo último que vio fue más y más nieve.

El castillo se encontraba totalmente en silencio, se escucharía incluso si el aire entraba. En la habitación donde Ahome se encontraba hace unos momentos, aún se encontraba su acompañante. Naraku se movió un poco pero cuando lo hizo no sintió a nadie junto a él, se levantó de inmediato, el busco con la mirada pero no la vio, esto se le hizo demasiado extraño, ella apenas podía tolerar el frío y lo más desconcertante era que ni siquiera sintió cuando ella se levantó. Salió de la habitación para buscarla, pero no había vestigio alguno de ella.

**-Qué extraño, aquí adentro no parece haber huella de ella-** Esto último le cayó como una bomba. **–Afuera…- **Se preguntó si sería posible que estuviera afuera y si lo estaba ¿Por qué?

Salió de inmediato, pero al salir tuvo que cubrirse un poco ya que al parecer había comenzado una tormenta de nieve. La busco con la mirada pero no la encontró, el frío que hacía era algo fuera de lo común. De repente vio como algo se movía en un pequeño montículo de nieve, rogaba por que no fuera ella pero al acercarse, quito un poco de nieve con las manos y lo que vio fue lo último que habría querido ver, lo que descubrió fue el rostro de su amada, pero estaba tan frío que lucía pálido e incluso sus labios se veían algo morados.

Sin perder ni un segundo más le quito la nieve y la tomó en brazos para llevarla al interior del castillo. Cerro la puerta de tras de él y corrió a la habitación a recostarla, hecho eso la tapó con las cobijas y además busco otras para colocárselas encima, froto un poco sus manos con las de ella para calentarlas.

**-Vamos Ahome despierta- **Le suplicaba. **–Ahome ¿Qué demonios hacías allá afuera?- **¿Por qué ella estaría afuera? Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.**-Aun está muy fría- **No sabía que más podía hacer. Escucho como abrían la puerta de la habitación, cuando se giró para ver se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Byakuya y Kanna.

**-Naraku ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?- **Aún parecían estar algo adormilados.

Byakuya sintió como lo jalaban de la yukata que llevaba puesta, cuando bajo la mirada vio como Kanna señalaba la cama, entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con la chica.

**-Mmmm ¿Qué le paso? No luce nada bien- **Ella realmente se veía muy enferma, pero no tenía más de unas cuantas horas que la vio por última vez y ella definitivamente no se veía así.

**-Cierra la boca y prepara algo caliente para que ella lo beba- **Le ordenó sumamente molesto.

**-Claro no te enojes- **Se marchó directo a prepararle algo caliente.

Naraku seguía tratando de que ella despertara, hasta que Byakuya le trajera algo caliente para beberlo, él ya no podía hacer nada. Sintió como se acercaban hacia él, con el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que era Kanna quien se había sentado a su lado, eso lo extraño sobremanera.

**-¿Se pondrá bien?- **Preguntó la pequeña. Naraku no podía creer lo que pasaba ¡Kanna hablo por su propia voluntad!

**-Ya verás que sí, ella es fuerte- **Fue lo único que contesto.

**-Toma- **Byakuya le puso un pequeño vaso del que salía vapor.

**-¿Qué es esto?- **Quería estar seguro de darle algo que no la matara, y si era porque no confiaba mucho en él.

**-Lo que me pediste- **Naraku lo fulmino con la mirada, realmente odiaba que se burlara de él recalcándole lo obvio.** –Vaya… no te enojes, solo es un poco de té-**

Naraku levantó un poco Ahome para poder dárselo, aunque se derramó un poco, pudo tomar lo suficiente.

**-Ahora…. ¿Qué le paso?- **No entendían muy bien que ocurrió, ni siquiera él mismo Naraku.

**-No lo sé, solo me desperté y ella ya no estaba y cuando salí ella estaba bajo una capa de nieve- **Explico todo lo que sabía. Solo hasta que ella despertara podrían encajar todas las piezas.

**-Es una lástima porque…. ¡Espera! ¿Dormían juntos?- **Sabía de antemano que no había pasado nada fuera de lo común, pero eso no se lo espero.

**-¿Tienes alguna problema?- **Se molestó bastante de que se metiera en sus asuntos.

**-No- **Fue lo único que dijo.

La habitación queda en silencio durante unos instantes, Naraku no dejaba de observar a Ahome esperando que diera alguna señal de despertar.

De pronto todos los presentes escucharon una voz.

**-Así que está viva, es una pena- **Todos se giraron, para ver quien había dicho eso, se dieron cuenta de que fue un hombre; se veía de edad avanzada, pero a simple vista se podían dar cuenta de que era una criatura sobre natural, tenía el cabello grisáceo y los ojos de un verde muy obscuro.

**-Infeliz ¡¿Tú le hiciste esto?- **Naraku se levantó furioso para encarar a ese sujeto.

**-Y si así fuera ¿Qué?-** Preguntó bastante serio.

**-Te hare pedazos- **Naraku no cabía en sí mismo de la furia ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar de matarla?

**-Lo dudo mucho- **Seguía con una extraña tranquilidad, la cual solo molestaba más. Aquel hombre dirigió su mirada hacia Ahome, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Naraku. **–Esa mujer….- **Comenzó a hablar de nuevo ese hombre. **–Ella…merece morir de la manera más cruel que exista- **Al escuchar esas palabras, la expresión de Naraku cambio por completo, estaba hecho una furia, justo en el momento en el que lo iba a atacar…

**-¡Espera Naraku!- **Byakuya le detuvo. **– Lo que está aquí no es más que una ilusión- **Esto hizo que Naraku parara en seco.

**-Jajaja exactamente muchachito- **Se burló de él.

**-¿Por qué deseas matarla?- **Preguntó Naraku ya un poco más tranquilo.

**-No es una venganza si es lo que quieres saber- **En ese momento esa ilusión se desvaneció.

Naraku no podía creer que habían tratado de asesinar a Ahome y que casi lo lograban. De repente escucho como Ahome deba unos leves quejidos, se giró para ver y lo que vio lo alivio sobremanera, Ahome ya había abierto sus ojos.

**-Ahome- **Naraku se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

**-Naraku…. ¿Co-como es que yo?- **Recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado, pero sabía que había ocurrido después.

**-Tranquila, no te muevas demasiado-** La ayudo a recostarse.

**-Gracias…- **Se tapó con las cobijas, realmente se sentía muy mal.

**-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ustedes dos también dormirán aquí?- **Naraku les dirigió una mirada asesina a sus extensiones.

**-No gracias, tenemos nuestras habitaciones- **Realmente era un mal agradecido. Lo siguiente que hicieron fue marcharse, dejando solos a Naraku y a Ahome.

**-Naraku- **Él solo se volteó a verla **–Antes de salir…escuche como un voz me llamaba, luego estaba afuera y después…ya no se-** Ella se notaba muy confundida, no obstante se notaba que sabía que algo andaba mal.

**-Ahome- **Tomó su mejilla para que ella volteara a verlo **–No te ocultare nada, ya que solo empeoraría las cosas- **Ahome comenzó a asustarse. Naraku le explico todo lo sucedido y cuando termino, él solo podía ver la expresión de angustia que Ahome tenía.

**-N-no ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero que me asesinen!- **Ahome se soltó a llorar mientras de abrazaba de Naraku.

**-No dejare que nadie te toque un solo cabello- **Le consoló mientras la atraía más hacía él. Ahome no podía creer lo que escuchaba, quizás ahora sería Naraku quien la protegería.

**-Gracias- **Ahome no lo soltó ni por un instante. Naraku la abrazaba como si no quisiera que nadie la apartara de él y eso era precisamente lo que no quiera.

**-Sabes…aún tengo sueño- **Le dijo Ahome recostándose en la cama nuevamente. **–Vamos acuéstate- **Le invitó. Naraku estaba sorprendido, pero bastante contento.

Naraku nuevamente se recostó a su lado y la abrazó hacia él. Ahome quedo completamente dormida, ella aún se sentía un poco fría pero ya nada de qué preocuparse, él solo la veía dormir; se veía tan tranquila, dulce e inocente y sobre todo tan hermosa, le costaba trabajo creer que alguien quisiera matarla, sin una razón.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente<strong>

Naraku comenzó a abrir los ojos, no podía creer que se había quedado dormido nuevamente, él no solía hacer eso, cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que Ahome no estaba, un sinfín de pensamientos y suposiciones cruzaron su mente en menos de un segundo.

**-Buenos días- **Ahome entro a la habitación. Naraku sintió como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo. No pudo evitar ver que Ahome traía una extraña pero hermosa ropa; llevaba unos pantalones blancos pegados y unas botas negras, en la parte superior llevaba un abrigo suyo bastante largo y pegado a la cintura y como último complemento una bella boina blanca, Naraku se sonrojo al verla vestida así.

**-¿Te gusta?- **Ahome no pasó desapercibida la mirada que Naraku le mando.

**-Te vez bien- **Se levantó y tomó su ropa para vestirse.

**-Bien enseguida vengo- **Se dirigió hacia la salida.

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?-**Deseaba cerciorase de que ella ya se había recuperado por completo.

**-Ya verás vístete y no vemos afuera- **

**-¿¡Donde!- **Casi muere ayer de frío ¿Y ya quiere salir?

**-Afuera- **¿Qué no la había escuchado?

**-Si te escuche pero ¿Ya quieres salir?- **Ahome le daba la espalda para que se cambiara a gusto.

**-Bueno me siento bien y estar encerrada es algo que no me place del todo-** Se dio media vuelta, pensó que quizás ya se había terminado de cambiar.

**-¡Ahhhh! Lo siento!- **Cuando se volteó ya estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo pero estaba des vestido de la cintura para arriba. No pudo evitar notar que era muy atractivo; no más bien, demasiado atractivo. Por otro lado Naraku noto que Ahome no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

**-Hmp ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- **Se burló de ella.

**-¡¿Qué? No seas pervertido- **Sé sonrojo al punto de que casi parecía un tomate maduro.

**-Entonces ¿Que mirabas con tanta insistencia hace unos segundos?- **No es que quisiera ser malo con ella pero le encantaba hacerla rabiar un poco.

**-Nada- **Ahome giró su cabeza hacía otro lado, para evitar verlo pero cuando se giró paso algo que no se esperó **–Que demonios- **Naraku la acorralo contra la pared. **-¿Qué haces? Y ¡Vístete!- **Aún no se había puesto la parte de arriba de su vestimenta. Ahome no podía evitar notar que realmente era muy atractivo, se puso en alerta en cuanto vio que se acercaba cada vez más a ella, quería apartarlo pero amaba tanto la forma en que la besaba. Naraku unió sus labios con los de ella y comenzó a moverlos delicadamente como acostumbraba a hacer, Ahome no pudo evitar corresponder él beso, el cual se tornaba cada vez más apasionado y sensual, poco a poco sintió como su boca era llenada por la lengua de su acompañante haciéndola soltar algunos suspiros. Se regañaba a si misma por ser tan débil, pronto sintió como Naraku colocaba su mano alrededor de su cintura y la pegaba más a su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo Ahome coloco sus manos en el bien formado pecho de su amante, Naraku sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando Ahome lo toco con sus delicadas manos, Ahome paso sus manos hacia la espalda de Naraku y comenzó a acariciarla, Naraku nuevamente dejo sus labios para pasar a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con sin igual delicadeza, haciendo que Ahome sintiera un extraño calor debajo de su vientre, probablemente se estaba…¡No! Eso era una locura, pero aquella sensación era tan embriagante y placentera, como por un impulso ella subió una pierna y la coloco alrededor de la cintura de Naraku, a quien esa reacción termino por encantarle, dejo su cuello para besar nuevamente sus labios, Ahome nuevamente dejo escapar un ligero gemido, uno de esos gemidos que hacía que Naraku deseara cada vez más de ella, con la mano que le quedaba libre Naraku comenzó a acariciar con suavidad y lentitud la entrepierna de Ahome, quien dejó escapar esta vez un sonoro gemido y en ese momento lo alejo con lentitud de ella.

**-¿Qué es lo que ibas a hacer?- **Pregunto Ahome, con la respiración muy agitada y aún se encontraba muy sonrojada.

**-Nada- **Uso un tono de inocencia, que de no ser porque ella lo concia se lo hubiera creído.

**-¿¡Como que nada!- **Le dijo sumamente molesta.

**-Ya olvídalo y no me vayas a decir que no lo disfrutaste- **Le mando una mirada acusadora, mientras terminaba de cerrar su hakana. Ahome se puso roja.

**-Bu-bueno yo…- **Ni iba a mentir se había sentido muy bien, pero tampoco iba a darle el gusto de ganarle. Naraku sonrió de manera irónica.

**-Sí, me lo imagine- **Ahome solo frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la salida. **-¿Quieres salir o no?- **Su voz sonó muy apagada, esto preocupo a Naraku, él se acercó a ella y la volteo para que lo mirara.

**-Discúlpame ¿Te hice daño?- **Lo que menos deseaba era eso.

**-No es eso, es todo lo contario- **¡¿Cómo dijo? **–Yo, no quiero que tú te hartes de esperar a que mi irracional miedo desaparezca- **Naraku al escuchar eso simplementeesbozo una ligera sonrisa, ¡No era posible, esa mujer lo volvía loco! ¿Cómo no amarla tanto?

**-Ahome, eso jamás va a pasar, estas muy equivocada si piensas** **que eso es lo único que yo deseo de ti, a quien yo quiero es a ti- **Ahome abrió los ojos de par en par a escuchar eso, lo siguiente que hizo fue pegarle un ligero puñetazo en el estómago.

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- **Naraku no tenía idea de por qué lo había golpeado de ese modo.

**-Porque diciéndome eso me haces sentir culpable- **A veces tenía reacciones que no entendía del todo y quizás jamás lo haría. **–Bueno, ven hay que salir- **Salió corriendo directo al exterior del castillo.

La visión que se disfrutaba era bellísima, todo estaba cubierto por un manoto blanco de nieve, la nieve lucia tan suave y ligera, que daban ganas de dejarse caer en ella.

**-¿Te gusta?- **Pregunto Ahome, con su suave y dulce voz.

**-Luce muy bien- **Tenía que admitirlo, se veía muy hermoso. De repente sintió como algo frío lo golpeaba en la cabeza, cuando se giró, vio a Ahome con lo que parecía una pequeña bola de nieve en la mano; ella se la lanzó, pero en seguida Naraku la esquivo.

**-¿Y eso?- **No sabía muy bien por qué le había lanzado una bola de nieve.

**-Es una guerra- **¿Se había vuelto loca?

**-¿De qué hablas?- **Arqueo una ceja al escuchar eso.

**-Si una guerra de bolas de nieve- **Era oficial, se había vuelto loca.

**-¿De qué se trata?- **¿Por qué pregunto?

**-Bueno veras- **Comenzó e explicar mientras se acercaba a él **–Tomas un poco de nieve, le das un forma redonda y se la lanzas a la otra persona- **Ya había hecho una bola de nieve en lo que explicaba.

**-¿Y para que se hace eso?- **

**-Solo es para divertirse- **No comprendía del todo a la chica, pero se veía muy feliz. **-¿Por qué no lo intentas?- **¿A caso era tonta? Él Naraku ¿Jugando a una guerra de nieve? No eso, no. **–De ninguna manera- **A Ahome no le sentó muy bien en el estómago. **–Bueno…hay muchas cosas que hacer en la nieve- **Una idea se le vino a la mente, se tiró al suelo, al ver esto Naraku pensó que algo le había pasado.

**-¿Estas bien?- **No sabía muy bien que le había pasado.

**-Estoy bien- **Comenzó a mover su brazos y piernas de arriba abajo.

**-¿Qué haces?- **¿Por qué se movía de ese modo?

**-Estoy haciendo una ángel de nieve- **Dicho eso se levantó y dejo ver que lo que había hecho, en verdad parecía un ángel.

**-Ya veo- **Era bastante ocurrente.

**-¿Por qué no haces uno?- **Preguntó, a la par que lo tumbaba al piso. **–Vamos no te arrepentirás- **Ambos estaba en el suelo, pero Ahome se encontraba encima de él, viéndolo cara a cara, a Naraku le pareció algo extraña, pero cómoda la situación, se levantó un poco y rápidamente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. **–Ni en tus sueños, hare algo como eso- **Ahome tomo un poco de nieve y se la estrello en la cara. **–Tu no quieres hacer nada- **Se levantó, y seguido de ella Naraku, él se dio cuenta de que las cosas no le resultaban del todo a Ahome.

Ella se mantenía ahí parada, cuando sintió que le estrellaban nieve en la cara, se sacudió la nieve y volteó a ver a Naraku, que de inmediato le lanzó otra.

**-¡Ahora veras!- **Ahome le lazó otra bola de nieve, la cual esquivo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Así continuaron durante unos minutos, pero en un segundo Ahome tuvo una extraña y escalofriante sensación en el estómago, cosa que hizo que callera de rodillas al piso, sujetándose él estómago, Naraku se alertó de inmediato y fue corriendo a su lado.

**-¿¡Que ocurre!- **Le preguntó con preocupación.

**-No lo sé, esto es una sensación tan extraña- **No sabía que ocurría, en eso ambos escucharon una voz únicamente familiar para Naraku.

**-Ya entiendo, pudiste sentir mi presencia, debo tener cuidado- **De nuevo aquel hombre había aparecido.

**-Maldito ¿A qué has regresado? **Naraku ayudó a Ahome a ponerse de pie y la mantuvo abrasada a él.

**-¿Es broma? Lo dije la vez pasada- **¿Por qué demonios estaba tan empeñado en matarla?

**-No dejare que la toques- **No iba a permitir que le hiciera daño. Eso era algo que no le permitiría a nadie.

**-No es necesario- **Esto los desconcertó mucho a ambos. En eso, metió su mano a su ropa y saco algo parecido a un cristal, tenía la forma de un rombo, era de color rojo brillante e irradiaba lo que parecía una luz negra, cuando lo apretó…

**-¡Ahhhhhh!- **Ahome soltó un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo, aun consiente.

**-¡Ahome!- **Nraraku se agachó y la tomo en sus brazos. **-¡¿Qué le has hecho?- **Estaba furioso, si se atrevía a dañarla lo asesinaría, pero no podía cerciorase esta vez de si era o no una ilusión.

Ahome soltó un quejido nuevamente y cuando volteo a verla quedo atónito. Las almas comenzaban a salir de su cuerpo. **-¡Ahome!- **Sin sus almas ella solo sería un cuerpo vació.

Naraku la dejo en el piso y rápidamente lanzó a ese sujeto un ataque de rayos, atravesándolo por completo **-¡Maldito!- **En ese instante se desvaneció, no es que fuera una ilusión, más bien se escapó. **(N/A: ese ataque se puede ver en el capítulo 124 del anime)**

En seguida Naraku dirigió su atención a Ahome, pudo ver como sus almas retornaban a su cuerpo, corrió a su lado y la ayudó a incorporarse de nuevo.

**-¿Estas bien?- **Preguntó, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

**-Sí, gracias ¿Qué fue eso? Me refiero a ese cristal- **No sabía que había pasado, pero en cuanto saco ese cristal, se sintió excesivamente débil.

**-No tengo idea, pero ahí que estar al pendiente- **Él tampoco tenía idea de que había sido ese cristal, pero ahora debía asegurarse de que Ahome estaba bien.

**-Vamos adentro- **La levantó en brazos y la llevo al interior de castillo. Ya estando adentro la recostó en la cama y él se sentó a su lado.

**-Naraku… ¿Por qué ese hombre quiere asesinarme?- **Quizás él sabía, y había decidido no decirle nada.

**-Ya te había dicho que no lo sé- **No sabía, pero realmente le encantaría saberlo.

**-Ya veo- **No entendía el porqué, pero ella no le había hecho nada.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar<strong>

**-¡Maldición! Me descuide, ese desgraciado me inyecto una gran cantidad de veneno, tardare demasiado en eliminarlo, pero esto no se quedara así- **Sonrió de manera macabra.

* * *

><p><strong>En el castillo<strong>

Ahome se hallaba pensando en por que ese hombre deseaba asesinarla con tanto afán, pero sobre todo había estado meditando, que Naraku era la persona que ella amaba y se lo demostraría ahora mismo, se levantó para ir a buscarlo.

No parecía haber nadie, cuando regreso a la habitación lo encontró ahí, estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, él volteo a verla y ella le dirigió una sonrisa.

**-Lamento si actué como si no te creyera- **Se colocó a su lado.

**-Me tiene sin cuidado- **Nuevamente tenía esa actitud de autosuficiencia.

**-¡Olvídalo! Yo solo venía a…- **No terminó la frase, no valía la pena decírselo, en eso sintió como la sujetaban del brazo y la giraban, quedando cara a cara con Naraku.

**-Venias ¿A qué?- **Ella sencillamente no entendía que pasaba por la mente de Naraku, pero ya que qué a él le interesaba tanto saber que quería.

Ahome simplemente unió sus labios con los de él, Naraku no sabía él porque, pero sin dudarlo un segundo la atrajo más hacia él, profundizando él beso, de inmediato Naraku introdujo su lengua a la boca de Ahome, sin embargo recordó que ella la mayor parte de las veces interrumpía y no quería forzarla a nada, se separó de ella, esto la desconcertó mucho. **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?- **Temía haberlo hecho enojar **–Claro que no, pero yo no quiero que te sientas forzada a nada- **Le decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla **–Pero yo no me siento forzada- **Se abrazó e él, Naraku no quería entender al sus palabras, pero ella básicamente le decía, que ya no tenía dudas de estar con él. Ahome no veía respuesta de parte**-¿Te lo tengo que decir con las palabras exactas?-** Naraku aún no entendía que le quería decir **–Ahome lo siento, no entiendo….- **No terminó, ya que sus labios fueron silenciados por los de Ahome, cuando se separó de él, le dijo las cosas tal cual eran **–Lo que quiero decir…es que yo deseo ser tuya, que me hagas tuya- **Esa era demasiada información para procesarla de manera rápida, a pesar de que había deseado escuchar esas palabras hace tiempo, no sabía con certeza si aquello era un sueño **–¿Qué me dices?- **Pregntó Ahome, la única respuesta que recibió, fue un beso de parte de Naraku, el beso se convirtió inmediatamente en uno apasionado, sin pudor alguno, pero sin perder lo romántico, Naraku cargo a Ahome en brazos como la primera vez y así la depositó dulcemente en la cama sin dejar de besarla. Comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras la despojaba de esa ropa que comenzaba a estorbarle, Ahome decidió no quedarse atrás, comenzó a retirar la hakana, dejando al descubierto, su bien formado pecho. Paso un rato, en el que las ropas de ambos se encontraban en el piso, Naraku se separó un poco de ella, deseaba contemplar su cuerpo, cuando la miro quedo embelesado, su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto, era tan hermoso; Ahome se dio cuenta de que la miraba de arriba abajo, se sintió algo apenada, e intento cubrirse un poco con sus brazos, cuando Naraku se percató de eso la sujetó por las muñecas para evitarlo **–No te cubras, no me niegues el ver tu cuerpo- **Dicho eso, nuevamente se apoderó de sus labios, lo besaba con vehemencia y sensualidad, sentir el rose de sus cuerpos, era lo más placentero que podían sentir, lentamente Naraku comenzó a besar el cuello de Ahome, mientras acariciaba con suavidad todo lo que su mano le daba, deseaba grabar la sensación de su piel, el embriagante sabor de sus labios y su dulce aroma. En un instante dejó su cuello y paso a uno de sus senos, Ahome gimió al sentir como sus senos eran tocados por langua de Naraku, él lamia y en ocasiones succionaba un poco, haciéndola sentir muy excitada, abandono sus senos y continuó besando su cuerpo, ella sentía cada caricia, la gozaba como si fuera la última que él le daría, Naraku nuevamente regresó a sus labios, aunque esta vez dirigió su mano hacia su entrepierna, Ahome cerro un poco su piernas al sentir la mano de Naraku en aquella zona, sin embargo él separó sus piernas y comenzó a masajear su clítoris, al principio lo hizo lento y con movimientos suaves, Ahome seguía gimiendo por el placer que aquello provocaba, cuando la sintió humedecerse un poco, dejó sus labios y se dirigió directamente a donde su mano había estado anteriormente.

**-Ahhhh- **Ahome dejo escapar un involuntario gemido al sentir la lengua de Naraku entrar y salir de ella, Naraku se separó un poco de ella **–No tienes una idea de lo bien que sabes querida Ahome- **Cuando dijo esto Ahome se sonrojo violentamente **–No digas eso- **Respiraba muy agitadamente **–Hmp no sabes lo fácil que te exista- **Se colocó exactamente encima de ella y comenzó a besarla nuevamente. Se amaban no había duda, con cada caricia, cada beso, cada momento, ambos lo disfrutaban como si fueran sus últimos momentos juntos, hacían el amor en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Ahome decidió que no se quedaría atrás, quería ver "quien se excitaba fácilmente" Comenzó a bajar sus manos, hasta que llego a su objetivo, cuando toco aquel miembro, Naraku se separó de sus labios dejando escapar un gemido **–Jajaja Ahora ¿Quién se excita fácilmente?- **Sé burlo de él, Naraku la miro bastante complacido. Repentinamente, con una fuerza que nadie sabe de dónde saco, volteo a Naraku quedando completamente al revés, ella encima de él, Naraku la miraba entre impresionado y ¿Con dulzura? Ahome de un momento a otro beso igualmente el cuello de Naraku, se sentía tan bien, tenerla ahí, a su lado, que solo fuera de él, saber que lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella. Ahome comenzó a bajar, depositando suaves besos en el pecho de Naraku, quien sentía un ligero escalofrío cada vez que los dulces labios de Ahome tocaban su cuerpo, en menos de un segundo Naraku arqueó involuntariamente la espalda y dejo escapar un gemido al sentir como Ahome lamia y tocaba su miembro **–A-Ahoem ba-basta- **Cuando dijo eso Ahome se separó de él y nuevamente se colocó cara a cara con él , **-Te amo Ahome- **Ahome no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, si él llegase a repetirlo su corazón saldría de su pecho, **-También te amo, te amo con toda mi alma- **Naraku la atrajo hacia él y nuevamente la volteó dejándolo debajo de él **–Dime que eres mía, que jamás te iras de mi lado, que nadie más que yo podrá tenerte- **Le pedía entre besos **–Soy tuya y de nadie más, jamás me iré de tú lado, tú eres el único que puede tener mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón- **Respondió igualmente entre besos **–Lo siento Ahome pero ya no puedo más- **Ahome sabía perfectamente a que se refería **-¿Qué te detiene?- **Preguntó de forma sensual **–No deseo hacerte daño- **

**-Es la primera vez, será lógico que me duela- **Sonaba tan segura, acto seguido, Naraku se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a tratar de entrar en ella, Ahome se abrazaba a su espalda tratando de ignorar el dolor, continúo así un rato más, hasta que por fin logro entrar en ella, como por un impulso levantó a Ahome quien quedo encima de él, Ahome hundió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Naraku, no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor y dejo escapar algunas lágrimas, cuando Naraku sintió eso, levanto el rostro de Ahome para que lo mirara **-¿Te hice daño?- **Naraku se percató de que había llorado **–Un poco, pero nada que no pase- **Lo miraba con una increíble dulzura, se abrazó de nuevo a Naraku y le dio suave besos, el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente. Con lentitud y delicadeza Naraku comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, Ahome dejaba escapar leves gemidos mientras comenzaba a moverse al ritmo que Naraku llevaba. Ambos sentían el placer recorrer sus cuerpos, ambos dejaban escapar varios gemidos de placer, sentían que si aquello continuaba, no cabrían en sí mismos. En un instante ambos soltaron un gran gemido, Naraku se derramó completamente en el interior de su dulce y amada Ahome.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama, Naraku salió de Ahome y la atarrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo. Ambos se miraron, en los ojos del otro podían observar claramente el inmenso amor que se tenían, un amor que jamás terminaría, un amor que no se podría expresar con palabras, con caricias, con besos o con miradas, era tal que se tenían, que ni así se podría expresar en su totalidad.

**-Te amo- **Volvía a decirle Ahome, quien se encontraba recostada en su pecho.

Naraku acariciaba su cabello con una de sus manos y la otra la mantenía junto a él. **–También te amo- **Respondió con ternura **-¿Alguna vez pensaste que esto pasaría?- **Ahome preguntó **–Ni en un millón de años me hubiera imaginado esto- **Le respondió con ironía. Ahome se acurruco en su pecho, en busca de su calor. Así termino aquella maravillosa noche, con dos personas que se pudieron demostrar su amor sin límite alguno.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos días después <strong>

Ahome se encontraba sola en su habitación, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que la habían estado observando.

**-Si sigues así terminaras haciendo una zanja en el piso- **Cuando se giró a ver quién le había hablado, vio a Byakuya y a Kanna, **-Chicos que bien que están aquí- **Ahome los introdujo a ambos a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

**-¿Qué ocurre?- **AByakuya le extraño bastante esa actitud.

**-Yo… no sé cómo decir esto- **Ahome estaba sumamente nerviosa. **–Vamos ¿Que tan grave puede ser?- **No podía ser tan malo **–Estoy embarazada- **Les cayó como un bomba a ambos. **-¡¿Qué estas que cosa? ¿Y quién es el padre?- **Ahome le mando inmediatamente una mirada asesina **–Pues quien más, Naraku- **Ahora si era grave ¿Qué diría Naraku? No creía que la idea de ser padre le sentara del todo bien. **–Díselo- **Habló la pequeña Kanna **–Pero y si no lo quiere o qué tal si me corre y después debo tener a mi hijo en otro lado o como se lo explico a mi madre – **Armo una telenovela mental en menos de un minuto **–Cállate y díselo- **Byakuya no podía creer todo lo que formulo en cuestión de segundos **–Pero…- **Ahome realmente tenía miedo de la reacción que Naraku podría llegar a tener. **–Sabes que ahí viene, voy a decirle que quieres hablar con él- **Cuando dijo eso Ahome se espantó **–Oye Naraku, Ahome quiere habl…- **Recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Ahome, que termino dejándolo en el piso.

Naraku se quedó muy extrañado al ver eso, y aunque Ahome no lo hubiera interrumpido, él supo exactamente lo que quería decir.

**-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?- **Naraku se acercó a ella y abrazo un poco para después separarla de él y que pudiera decirle…lo que fuera que le iba a decir. **-¿Yo? Bueno…. Espero que no te enojes- **Naraku no entendía muy bien que quería decirle **–Ahome dímelo- **Naraku notó que ella se veía angustiada. Ahome tomó aire y abrió la boca para hablar **–Estoy embarazada- **Naraku no podía digerir lo que Ahome le había dicho **-¿Cómo?- **Quería asegurarse de que escucho bien **-¡Que vamos a ser papás!- **Le grito a todo pulmón **–No grites le harás daño a nuestro bebé- **Ahome, Byakuya y Kanna no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar. **–Acaso tú…quieres a este bebé- **Ahome le preguntó con suma curiosidad **–Claro que si ¿No me digas que no me ibas a decir?-** En un instante Ahome se puso muy nerviosa **–No…. Bueno yo- **En ese momento Naraku la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola **–Ahome ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no iba a querer a mi hijo, a nuestro hijo- **Ahome no sabía si estaba soñando o no, pero no quería separarse de él jamás. Comenzó a llorar aún abrazada de Naraku **-¿Por qué lloras?- **Preguntó, mientras acariciaba su rostro** –Porqué estoy muy feliz de que tú y yo vayamos a tener un hijo- **Naraku la atrajo un poco más y unió sus labios con los de su amada, con la madre de su hijo, con la persona que quería pasar el resto de su vida y más.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, es el primer lemmon que escribo y no está muy bien detallado, pero bueno jajajaja estuvo muy largo ¿No creen? Bueno ya lo dije si estará cursi, pero me inclino mucho por lo romántico REVIEWS PLIS. LOS QUIERO MUCHO GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA. HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.<strong>


	7. en mi mundo

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo 7 damas y caballeros disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>Todo había cambiado tan rápidamente, ahora Naraku y Ahome tendrían a su pequeño hijo, que según Ahome por la energía que pudo percibir de su vientre sería una linda y hermosa niña.<p>

Ella y Naraku se encontraban sentados en el bosque, al parecer el frío había decidido calmarse un poco y a Ahome no le iría nada mal respirar aire fresco.

Ambos se encontraban recargados en un árbol, no hacían nada en especial, simplemente contemplaban el paisaje, de vez en cuando Naraku solía acariciar un poco el vientre de Ahome.

**-Naraku ¿Cómo le vamos a poner a nuestra pequeña?- **Esa pregunta lo sorprendió, no le había pasado por la mente que nombre le pondrían.

**-La verdad no tengo idea- **No se le venía ningún nombre a la mente.

**-Pero tú eres bueno escogiendo nombres-**

**-¿Yo?- **¿Y ella que sabía?

**-¿No eres tú quien nombra a tus extensiones?- **Realmente ella no estaba muy segura de que sus extensiones escogieran sus nombres.

**-Bueno…si, pero ella no es una extensión, ella es nuestra hija- **

**-¡Ya se! ¿Qué te parece si le ponemos Yumi?- **Ese nombre no le sonaba nada mal.

**-Yumi… me gusta- **Le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. **–Entonces es oficial, su nombre será Yumi- **Ahome se acurruco en su pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>No muy lejos de ahí<strong>

**-Inuyasha ya me cansé de buscar el castillo de Naraku ¿Por qué no descansamos?- **Pidió la joven exterminadora.

**-No te quejes tanto Sango ¿Es que acaso no deseas vengar a tu padre y a tus amigos?- **Le reprochó Inuyasha.

**-Bueno…yo- **Sabía de antemano que vengarlos significaba matar a Naraku, pero ahora Ahome estaba con él y ella no era capaz de arrebatarle su felicidad a nadie.

**-¿¡No me digas que la jugadita que nos hizo Ahome te ha hecho cambiar de opinión!- **Le grito bastante molestó, por lo que Miroku decidió intervenir. **–Tranquilo Inuyasha, no solucionaremos nada gritando, porque no mejor…**

**-Silencio Miroku, Naraku está demasiado cerca- **No prestó atención en si los demás podían seguirle o no el paso, no quería que se le escapara, Inuyasha logró divisar a Naraku a lo lejos y a otra persona.

Naraku y Ahome ya se iban, cuando en ese momento Inuyasha saltó enfrente de ambos.

**-¡Inuyasha!- **Ahome no se esperaba eso y menos ahora.

**-Naraku, hoy me las pagaras todas imbécil- **A Naraku no le agradó ni un poco que Inuyasha se apareciera, creyó haberlo retirado de su vida hace algún tiempo.

**-¡Ni sueñes que lo tocaras Inuyasha!- **Ahome se colocó enfrente de Naraku. **–Ahome apártate- **Le ordenó Naraku **–Pero es que- **Inuyasha ya se encontraba un poco más tranquilo así que presto atención a un singular olor que provenía del vientre de Ahome, era una ligera mezcla entre el aroma de Naraku y el de Ahome ¡No eso no era posible! En ese momento iban llegando los demás.

**-¡Chicos!- **A Ahome no le agradaba nada la situación y mucho menos a Naraku.

Cuando los demás se giraron a ver a Inuyasha, este tenía una expresión de furia en su rostro. **-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?- **Preguntó Sango al verlo así.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia Ahome **-¡No puedo creer que te hayas revolcado con ese maldito!- **Ahome y Naraku recordaron que Inuyasha poseía un gran olfato, entonces se dieron cuenta de que percibió el olor que provenía del vientre de Ahome.

Todos estaban en completo silencio, puesto que entendieron perfectamente a lo que Inuyasha se refería, por otro lado Naraku estaba hecho una furia ¿¡Cómo se atrevió a decir que se había revolcado con él!

**-¡Contéstame!- **Le exigió a Ahome. Ella simplemente se escondió detrás de Naraku **– ¡No te escondas detrás de él!- **Naraku ya estaba apuntó de perder la poco paciencia que le quedaba **–Ya entiendo no me dirás nada ¡Eres una zorra!-** Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes.

**-¡Maldito que ni se te ocurra volver a llamarla así!- **De inmediato Naraku lanzó a Inuyasha contra un árbol. **-¡Basta no lo provoques Inuyasha!- **Le pidió Miroku **–Su excelencia tiene razón, Inuyasha solo te matara- **Trataron de que aquello no resultara en un baño de sangre.

Por su parte Ahome había dejado de prestar atención a la batalla, púes en ese lugar había algo que no cuadraba del todo, se podía percibir una extraña acumulación de energía demoniaca y estaba segura de que no era Naraku, en menos de un segundo se dio cuenta de que si Inuyasha lanzaba algún ataque este no daría en su objetivo, se desviaría por completo.

**-¡Detente Inuyasha!- **Pero cuando se dio vuelta, pudo ver que Inuyasha ya iba a lanzar el viento cortante. En ese momento lo lanzó. **-¿¡Pero que!- **Inuyasha no supo por que el viento cortante se desvió de ese modo pero…

**-¡Ahhhhhh!- **Se escuchó un gran y escalofriante grito.

**-¡Ahomeee!- **Grito Naraku, aquel viento cortante se desvió directamente hacia ella. Todos quedaron inmóviles ante la escena que se presentó ante ellos. La blanca nieve, se había teñido en gran parte de rojo, y ahí se encontraba Ahome tirada en el piso, quien a pesar de todo se mantenía consiente.

Naraku fue corriendo directamente a auxiliarla **– ¡Ahome por dios mírame!- **Le sujetó el rostro para que lo mirara, sus ojos se veían como idos y su expresión denotaba un gran dolor **–Nara…ku- **Logro pronunciar su nombre con mucho esfuerzo **–No digas nada tranquila, todo estará bien- **Trataba de consolarla, mientras la cargaba en brazos. Por otro lado, todos estaban sorprendidos, aquel que tenía a Ahome en brazos no era nada parecido al Naraku que durante tanto tiempo persiguieron.

Ahome recordó el estado en el que se encontraba y como pudo sujeto a Naraku para llamar su atención **–Por- por favor, no dejes que nada le pase…a nuestra pequeña- **Había utilizado lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas en ese momento para suplicar por la vida de su pequeña. A Naraku se le partió el corazón al escuchar eso, y sobre todo el ver cerrar sus ojos a Ahome, que se encontraba bañada en sangre. **– ¡Ahome! ¡Ahome!- **Trataba con desesperación de que despertara.

Inuyasha no sabía que hacer o que decir, por lo tanto se retiró inmediatamente del lugar, estaba muy asustado e impactado por lo que había pasado.

**-¡Inuyasha espera!- **Sus compañeros, decidieron seguirlo.

Naraku se llevó a Ahome directo al palacio, esperaba que ambas se encontraran a salvo.

* * *

><p>Cuando llego al castillo, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a sus extensiones. Cuando ambos llegaron, no podían creer lo que veían. <strong>-¡¿Qué ocurrió?-<strong>

**-Fue culpa de idiota de Inuyasha- **Pronunció su nombre con tanto odio **–Pero eso no interesa ahora, traigan algunas vendas ¡Ahora!- **Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Ahome o a su hija, Inuyasha tendría un muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Byakuya y Kanna llegaron con algunas vendas y diferentes cosas para limpiar las heridas que pudiera tener.

Terminaron de curar las heridas, pero ninguno de los presentas sabía algo a cerca de bebés, no tenían idea de si estaba bien y no deseaban pensar en la posibilidad de que ya hubiera muerto.

Pasaron varias horas, Ahome no había despertado, sin embargo Naraku no se había separado de ella ni un instante. Los ojos comenzaban a pesarle, pero entonces sintió como Ahome se movía, cuando volteo a verla se dio cuenta de que ya había abierto los ojos **–Ahome ¿Te duele mucho?- **Ahome aún estaba tratando de incorporarse, cuando recordó lo último que le había pedido a Naraku **-¡Mi bebé! ¿Cómo está? ¡Contéstame!- **Se encontraba al borde de la histeria **–No lo sé- **Era lo único que podía contestar, la verdad. Ahome no podía creer que no sabía del estado de su pequeña, cuando una idea le pasó por la mente, si había podido sentir la energía que provenía de su vientre para saber el sexo de su bebé, deberá sentir su energía nuevamente. Colocó sus manos juntas alrededor de su vientre, captando la atención de Naraku, quien se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que de las manos de Ahome provenía una luz, cuando esa luz desapareció Ahome libero un gran suspiro y le dirigió una mirada de alivio a Naraku, que inmediatamente supo interpretar la mirada de Ahome, se abrazaron debido al alivio que sintieron, de haber perdido a esa bebé, probablemente sus vidas se hubieran desvanecido junto con ella **-¿Cómo te sientes?- **Pregunto Naraku mientras la recostaba en la cama nuevamente **–Me duelen un poco los brazos, pero estoy bien-** Le tranquilizo mientras acariciaba su rostro **–Lo mejor será que descanses- **Planto un beso en su frente y se levantó para marcharse y dejarla reposar **–Espera- **Naraku se giró para ver que quería **-¿Qué ocurrió con los demás?- **Le daba vergüenza preguntar, ya que sabía que a Naraku no le agradaban sus ex compañeros ni mucho menos Inuyasha. Naraku dio un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar **–Ellos están bien- **No se mostró muy contento con la pregunta **–Sera mejor que descanses- **Cuando dijo eso simplemente salió de la habitación. Ahome noto el efecto que la pregunta tuvo en Naraku, se sintió mal de haber preguntado eso, puesto que ya sabía que reacción podría llegar a tener, se quedó pensando un momento, pero repentinamente comenzó a sentir muchas nauseas, como pudo se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a vomitar; no se asustó, era de lo más normal ya que estaba embarazada, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir ascos.

Naraku se encontraba en otra habitación, jamás se había asustado tanto como hace unos momentos, en los cuales pensó que pudo haber perdido a Ahome, no obstante en ese momento se sentía muy incómodo, por alguna razón había sido muy tedioso de que Inuyasha se hubiera aparecido, quizás tenía miedo de que Ahome siguiera sintiendo algo por él. Se encontraba muy sumido en sus pensamientos, pero de repente le pareció escuchar como Ahome estaba tosiendo de una manera muy extraña, salió corriendo para ver qué pasaba. Entró a la habitación y lo que vio fue a Ahome con casi medio cuerpo salido por la ventana, se acercó para ver que tenía y se dio cuenta que estaba devolviendo el estómago

**-Ahome ¡¿Qué pasa?- **Preguntó mientras le levantaba el cabello para que no se lo ensuciara **–Pues que no vez que….- **No pudo continuar ya que volvió a vomitar, sentía como si estuviera vomitando lo que comió desde los 10 años, al fin dejo de sentir aquella sensación, se levantó un poco para poder respirar más cómodamente **-¿Te sientes mal? ¡¿Por qué tú?- **

**-¡Basta, estoy bien- **Se había preocupado más de la cuenta. Naraku no entendía por qué le decía que estaba bien, hasta donde él sabía vomitar no era sinónimo de estar bien **–Vomitar es de lo más normal cuando una está embarazada- **Eso si era una sorpresa **-¿Normal?- **Para ser honesto él no tenía ninguna clase de conocimiento sobre el embarazo, ni nada por el estilo **–Si y muy normal, también podrían ser cambios de humor, antojos e incluso también algunos desmayos- **¡¿Dijo desmayos? No podía creer que todo eso pasaba cuando una mujer estaba embarazada **-¿Todo eso?- **Aun era difícil de creer

**-Sí, pero no debes preocuparte- **Le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, la cual hizo que su preocupación se desvaneciera un poco

**-Está bien, pero no te separes de mi ahora- **Le dijo en un tono bastante serio.

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- **No era que le molestara, pero eso era algo extraño en él, aunque ella no había podido evitar darse cuenta de un extraordinario cambio en él.

**-Porque no me encanta la idea de encontrarte desmayada por ahí de repente- **Aquello fue muy inesperado, él no tenía idea de que una mujer embarazada necesitara un cuidado tan extremo.

**-De acuerdo- **Definitivamente la idea de no separarse de él la emocionaba mucho. Ahome le regalo un cálido abrazo a su amado Naraku; y por supuesto, el padre de su hija.

* * *

><p><strong>Un mes después <strong>

Toda parecía ir como si de un bello cuento de hadas se tártara, indirectamente Ahome había cambiado la personalidad de Naraku casi en un noventa por ciento, y si decía que el noventa por ciento, era porque él no había dejado su personalidad hasta cierto punto cínica y algo sádica.

Por otro lado las extensiones de Naraku también dejaban ver cierto cambio. Kanna en ocasiones se mostraba más expresiva que de costumbre, incluso se le había visto conversando con Byakuya.

Byakuya se veía un poco más relajado y con un poco más de ánimos para tratar de entablar una conversación con Kanna y un poco más dispuesto a hacerle algunos favores a Ahome de cualquier cosa que necesitara.

El invierno no dejaba de ser crudo, pero ya había cedido un poco. Ahome se encontraba dormida en las piernas de Naraku, últimamente sentía mucho sueño y tenía un poco más de apetito. Sintió un poco de nauseas, así que se levantó de golpe **-¿Qué ocurre?- **Preguntó Naraku entre extrañado y preocupado **–Creo que voy a vomitar- **Se tapaba la boca, como si de un inútil intento de detener el vómito se tratara. Rápidamente Naraku la levantó en brazos y abrió una ventana para que vomitara; si es que iba a hacerlo, ya que últimamente tenía muchas falsas alarmas. Esta vez sí terminó devolviendo el estómago nuevamente, a pesar de que Naraku sabía que era normal, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado cuando esas situaciones se presentaban. Ahome termino de vomitar, pero cuando se dispuso a reincorporase sintió como si sus piernas no respondieran, y de no ser porque Naraku la atrapó habría caído directamente al piso **–Ahome ¿Estas bien?- **Si bien sus nauseas eran lo más común, nunca había dado indicios de desmayarse, pero ella no se iba a desmayar; más bien se dio cuenta de que había perdido el equilibrio **–No se… por unos momentos sentí como si mis piernas no respondieran-** Eso nunca le había pasado

**-¿Entonces eso no debería haber pasado?- **No le gustaba nada la situación.

**-No sé- **En ese momento se abrazó a Naraku y comenzó a llorar.

**-Ahome ¿Que tienes?- **

**-Tengo miedo, miedo de que quizás mi cuerpo no resista del todo al bebé y ¡Naraku yo no quiero perder a mi bebé!- **Naraku no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, por supuesto que él tampoco quería perder a su pequeña.

**-No pienses eso, encontraremos una solución- **Tomo su mentón para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

**-Hay una solución, pero no creo que te agrade mucho- **

**-¿Cómo no me agradaría la manera en la que tú y nuestra hija estarán a salvo?- **Haría cualquier cosa con tal de salvar lo más importante que tenía en la vida.

**-Podríamos ir a mi época y ver a un médico, haya tienen muchos más conocimientos y medicinas que aquí- **En ese momento no veía otra manera de poner una solución.

**-No hay problema- **La idea no era su favorita, pero haría hasta lo imposible por el bien de Ahome y su hija.

**-¿Iras conmigo?- **No quiera ir sola, pero si él decía que no, lo entendería perfectamente.

**-Ahome…Esta bien- **

**-Yo entenderé que no quie… ¿Qué dijiste?-**

**-Dije que voy contigo- **Ahome sentía que la felicidad recorría su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz.

**-¡Gracias!- **Con el abrazo que le dio lo iba a terminar asfixiando.

**-Si…no es nada…suéltame- **

**-Perdón- **Lo soltó de inmediato.

Había que decirles a Byakuya y Kanna que no estarían por unos días, así que los mando llamar por medio de unos saimyosho.

**-Reportándose- **Byakuya llegó solo unos segundos antes que Kanna.

**-¿Si?- **A pesar de que hablaba un poco más, no había abandonado esa actitud que tanto la caracterizaba.

**-Se quedan solos- **Se limitó a darles esa información.

**-¿Disculpa?- **Le preguntó Byakuya.

**-Vamos ir unos días a mi época-** Agrego Ahome

**-¿Naraku?- **Preguntó la pequeña.

**-¿Están seguros?- **Byakuya no preguntaría para que irían, y a pesar de no conocer la época de Ahome no estaba muy seguro de que a Naraku le gustara la idea de ir.

**-¿Algún problema?- **Naraku ya comenzaba a irritarse ¿No entendían lo que les querían decir?

**-No- **Contestaron al unísono.

Después de un rato Ahome y Naraku ya se encontraban en frente del pozo.

**-Naraku aun puedes retractarte- **Ahome no quería llevarlo a la fuerza.

**-Ahome deja de preguntarme eso, yo necesito saber que tú y nuestra bebé estarán a salvo- **

Ahome tomó su mano y ambos saltaron al interior del pozo, cuando Ahome dirigió su mirada hacia arriba pudo ver el techo del templo, cerciorándose así de que habían cruzado.

**-Vamos- **Habló Ahome con un tono de dulzura. Naraku solo la sujeto de la cintura y los llevo a ambos fuera del pozo de un salto.

**-¿Qué es este lugar?- **No se veía muy distinto o por lo menos ese lugar.

**-Bueno, este es el interior del templo, aunque afuera es demasiado distinto- **Ahome se notaba un poco triste, en menos de un segundo sintió como Naraku la atraía hacía él uniéndolos a ambos en un cálido beso, Ahome comenzó a mover sus labios junto con los de Naraku, quien inmediatamente introdujo su lengua a la boca de Ahome, llenándola por completo y haciéndola suspirar, sabiendo donde estaban decidieron romper el beso, no obstante lo hicieron suave y lentamente.

**-Te amo y te necesito- **Le dijo Ahome dándole y un beso a Naraku en la mejilla.

**-Ya somos dos- **Le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Ahome lo tomo de la mano y lo guió al exterior del templo. Dando así una gran vista de la cuidad de Tokio.

**-¿Qué te parece la cuidad de Tokio?- **Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

**-Es muy distinto a lo que conozco- **No lo había impresionado mucho, más bien le pareció muy bello y extraño a la vez.

**-A ti no te impresionan con nada- **Ahome sonrió con cierta ironía **–Bien, vamos a mi casa- **Naraku seguía sintiéndose muy incómodo, pero estaba ahí porque Ahome lo necesitaba y siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Ahome abrió la puerta de su casa y le hizo un ademan a Naraku para que entrara, ya estaban ambos adentro, pero de un momento a otro enfrente de ambos aparecieron Sota, la madre de Ahome y su abuelo.

**-¡Ahhhh! ¡No conocen el espacio personal!- **Esta vez tanto Ahome como Naraku se asustaron.

**-Hermana ¿Quién es tú amigo?-** Preguntó Sota

**-Hola mucho gusto soy la madre de Ahome- **

**-Yo soy su abuelo ¿De casualidad eres una criatura sobrenatural?**

Jamás en su vida se había sentido así de acosado, Ahome sabía que Naraku no era la persona más paciente del mundo y para colmo su familia no ayudaba.

**-¡Alto! Déjenlo, ya basta-** Ahome saco a Naraku del mar de preguntas que comenzarían a hacerle.

**-Hermana él no es el amigo con orejas de perro- **Completo ambiente de tensión, fue lo único que esa pregunta logro.

**-Hay Sota por favor no preguntes eso- **Ahome no podía estar más nerviosa y Naraku no podía estar más incomodo

**-Hija ¿Por qué no lo presentas?- **Su madre la invito a que se los presentara.

**-Sí, bueno…su nombre es Naraku y él es mi….-** ¿Qué demonios eran Naraku y ella? Inmediatamente Naraku se hizo la misma pregunta. **–Un minuto por favor- **Ahome se lo llevo rápidamente a una esquina. **-¿Qué digo?- **Le preguntó

**-La verdad- **Le dijo como si se tratara de lo más obvio.

**-¿Qué les digo? ¿El padre de mi hija? ¡Claro que no!-**

**-No me refiero a eso- **Se molestó bastante.

**-¿Entonces? Qué somos… ¿Novios?- **Preguntó con una chispa de ilusión en sus ojos.

**-Por qué no-** Le dijo con un sonrojo casi imperceptible en sus mejillas. Ahome no cabía en ella misma de la felicidad.

**-¿Está todo bien?-** Preguntó el abuelo de Ahome.

**-Si todo bien-** Confirmo Ahome **–Él es mi novio-** En cuanto dijo eso vio que Sota iba a abrir la boca, sabía perfectamente que preguntaría por Inuyasha **–Cállate Sota- **Ahome no lo dejo hablar, en menos de un minuto Ahome cambió su expresión a una más seria **–Tengo que hablar con ustedes- **Les dirigió a su familia una mirada nostálgica, que en ese momento no supieron interpretar.

Se sentaron en la mesa para poder hablar más a gusto, pero en ese momento Sota intervino con otra pregunta **–Amigo ¿Por qué no dices nada?- **Dirigiéndose a Naraku, Ahome sintió como su corazón se detenía en ese momento.

**-Porque no tengo nada que decir- **Le contesto con ese usual tono tan característico de él, haciendo que Sota se asustara un poco.

**-¡Óyeme, no lo asustes!- **Ahome sabía cómo era Naraku y aunque pedirle que fuera amable no iba a solucionar nada, al menos trataría de meterlo en cintura. Naraku simplemente la ignoro.

**-Hija ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirnos?- **Ahome se puso nerviosa, no podía simplemente soltar la bomba así como si nada.

**-Bueno, verán hace un tiempo… no así no, Naraku y yo… no así menos- **Lo único que hacía era confundir más a todos, aunque a Naraku le parecía tierna cuando se ponía así.

**-¿Qué es hermana?**

**-Vamos Ahome dilo- **Sota y su abuelo no parecían comprender la situación.

**-Hija dilo con confianza- **Su madre la animó de una manera cariñosa a decirlo.

**-Está bien- **Ahome tomo aire, aunque lo que más la tranquilizo fue que por debajo de la mesa Narakutomó su mano de manera suave y delicada a modo de apoyarla **–Estoy embarazada- **Todo quedo en silencio, aquello parecía un cementerio, eso hizo sentir un poco mal a Ahome, por ello no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas inundaran sus ojos y salieran resbalando por sus delicadas mejillas, cuando Naraku vio eso la abrazo de manera protectora **–Está bien, tranquila- **Naraku la consoló **–Lo siento- **Ahome dijo entre sollozos.

**-No digas eso- **Naraku acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza.

**-¡Felicidades hija!- **

**-¿Eh?- **Dijeron Naraku y Ahome al unísono.

**-Hermana ¿Voy a ser tío?- **

**-¿Ya saben cómo le van a poner?-**

Ahome no sabía cómo agradecer la comprensión de su familia, se levantó y abrazo a su abuelo y a su hermano e inmediatamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre. La madre de Ahome se acercó a Naraku; aunque solamente se arrodillo a su lado, eso llamo la atención de Naraku.

**-Por favor hazla muy feliz- **La manera en la que su madre le sonrió a Naraku, por alguna razón no lo molestó; es más, le agradó.

**-No se preocupe- **Le contestó secamente. Ahome solo observaba la escena muy complacida.

**-Entonces bienvenido a nuestra familia- **Sota jaló la manga del kimono para llamar su atención.

**-¡Sota!- **Ahome le reclamó. Su hermano no parecía comprender la personalidad de Naraku del todo.

**-Es pequeña, pero somos una familia- **Por alguna razón, aquello tuvo un extraño efecto en Naraku. Él no sabía nada de la familia de Ahome, no era que le importara del todo, pero le intrigaba saber un poco más.

**-Como quieras- **Ahome no podía dé la impresión, pero sobre todo, de la felicidad.

**-Hija, no quiero ser grosera, pero ¿Solo vinieron para eso?-**

**-No- **Pronunció con tristeza, mientras bajaba la mirada. Naraku la atrajo hacía él abrazándola un poco. **–Vine porque quiero ver a un doctor, ya que he tenido algunas complicaciones con mi bebé- **

**-Pues que esperan vayan al médico, aun es hora de consultas en el hospital-** Su madre a pesar de estar preocupada, le dio ánimos para que solucionara las cosas de inmediato.

**-¡Tienes razón mamá! ¡Vamos!- **Ahome jaló a Naraku hacia la salida, por un momento pensó que Ahome le arrancaría el brazo.

**-¿¡A donde van!- **Su madre los detuvo.

**-¿Qué?- **Preguntó Ahome.

**-Ahome ¿No te lo llevaras vestido así verdad?- **Le recordó su abuelo. Era verdad, Naraku aun llevaba puesto su kimono negro.

**-¿A dónde ibas vestido así?- **Ahome le reclamo.

**-¿Cómo dices? Eras tú quien ya me estaba arrastrando hacia afuera-** ¿Cómo le reclamaba algo así?

**-Olvídalo ¿Mamá que le puedo poner?- **

**-¿Qué?- **La situación se volvía peor para Naraku con cada minuto que pasaba.

**-Enseguida te doy algunas cosas- **Su madre se fue directamente a su habitación.

Naraku nuevamente sintió como jalaban la manga de su kimono, bajo la mirada para ver que quería el pequeño hermano de Ahome.

**-Amigo tienes mucha suerte- **Dicho esto Sota se fue y prendió la televisión.

**-Naraku ven- **Ahome lo llevo a su cuarto **-¿Te gusta? Aquí es mi habitación- **Naraku se tomó un minuto para examinar el lugar, se dio cuenta de que era muy colorida **–Muy colorida- **Realmente él estaba acostumbrado a los colores sombríos.

**-Ponte esto- **Ahome le extendió un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa azul oscuro y unos zapatos de vestir negros. Naraku le echó un vistazo a la ropa que Ahome quería que se pusiera.

**-En tus sueños- **Alejó la ropa que ella le había dado.

**-Pero no puedes salir vestido así- **Volvió a acercarle la ropa

**-No seas necia-**

**-No, tú no seas necio ¡Aggg!- **Se sujetó el vientre.

**-¡Ahome!-** La cargo y la recostó en su cama.

**-Ya se me paso- **De un momento a otro se había puesto pálida.

**-Tenemos que ir cuanto antes- **Le dijo **–Dame esa ropa- **

**-¿Te ayudo?-** Le preguntó mientras se levantaba, aquello había sido un dolor muy repentino, que como llego se fue **-¿Tú crees?- **No sabía muy bien qué hacer con la ropa que le había dado **–Primero quítate la parte de arriba- **Aunque ella ya lo había visto completamente desvestido, no le encantó la idea de hacerlo para que lo vistiera. Se quitó la parte de arriba, Ahome le extendió la camisa, para que se la pusiera **-¿Sabes lo apuesto que eres?- **Lo que Ahome dijo hizo que se sonrojara una poco. No le contestó solo se puso la camisa **–Espera- **Ahome lo detuvo **-¿Y ahora qué?-**

**-No te abroches los últimos tres botones- **Aquello lo extraño, pero simplemente le hizo caso. Dejando así al descubierto una ligera parte de su bien formado pecho.

Después de unos minutos Naraku ya se encontraba vestido, lucia muy atractivo vestido de ese modo.

**-¡Ya nos vamos!- **Avisó Ahome, quien iba vestida con una pequeña falda de mezclilla, una blusa de color verde manzana y uno zapatos color negro.

Cuando iban caminando eran la pareja que más llamaba la atención en la calle, cuando llegaron al hospital, pasaron casi de inmediato con el médico.

**-Vaya es usted muy joven ¿Qué necesita?- **Preguntó el doctor.

**-Pues vera, estoy embarazada y he tenido algunas complicaciones-**

**-Me parece que está muy joven para estar embarazada- **

**-¿Qué te importa si es muy joven o no?- **Naraku se molestó bastante, en primera ¿Qué le importaba? Y en segunda se dio cuenta de que eso hizo sentir mal a Ahome.

**-Lo siento, tiene razón- **Él doctor podría haber jurado que si las mirada mataran, él hombre que la acompañaba lo habría destazado **–Bien hagamos una revisión-**

Después de la revisión, el doctor le pidió que esperaran a que los llamara, Ahome estaba muy preocupada, y a diferencia de Naraku ella no podía disimularlo.

**-Espero que todo salga bien- **Ahome rompió el silencio que había entre ellos dos.

**-Ya verás que todo va estar bien, al fin y al cobo aunque yo sea un híbrido tendrá ciertas características sobrenaturales- **Aquello hizo que Ahome procesara un sinfín de información **-¡Eso es, eres un genio!-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**No sabía que había dicho, pero al menos Ahome se había animado un poco **–Estoy casi segura, que el doctor nos dirá que estoy descompensada y diga lo que diga se ya sé porque es- **Naraku no sabía muy bien que había querido decir. En eso el doctor salió y dijo exactamente lo que Ahome había dicho.

Saliendo del hospital, Naraku aún no entendía porque Ahome había acertado y tenía una solución que no le había dicho **–Ahome ¿Me puedes explicar que pasa?- **

**-Claro, el doctor dijo que todos mis síntomas eran por falta de vitaminas y energía y tú eres un ser sobrenatural, por lo tanto mi bebé no es un humano al cien por ciento, por ello toma más energía de la que un bebé humano y mi cuerpo no resistió el hecho de que lo cuidara como si fuera un bebé humano-** ¡Claro ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido! **-¿Entonces cuál es la solución?- **

**-Debo alimentarme mejor, eso es todo- **Naraku sintió un gran alivio, de que Ahome y la bebé estuvieran a salvo.

**-Qué alivio…oye… ¿A dónde vamos?- **No era un experto en ese mundo, pero podía jurar que ese no era el camino de regreso.

**-Pensé que quizás podríamos ir por un helado-**

**-¿Qué?- **No conocía su mundo, y si algo era seguro era que eso no estaba en sus planes **–Creo que deberíamos regresar- **

**-Vamos solo es un helado- **Quería que por lo menos conociera un poco de su mundo.

**-Pero solo un momento- **Sabía perfectamente bien que terminaría yendo aunque no quisiera.

Caminaron unas pocas calles, hasta que llegaron a un agradable comercio, Ahome tuvo que jalar un poco a Naraku para que entrara. Estando ahí Naraku no podía evitar sentir la mirada de algunas personas encima de él, volteo cuando sintió que Ahome lo tomaba de la mano, en cuanto se giró para verla, se dio cuenta de que le regalaba una sonrisa de cariño y comprensión **–Tranquilo, estamos juntos- **

**-¿Qué van a ordenar?- **Escucharon la voz de una empleada, cuando Ahome volteo para pedir la orden, se sorprendió bastante, era una ex compañera de la escuela que solía molestarla todo el tiempo. **-¿Ahome?- **No se mostró nada contenta de verla ahí. Nada de lo sucedido se le escapó a Naraku **–Que sorpresa y ¿Quién es tu amigo?-** Por la mirada que le mando a Naraku diría que le gusto **–Bueno, él es…-**

**-Ahome no tienes porqué explicarle nada a alguien que da tanta lastima-** De no ser porqué sabía que Ahome se molestaría demasiado, le hubiera gustado matar a esa chica y a varios de los presentes **–Que…van a pedir- **Algo en su interior le había dicho que ese hombre fuera alguien con quien se debiera meter **–Solo dame dos helados de vainilla- **Ahome quería salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

Cuando la orden estuvo lista Ahome saco de ahí Naraku del mismo modo que lo había llevado todo el día; jalándolo, se sentaron en una banca de un parque, Ahome estaba muy callada y sobre todo muy incómoda **–Ahome ¿Quién era esa niña?-**

**-Solo era una chica con la que solía llevarme bastante mal, pero no importa, oye no le has dado una solo probada a tu helado- **Naraku no sabía que era exactamente esa cosa y no era que no quisiera probarla si no que se le había olvidado por completo debido a la situación **–Lo olvide- **Probó un poco del helado, el sabor no era malo, pero no le encantó **–Te manchaste de helado- **Le dijo Ahome **-¿Qué? **No había metido la cara al helado **–sí ¡Aquí!- **Ahome le estrello su helado en la nariz **-¡Oye!- **Por esta vez le pareció gracioso lo que Ahome hizo **-¡Tú también!- **Igualmente le estrello helado en la cara **–Eso no cuenta- **Se quejó Ahome entre risas **-¿A no?-** Le volvió a arrojar un poco de helado. Cuando se limpiaron Ahome aún tenía un poco de helado en los labios **–Sabes, tú aún tienes helado- **Le dijo Naraku **-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?- **En ese momento Naraku unió sus labios con los de ella, quitando con la punta de su lengua el helado que Ahome tenía en los labios, cuando se separaron Ahome lucia muy conetenta.

Siguieron caminando directo a casa de Ahome, pero cuando pasaron cerca de un callejón, Ahome sintió como la tomaban por el cuello **–Ahome- **Cuando se giró para ver quien había sujetado a Ahome por el cuello, vio que era un sujeto que se veía con la ropa rota y muy sucio **–Denme todo lo que traigan de valor y no le rebano el cuello- **Tenía una navaja cerca del cuello de Ahome **–Si no la sueltas te arrepentirás- **No iba a tolerar que nadie tuviera la intención de hacerle daño a Ahome **-¡Suéltame!- **Forcejeo un poco **-¡Quédate quieta!- **En medio del forcejeo la navaja se clavó un poco haciendo que un delgado hilo de sangre resbalara por el cuello de Ahome **–Te lo advertí insecto- **En ese momento, cerca de los pies de ese hombre comenzó a emanar veneno haciéndolo caer muerto al piso **-¿Estas bien?- **Abrazó a Ahome inmediatamente **–Estoy bien, gracias ¡Ahora vámonos!-** Se fueron rápidamente de ese lugar.

Llegando a la casa de Ahome, encontraron una nota sobre la mesa: _Ahome esperamos que todo haya salido bien en el doctor, fuimos al otro lado de la cuidad a visitar a tu tía debido a que se enfermó, cuídense mucho P.D. hay sopa para calentar_**.**

**-Genial- **Ahome no podía creer que se hubieran ido de viaje en menos de cinco horas.

**-¿Quieres ponerte tu ropa?-**

**-Obviamente- **No le incomodaba pero quiera ponerse con lo que verdaderamente se sentía cómodo **–Vamos a mi cuarto- **

Ahome esperó un rato pero cuando no escucho nada decidió entrar, cuando entro a su habitación se sorprendió con lo que vio, Naraku estaba recargado en la ventana mirando el exterior **–Es una linda vista- **La voz de Ahome lo saco de sus pensamientos **–Curiosa diría yo- **Camino hacia ella, por alguna razón Ahome retrocedió, pero al hacerlo se tropezó con su escritorio y justamente cuando iba a caer, Naraku la atrapó, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro, se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que unieron sus labios nuevamente, el beso se volvió más apasionado, parecía que buscaban el control de la boca de su pareja, Naraku la levantó y la llevo directamente a la cama que se encontraba junto a ellos. Se besaban con deseo y amor **–Dime Ahome ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?- **Preguntó entre besos **-¿De qué hablas?- **Contesto igualmente entre besos **-¿Desde cuándo te necesito tanto? ¿Por qué ya no puedo separarme de ti? ¿Por qué deseo tanto tenerte en este momento?- **Ahome estaba sorprendida por lo que Naraku le decía, pero no podía razonar bien una respuesta, tuvo un escalofrío cuando sintió la mano de Naraku desabrochando su blusa, Naraku comenzó a besar el cuello de Ahome, mientras ella deslizaba la parte superior de kimono de Naraku fuera de él, cuando le quitó la blusa inmediatamente retiro el sostén que tenía puesto y comenzando a besas sus senos y con la otra mano masajeaba el otro, Ahome suspiraba de lo bien que se sentía, soltó un gemido al sentir la mano de Naraku masajeando su clítoris atreves de su ropa interior, Naraku regreso a los labios de Ahome y ella empezó a quitarle la parte baja del kimono, después de unos instantes ambos estaban completamente desvestidos, Ahome bajo su manos directamente al miembro de Naraku, haciéndolo soltar un sonoro gemido, cuando hizo eso Ahome no pudo evitar reírse un poco **-¿Qué te causa gracia?- **Preguntó Naraku **–Que me doy cuenta de que tú eres quien se excita fácilmente- **Se burló mientras apretaba un poco más el miembro que tenía en sus manos, haciéndolo gemir nuevamente **-¿A si? Ya veremos- **Le dijo muy cerca del oído, con un tono muy seductor, de repente Ahome tampoco pudo evitar arquear la espalda al sentir la lengua de Naraku entrando y saliendo de ella con tanta insistencia **–Ahhh Nara..ku ahhh- **Se sentía tan bien **–Lo vez Ahome- **Dijo separándose de ella, y sin darle un minuto para recuperar el aliento, comenzó a rozar su miembro contra la entrada de Ahome, excitándolos mucho más a ambos, haciendo que los dos gimieran con bastante insistencia.

Ahome se aferró a la espalda de Naraku al sentir aquella sensación tan placentera **–Naraku …ya no lo resisto…por favor hazme tuya- **Naraku sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras **–Te equivocas Ahome…tú ya eres mía- **En ese momento entró en ella, elevando el placer que podían haber jurado que ya no podía aumentar, comenzaron a moverse en un vaivén que solo los hacia gemir más fuerte **–Ahome te sientes tan bien, tan tibia- **Le decía entre jadeos **–Te amo Naraku- **En ese momento Ahome sintió como era llenada nuevamente con la esencia de la persona que amaba más que a nada en mundo. Ambos cayeron agotados en la cama, con algunas gotas de sudor resbalando por sus cuerpos, se cubrieron con las sabanas para poder descansar más a gusto, Naraku atrajo a Ahome hacia él, recargándola en su pecho **–Naraku ¿Tu jamás me harías daño?-** Aquello no se lo espero **–Claro que no Ahome, al contrario yo siempre estaré a tu lado y voy a protegerte de cualquiera que desee hacerte daño- **Le decía mientras acariciaba su suave cabellera **–Gracias- **Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer completamente dormida, Naraku le dio un beso en la frente antes de caer igualmente dormido al lado de su linda Ahome.

* * *

><p><strong>A la mañana siguiente<strong>

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse por la ventana y se hacían presentes en los rostros de la parea que se encontraba en una suave cama, envuelta por el abrazo que se brindaban.

Ahome comenzó a moverse un poco despertando a Naraku debido a sus movimientos **–Buenos días- **Naraku le dio un suave beso en los labios de Ahome **–Mmm cinco minutos- **Aún no se podía despertar por completo **–Anda ya es de día- **La agitó un poco **–Que grosero- **Soltó un gran bostezo antes de incorporarse de nuevo al mundo real **– ¿Por qué no me dejaste dormir un rato más?- **Ahome colocó encima de él quedando cara a cara **-¿No quieres regresar?- **La beso lenta y suavemente atrayéndola más a él, comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boca de Ahome haciéndola gemir un poco

**-Hermana ya despierta ¡Ahhhhhh!-**

**-¡Sota! ¡Largo de aquí!- **Ahome comenzó a lanzarle tantas almohadas como pudo.

**-¡Mamá!- **Sota saló corriendo del cuarto de Ahome llamando a su madre.

**-¡Hay este niño!- **Ahome se levantó y casi se cae de la cama, de no ser porque Naraku la sujetó.

**-¡Ten cuidado!- **Se estaba cayendo bastante y si llegaba a recibir un golpe serio, lo más probable era que afectara a la bebé también **–Lo siento ¡Pero vístete! No quiero que nos vean así- **Dijo colocándose su ropa nuevamente **–Sí, si, como digas- **También se puso su ropa de vuelta.

**-Naraku- **Le llamó. Ya se encontraba vestida, con un pantalón negro y una sudadera rojo carmesí **-¿Qué ocurre?- **Le llamo la atención la tristeza que se reflejaba en su voz **–Yo definitivamente, me quedare en la época feudal- **

**-Claro que te vas a quedar allá, nuestra hija no puede crecer en medio de tantos humanos que no sepan nada a cerca de las criaturas sobrenaturales y no tengo idea de qué clase de rasgos pueda tener-**

**-¡No lo digo por eso! Es que…esta será la última vez que esté aquí-**

**-¿Por qué?- **No tenía idea de porque decía eso

**-Porque yo debo permanecer allá, y tengo la sensación de que el pozo no funcionara ya más- **Se mostraba tan triste y nostálgica.

**-¿Por qué dejara de funcionar? **Se acercó a ella

**-Creo que es porque encontré el lugar al que pertenezco y la persona con quien debo estar- **Le dijo mientras acariciaba el hombro de Naraku.

**-Ahome…. – **Le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Ya se encontraban en el pozo, listos para regresar, Ahome ya se había tomado el tiempo de hablar con su familia de la situación y aunque les dolía que Ahome se fuera, era su felicidad **–Cuídate mucho hija- **La abrazó su madre **–Te quiero mamá- **Ahome no podía evitar llorar, y por otro lado Naraku no podía evitar ver con cierta tristeza como Ahome se despedía de su familia. Mientras Ahome se despedía de Sota y de su abuelo, la madre de Ahome se acercó a Naraku **–Toma- **Le entregó una pequeña caja la cual en su interior contenía un precioso anillo dorado, con un pequeño diamante incrustado en el centro **–Me lo dio el padre de Ahome cuando me pidió matrimonio, espero que te sirva- **Naraku sencillamente no sabía que decir, así que simplemente lo guardó entre su ropa **–Se lo agradezco- **

Lo siguiente fueron ella y Naraku saltando al pozo, salieron igual que primera vez, pero en esta ocasión…

**-¡Inuyasha!- **Ahome no esperaba verlo tan cerca del pozo.

**-Largo de aquí Inuyasha, te imaginaras que no estoy muy contento con lo que paso la última vez- **Naraku no iba a tolerar otro de sus juegos de niño berrinchudo.

**-¿Ahome estas bien?- **Preguntó Inuyasha con una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro **-¿Tú y tu bebé están bien? Lamento lo que sucedió- **Parecía tan sincero en lo que decía

**-Estamos bien Inuyasha, te agradezco que te preocuparas- **Ahome ya no sentía ninguna clase de enamoramiento hacia él, aunque eso no significaba que no le tuviera cariño **–Bueno si eso era todo…-**

**-Contigo si- **Su expresión volvió a ser la de siempre, a la vez que su mirada se dirigía a Naraku **– ¡Naraku no vayas a cometer el mismo error que yo! ¿Me oíste? No la dejes ir por nada del mundo- **Naraku y Ahome se mostraban muy sorprendidos **-¡Yo no pienso meterme en sus asuntos! ¡Pero ponme atención Naraku! ¡Si ella derrama una sola lagrima por ti me las pagaras!- **Por alguna razón lo Inyasha dijo, no le molesto en lo más mínimo **– No necesitas decirme lo que ya se- **Aquello no lo dijo en tono de burla.

**-Espero que no djemos de vernos Ahome, Shippo te extraña mucho.**

**-Iré cuando pueda Inuyasha- **Le sonrió como solía hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Llegando al castillo <strong>

**-Naraku te vez un poco serio ¿Te molesto lo que paso?- **Ya lo había notado muy callado desde hace unos instantes.

**-La idea de que tu antiguo amor aparezca no me encanta- **

**-¿Te pusiste celoso?- **Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

**-¿Y que si lo hice? - **Fue lo único que le contesto.

**-Oye, te amo y tendremos una pequeña niña ¿Qué necesito para que sepas que eres él hombre que amo y amare?- **Le dijo en un tono cariñoso.

**-Hmp Déjalo así, por ahora…procura alimentarte mejor- **Le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>HAYYYYYYYYYYYYY ME PASE DE LARGO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, QUIZAS LOS DEMÁS TAMBIÉN SEAN ASÍ Y BUENO HABRA ALGUNOS MÁS CORTOS. LOS QUIERO, REVIEWS PLIS Y SI YA SE ME PASO DE CURSI Y SOBRE ÉL LEMMON Y ÉL EMBARAZO PUES YO NUNCA HE TENIDO RELACIONES O SE DEMASIADO SOBRE ÉL EMBARAZO ASÍ QUE NO PODRIA DESCRIBIR AL CIEN POR CIENTO ESAS SITUACIONES.<strong>


	8. Tú y yo

**Capítulo 8 ¿Cómo la ven?**

* * *

><p>La mañana era fría y nublada, una espesa niebla hacia acto de presencia en la mayor parte del bosque y sobre todo de las montañas.<p>

Cuatro personas se encontraban comiendo un ligero pero exquisito desayuno, ese hábito lo había inculcado la nueva huésped del castillo.

**-¡Hay que rico me quedo el desayuno! ¿No creen?- **Ahome, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente más seria de lo usual no perdía su espíritu entusiasta.

**-Como digas- **Le contesto Byakuya con algo de desinterés, aunque lo único que gano fue una mirada asesina por parte de Naraku **–Tranquilo, te enfermaras del estómago-**

**-Byakuya cierra la boca- **Ordeno Naraku.

**-Nada de discusiones para empezar el día ¿De acuerdo?-** Ahome aún no podía lidiar con lo fácil que Byakuya hacia que Naraku se molestara.

**-Naraku- **La persona que le llamo fue Kanna. Esto dejo muy sorprendidos a todos.

**-Dime- **Él tampoco se esperó del todo que ella hablara.

**-Aquel sujeto de la vez pasada ¿Ya no molestara a Ahome?- **Se habían olvidado por completo de ese hombre y ahora que Ahome estaba embarazada la situación pasaba de mal a peor.

**-¡Es verdad! ¡¿Qué haremos si aún desea matarme?-**Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Ahome fue su pequeña.

**-No te preocupes, la próxima vez que se aparezca por aquí, ten por seguro que lo matare- **Con la cantidad de veneno que había inyectado en ese hombre seguramente tardaría un lapso de tiempo más largo en aparecer.

**-Bueno aunque no estaría de más saber porque pretende asesinarla- **Esa vez Byakuya toco un buen punto.

**-Es verdad, yo no le he hecho nada a ese hombre; es más, jamás lo había visto en toda mi vida- **Ahome quería saber el porqué de tratar de matarla.

**-Sera mejor que dejen de hablar de ese sujeto- **A Naraku ya comenzaba a irritarle que se hablara de ese hombre.

**-Como digas- **Dijeron Byakuya y Ahome al unísono. Naraku solo se limitó a dejar escapar una ligera sonrisa.

Ya habían pasado en total tres meses del embarazo, todo iba de maravilla y aunque Ahome y Naraku fueran; como ella decía en ocasiones, novios, varias veces Naraku parecía ser el único adulto en ese lugar, puesto que Ahome, Byakuya y Kanna pasaban juntos gran parte de las mañanas y solían pasar el rato como si fueran niños de 10 años, no obstante el resto del día Ahome y Naraku la pasaban juntos; jamás se aburrían, pues Ahome se la pasaba hablando de la gente que había conocido en su mundo, de lo que hacía en la escuela y además ya le había hablado a Naraku sobre la muerte de su padre. En las noches Ahome le contaba algunos cuentos de hadas a la pequeña Kanna, en fin esa tranquilidad y calma que estaban viviendo, pronto se quebraría debido a que ese hombre, el cual quería muerta a Ahome no había estado perdiendo el tiempo, pero no por eso, más bien…

* * *

><p><strong>En la aldea de la anciana Kaede<strong>

**-Inuyasha ¿Le dijiste a Ahome que vinera a visitarme verdad?-** Pregunto Shippo con un tono de molestia.

**-¡Claro que le dije! Ya no es mi culpa que este ocupada con su noviecito-** Al parecer Inuyasha se había recuperado un poco de la definitiva perdida de Ahome.

**-Inuyasha, entonces ¿Ahome si está embarazada?- **Preguntó Sango. Ella sabía que Naraku jamás la dejaría poner un pie en el castillo para felicitar a su amiga y eso la frustraba un poco.

**-Sí…que emoción- **Contestó Inuyasha con desgana.

**-¿Ahome se va a olvidar de mí cuando nazca su bebé?- **Shippo se encontraba muy celoso de aquel bebé.

**-Pues claro que si enano- **Se burló Inuyasha.

**-¡Inuyasha! Claro que no Shippo, la señorita Ahome es incapaz de olvidarte- **Intervino Miroku.

**-Tú nunca te guardas las cosas ¿Verdad?- **Le dijo Sango con un tono de ironía.

**-No molestes Sango, además es obvio que….hay no- **Dejo de hablar para ponerse a olfatear el ambiente.

**-¿Quién es?- **Preguntó Miroku.

**-¡Hay lo que faltaba! ¡Ese lobo sarnoso!- **Inuyasha se escondió detrás de Sango.

En ese momento Koga entró por la puerta con esa actitud tan altanera. Seguramente listo para reclamar que Ahome era su mujer y preguntar dónde estaba.

**-¡Oye bestia! ¿Dónde está mi mujer?- **Preguntó furioso, ya que no había sentido el olor de Ahome en muchos meses.

**-Koga…será mejor que te sientes- **Habló Sango.

**-¡¿Qué? ¿¡Que le paso a Ahome!- **Se molestó más de lo usual.

**-Nada Koga ella está bien, solo que la situación ha cambiado un poco- **Miroku logró que se sentara.

**-Muy bien, escucho- **No dejo su tono de soberbia cuando…

**-¡El mundo está en nuestra contra!- **Grito Inuyasha, escondiéndose inútilmente debajo de unas mantas.

* * *

><p><strong>No muy lejos<strong>

**-Me parece increíble que me hayas acompañado a visitar a Shippo- **Ahome se encontraba abrazada de Naraku.

**-No te emociones, no te dejare salir sola y más estando…**

**-Si ya se- **Ahome se aclaró la garganta **–"No te dejare salir sola y más estando embarazada"- **Citó imitando un poco su voz, burlándose de lo que había dicho. Naraku se molestó bastante con esto.

**-No te burles- **Le espetó con molestia.

**-Ya perdón- **Siempre lo convencía poniendo su cara de cachorrito abandonado.

* * *

><p><strong>En la cabaña<strong>

**-¡Naraku!- **Gritó Koga **– ¡Lo sabía aún no han rescatado a Ahome!- **Salió corriendo a "rescatar a Ahome" Y seguido de él, los demás.

**Todos juntos**

**-¡Ahhhh!- **Gritó Ahome.

**-Lo que me faltaba- **Dijo Naraku con molestia.

**-¡Suelta a Ahome! ¡Ella es mi mujer!- **Le señalo con el dedo índice.

**-Koga por favor…- **Ahome iba a comenzar.

**-Cállate Ahome, me canse de dejarte explicar las cosas, siempre termina algo mal- **Naraku la interrumpió y la colocó detrás de él.

**-¡Ahome!- **Llegaron los demás.

**-¿Enserio?- **Naraku dijo para sí mismo. Eso parecía una maldición.

**-¡Explíquenme!- **Koga estaba furioso.

**-¡Ya déjenme explicarle!- **Intervino Ahome. **–Koga, no me interrumpas ¿De acuerdo?- **Pidió Ahome dulcemente.

**-Está bien, por ti Ahome- **Eso causo que Naraku sintiera que lo iba a aniquilar en ese momento.

**-Bien- **Comenzó Ahome **–Koga…Naraku y yo…estamos juntos desde hace un buen tiempo, y además de que lo amo y él a mí- **Koga estaba impactado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y además sentía algo hervir en su interior **–Y hay una pequeña razón que nos une aún más- **Eso último lo dijo con ternura, mientras colocaba las manos en su vientre **–Estamos esperando una bebé- **

**-¡¿QUÉ COSA? ¡¿Estuviste con ella maldito?- **Koga no parecía entender

**-Koga ¡Por favor entiende! ¡Lo amo!- **Ahome comenzó a asustarse un poco.

**-¡Eso no! Ahome estás confundida, ese maldito ha causado todas nuestras desgracias…-**

**-¡Y mi mayor bendición! ¡A mi hija!- **Ya no iba a tolerar que hablaran de Naraku como la persona que era antes.

**-¡Ahome!- **Shippo saltó a su hombro **–Hola Shippo- **Ahome saludó entusiasmada **–Oye Koga má te vale que entiendas la situación- **Habló Inuyasha

**-Koga, la señorita Ahome tomó esa decisión y…-**

**-¿Y ustedes la aceptaron? ¡Son unos idiotas!-** Koga estaba furioso y volviéndose un remolino sujetó a Ahome por el cuello alejándola de Naraku

**-¡Maldito no le hagas nada!- **Naraku no pudo percatarse de lo rápido que Koga la alejo de su lado.

**-¡Naraku ayúdame!- **Ahome trataba se zafarse **–Koga Por favor, no me hagas daño, te lo ruego, si algo le pasa a mi pequeña yo…-**

**-¡Cállate!- **Koga no estaba siendo él mismo. En eso Koga la soltó al sentir un tentáculo atravesándolo **–Naraku- **En cuanto se soltó fue corriendo a los brazos de Naraku.

**-¿Qué hacemos?- **Preguntó Sango. Obviamente refiriéndose a Koga.

**-Obviamente dejarlo- **Habló Inuyasha **–Ese tipo enloqueció, no tiene sentido salvarlo- **Inuyasha no parecía querer hacer nada por Koga.

**-No digas esas cosas, lo salvaremos y lo llevaremos devuelta con sus compañeros- **Miroku sabía que en el fondo Inuyasha no hablaba encerio.

**-Keh! Como quieran- **Inuyasha se retiró del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Unas horas después <strong>

**-Bien ya salvamos a ese lobo, ya estuviste con el mapache, ahora vámonos- **A pesar de todo a Naraku seguían sin agradarle en lo más mínimo los amigos de Ahome.

**-¿¡Disculpe usted! No llevamos aquí mucho tiempo y también quisiera hablar con Sango un poco- **Sabía que forzar a Naraku era algo cruel de su parte, pero extrañaba platicar con su linda amiga.

**-Solo digo que ya no voy a estar aquí- **Realmente no entendía del todo porque ella deseaba tanto pasar el rato con esa exterminadora.

**-Bien, puedes irte, yo te alcanzo en un rato más- **Golpe bajo. Con eso logro que se sentara de nuevo.

**-Y dime Naraku….- **Habló Miroku

**-No me hables monje- **¿Qué se creía ese monje?

**-Monje Miroku, no creo que deba tomarse es clase de libertades con Naraku aun-** Ahome sabía que era una broma pesada, pero también sabía que Naraku no le sentaban del todo bien esas bromas.

**-Ni ahora, ni nunca- **Habló Naraku. Por el tono de voz que uso estaba más que molesto.

**-Lo mejor es irnos- **Dijo Ahome con resignación.

Se despidió de todos y quedo de visitarlos nuevamente, así emprendió nuevamente el regreso al castillo junto con Naraku.

**-Oye te tengo una pregunta- **Ahome se colocó frente a él.

**-Pregunta- **Le intrigaba mucho que podría querer preguntarle alguien como Ahome.

**-¿Qué crees que hagan Byakuya y Kanna mientras no estamos?- **Definitivamente era una pregunta extraña.

**-No creo que hagan muchas cosas- **No sabía que hacían en ese lapso de tiempo y para ser sincero no le interesaba mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte del bosque<strong>

Inuyasha se encontraba caminando por el bosque, sin ninguna dirección en específico, cuando freno al percibir el olor de la sangre, sin embargo era sangre de demonio lo que olía. Al final la curiosidad le gano y decidió ir a ver qué pasaba, así que comenzó a correr, aunque terminó en el suelo debido a que chocó con algo o alguien.

**-Lo siento- **Se disculpó una voz.

**-¡Fíjate por donde… - **Inuyasha no terminó ya que se dio cuenta de que se había estrellado con la persona que estaba sangrando **-¿Qué te ocurrió?- **Se fijó que tenía una gran herida en el brazo.

**-Lo que pasa es que me encontré con un monstro, me atacó, lo pude vencer pero no salí ilesa-** Se tocó su brazo.

Cuando Inuyasha se fijó bien en ella vio que era una mujer, aunque era un demonio, su cabello era largo, lacio y rojo, casi le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda muy brillante y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, al verla bien Inuyasha se sonrojo.

**-Ven te ayudare, levántate- **Le ofreció su mano para que la tomara.

**-¿Tú?- **Le preguntó. Sin embargo esa pregunta fue malinterpretada por Inuyasha.

**-Oh cuanto lamento que sea un hanyou quien te ayude- **Pero en eso sintió como su mano era tomada.

**-No era por eso, es a mi jamás me ha importado, es solo que no entiendo porque deseas ayudarme- **Habló con una voz suave y dulce.

**-¿¡Oye un minuto quien dijo que yo deseaba ayudarte!- **Nuevamente tomo su actitud defensiva.

**-Jaja- **Sonrió y se impulsó para ponerse de pie sujetada aún de la mano de Inuyasha **–Mi nombre es Atuzumi- **Al haberse impulsado quedo solo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Inuyasha haciéndolo sonrojar nuevamente **–Yo soy Inuyasha- **

**-Que nombre tan lindo- **Se separó de él.

**-Si como no- **No sabía que pasaba con él **–Oye entonces… ¿no te interesa que sea un hanyou?- **A simple vista y sin necesidad de utilizar su olfato podía darse cuenta de que ella era un demoño completo, al igual que Sesshomaru.

**-Claro que no, a mí solo me importa que seas una buena persona- **Ella tenía una sonrisa de nobleza y de bondad muy hermosa.

**-Serias el primer demonio que piensa eso de mí- **Inuyasha aún no podía creer la forma de pensar que ella tenía.

**-Dime Inuyasha ¿Quisieras dar un paseo? Me encantaría conocerte- **Lo tomó de la mano.

**-¿Y tú herida?- **Inuyasha estaba muy sorprendido y trató de sacarla del tema, no porque no quisiera ir con ella, pero la herida era grave.

**-Jajaja Que lindo, pero mira, ya sanó, tengo la pequeña cualidad de que mis heridas se curan solas- **Cuando Inuyasha bajó la mirada vio que su brazo estaba bien.

**-Vaya eso es muy….raro- **La verdad era sorprendente.

**-¿Aceptas?- **Preguntó nuevamente.

**-Si…eh….no tengo nada mejor que hacer- **

Y así comenzaron su paseo, hablaron de muchas cosas de lo que les gustaba, lo que les disgustaba, todo aquello de lo que pudieran enterarse del otro, inclusive no se dieron cuenta de que ya había anochecido por completo.

Se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol mientras conversaban.

**-Vaya ya se hizo de noche- **Atzumi dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.

**-Es verdad- **Inuyasha también había perdido la noción del tiempo.

**-Me la pase increíble contigo Inuyasha-** Se levantó, al ver eso Inuyasha también se levantó.

**-Si Atzumi, como digas- **

**-Bueno, nos vemos- **Cuando se dio media vuelta para marcharse, Inuyasha la jalo hacía él y unió sus labios con los de ella. Atuzumi se sorprendió pero no dudo ni un segundo en corresponderle. Cuando se separaron se miraron durante unos segundos.

**-Atzumi, lo siento tanto, yo bueno….tú- **Inuyasha no sabía que decir, ni mucho menos que hacer.

**-No importa Inuyasha, nos vemos mañana aquí mismo, cuando el sol se ponga- **Justo antes de retirarse le do un rápido beso en los labios y se marchó rápidamente. Inuyasha no sabía que había pasado, pero sabía con certeza que Atzumi era una mujer que valía la pena y de la cuál cualquier persona se enamoraría fácilmente (Eso no lo excluía e él) y que no dejaría que alguien posara sus ojos en ella, él estaría a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí<strong>

**-Ahome llevo mucho tiempo con los ojos vendados y ya me cansé de caminar así-** Naraku solo sabía que habían llegado al castillo y que Ahome, le pidió que se vendara los ojos y salieron caminando.

**-Y yo ya me cansé de que tú te quejes tanto- **Le contestó entre risas **–Oh ya llegamos- **Ahome comenzó a retirar la veda de los ojos de Naraku. Cuando los abrió se encontró con un bello lago congelado, que daba una vista preciosa y en medio del hielo se reflejaba la luna llena.

**-¿Te gusta?- **Ahome lo abrazó por atrás.

**-Es muy bello- **En esta ocasión no podía negar que ese paisaje era espectacular.

**-Oye ¿Vez ese lago congelado?- **Ahome se colocó enfrente de él.

**-Si ¿Qué con él?- **Preguntó dulcemente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**-Tú observa- **Se separó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia el lago congelado, se paró sobre el hielo y comenzó a deslizarse por él, gracias a unas botas de suela plana que no sabía que estaba haciendo pero lucia muy hermosa haciendo….eso.

**-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- **Le cuestionó extrañado.

**-Estoy patinando sobre el hielo- **Contestó con entusiasmo.

**-¿Cómo dices?- **Seguramente era algo de su época.

**-Dije…patinando- **En ese momento dio un giro en el aire, el cual impresiono bastante a Naraku.

Ella lucia tan hermosa, deslizándose con elegancia por el hielo, quedando contra luz a la luna, además una ligera brisa tocaba su cabello haciendo que se moviera con gracia y gentileza. Aquella visión lo dejo casi con la boca abierta. En eso Ahome se acercó a la orilla y le extendió su mano.

**-¿No pretendes que yo…?- **Sabía exactamente lo que se la había ocurrido.

**-Vamos yo te ayudo- **Le sonrió con completa sinceridad.

**-Está bien- **Tomó su mano. En eso sintió como lo jalaba y así ambos terminaron en el hielo.

**-Muy bien solo sígueme- **Ahome lo jalo un poco y así los dos comenzaron a deslizarse ligeramente sobre el hielo.

**-Vez ¿No es divertido?- **Realmente se había hecho muy sencillo.

**-Supongo- **Aún estaba algo nervioso e incómodo por la situación.

**-Vamos- **Los guio de nuevo a ambos fuera del lago congelado **-¿Qué te pareció?-**

**-Estuvo bien- **Aún no era capaz de mostrar realmente lo que sentía.

**-Si…eso es ganancia- **Aunque por otro lado a Ahome le encantaba que fuera así **–Hay no- **Ahome habló.

**-¿Qué ocurre?- **Preguntó preocupado.

**-¡Ese hombre se acerca!- **Gritó angustiada.

**-Imposible- **Dijo para sí mismo.

**-Hola cuanto tiempo dulzura- **Posó su vista en Ahome en cuanto apreció.

**-Se ve que no has aprendido la lección- **Naraku colocó a Ahome detrás de él.

**-Hah Naraku se ve que no perdieron el tiempo- **Se burló.

**-¿De qué hablas?- **Ahome temía que él supiera de….. ¡No, por favor no!

**-Lo siento seré más específico ¿Sera niño o niña?- **Ahome y Naraku abrieron los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso.

**-No por favor….no- **Ahome decía para sí misma. Naraku no podía creer que ese hombre se hubiera dado cuenta del estado de Ahome, pero eso no era malo ¡Era gravísimo!

**-Me vas a decir ahora mismo ¿¡Porque diablos la quieres matar!-** Definitivamente era molesto no saber que tenía contra ella.

**-Bueno…ya que han insistido tanto en el motivo no veo por qué no decirlo-** Dio un paso hacia el frente, poniendo a Naraku un poco más a la defensiva **–El que el poder espiritual de esa mujer aumente hace que un cristal que mantiene a mi clan con vida se debilite y pronto morirán los pocos que quedan-** Ese sujeto no mentía en lo más mínimo, cuando dijo eso sonaba triste y desesperado. Ahome no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al escuchar que eso pasaba por su culpa.

**-¿Por mi culpa? ¡Cuánto lo siento, pero debe haber una forma de ayudar sin hacerme daño!- **Aquel sujeto se sorprendió, él no creía que Ahome fuera de esa clase de persona, pensó que le daría igual que hubiera gente muriendo por su culpa.

**-Ahome ¿Tú deseas ayudarlos?- **Naraku preguntó. Él sabía que el carazón tan puro que Ahome tenía no permitiría que alguien sufriera mientras hacer algo estuviera en sus manos.

**-¡Claro que lo hare! ¡Por favor dígame que debo hacer!-** Le suplico caminando hacia ese hombre. Aunque hubiera otra solución a Naraku seguía sin darle mucha confianza ese hombre.

**-Si hay otra forma, aunque no la conozco, solamente la conoce mi esposa- **

**-Pues vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- **Pero de repente Ahome sintió como la jalaban del brazo.

**-Nada de vamos ¿No recuerdas que estas embarazada?- **Naraku no podía creer que Ahome ya estuviera planeando un viaje, y menos estando embarazada.

**-Lo sé pero…-**

**-Pero nada ¿Acaso no te importa?-** Si, estaba molesto y mucho, lo que menos deseaba era que alguna de las dos pudiera sufrir alguna clase de daño.

**-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- **Ahome se zafó de su agarre de forma brusca **-¡Claro que me importa y mucho, pero esta gente necesita ayuda!- **Naraku estaba impresionado por la forma en la que Ahome le estaba gritando, pero no podía simplemente dejar que se expusiera a nada **–Yo haré lo que creo que es correcto, y esta gente está muriendo, así que lo siento mucho pero para evitar que vaya será necesario atarme a un árbol- **

La situación comenzaba a ponerse más tensa, por lo tanto alguien decidió que era el momento de intervenir **-Si me permite Naraku, a donde vemos no hay ninguna clase de peligro- **Aquello calmo las cosas un poco, pero no del todo.

**-Bien, gracias señor…-** Ahome deseaba agradecer, pero no sabía exactamente a quien.

**-Takei, por favor- **Le dedicó una amable sonrisa –**Bien, ahora si me hacen el favor de irnos- **No quería que sus amigos y mucho menos su familia mureran, tenían que darse prisa.

**-Sí ¿Vienes?- **Ahome aún estaba un poco incomoda por la pequeña discusión de hace unos instantes.

**-No hables como si hubiera otra opción- **Por un lado Ahome se encontraba incomoda y por el otro Naraku estaba sumamente molesto.

Emprendieron el camino hacia el lugar donde aquella raza de demonios yacía, pasaron por un extraño bosque, seguido de un río bastante turbulento, hasta llegar a una hermosa y pintoresca ciudad. Todo era magnífico, las casas; todas y cada una de ellas estaban en muy buen estado, todo se veía limpio, había grandes jardines y establos llenos de caballos y ganado, pero lo que más se notaba era un gran silencio, aquel silencio era incluso abrumador y perturbador, era triste, debido a que ese silencio era por la gente que ya había muerto a causa de la debilitación de ese cristal. Ahome no podía evitar pensar que vidas habían sido arrebatadas por su culpa, Naraku notó la expresión en su rostro, así que decidió que lo mejor era no estar mal entre ellos, y por si fuera poco odiaba el hecho de estar peleado con ella. Lo que hizo fue acercarse a ella y tomar su mano, Ahome se sonrojo cuando sintió su mano ser sujetada por la de Naraku, dirigió su mirada hacia él y cuando se giró se dio cuenta de que la miraba con cierta dulzura.

**-Lo mejor es que tu estas a mi lado- **Ahome le dirigió una sonrisa dulce y amable.

**-Lamento haberme molestado así—**Si algo odiaba era que su enojo nublara su mente.

**-En cierto modo tenías razón, yo debo cuidarme ahora más que nunca-** Debía reconocer que aún no se acostumbraba a su estado, por ello no solía pensar las cosas dos veces.

**-Ya olvídalo- **Lo mejor era olvidar ese incidente.

**-Mmmmm con una condición- **Le dijo con entusiasmo y una pequeña sonrisa pícara.

**-¿Condición?- **No era su día de suerte.

**-Solo…dame un beso ¿Si?- **Puso una mirada de cachorrito rogando por ser adoptado. Sintió como era atraída hacia Naraku y como sus labios se unían con los de él.

**-¿Listo?- **Preguntó Naraku después de haberse separado de ella.

**-Estás perdonado jaja- **Cuando ambos voltearon vieron una casa bastante grande, no tan grande como el castillo de Naraku pero se podía asegurar a simple vista que era una mansión. Justo en la entrada se encontraba Takei, haciéndoles un ademan de bienvenida, dándoles a entender que entraran, aún con un poco de inseguridad entraron. El lugar se veía muy cálido y ameno, había varias habitaciones y muchos adornos en las paredes.

**-Por aquí por favor, esta es mi familia- **Entraron a un comedor bastante amplio y en él se encontraban dos personas; una mujer de edad avanzada al igual que Takei, posiblemente su esposa, con el cabello largo y castaño y al lado suyo un joven que aparentaba unos 18 años, de complexión muy delgada casi se podría decir que un tanto escuálido, probablemente de la estatura de Ahome, cabello gis al igual que el de su padre y ojos de un tono oscuro como los de su madre, no muy apuesto a simple vista y su mirada la cuál lucia muy cansada.

**-Ahome, Naraku- **Les llamó **–Ella es mi esposa Suki y mi hijo Takeda-**

**-¡Mucho gusto señora y mucho gusto Takeda!- **Ahome saludó con entusiasmo, por otro lado Naraku no estaba muy agusto en ese lugar.

**-Mucho gusto niña- **Saludó la señora **–Mucho gusto señorita y…. señor-** No pudo saber que termino articular debido a que Naraku lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, claro que Ahome lo notó y le pego un gran codazo en el estómago **–A-Ahome- **Lo golpeo bastante fuerte **–Ya deja de ver a los demás de ese modo- **Le regaño.

Pasaron algunas horas, Takei los instalo en una habitación, habían quedado de discutir en la mañana la solución al pequeño inconveniente que se estaba viviendo.

Ahome y Naraku ya se encontraban preparados para dormir, cuando Ahome recordó que había dejado su equipaje en el comedor.

**-En seguida vengo, no tardo- **Salió de la habitación, el comedor estaba oscuro y no se veía casi nada, en eso diviso una sombra en otra puerta **-¿Quién anda ahí?- **Ahome no podía distinguir de quien era la sombra, en un santiamén sintió como era acorralada contra la pared, acercándose a la luz de la luna y se dio cuenta de que era el hijo de Takei. La miraba de una manera escalofriante, parecía desvestirla con la mirada.

**-Hola linda, sabes desde que llegaste no he dejado de pensar en ti- **Estaba petrificada, sus piernas no respondían y lo peor de todo sabía las intenciones de ese sujeto que había aparentado una completa inocencia.

**-Suéltame tonto-** Trataba de librarse de su agarre pero era inútil, a pesar de que no fuera muy fuerte, poseía una fuerza sobrenatural gracias a que era un demonio.

**-O si no ¿Qué?- **Ahome supo que si le decía lo que tenía planeado probablemente tomaría cartas en el asunto, así que en vez de amenazar prefirió actuar.

**-¡Naraku ayúdame! **El grito que dio fue tan fuerte que los tímpanos de Takeda, por poco y se rompen. Al escuchar a Ahome gritar así hizo que reaccionara de inmediato y lo que hizo fue abofetearla, pero lo siguiente que Ahome vio fue a Takeda en el piso, y cuando giro su mirada vio a Naraku con el puño cerrado, en pocas palabras había golpeado a Takeda con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso no era todo, su expresión se mostraba rabiosa ¿Habría visto que la abofeteo?

**-¡Maldito! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a tocarla!- **Lo había visto. Naraku daba mucho miedo así de molesto, podría matar a Takeda ahí y ahora, sin siquiera escucharla.

**-Infeliz- **Takeda apenas y podía levantarse, cuando sintió como lo tomaba del cuello de la ropa y lo estrellaban contra la pared **–Esta será tu tumba desgraciado- **No cabía en sí mismo de la furia, ya que en cuanto escuchó a Ahome gritar salió corriendo por ella y cuando llego todo lo que vio fue a Takeda darle una bofetada, no sabía el por qué, ni le interesaba, pero iba a aniquilarlo.

**-¡Detente Naraku!- **Ahome hizo que frenara en seco su ataque.

**-¡¿Cómo dices?- **Naraku estaba tan molesto que no se fijó en como volteó a ver a Ahome; la fulminaba con la mirada, parecía verla con odio, eso hizo que Ahome retrocediera. Naraku recobro la cordura y se dio cuenta de cómo la había mirado. Ahome lo veía con tristeza pero sobre todo con miedo ¡No eso jamás!

**-Ahome- **Naraku dio un paso hacia ella, pero en ese momento ella retrocedió, eso lo hizo sentir la peor basura del universo **–Ahome…lo siento, perdóname- **Le extendió la mano arrodillándose junto a ella. Ahome entendió que no lo había hecho con malas intenciones, además él había llegado al salvarla, así que en vez de tomar su mano lo abrazo **–No te preocupes, tú no hiciste nada más que defenderme- **Se separó de él y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Naraku acarició su rostro, pero recordó lo que había pasado, así que se giró hacia Takeda **-¡Basta no vale la pena!- **Ahome colocó sus manos en el pecho de Naraku para detenerlo **-¡Él te golpeo!- **No permitiría que nadie le tocara un solo cabello. Takeda se encontraba inconsciente debido a los golpes que Naraku le había dado.

**-¿Qué paso aquí?- **Takei y su esposa se habían despertado por el escandaló.

**-Señor Takei le juro que hay una explicación- **Ahome y Naraku se levantaron del suelo.

**-Bien me encantaría escucharla- **Takei no lucia molesto, incluso dirigió una mirada de decepción hacía su hijo.

**-Señor tiene que creerme, su hijo quiera abusar de mí, lo juro-**

**-¡QUERÍA QUE!- **Naraku no sabía ese "pequeño detalle"

**-¡Naraku ya cálmate, no pasó nada!- **Ahome trataba de aplacar su ira un poco.

**-No se preocupe Ahome le creemos- **Takei habló. Eso sorprendió a Ahome y a Naraku **–Mi hijo no es ningún inocente, de hecho…bueno ya fuiste testigo, lamentablemente- **Hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculparse.

Paso el incidente y Naraku y Ahome se encontraban nuevamente en la habitación, ambos estaban callados, pero entonces Naraku escuchó sollozar a Ahome.

**-Ahome ¿Qué ocurre?- **Naraku la giró solo para confirmar lo que había escuchado, ella estaba llorando.

**-Lo siento, es que desde que llegamos aquí las cosas han estado muy tensas entre tú y yo, y no quiero estar así- **Naraku sintió su corazón partirse en dos al escuchar a su Ahome preocupada por eso. Tomo su mentón, obligándola a verlo.

**-Ahome tú y yo estamos bien, te amo, nada va a separarnos- **Dicho eso la boso de manera apasionada. Esa noche ambos hicieron el amor como siempre lo hacían, amándose y nada más que eso.

* * *

><p><strong>ASHHHHHHHH MI SURTE ES MALISIMA! EL LNES ME CORTARON EL INTERNET ¡NO PUEDE SER! MEJOR LO VOY A SUBIR CADA SEMANA, NO SE QUE DÍA PERO ESO SI, CADA SEMANA.<strong>

**REVIEWS PLIS**

**LOS QUEIRE Y YA TENGO BIEN IDENTIFICADOS A LOS SEGUDORES DEL FIC. ¡LOS ADORO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno…bueno comenzamos con el noveno**

La nieve comenzaba derretirse con suma delicadeza, el hielo se convertía en agua, el sol iluminaba el hielo formando ligeros arcoíris en los pequeños estanques que se formaron debido a las nevadas.

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana de la habitación de una singular pareja.

* * *

><p><em>Naraku POV<em>

_El sol ya salió, me hubiera gustado que tardara un poco más. Desvió mi mirada hacia Ahome –Vaya sigue dormida, es natural, anoche se llevó un gran susto, ese maldito quiso sobrepasarse con ella ¿Por qué sencillamente no me dejo matarlo? ¿Sera que ella es muy buena o muy tonta? Una ligera mezcla de las dos es lo único que se me ocurre en este momento._

_La observo dormir, es tan bella ¿En qué momento alguien pensó que ella se parecía a Kikyo? Ella es completamente lo opuesto. Me encanta tenerla así, abrazada, ambos desvestidos, saber que puedo protegerla. Su expresión se ve muy tranquila, me gusta acariciar su rostro se siente tan terso. Me acerco con cuidado de no despertarla y beso aquellos labios que tanto amo, puedo sentir como ella se mueve. Hmp la desperté._

_POV normal_

**-Buenos días- **Ahome apenas se estaba estirando.

**-Ahome ¿Ya estas mejor?- **Preguntó refiriéndose a lo de anoche.

**-¿Con lo último de anoche? Mejor que nunca, me encanta pasar la noche así contigo- **Se acurrucó en su pecho.

**-Bueno, prepárate por qué nos largamos de aquí- **Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

**-¿Cómo?- **También se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

**-¿No recuerdas lo que paso anoche? Por poco y abusan de ti- **Se volteó a mirarla, mientras terminaba de cerrar su kimono por completo.

**-Bueno es que, él no es todos los que viven aquí, los demás necesitan de mi ayuda- **Ahome también terminó de vestirse. Naraku se acercó de forma brusca a ella acorralándola por completo contra la pared.

**-Primero, no estaremos cerca de ese enfermo; Segundo, estas embarazada y no te voy a exponer a nada peligroso y tercero, no voy a dejar el castillo desprotegido más tiempo y no confió ni un poco en los dos que se quedaron ahí- **Con cada punto que subrayaba se acercaba mucho más a Ahome hasta que terminó por cerrar completamente la distancia y unió sus labios con los de ella, Ahome lo separó de ella, no de forma brusca, pero lo separo y esto extraño bastante a Naraku.

**-¿Qué pasa, nuevamente molesta?- **Jamás dejaría de ser él **–Ahome mi corazón jamás tendrá el mismo sentimiento de compasión que el tuyo, lamento decirte que no me preocupa esta gente, tú no cambiaras eso- **Todo lo que dijo lo había dicho enserio. Se dio media vuelta, pero sintió como Ahome lo tomaba del brazo, se giró a verla y se dio cuenta de que lo veía como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

**-Eres un tonto- **Ahome lo giró por completo. **-¿Cómo dijiste?- **Él estaba hablando enserio y ella simplemente respondía eso** -¿Crees que deseo cambiarte? Yo estoy contigo porqué me enamore de lo que tú eres, por ser tú, por eso y nada más, yo jamás te cambiaria, ni pretendo hacerlo- **Mientras decía eso ella acariciaba su rostro. Naraku estaba muy sorprendido, pero sobre todo muy complacido y contento por lo que ella había dicho. Él no dijo nada, solo se acercó a besarla, ella correspondió su beso pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Naraku introdujo se lengua a la boca de Ahome, asiéndola suspirar mientras acariciaba su delicada cintura. Nuevamente Ahome lo separó de ella.

**-¿Ahora qué?- **¿Eso iba a pasar siempre?

**-Nada, solo se me hace gracioso que una vez que me besas o yo a ti, ya no se puede parar- **Estaba bastante sonrojada.

**-Eso es tu culpa- **Comenzó a besar su cuello.

**-¿Mía?- **Se había vuelto loco.

**-Así es…todo tu cuerpo…toda tú…no sabes cuánto me encanta- **Le decía entre besos. Ahome no podía de la vergüenza que sentía al escuchar eso, más bien le gustó tanto lo que escucho, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse más.

Escucharon como la puerta se abría e inmediatamente se separaron tratando de acomodarse la ropa y el cabello lo más discretamente posible. Se trataba de Takei, quien los miraba bastante divertido.

**-Lo siento parece que interrumpí- **Se burló un poco de ambos.

**-Señor Takei, lo siento- **Ahome se disculpó.

**-No hay problema, solo venía a decirles que Takeda fue mandado lejos de aquí y que mi esposa está esperándolos para contarles el método que se necesita para que el cristal no se apague- **

Se dirigieron hacía un pequeño templo en las afueras del lugar, cuando llegaron ahí vieron en un altar, una especie de cristal de color violeta brillando, aunque no irradiaba demasiada luz, debido a su debilitación.

**-¿Ese es?- **Pregunto Ahome

**-Así es señorita, este es el cristal que mantiene con vida a este lugar- **La esposa de Tekei respondió. Se acercó al cristal y se lo acercó a Ahome colocándolo en sus manos. Ahome sujeto el cristal con algo de duda.

**-¿Y ahora qué?-** Preguntó Naraku colocándose junto a Ahome.

**-Les dije que yo no sabía ¿Ahora qué sigue?- **Preguntó Takei a su esposa.

**-Ahora quiero que te concentres en querer salvar a los que habitan este lugar poniéndolo junto a tu pecho- **Esa mujer se veía muy seria, esto hizo que Tekei se extrañara ya que ella no era así.

**-De cuerdo- **Ahome siguió las instrucciones de esa mujer colocando el cristal junto a su pecho, pero en eso sintió algo que no cuadraba **-¡Ah! Mi cuerpo… no puedo moverlo- **Naraku se preocupó al escuchar eso, pero aquello no era todo él también se sentía débil, sin embargo quien le importaba era Ahome **-¿¡Qué está pasando bruja!- **Naraku notaba que Ahome comenzaba a cerrar los ojos **-¡Ahome resiste!- **Iba a ir por ella, pero ocurrió algo que jamás pensó llegaría a pasar **–Mi cuerpo tampoco responde- **Sin embargo lo único que trataba de hacer era acercarse a Ahome **–Naraku ¿Qué pasa?- **Ahome no podía creer lo que pasaba. **-¿Qué pasa?- **Takei le preguntó a su esposa, ya que él también se sentía mal **–Lo siento pero ya no tolerare que mueran más aldeanos, el otro método tardaría demasiado y no desistiré de que la única manera de salvar a los demás se matándola- **Sonaba muy convencida y bastante molesta **-¡No lo hagas! Ellos vinieron por su voluntad a ayudarnos- **Takei tampoco podía moverse **-¡Escúchame bruja, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Ahome- **Naraku no lograba moverse del todo. Su expresión se horrorizo cuando vio a esa mujer sacar un cuchillo de su ropa y acercarse a Ahome **–Por favor no lo haga- **Ahome habló como pudo. Esa mujer hizo caso omiso y colocó el cuchillo en el cuello de Ahome **-¡No te atrevas!- **Naraku hacia lo que podía por moverse.

Todo fue en menos de un segundo. Ahome cayó al piso con un herida fatal en el cuello, sin expresión alguna en sus ojos entreabiertos, Naraku simplemente no lo podía creer **-¡AHOME!- **Gritó a todo pulmón **-¡¿Cómo pudiste?- **Takei no podía creer lo que había pasado **–No cambiare al respecto- **Cuando esa mujer se retiró Naraku pudo mover su cuerpo nuevamente, corrió hacia Ahome **-¡Ahome! ¡Responde, no te vayas por favor abre los ojos maldita sea!-** Estaba fría no había señal de despertar **–Te lo ruego…no me dejes… ¡Dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos! ¡No te atrevas a romper esa promesa!- **De repente sintió un extraña sensación en sus ojos, los sintió humedecerse ¡Eso era! Vio como una gota de agua proveniente de sus ojos caía en el rostro de Ahome ¡No era posible! ¿Él estaba llorando? Eso era posible.

En un segundo pudo divisar que algo brillaba en la ropa de Ahome ¡Claro! Él le había dado la perla hace ya unos meses. La sacó de su ropa y vio que brillaba de una manera extraña. Fue más una corazonada que otra cosa, acercó la perla a la herida de Ahome y se sorprendió cuando vio que la herida se cerraba. Ahome comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente **–Naraku- **Sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba en sus brazos **–Ahome- **Sintió un gran alivio, la brazo como si quisiera volverse uno con ella **–Nara...ku…no respiro- **La separo de él **–Lo siento, Ahome ¿Podrías cerciorarte de la bebé- **Parecía que las angustias no desaparecían. Ahome colocó sus manos alrededor de su vientre **-¡Hay pero que fuerte es nuestra pequeña!- **Para su fortuna todo estaba bien **–Larguémonos de aquí- **La levantó brazos e hizo que ambos desaparecieran en una nube de veneno.

* * *

><p><strong>En el castillo<strong>

Ese lugar se encontraba vació desde hacía varios días a excepción de dos personas, quienes de vez en cuando daban una vuelta para ver si él dueño del castillo había regresado. Ese día decidieron ir a echar un pequeño vistazo para ver si había señales de ambos.

**-Genial no han regresado ¿Me pregunto dónde se habrán metido?- **Ya iban cinco veces que habían ido a revisar y no había nadie.

**-Están aquí- **Dijo Kanna captando la atención de Byakuya.

**-Vaya ya era hora-** Esta vez sí se habían retrasado.

Una nube de veneno apareció en medio del castillo, cuando la nube de veneno se esfumó aparecieron Naraku y Ahome, ambos lucían algo agotados lo cual era de extrañarse, se dieron cuenta de que habían aparecido justo enfrente de Byakuya y Kanna quienes les miraban algo extrañados.

**-¿Se puede saber dónde estuvieron?- **Preguntó Byakuya.

**-Bueno veras….- **Comenzó Ahome.

**-¿Qué les importa?- **Naraku no la dejó terminar.

**-Oye no seas grosero, tienen derecho a saber- **Odiaba que la interrumpieran.

**-Como quieras- **Cedió con desgana.

**-Bueno como decía ¡Antes de ser interrumpida!- **Recalco señalando a Naraku quien solamente hizo un gesto de fastidio **–Fuimos a un lugar muy extraño, en el cual tratamos…bueno yo trate de ayudar a unas personas- **Continuó con el relato sin saltarse un detalle, pero entonces recordó que había sido asesinada y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había vuelto a la vida. Dirigió una mirada curiosa a Naraku, lo cual lo extraño sobremanera **-¿Qué quieres?- **La clase de mirada que le enviaba comenzaba a incomodarlo **-¿Cómo es que estoy viva?- **Preguntó de manera acusadora

**-¿Se murió?- **Preguntaron Byakuya y Kanna al unísono.

Era cierto, no tenía idea de por qué la perla había brillado de ese modo y todavía más extraño ¿Por qué la había revivido?

**-No tengo idea- **Contestó secamente.

**-¡¿Cómo dices?- **Estaba segura de que no había sido por arte de magia.

**-No lo sé…simplemente la perla de shikon que se encontraba en tu ropa comenzó a brillar y cuando la coloque junto a la herida…simplemente sano- **Eso ultimó dejó muy desconcertados a todos la presentes ¿Así de simple era la explicación?

**-Dices ¿Que fue la perla?- **Ahome no sabía que pensar de esa explicación, si bien la perla era la causante de muchas desgracias era ella quien ahora la protegía. Quizás la perla necesitaba de sus poderes para mantenerse en ese mundo, o por lo menos era la explicación más lógica en ese momento.

**-Si solo eso, y….ustedes dos largo de aquí- **Naraku no sabía que hacían ahí parados todavía.

**-Como quieras- **Byakuya tomo a Kanna por su cinturita y la subió de caballito a su espalda.

**-¿No es lindo que cuide tanto de ella?- **Ahome tenía en sus ojos estrellitas de ilusión.

**-Antes no era así- **Respondió Naraku. Estaba claro que había visto que al principio Byakuya había tratado de hablar con Kanna, pero como ella lo había ignorado él decidió no insistir. Desde que Ahome había llegado ambos tuvieron un cambio muy drástico y repentino, ahora no se separaban por nada del mundo.

**-Un cambio siempre es bueno- **Lo sacó de sus pensamientos **-¿Qué clase de relación crees que haya entre ellos?- **

**-¿Cómo que se te ocurre?- **Naralu no sabía en lo más mínimo que clase de relación tuvieran, pero era una buena pregunta.

**-No nada…ya me aburrí-**

**-¡¿Qué?- **Llevaban dos minutos de haber llegad y ella ya se encontraba aburrida **–No puede ser que voy a preguntar esto pero ¿Qué quieres hacer?- **Lo que había hecho se le denominaba suicidio.

**-¡Ya se! Cuando era pequeña mi mamá y yo solíamos cocinar pastel para pasar el rato- **Se había tirado solo al vacío ¡Ahora ella quería que él cocinara!

**-Bien, pero lo harás tú- **Ahome solo hizo un gesto de satisfacción y acto seguido tomo la mano de Naraku sacándolo del palacio, cosa que lo extraño.

**-Un minuto ¿A dónde crees que vamos?- **Quizás no era un experto en hacer pastel pero estaba seguro de que se hacía en la cocina y dicho sitio estaba adentro.

**-¿Pues a donde crees genio? Dudo mucho que tú tengas los ingredientes o tan siquiera el material para prepararlo, así que vamos a comprar las cosas- **En eso Naraku se zafo bruscamente del agarre de Ahome, ella se giró a verlo y cuando lo hizo él se veía molesto **-¿Qué te ocurre?- **

**-¡Ni sueñes que me voy a meter a una aldea humana a comprar nada!- **Sería mejor que dejara de ilusionarse de ese modo él jamás accedería a tal cosa.

**-Es verdad… ¡Bueno quédate afuera y entro yo!- **Respondió con toda naturalidad y siguió caminado hacia la aldea, la cual no se encontraba a ya más de cincuenta metros.

**-Parece no perder su entusiasmo por nada- **Se dijo a si mismo con una ligera sonrisa. Era por eso que la adoraba tanto, de pronto recordó algo, introdujo su mano a su kimono y de ahí sacó el hermoso pero sencillo anillo que la madre de Ahome le había dado, sabía muy bien qué hacer con el pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo ¿Qué pensaría ella? ¿Qué reacción tendría? Y lo más importante ¿Qué diría? La sola idea del rechazó hacía que su estómago se revolviera.

La voz de Ahome lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**-Oye- **Ahome había regresado.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-¿Me prestas dinero?- **Extendió la mano.

**-Por favor ¿Crees que yo tengo dinero?- **¡¿De dónde sacó esa idea?

**-¿Eres pobre?- **Inquirió extrañada.

**-¡Claro que no! Simplemente no me veo en la necesidad de tener dinero ¿Comprendes?- **En primera ¿Cómo se le ocurrió entrar a comprar sin dinero?

**-Bueno no te enojes… ahora… ¿Que podemos hacer?- **Se llevó la mano a su mentón.

**-No tengo idea- **Contestó secamente.

**-Espérame aquí ¿De acuerdo?- **Le dijo con mucha naturalidad.

**-¿Qué piensas hacer?-** Si de algo estaba seguro era que ella no era una santa.

**-Tu solo espérame- **Dicho eso se dirigió a la aldea nuevamente. Naraku simplemente la observo marcharse preguntándose qué clase de idea se le había ocurrido. Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos cuando Ahome paso corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, más por reflejo que por otra cosa Naraku corrió de tras de ella (Obviamente alcanzándola sin mucho esfuerzo) **– ¿Ahome que pasa? ¿Por qué corres? **Preguntó extrañado.

**-¿Corro? ¡Corremos!-** Le dijo agitada debido que estaba corriendo.

**-De acuerdo ¿Por qué corremos?- **Dicho eso la cargo, ya que él detestaba que se agitara estando embarazada.

**-Porque me robe todo esto jajaja- **Dijo levantando una cuantas bolsas de su mano.

**-¿Qué cosa?- **No podía creer que se hubiera robado todo eso, y si estaba corriendo era por qué seguramente la habían atrapado en el acto.

Después de un rato de correr llegaron y con una pequeña ayuda de la increíble velocidad de Naraku llegaron al castillo. Naraku bajo a Ahome con cuidado y le mando una mirada de extrañeza.

**-¿Qué? No iba a pedirlo prestado- **Se defendió

**-No puedo creer que te robaras todo eso- **Ambos iban caminando hacia la cocina.

**-Por favor Naraku no me vengas con que ahora tú eres un defensor de lo bueno, no estás en posición de hablar-**

**-Tienes razón- **

Ahome dejo las cosas en una pequeña mesa, se dio cuenta de que ya se había hecho tarde, quizás lo mejor era dejar su pequeño proyecto para mañana.

Abrazó a Naraku por detrás rodeándolo por la cintura, Naraku no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa al sentirla así con él, se giró y en un rápido movimiento la giro uniendo sus labios con los de ella, moviéndolos de manera suave y sensual, después de unos momentos separaron sus labios pero se mantuvieron abrazados.

**-¿Qué quieres hacer?- **Preguntó Ahome separándose de él.

**-Yo preferiría darme un baño, tu pequeño juego nos hizo correr de más- **Dicho es se retiró. Ahome termino de acomodar las cosas y se dirigió a su habitación…de Naraku…más bien ahora era de ambos, al llegar ahí se sentó en el marco de la ventana y acaricio su vientre durante un rato, pensando en cómo sería su pequeña, a quien se parecería y esa clase de cosas, pero lo que más le intrigaba era como se vería Naraku en papel de padre.

Paso un rato y pensó que Naraku ya se estaba tardando, se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba un bañera en la cual se podía disfrutar de agua caliente, abrió con lentitud la puerta y ahí lo vio Naraku se encontraba con la cabeza hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados, recargado en la bañera, su cabello lucia muy bello mientras caía sobre su hermoso cuerpo, al parecer él no se había percatado de su presencia, se le ocurrió que podría tomarlo por sorpresa, así que se quitó el kimono que traía y comenzó a escabullirse, gracias al vapor no la vería del todo.

Naraku se encontraba pensando en lo mismo que Ahome ¿Cómo sería su pequeña hija? En primera ¿Cómo se trataba o cargaba a una bebe? Era un poco vergonzosa la idea de preguntarle eso a Ahome, pero en de repente sintió como lo abrazaban por la espalda, se giró rápidamente y lo que vio lo dejo embelesado, Ahome estaba en el agua con él, ambos desvestidos en el agua, aquello tenía que ser un sueño.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta que este aquí?- **Se colocó enfrente de él.

**-Al contrario- **

Unió sus labios con los de ella introduciendo su lengua a su boca rozándola con la de ella, la pego más hacia su cuerpo sintiendo sus senos contra su pecho, rodeo la cintura de Ahome con su mano y llevo la otra directo a su clítoris masajeándolo suavemente, haciendo que Ahome dejara escapar ligeros gemidos, sin dejar de besar sus labios, la llevo a la orilla de la bañera y sin dejar de masajear su intimidad, con su boca atrapo uno de sus pechos lamiéndolo y besándolo, Ahome se sentía en las nubes con lo que Naraku estaba haciendo, por otro lado Naraku estaba encantado poseyendo ese cuerpo que tanto lo enloquecía, era ella quien lo hacía perder la cabeza.

**-Ahhh No pares- **Cuando la escuchó decirle eso se excitó aún más, se colocó encima de ella.

**-¿Quieres que lo haga preciosa?- **Le dijo con tono seductor.

**-Claro que quiero, te amo, eres todo para mí- **Le decía entre besos

**-Bien no te hare esperar más- **Dicho eso comenzó a rozar su entrada con su miembro haciéndolos gemir a ambos con desesperación.

**-Nara. .ku ahh- **

**-A… home- **lapenetro de una sola envestida, Ahome no sintió ninguna clase de dolor, estaba tan húmeda que solo sintió como se excitación se hacía más grande y a esto Naraku no se quedaba atrás.

**-Tan apretada y tibia- **

**-Ahhh sigue- **En eso Naraku la sentó sobre él, Ahome rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y ambos comenzaron a moverse en un vaivén en el cual sentían que desfallecerían en los brazos del otro. Llegaron juntos al clímax de aquella experiencia, dejándose caer rendidos en el agua, Naraku rodeó a Ahome en con su brazo atrayéndola hacia él.

**-Me encanta que hayas venido- **Le dio un suave beso en sus labios.

**-No hay de que… oye Naraku- **Nado frente a él.

**-Dime- **Acarició su rostro de manera tierna.

**-¿Cómo crees que sea nuestra bebe?- **¿Cuándo leyó sus pensamientos?

**-¿En qué sentido?- **

**-Mmmm físicamente- **No sabía exactamente que rasgos podría heredar.

**-¿Algún problema con que se parezca a mí?- **Preguntó pícaramente.

**-Claro que no ¡Seria genial!- **Si algo lo consideraba Ahome era muy apuesto.

**-¿Ah sí?- **

**-¿De quién crees que saque el color de ojos?- **Colocó su dedo índice en su mejilla.

**-¡Lo sabía! Era eso lo que te preocupaba- **Dijo en tono juguetón y acosador

**-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo lo digo porque me encantaría que fueran de tu color! ¡Tonto!- **¿Ella creía que el rojo era un color de ojos muy hermoso?

**-¿Enserio?- **Aún no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchó

**-Es que… hace unos días tuve un sueño y en el veía una pequeña bebe, la cual tenía unos grande ojos color rojo, la piel tan blanca como la tuya y su cabellito era negro y lacio como el mío- **Naraku escuchaba atento lo que Ahome estaba diciendo, era curioso, pero él también había tenido la impresión de que la bebé podría llegar a ser tal como Ahome la describió.

**-Seguramente tienes razón- **Salió de la bañera secándose con una toalla y colocándose una yukata, extendió su mano a Ahome para que saliera, ella tomo su mano y salió del agua, cuando salió se dio cuenta de que Naraku la miraba curioso.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **Aquella no era la mirada de lujuria que solía mandarle cuando la llegaba a ver desvestida.

**-¿Ya has visto tu vientre?- **Su mirada se veía serena.

Ahome bajo la mirada hacía su vientre y noto que ya se veía un poco abultado, debido al embarazo **-¡No pude ser, que lindo! ¡Nuestra bebe ya va creciendo!- **Dio unos pequeños banquitos en el suelo para después colocarse su yukata.**-Bien es normal ya casi termino el tercer mes- **

**-¿El tercero?- **A pesar de todo él no estaba del todo informado sobre el embarazo.

**-Bueno es que a finales del tercer mes y a principios del cuarto, el vientre comienza a crecer y… - **De un momento a otro comenzó a llorar desconsolada, desconcertando a Naraku.

**¿Por qué lloras?- **Se acercó cuidadosamente a ella.

**-¡Es que cuando ya tenga muchos meses de embarazo me voy a ver gorda! ¡Hay por dios voy a parecer piñata!- **Ya se había imaginado su vientre dentro de algunos meses. A Naraku le pareció demasiado gracioso, ya que a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo como se viera, lo que le importaba era que ella y la bebé estuvieran a salvo.

**-Tranquila, no llores por algo así- **La abrazó a modo de consuelo.

**-¡Claro que fácil!- **Se separó de él y lo señaló con su dedo índice haciéndolo retroceder **-¡Como a ti no te va a crecer el vientre y no tendrás mareos, náuseas, cambios de humor, y sobre todo no te sentirás pesado ¿Qué fácil no?- **Naraku solo se encontraba con una expresión de fastidio, pero por otro lado era cierto, no sería él quien sufriría todos esos síntomas.

**-Sera mejor que te calmes, y como sea que descanses- **Pasó junto a ella ignorándola por completo.

**-¡Óyeme si yo duermo contigo! ¡Ven acá!- **Lo siguó.

Cuando ya estaba caminando a su lado Ahome simplemente lo miraba con insistencia, cosa que empezaba a incomodar a Naraku.

**-¿Se puede saber que tanto me miras?- **Le espetó con molestia.

**-Nada, es solo que me pareces muy apuesto- **Dijo haciendo que se sonrojara.

**-Hmph- **Giró la cabeza, ya que no le gustaba que ella notara cuando se sonrojaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Haaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy por dios al fin termine<strong>

**Bueno aquí esta y lamento la tardanza cuídense mucho**

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR! LOS QUIERO HASTA LA PRÓXIMAWR**


	10. una nueva vida

**Caítulo 10**

Ahome y Naraku se dirigian a su respectiva habitación, el frío ya se iba con el pasar de los días, eso no significaba que la nieve se hubiera ido.

Entraron a la habitación, en la cual había un espejo de cuerpo completo, Ahome caminó hacia el espejo y comenzó a modelar para sí misma, poniendose de perfil y otras posiciones, obviamente en todas sacaba su apenas visible panza. Naraku la observaba divertido y extrañado a la vez.

**-¿Que opinas? Creo que empezare a necesitar kimonos más grandes- **Se acostó en la amplia cama de madera.

**-No me hagas reír, apenas y se te nota desvestida- **Se acostó al lado de Ahome rodeandola con su brazo y atrayendola hacia él.

**-Ooooh bueno, descansa porqué mañana aprenderas a cocinar- **Se acurruco en el pecho de Naraku.

**-No es posible- **Se dijo a si mismo con fastidio.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se entregaron a un profundo sueño. Todo era tan hermoso jamás imaginaron que su vida pordía llegar a ser así.

**A la mañana siguiente**

**-¡Despierta!- **Ahome gito haciendo que Naraku cayera al suelo.

**-¡¿Que pasa?- **Se masajeaba la cabeza debido al golpe que se había dado.

**-Duermes peor que un oso- **Le aventó su ropa a la cara para que se cambiara **-Vamos ya prepare todo y a todos-**

**-¿Todos? ¿De que hablas?- **Esa mujer era capaz de todo

**-Pues Byakuya y Kanna ¿Quien más? Aunque...se mostraron algo molestos, bueno Byakuya-**

Naraku simplemente se cambió y se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontro a Ahome, Byakuya y Kanna, aunque los ultimos dos mencionados no se mostraban muy contentos, bueno por Kanna no podía hablar.

**-Bien comenzemos- **Ahome comenzó con su siempre espiritu entusiasta **-Pasenme unos huevos por favor- **Extendió la mano, pero lo que paso no era lo que esperaba **-¡Ahhh!- **Ahora su cara estaba embarrada de huevo, ya que le habían aventado un par de huevos a la cara.

**-¡Byakuya!- **Gritó Naraku.

**-¿Que? Se los pase- **Se escondió atrás de Kanna como si de algo sirviera.

**-¡Ya olvidenlo! al fin y al cabo hay más- **Ahome se terminaba de limipiar la cara.

Ahome comezó a mezclar los ingredientes ante las miradas atentas de todos. Comenzó a organizar lo que sobro y entonces...

**-Oye Byakuya tienes harina en la cara- **

**-¿De que hablas? Yo ni siquiera toque la harina- **En eso Ahome le lanzo un puñado de harina en la cara. Naraku no pudo evitar reirse un poco.

**-Niña...- **Byakuya se quitaba la hirna con la mano.

**-Todavia hay más- **Le lanzo otro puñado, sin embargo este si lo vio venir así que se agacho, pero este le dio a Naraku quien se encontraba detrás de el, todos se asustaron un poco ya que...¡Se trata de Naraku!

**-Naraku.. lo siento- **Ahome se disculpo.

Naraku se retiro la harina y lo que paso acontinuación los sorprendió a todos, en menos de un segundo Ahome ya tenía harina en su rostro.

**-¡Oye!- **Ahome volvió a lanzar un puñado, el cuál Naraku esquivo y termino en la pequeña Kanna.

**-Que buena punteria- **Bykuya se burló.

**-¡Para empezar yo no le habría dado a Naraku si no te hubieras quitado!- **Se excusó.

**-¡¿Disculpa?- **Se molesto.

**-Habla con mi mano- **Colocó su mano muy cerca del rostro de Byakuya.

**-¡Tú...!- **

**-Si no se callan algo feo les ocurrira ¿Me entendieron?- **Naraku soportó hasta donde pudo esa infantil discución.

**-Perdon- **Se disculparon al unísono, Naraku simplemente hizo una expresión de fastidio.

**-Bien ¿Que sigue?- **Preguntó Kanna.

**-Gracias Kanna- **Prosigió Ahome.

**-Eso sono extraño- **Agregó Byakuya.

**-Muy bien ahora debemos batirlo ¿Quien quiere hacerlo?- **Ella deseaba que todos participaran. Cuando Ahome dirigió su mirada hacia abajo se percató de que Kanna había levantado su manita **-Bien Kanna, toma solo gira la masa en movimientos circulares- **Le entregó una cucharita a Kanna. Se acercó a la mesa para batir la mezcla, pero la mesa en la que el tazón se encontraba muy alta para la pequeña **-Ahome no alcan...- **Sintió como era tomada por su cinturita y levantada a la altura de la mesa.

**-Wow Byakuya ¿Quien te viera así?- **Dijo Ahome con ternura.

**-Callate- **Ni siquera la miro.

Después de un rato de batir la mezcla, quedo lista para ser horneada. Era un horno de aquella época así que taradaría un poco más, pero aun así esperaron.

**-¡Listo!- **Ahome terminó de decorar el pastel. Tomo un pequeño pedazo en una cucharita **-Pruebalo- **Le metió el bocado a Naraku si siquiera avisarle. La miró con algo de molestia, y como no le quedaba de otra mastico el bocado, aquello no sabía mal en lo más mínimo, al contrario **-¿Y?- **Pregunto ilusionada.

**-Nada mal- **Le dedicó una sonrisa de amabilidad.

**-Bien... sirvanse por favor- **Pidió Ahome.

Ella le sirvió una rebanada a todos, y ella también comió una. Recogió los platos y les sirvió una taz de té a todos para completar. Los cuatro quedaron sumamente satisfechos.

**-¡Estuvo delicioso! ¡Soy una genio!- **Se adulo a si misma.

**-Como digas, compermiso- **Byakuya y Kanna se retiraron dejando solos Ahome y a Naraku.

**-¿Quieres salir a caminar?- **Preguntó Ahome

**-Vamos- **Contesto mientras se levantaba.

Estaban caminando tranquilamente sin decir nada, pero en ese momento apareció algo que no les sento nada bien en el estomago a ambos.

**-Jajaja Esto si que es inesperado ¿Naraku quien te viera así?-**

**-Ki..Kikyo- **Dijo Ahome con temor en su voz.

**-Sera mejor que te largues y nos dejes en paz o te matare ¿Me escuchaste?- **La amenazó Naraku quien a pesar de que nuevamente tenía su corazón humano ya no sentia nada hacia Kikyo gracias al inmenso amor que sentia por Ahome.

**-¿Crees que puedes matarme?- **Se burló de él.

**-Kikyo ya dejanos en paz- **Dijo Ahome con la mayor firmeza que pudo.

**-Ahome por favor...tu sabes que Naraku me ve a mi en tí- **No sabía si lo que había dicho era cierto ya que no podía sentir la prescencia del bandido Onigumo. Pero sabía que de algun modo afectaría.

Tal y como lo pensó, vio satisfactoriamente como Ahome retrocedia y se alejaba de Naraku, mirandolo con dudas.

**-Ahome- **La atrajo hacia él pegandola a su cuerpo. Ahome estaba sorprendida, no sabia que pensar, solo sabía que una vez más él le había vuelto a demostrar que no tiene por que dudar de él. Se sentia protegida, amada, no había nada malo en el mundo para ella.

Por otro lado Kikyo observaba esa escena entre sorprendida y molesta, no era posible; es más, era el colmo que esa niña hubiera logrado cambiar primeramente a Inuyasha y después a Naraku. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse percibio una energía aparte, pero venía del vientre de Ahome.

**-¡Es el colmo!- **Grito y simplemente se retiro ante la mirada satisfactoria de Naraku.

**-Bien Ahome, sera mejor que...-** Sintió como los labios de Ahome se posaban sobre los suyos.

**-¡Te adoro!- **Lo abrazó fuertemente. Naraku sintió una gran calidez al ser abrazado asi por ella, así que la abrazo pegandola más a su cuerpo, recargó su rostro en su cabello y aspiró su dulce aroma. Ahome se sonrojo bastante, pero le gusto.

**Oshhh hasta el viernes mgres proyectos! de la escuela**

**bueno si ya se cursi muy empalagoso y salido de la realidad blabla**

**pero así me gusta.**


	11. un par de propuestas

**Capitulo 11 WOW Mizuki-chan24 ni como agradecerte tus siempres reviews**

Ya habían pasado 2 meses de aquel incidente con la sacerdotisa no-muerta y dos meses más del embarazo, la panzaita de Ahome ya había crecido bastante, ahora si, cualquiera que la viera diria que esta embarazada.

Ahome se encontraba en los ahora jardines del castillo, le encantaba cortar flores y colocarlas en pequeños jarrones para decorar un poco el castillo. Estaba tan entretenida en su labor que no se percato de que era observada por un par de ojos del color de la sangre misma.

Naraku la observaba mientras ella seleccionaba las mejores flores que podía encontrar. Sin quererlo una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro, era tan entretenido observarla, todo el tiempo tenía aquella cálida sonrisa en su rostro, se movía con gracia, sencillamente para él todo lo que ella hiciera era perfecto.

Al sentir una constante mirada sobre ella, Ahome se dio media vuelta para darse cuenta de quien era, ella le dirigió una sonrisa, tomó las flores que había recogido y se dirigió hacia él.

**-Pude sentir que me observabas- **Dijo acomodando las flores que tenía en sus manos.

**-Yo diria que te tardaste- **Le hizo una ademán para que entraran, ya que al parecer una gran tormenta se avecinaba.

Para estas alturas el vientra de Ahome ya se notaba bastante, y tal y como ella había dicho necesitaba ropa un poco más adecuada, ahora solía utilizar unicamente kimonos no muy ajustados.

**-Vaya... parece como si fuera a caer un diluvio- **Se asomó por la ventana.

**-Si, así parece- **Ambos llegarón a la única habitación donde había una chimenea, ahí se encontraron con Byakuya y Kanna.

**-¡Hola chicos! Hace mucho que no los veo- **Ahome se sentó junto a ellos.

**-Si... como desde esta mañana- **Contestó Byakuya recalcando lo obvio.

**-¿Te estas burlando de mí?- **Se puso cara a cara con él.

**-Los quiero separados, no voy a tolerarlos- **Naraku se sentó al lado de Ahome.

**-Como digas- **Ahome se recargo en su hombro.

Prontó comenzó a escuharse como caía la lluvia, en un principio había sido leve, pero después de unos diez minutos comenzó incluso a granizar y el sonido de algunos rayos se hizo presente.

**-Esto va para largo- **Comento Ahome **-Oye Naraku, tengo una propuesta para tí y bueno para casi todos- **Lo ultimó capto la tención de todos los presentes.

**-Te escucho- **Naraku le dio pie a continuar.

**-Bueno... primero que nada, Naraku ¿Que planeas hacer con la perla?- **Aquello hizo que Naraku recordara como era que todo había comenzado **-Bueno solo faltan 3 fragmentos y...-**

**-Y tú punto ¿Es?- **La situción ya no le agradaba del todo.

**-Bueno pensé que como ya faltan muy pocos y en caso de querer reunirlos tienes mi ayuda, Byakuya y Kanna no te son necesarios- **Los ultimos dos nombrados se ausustaron ante dicho comentario.

**-Y como ya no le servimos ¿¡Que se desaga de nosotros!- **

**-No baboso- **Ahome lo calló **-A lo que me refiero es...Naraku por que no les regresas sus corazones; es decir, dejarlos libres- **Byakuya y Kanna no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Era cierto ellos habían sido creados con el único proposito de servir y obedecer a Naraku, pero ¿Luego que? ¿Que era lo que seguia? Ninguno de los dos se había puesto pensar semejante situación.

Naraku por su parte pensó que Ahome no estaba tan equivocada del todo.

**-No me parece una idea tan mala- **Respondó Naraku, haciendo que Byakuya y Kanna se sintieran entre emocionados y con algo de temor.

**-Ahome...- **Byakuya no podía creer que esa chiquilla que tanto lo fastidiaba seria capáz de meter las manos al fuego por Kanna y por él.

**-Tu idea no es mala Ahome, pero ahí un pequeño detalle- **Naraku retomó la conversación.

**¿Cuál podría ser ese "pequeño detalle"?- **Si algo sabía era que Naraku no solía ser específico

**-No tengo ni el más mínimo interes en continuar reuniendo la perla- **Habló como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más natural del mundo.

**-¡Eres un hígado!- **Ahome lo tomo por el cuello de kimono.

**-¿Perdón?- **Simplemente levantó una ceja.

**-¡Ahora fijate que los reunes todos! ¿Me oiste tonto?- **Lo jalo un poco más hacia ella **-Ya empezaste ¡Ahora lo terminas!- **

**-¿Para que deseas reunir esos fragmentos?- **No había que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de que era ella quien deseaba reunir los fragmentos faltantes.

**-Pues para purificar la perla y desaparecerla de este mundo- **Aquello lo dijo en un tono más serio.

**-Bien como digas, pero...- **La colocó a centímetros de su rostro, sintiendo incluso su respiración **-Se reuniran a mi modo ¿Entendiste?- **Se separó de ella.

**-El último no, yo voy a salvar a Kohaku, lo quieras o no- **Ella jamás le arrebataria a Sango lo último que tenía en el mundo.

**-Como quieras- **Se levantó del suelo y camino hacía otra habitación, dejando extrañados a todos.

**-¿A donde habra ido?- **Se preguntó Ahome.

No paso mucho rato cuando lo vieron entrar nuevamente. Dirigió su mirada hacia Byakuya y Kanna.

**-Los dos de pie- **Uso su siempre tono autoritario y amenazante, haciendolos levanterse casi de un salto **-Tomen- **En su mano se vió un pequeño resplandor que despareció en segundos. En eso Byakuya y Kanna tuvierón una extraña y algo dolorosa sensación en el pecho. Cuando el ligero impacto paso, sintieron como algo palpitaba en sus pechos, ambos colocarón su mano en el pecho, y fue cuando lo sintierón; eran sus corazones, latian, aquello significaba su completa libertad.

**-¿Chicos?- **Ahome no sabía muy bien que había ocurrido, más sin embargo se lo imaginaba.

Ninguno decía nada, aun era dificil asimilar esa situación.

**-Bien son libres, hagan lo que se les plasca- **Naraku se sentó nuevamente, rodeando a Ahome con su brazo y atrayendolo hacia él.

**-¿Libres?- **Preguntó la pequeña.

**-Dices que...¿Podemos hacer lo que queramos?- **Tod eso era muy difícil de asimilar.

**-Que parte de "libres" ¿No entendieron?- **Preguntó Naraku con molestia, cuando sintió un ligero codazo por parte de Ahome.

**-Dejalos asimilarlo, y... gracias- **Tomo su rostro y le dio un ligero beso en los labios **-Y bien ¿Que haran?- **Caundo voltearo a verlos ya se encontraban sentados nuevamente. Una gotita de sudor (estilo anime) se presento en la cabeza de Naraku y Ahome.

**-¿Que creen que hacen?- **Preguntó Naraku.

**-Pues nada- **Byakuya se encogió de hombros.

**-¿Como que nada? ¡Son libres! ¿Entienden lo que significa?- **Ahome no lo podía creer.

**-Si lo entendemos pero... no tenemos a dónde ir- **Dijo Kanna con su siempre tranquilidad.

**-Asi es, así que... pues nos quedamos- **Byakuya le dirigió una sonrisa sarcastica a Naraku.

**-No puede ser- **Naraku choco su mano contra su frente.

**-Entonces...¿Se quedan?- **Pregntó Ahome.

**-De hecho sí- **Contestó Byakuya con desgana.

**-¡Si! ¡Genial!- **Alzó los brazos en señal de celebración.

**-¿Que?- **Naraku sentia que le daria un colapso nerviso en cualquier momento.

**-Pense que si iria y yo no quieria, los iba a extrañar mucho, pero no se van ¡Que alegria!- **Los atrapó a ambos en un abrazo, en el cual sentian como se les iba el aire.

**-Es el colmo- **Dijo Naraku par sí mismo.

**-Ya no te deprimas- **Ahome le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda **-Además...¡Ughh!- **Se toco el vientre y se encogió en un ovillo.

**-¡Ahome! ¿Que tienes?- **Naraku la sujetó para que voltera a verlo. Byakuya y Kanna también se preocuparon.

**-No se...auch, creo que ya se me paso- **Se colocó en la posición en la que se encontraba antes de eso.

**-¿Estas bien?- **Naraku besó su frente y la obligo a miralo sujetando su menton.

**-Ya se me pasó, y ya te había dicho...este bebé es una criatura sobre natural, por eso es lógico que algunas cosas se compliquen un poco ¿De acurdo?- **Ella sabía perfectamente bien que era eso lo que pasaba y sobra decir que tenia razón.

**-Bien pero... si algo te pasa, te juro que realmente me molestare- **La levantó en brazos para llevarla a descansar.

**-Traducción- **Dijo Kanna.

**-Me preocupas- **Completo Byakuya la frase. Naraku simplemente les mando una mirada fulminante.

**-Vaya que genio- **Se burló Byakuya.

Naraku se retiro junto con Ahome a su habitación, llegando ahí la recosto con cuidado en la cama sentandose a su lado.

**-¿Cuando imaginaste esto?- **Preguntó Ahome.

**-Ni en cien años me lo hubiese imaginado- **Acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza **-Ahome- **La llamó.

**-Mmmm dime- **Era extraño que fuera él quien diera pie a una conversación.

**-Hay algo que quisiera saber a cerca de tí- **La miraba fijamente, como si tratara de encontrar la respuesta a lo que ni siquiera había preguntado.

**-¿Que podria ser? Bueno, pregunta lo que quieras- **

**-Conosco a tu madre, a tu hermano y a tu abuelo, pero..-**

**-¿Hablas de mi padre?- **Interrumpió.

**-Exacto- **No tenía sentido continuar ella había captado la pregunta rapidamente.

**-Bueno no hay mucho que decir, mi padre murió poco después de que Sota naciera en un accidente de avión, es todo- **Mientras contaba todo había desviado su mirada por completo.

**-No soy ningun tonto, no me has dicho todo- **Si en algo era mala Ahome era mintiendo.

**-¿No me crees?- **Parecia haberse molestado.

**-Un minuto jamás dije que no te creia, dije que no me contaste todo- **Por su parte Naraku se mantenía calmado. Cada vez que se ponía discutir con ella, las cosas resultaban mal.

**-Bueno...es que es una historia muy larga- **Realmente no le dolia recordar a su padre, pero no era su historia favorita.

**-No importa si no quieres contarme- **Parecia haber comprendido que Ahome no deseaba hablar de eso.

**-¿Enserio?- **Preguntó algo apenada debido a que se había molestado un poco.

**-Bueno no se que es un avión- **Se burló.

**-¡¿Que? ¿Solo por eso?- **Se levantó rapidamente cambiando por completo las posiciones, quedando ella encima de él.

**-No te enojes, era una broma- **Le dijo con cierta seriedad.

**-Me las pagaras- **Tomó la almohada y la presiono contra el rostro de Naraku.

Sintió como le faltaba el aire, así que tomo a Ahome por los hombros y los regreso a ambos a sus posiciones originales.

**-¿Sabes lo cruel que fue eso?- **La miro con satisfacción.

**-Vamos no digas eso- **Se rió un poco.

Naraku se quedo observandola durante unos segundos, definitivamente ella era la mujer con la que deseaba estar el resto de sus días pero... ¿Como decirselo?

**-La verdad es que... - **Lo sacó de sus pensamientos **-Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi padre, no digo que tenga malos recuerdos pero son tan pocos, creo que incluso e comenzado a olvidar su rostro- **Sonreia con nostalgia mientras relataba la historia. Naraku se pecató de aquello, de algun modo sintió que podía haber escogido un mejor momento para preguntar aquello.

**-Ven, acompañame- **Se levató y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

**-¿A donde vamos?- **Se le hacia extraño que quisiera salir a esas horas cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

**-Ya veras- **

La llevo con los ojos vendados a un lugar completamente desconocido para ella.

**-¿Ya me puedo quitar la venda?-**

**-¿Puedes dejar de preguntar cada cinco minutos?- **Ella realmente preguntaba cada cinco minutos.

Caminaron un rato más, hasta que Ahome sintió como Naraku apretaba sus hombros en señal de que se detuviera.

**-Listo, puedes quitarte la venda- **

Cuando se retiró la venda de los ojos, quedo completamente sorprendida. Ante sus ojos había un hermoso lago, en el cuál se reflejaba la luna llena, todo el pasto era como un tapiz completamente verde; los árboles, todos y cada uno de ellos era flores de cerezo, había sitios donde crecian una gran cantidad de rosales con rosas rojas.

**-¿Te gusta?- **Le susurró al oído acercandose por atrás.

**-M..me.. me encanta ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Todo es tan hermoso!- **No cabía en si misma de la emoción. Naraku la giro hacia él uniendo sus labios con los de ella, moviendolos suavemente, se separó de ella mirandola con un toque de seriedad, obviamente desconcertandola un poco.

**-¿Que pasa?- **Le acaricio con ternura el rostro, Naraku la atrajo hacía él abrazondola. Ahome no entendía que estaba tramando o si quieria decirle algo. La separó de él y nuevamente la miraba fijamente, pero esta vez la miraba distinto, parecia mirarla con amor, con ternura y con deseo.

**-Promete que siempres estaras conmigo- **Su voz sonaba muy suave.

**-Tu sabes que estare contigo por mucho más que eso- **Sonrió con ternura **-¿Lo dudas?- **Pregntó serenamente. Naraku se quedo callado; no por que dudara de que ella estaría con él, si no de lo que iba a hecer. En su mirada Ahome pudo ver que queria decirle algo **-Dimelo-**

**-¿Eh?- **Ya era encerio ¿Ella leia sus pensamientos?

**-No soy tan despistada como para no darme cuenta- **Le habló con untoque de astucia.

**-De acuerdo- **Tomo su mano con delicadeza, desconcertandola bastante, acto seguido introdujo su mano a su ropa buscando algo. Ahome comenzaba a entender la situación ¿Seria posible?

**-Ahome- **Se arodillo frente a ella. Un minuto se ¡Que cosa!

Ahome sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, estaba emocionada y a la vez se sentía sumamente nerviosa.

**-¿Te casarias conmigo?- **Pregntó con ternura, mirandola directamente a los ojos, suplicado por un maldito "Si"

Ahome estaba tan impactada por aquella propuesta, no podía moverse, su cuerpo la traicionaba.

Naraku la observaba esperando su respuesta ¡Demonios! ¿¡Por que no contestaba! ¡Maldita sea! En el fondo rogaba porque digera que si.

**-¡SI ACEPTO!- **Se avalanzó sobre él tirandolos a ambos al piso.

Por su parte Naraku sintió como podía respirar nuevamente. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con pasión y sensualidad. Ahome no tardo en responder su beso.

Naraku acariciaba su espalda con cuidado y con suma delicadeza utilizando su mano comenzó a recorer la pierna de Ahome quitando poco a poco la tela del kimono.

Comezó a desamarrar el obi del Kimono dejndo al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo, la miró detenidamente y pudo notar su vientre ya abultado; si, era perfecta hasta el último centímetro de su ser.

Ahome retiró la parte superior del kimono de Naraku dejandola ver el perfecto y hermoso cuerpo de suw ahora prometido.

**-Eres muy apuesto- **Le susurró al oído.

**-Tu eres simplemente perfecta ¿Sabes?- **Le dijo en tono seductor.

Nuevamente atrapó sus labios besandolos con vehemencia mientras con suma delicadeza acariciaba su paza, el lugar donde se encontraba su hija.

Ahome retiró la parte baja del kimono de Naraku por completo, con algo de su ayuda claro, quedando ambos completamente desvestidos.

Continuaron besandose, acariciandose, tocandose, querian disfrutar cada centímetro de la piel del otro, grabar la sensación de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, auqello no era más que amor puro y sincero.

**A la mañana siguente**

Los rayos del solo comenzarón a dejarse ver poco a poco entre las montañas, y en un pequeño valle, habían dos personas aun dormidas.

Ahome sintió unos rayos de sol en su cara, dandose cuenta de que ya había amanecido, abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero con lo que se encontro, fue a Naraku observandola fijamente.

**-Buenos días- **Ahome le saludó. Naraku deposito un ligero beso en sus labios.

**-Duermes mucho ¿Sabes?- **La atrajo hacía el en un abrazo.

**-O tú durmes muy poco- **Le sonrió picaramente.

**-Es probable- **Ambos soltaron un ligera risa.

Se colocarón su ropa de vuelta y se dirigieron hacia el castillo.

**HAHAHA NO QUE NO? SI SOY UNA SUPER MEGA FAN DE LO ROMANTICO Y BUENO OIGAN UNA PREGUNTA QUE QUIZAS LES SONARA EXTRAÑA..PERO YA ME TRABE CON ALGO.**

**¿QUE QUIEREN QUE SEAN EXACTAMENTE BYAKUYA Y KANNA? DIGO SI CONOCEN A BYAKUYA.. SOLO SALE EN EL MANGA Y EN EL KANKENTSU-HEN PERO LO ADORO! EN FIN NO QUIERO ESPECULAR NADA PERO ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAN QUE PASARA MÁS ADELANTE CON ELLOS PLIS**

**BESOS! LOS ADORO! **


	12. nuevas pruebas comienzan

**Capítulo 12**

**En la aldea de Kaede**

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara se encontraban sentados en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, estaba esperando que la comida estuviera lista, más sin embargo se preguntaban en donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

**-Ese tonto de Inuyasha se ha estado desapareciendo ultimamente- **Espetó Shippo con molestia.

**-¿Creen que como Ahome no esta este aprovechando par ver a Kikyo?- **Preguntó Sango mientras servía la sopa en los platos.

**-No lo creo Sango. Cuando Inuyasha va con Kikyo suele regresar con una expresión nostalgica, en cambio ha estado regresando tranquilo- **Miroku había tocado un buen punto.

**En otra parte del bosque**

**-¡Te encontre!- **Gritó Atzumi quitando una ramas de la copa de un árbol.

**-¡Pero si yo te estaba buscando! ¡Era a tí quien te tocaba esconderte!- **Inuyasha y ella aterrizarón con suavidad en el suelo.

**-Aaaaa Es verdad- **Chocó su puño con la palma de su mano.

**-Que boba- **Inuyasha giró la cabeza.

**-¡Oye! Esta es la primera vez que tengo novio, es muy natural que me ponga nerviosa- **Hacia ya dos días que Inuyasha y ella habian decidido ser novios.

**-Es solo una excusa barata- **Se ponía tan nervioso ante ella, ya que era un demonio y para colmo era muy hermosa.

**-¿Y tú que?- **Atzumi rodeo a Inuyasha por la cintura con sus brazos.

**-¿Yo? ¿Yo que?- **No tenía idea de que hablaba.

**-¿Haz tenido novia? o ¿Novias?- **A ella no le importaba que hubiera tenido 10 novias, ahora estaba con ella y eso era lo que valía.

Inuyasha se puso nervioso ante esa pregunta, pero algo en Atzumi le hacía sentir que podía decirle la verdad con toda comodidad.

**-Nunca fueron realmente oficiales, fuerón dos y ambas me fuerón arrebatadas por la misma persona- **Atzumi escuchaba atentamente lo que decía.

**-¿Entonces la persona que te las arrebató anda con las dos?- **Preguntó acusadoramente.

**-No... esta con una, parece amarla con completa sinceridad e incluso pronto tendran un hijo- **No era que siguera amando a Ahome, pero aun le dolía que Naraku hubiera logrado en unos meses lo que el no logró en casi dos años.

**-¿Y la otra?- **Parecía una niña pequeña preguntando por un dulce.

**-Esta "muerta"- **¡Diablos Kikyo! ¡Era cierto la última vez que la vio fue cuando Naraku "secuestro" a Ahome y había quedado de verse con ella nuevamente! ¡Que iba a hacer!

**-Que raro- **Atzumi lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real **-No pareces convencido de lo que dijiste ¿En verdad esta muerta?- **Era ingenua, pero tenía una gran capacidad de darse cuenta de las intenciones con las que la gente solia hablar.

**-Es que...fue revivida, y sigue rondando por este mundo- **Su voz sono triste.

**-¿Como fue que la asesinaron?- **Todo estaba tornandose confuso.

En fin Inuyasha explicó lo que paso entre el y Kikyo, como fue que se separarón, a cera de la creación de Naraku y el por que, de la resurección de Kikyo, de Ahome y lo que ocurrió entre Naraku y Ahome.

Atzumi escuchaba encantada, triste y fasinada la historia, le sorpredió lo mucho que se perdío de la vida de Inuyasha, pero se sentía muy contenta de que le contara todo.

**-Cielos ese tal Naraku, suena a una persona muy cruel y despiadada, y luego esta dos minutos con la sñorita Ahome y ¡Zaz! cambió. Se ve que la señorita Ahome es excelente sacando lo mejor de cada persona-**

**-Es verdad, con cada persona con la que ella se encuentre caera en una gran atración por ella, y no necesariamente una atracción de que le guste, si no, que siente la necesidad de hablar con ella, y Naraku no fue la excepción-**

**-Eres el peor idiota que he conocido- **

**-¿Como?-**

**-Dejar ir una mujer así...¡Por dios en que pensabas! Aunque me beneficio a mi pero...no es el tema-**

Se encontraban recargados en el tronco de un árbol. Se voltearon a ver fijamente durante unos instantes, poco a poco se acercaban más uno al otro, hubo un momento en el cual podían sentir la respiración del otro.

**-Jijiji a que adivino que comiste- **Dijo Atzumi a centímetros de los labios de Inuyasha.

**-Callate y besame- **La atrajó hacia él en un besos completamente apasionado.

**-¡¿Que demonios haces Inuyasha?- **Se sapararón de golpe.

**-¡Kikyo!- **Grito Inuyasha. Y como por reflejo abrazando a Atzumi.

**-¡¿Que haces besandote con esta zorra?- **Estaba furiosa. No era posible Ahome con Naraku( quien se supone estaba enamorado de ella. Aunque el día que se los encontro se notaba que eso dejo de ser hace mucho) y ahora Inuyasha con una mujer desconocida.

**-¡No la llames así!- **Vaya...si eso sintió Naraku cunado él insultó a Ahome, debia pedirle una disculpa.

**-Inuyasha...- **Atzumi no podía creer lo bien que la defendía.

**-¡Es el colmo!- **Parecía el berrinche de quinciañera mimada.

**-¿Que es el colmo?- **Preguntó extrañado Inuyasha.

**-Se supone que Naraku estaba enamorado de mí, pero la última vez que fui estaba con Ahome ¡Y lo peor es que el muy maldito cada vez que la ve tira la baba por ella! Y ahora tú ¡Te encuentro con alguien que ni siquira conozco!-**

**-Me llamo Atzumi- **La saludó burlonamente detrásde Inuyasha.

**-Es un demonio- **Dijo Kikyo para si misma.

**-Kikyo...lo siento pero, tú ya no...- **Iba a comenzar Inuyasha.

**-Yo ya no ¿Que? ¿Ya no te gusto?- **Comenzó a ultilazar ese tono sarcastico que había optado por usar desde que revivió.

**-No digas estupideces. Lo que digo es que tú ya no eres y jamás seras la Kikyo de la que me enamore hace más de 50 años- **¡Por fin! Inuyasha ya no toleraria más los chantajes de Kikyo.

**-¿Como dice?- **Kikyo no cabía en si misma de la impresión.

**-Lo siento Kikyo- **Inuyasha le dio la espalda.

**-De acuerdo jajaja- **Se río macabramente alertando a Inuyasha y Atzumi **-Pero ten en cuenta que tanto tú, como Ahome, Naraku, el enjendro que viene en camino y tú Atzumi, me las pagaran- **En ese momento desapareio con la ayuda de sus serpientes cazadoras de almas.

Inuyasha y Atzumi estaban impresionados, aquella amenaza iba más que encerio.

**-¿Que hacemos?- **Atzumi tomo a Inuyasha por el brazo.

**-No..no lo sé- **Sabía que Kikyo no se dentendría por nada del mundo.

**-Avisemos- **Inuyasha la miro impresionado.

**-¿Como dices?- **

**-A la señorita Ahome y al señor Naraku, no seria justo que no se enteraran de esa amenaza, y más aun si sabemos de ella- **

**-Tienes razón, solo hay un problema- **Inuyasha lucia muy tenso.

**-¿Cuál?- **Estaba completamente decidida a que esa mujer no cumpliera su amenaza.

**-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde se encuentra el castillo de Naraku, el muy infeliz siempre lo mantiene oculto- **Tenía que haber una forma de encontrar ese lugar.

**-Quizas yo pueda encontrarlo- **

**-¿Como puedes hacer eso?- **Peguntó intrigado.

**-Sencillo, otra de mis especialidades es la radiestecia- **

**-¿Radio que?- **No sbía de que hablaba.

**-Puedo localizar a las personas a base de metales y energía, mmmm necesito un objeto relacionado con la persona- **

**-Wow... ¡Digo! En la aldea donde vivo debe haber algo- **La sujeto del brazo y ambos corrieron a prisa a la aldea.

Llegaron a la aldea y vierón que en la cabaña de Kaede aun se veia una luz encendida, debia ser la fogata.

**-Hola chicos- **Inuyasha entró a la cabaña.

**-Hasta que apareces- **Shippo lo golpeo en la cabeza.

**-Estupido enano- **Le devolvió el chipotazo.

**-¿Donde estabas Inuyasha?- **Preguntó Miroku.

**-Si sobre eso...saben que no me gusta andar con rodeos- **Tdos estaban atentos a lo que sea que Inuyasha fuera a decir **-Les presento a Atzumi- **La nombrada entró a la cabaña, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, era un demonio completo y muy bella.

Inmediatamente Miroku entró en acción.

**-Señorita ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo con este humilde humano?- **En ese momento fue golpeado por el hiraikotzu de Sango.

**-Excelencia no la moleste-**

**-Haaaay que lindo- **Atzumi se llevo la mano a su mejilla.

**-¡Oye libidinoso no molestes a mi novia!- **Abrazó a Atzumi por la cintura.

**-¡Tu que!- **Dijeron todo al unísono.

**-Su novia- **Reafimó Atzumi.

**-I..Inuyasha ¿Es encerio?- **Preguntó Sango sorpredida.

**-¿Que es difícil de creer? Ella es la persona que he estado viendo durante las semanas pasadas- **Ahora el comportamiento de Inuyasha tenía sentido.

Después de un rato explicaron por que estaban ahí y por que nesecitaban encontrar el castillo de Naraku.

Atzumi pudo localizar la energía del casitillo así que se pusieron en marcha, en el camino se encontrarón con Kohaku quien era perseguido por unos monstros que quierian el fragmento de su cuello, así que decidieron llevarlo con ellos.

**En el castillo de Naraku**

**-¡Naraku!- **Grito Ahome a todo pulmon.

**-¿Que pasa Ahome?- **Entró inmediatamente a la habitación y se colocó al lado de Ahome.

**-Dame tu mano- **Ahome tomo la mano de Naraku y la colocó en su vientre.

**-¿Eso es?- **Preguntó con algo de emoción.

**-¡Si! ¡Eso fue una patadita!- **Lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

**-Es incríble- **Se dijo a sí mismo. Acarició el rostro de Ahome con una mano y la otra la colocó en su veintre.

**-Es sana, fuerte y estoy segura de que nos dara una gran felicidad- **Lo miraba con dulzura.

**-Te equivocas, ya nos dio una gran felicidad- **La atrajo hacia el uniendo sus labios con los de ella, moviendolos suave y dulcemente.

**-No se vayan a atragantar- **Byakuya y Kanna entrarón a la habitación.

**-¿Se puede saber quien les dio permiso de entrar?- **Naraku se separó de Ahome con molestia.

**-Ya...no seas tan duro con ellos- **Ahome se les quedo viendo con algo de curiosidad, se llevo la mano cerca de su boca **-Byakuya Kanna ¿Que pasa con esas manitas?- **Se rio un poco al haberse percatado de que apesar de la diferencia de altura, ambos sujetaban la mano del otro. Naraku no paso eso por alto, dejando escapar una ligera sonrisa sarcastica.

**-¡Nada!- **Byakuya y Kanna soltaron la mano del otro de manera rapida.

Disfrutaban ese momento, hasta que Naraku sintio como el ex grupo de su prometida se acercaban hacia la barrera.

**-Imposible- **Maldijo entre dientes poniendose de pie desconcertando a todos los presentes.

**-¿Naraku? ¿Que pasa?- **Ahome se puso igualmente de pie.

**-Tus amigos se acercan- **Espetó con molestia y desgana.

**-Es verdad...puedo sentir la presencia de un fragmento de la perla, el único que puede ser es Kohaku, debe venir con ellos-**

**-Bien les dare una bienvenida que no olvidaran- **Naraku estaba furioso.

**-Oyeme- **Ahome lo detuvo **-Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie-**

**-¿No?- **Preguntó Byakuya mientras cargaba a Kanna colocandola en su espalda.

**-No- **Confirmo Ahome.

**-Bien, pero ni sueñes que les ofrecere algo de tomar- **Dijo Naraku con sarcasmo y molestia.

Ahome no presto mucha atención a eso, así que todos se dirigieron hacia la parte de afuera del castillo.

El grupo que se aproximaba hacia el castillo pudo divisar como la barrera que lo protegia era desvanecida desde adentro, extrañandolos bastante. A lo lejos pudieron divisar a Naraku seguido de Ahome y sus dos ex-extensiones.

**-¡Hola chicos!- **Ahome saludaba con la mano en alto.

**-¡Ahome!- **Exclamaron Shippo y Sango al unísono.

Ahome pudo divisar entre el grupo a alguien que jamás había visto y se veia muy nerviosa, también noto que estaba tomada de la mano de Inuyasha.

**-¡No puede ser, pero si te sacaste la loteria!- **Ahome le dijo a Inuyasha de manera pícara.

**-¿Eh? ¿Quien? ¿Yo?- **Inuyasha entendio que Ahome había captado la situación inmediatamente.

**-Pues si- **Dijo con desgana. Odiaba que negara las cosas haciendose el tonto **-Mucho gusto soy Ahome- **Extendió su mano hacia Atzumi.

**-Atzumi, mucho gusto señorita Ahome, Inuyasha ya me había hablado de usted- **Estrecho la mano de Ahome, habían hecho una conexión inmediata.

**-Ahome- **La llamó Naraku.

**-¡Si señor!- **Ahome regreso al lado de Naraku.

**-Que graciosa- **Dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

**-Ahome tu panzita ya se nota mucho- **Exclamó Shippo con emoción.

**-Gracias Shippo- **Ahome se abrazó de Naraku.

Por otro lado Kohaku aun no asimilaba la situación del todo, cuando giro su mirada pudo divisar a Kanna, la niña con la que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo desde que fue revivido, y por ende tomadole un gran cariño **(n/a: le gusto muahaha) **

**-Kanna ha pasado tiempo- **Kohaku la saludo amablemente. Baykuya se dio cuenta de como la había mirado, cuando eso paso sintio una extraña y desagradable sensación, por alguna razón no queria que ese mocoso estuviera cerca de Kanna.

Kanna no contestó, simplemente lo miro e inmediatamente retomo su temple de siempre.

**-O que mal- **Esa situacipon fue perfectamente captada por Ahome y Naraku.

**-¿Que quieren?- **Naraku ya no soportaba tenerlos ahí.

**-Naraku, Ahome...lo que pasa es que- **Inuyasha iba a comenzar, pero los nervios de lo que iba a decir lo trabaron, así que Atzumi retomó el tema, sin embargo muy a su manera.

**-Inuyasha ya me a contado todo lo que paso, así que estabamos juntos, cuando la sacedotisa Kikyo apareció hecha una loca y dijo que se vengaría de mi, de Inuyasha, de ustedes dos y de un enjendro, bueno eso dijo ella- **Explicó a la velocidad de la luz.

**-¿Que?- **Ahome y Naraku no podían creer lo que habían escuchado.

**-Porque..- **Dijo Ahome casi en susurro callendo de rodillas, que de no haber sido por Naraku habria dado un buen azotón.

**-Ahome- **Naraku la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla.

Todo estaban sorprendidos por esa escena, aunque se encontraban igualmente preocupados.

**-Bien si eso era todo grupo de idiotas, tengo que tranquilizar a Ahome- **Dijo caragandola en brazos. No era que se hubiera molestado por que les avisaran; es más, al contrario, pero su prioridad no era la loca que andaba suelta, si no Ahome. La llevo al interior del castillo nuevamente.

Nadie sintió que debian marcharse, de hecho Naraku hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que entraran.

Ya en el interior del castillo Ahome se encontraba un poco más tranquila.

**-Me van a explicar en este momento, que paso exactamente- **Exigió Naraku con molestia.

**-Lo que dijo Atzumi es lo más acertado- **Respondió Inuyasha, ya que además de Atzumi era el único testigo.

**-Se ve que tenemos un problema- **Dijo Sango con algo de angustia.

**-No te preocupes Sango, yo cuidare que nada malo te pase- **Decía Miroku mientras, como era de costumbre, su mano tocaba las pompas de Sango. Lo siguiente que se escucho fue una gran bofetada haciendo eco en todo el castillo.

**-¡No hablo de nosotros!- **Sango se sobaba la mano con la que había abofeteado al monje.

**-Esto esta mal, chicos por favor tomen asiento, me hacen sentir incómoda- **Ahome los invitó sentarse.

Cuando se sentaban Kohaku se sentó al lado Kanna, provocando en Byakuya esa incómoda sensación nuevamente, a pesar de que Kanna no hacia el más mínimo caso.

Ahome pudo percatarse de eso así que se levantó.

**-Ahome- **Naraku se levantó junto con ella.

**-Todo esta bien, solo quiero hablar con Byakuya- **Naraku entendió inmediatamente de queria hablar con él.

**-¿Yo? ¿Que hice?- **De por sí estaba molesto.

**-Jajaja nada Byakuya, ven conmgo- **Ahome se lo llevo a otra habitación seguidos por los ojos de la pequeña Kanna, ya que ultimamene se sentía incómoda sin Byakuya a su lado.

Ya en otra habitación Ahome invito a Byakuya a que se sentara, Byakuya no entendia que pasaba y no le gustaba la idea de que Kanna se quedara con ese chiquillo.

**-Dime Byakuya ¿Te molesta que Kohaku este cerca de Kanna?- **Preguntó con dulzura.

**-¡¿Que? No- **Giro su cabeza hacia otro lado para que Ahome no notara su sonrojo.

**-Jajaja ¡Lo sabía!- **Ahome sentía que se iba a desmyar de la risa.

**-¿Que es lo que sabias? ¡¿Y que te hace tanta gracia?- **Se estaba enfando más de la cuenta.

**-Lo siento- **Se aclaró la garganta **-Lo que digo es que ya sabía que ...bueno no lo tomes a mal- **

**-Solo dilo- **

**-Parece que ni tú mismo lo sabes, en fin, Byakuya te enamoraste de la pequeña Kanna- **Para Ahome, eso era sumamente tierno, sobretodo por el hecho de que era algo completamente inocente.

**-Me enamore de ella- **Susurro par sí mismo, obviamente Ahome lo escucho.

**-Así es, la razón por la que te desagrada que Kohaku este cerca de ella, son nadamás que celos- **Debia escoger la palabras adecuada para hablar con él, ya que por más que lo intentaba no entendia como era que funcionaba su caracter

**-Celos...- **Aun no podía digerir bien la idea de eso **-¡Estas demente, ella es una niña pequeña y..bueno...yo- **

**-De hecho ella es mayor que tú- **Ahome aclaro un punto muy importante.

**-No quiero que...que le digo...no olvida eso...¿Como se que siente ella por mi?- **Muchas cosas se aclararon con esa conversación.

**-Diselo, así de simple, habla con ella. Byakuya habria que ser ciego; o tú, para no darse cuenta de que ella también siente algo por tí- **Dijo Ahome con un tono de suspicasia.

**-Tu crees...¡Pero si se nota que el hermano de la exterminadora la quiere!- **Recordó que había dejado a Kanna con él.

**-Lo se Byakuya, ya me di cunta, si verdaderamente te importa...lucha por ella- **Ahome lo señalo con su dedo indíce.

**-Ahome...francamente no creo que este bien que yo sienta algo por ella- **Aunque Ahome tuviera razón y ella fuera mayor que el; en un extraño sentido, la apariencia física era muy distinta.

**-Bien...parece que no progresamos, te preguntare dos cosas- **Su interrumptor de chica estaba encendido **-Primero ¿Te gustaria que ella se fijara en alguien más?- **Cuando escucho eso sintio que el mundo se le venia encima.

**-No, no me agrada ni un poco- **Se sonrojo un poco al decir eso.

**-Lo sabía...segunda pregunta ¿Si en algun momento Kanna nesecitara tú ayuda, sea por lo que sea, la ayudarias?-**

**-No lo dudaria ni un segundo, además...-**

**-Ya se dale un beso en la mejilla- **Lo interrumpio **-Bien, ahora me preocupa haber dejado a Naraku y a Inuyasha en la misma habitación así que...- **Antes de que terminara se escucho una gran explosión.

**-¡Es el colmo!- **Ahome salió hecha una furia de la habitación, seguida de Byakuya.

En cuanto llego al comedor todo estaba lleno de veneno y todos los presentes se habían agachado en el piso para inhalar la menor cantidad de veneno posible.

De repente el veneno se purifíco por completo, Ahome había lanzado una flecha para purificar el veneno.

**-¡¿Que paso aquí?- **Ahome iba a matar a cualquiera que se para a dos metros de ella.

**-Fue Inuyasha- **Dijeron Shippo y Atzumi al unísono.

**-Keh! Chismosos- **Chisto como de costumbre.

**-¿Que hiciste?-**

**-Solo le pregunte, que si nos iban a invitar a la boda- **Se hizo el inocente.

**-¡¿Como me peguntas eso tarado?- **Naraku estaba muy molesto.

**-¡Basta! ¡Ya me cansaron! Los dos tienen un muy mal genio y terminan medio matandose- **Debido a su estado, Ahome se encontraba sumamente sensible. Algunas lagrimas ya comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos **-Idiotas- **Grito antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

**-¡Ahome espera!- **Naraku salió tras ella. La siguió hasta la parte trasera del castillo.

La encontro ahí, ella estaba llorando, y lo peor de todo ¡Por su culpa! ¡No, eso no! Se acercó cuidadosamente a ella, se arodillo a su lado tomandola delicadamente por los hombros.

**-Vete- **Le susurro con la voz llorosa.

**-Ahome yo...- **

**-Que te largues- **Uso un tono tajante que él jamás había escuchado.

**-No me ire- **Tomo su menton obligandola a mirarlo.

**-Naraku..-**

**-Naraku, nada, se que estas sensible y me es imposible saber tu estado de animo- **Sujetaba su delicado rostro entre sus manos.

**-Lo siento tienes razón, no soy muy justa del todo con eso- **Lo abrazo, mientras enterraba su cabeza en su pecho.

**-Ya...tranquila- **La abrazo igualmente, acariciando su suave cabello con sumo cuidado.

La separo de él, qudaron mirandose fijamente. Esta vez Naraku no se tomo tiempo para besarla, unió rapidamente sus labios con los ella, besandola con pasión y vehemencia

¿Por que? ¡¿Por que demonios un beso como ese no satisfacia su necesidad de ella! ¡¿Por que cuando hacia el amor con ella, deseaba que el maldito tiempo se detuviera? Ahora lo unico que había en el era la pasión con la que la amaba y miedo. Un terrible miedo, si algo le psaba a ella ¿Que demonios haria él? En ese momento le era imposible imagnarse la vida sin ella.

El beso no cesaba, introdujo bruscamente su lengua a su boca, llenandola por completo, probando cada centímetro de su boca.

Ahome rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, atrayendolo más ella, después paso una mano hacia el rostro de su prometido.

**-Hay por Dios! ¿Interrumpimos?- **Llegarón Shippo y Miroku, quienes habían decidido buscar a Ahome, en caso de que Naraku no la hubiera encontrado.

**-No es posible- **Naraku maldijo para sus adentros.

**-¡Chicos! Lo siento yo... olvidenlo- **Estaba segura de que habían vista la escena con lujo de de detalle, no valia la pena explicarlo.

**-Ahome ya nos vamos, dice Inuyasha que tengan cuidado con Kikyo- **Shippo aun era muy pequeño como para organizar bien sus palabras.

**-Si Shippo no te preocupes- **Ahome le dio un beso a Shippo en la frente para despedirse.

**-Bien con su permiso- **Miroku se despidió.

Ambos quedaron solos en el jardín de atras.

**-Jajaja Tengo que contrate algo incríble- **Ahome le dio un ligero codazo a Naraku.

**-¿Que podría ser?- **Naraku la coloco a centímetros de él.

**-Es sobre Byakuya y Kanna- **

**-Me imagino que sera- **él tampoco había podido evitar notar la extraña relación que comenzaba a haber entre ellos.

**-Bueno, Byakuya admitio que siente algo muy especial por ella- **Dijo emocionada.

**-Vaya...idiotas- **No le importaba mucho, pero no podía evitar sentir un pequeño alivio al saber que esos dos terminarian juntos, o mínimo con una promesa.

**Fuiiifff es viernes perdón! bueno este cap no tuvo mucho de Naraku y Ahome, pero jajaja estoy loquitamente emocionada! si un poquis pedofilis alguna cosas, mmmm no de hecho no PARA EL AMOR NO HAY EDAD DAMAS Y CABALLEROS o bueno eso pienso yo**

**Bye los quiero**

**hay nos leemos**


	13. comienza lo interesante

**Capitulo 13**

La noche comenzaba a caer, el cielo era cubierto por una total oscuridad, siendo que se trataba de la noche de luna nueva, más sin embargo una cuantas, pequeñas y brillantes estrellas permitian ver su luz en el firmamento, dando una cálida sensación a cualquiera que dirigiera su mirada al cielo nocturno.

En el castillo de Naraku, los cuatro habitantes de aquel aterrador y singular palacio, terminaban de comer la cena que la futura joven madre, había preparado para ellos después de que los "invitados" se hubieran marchado.

Todo en total tranquilidad, de no ser por la tensión del ambiente que se podía percibir en aquel comedor.

**-¡Hablen uno a la vez por favor!- **Grito Ahome en modo sarcastico, puesto que todos se encontraban en silencio.

**-Callate- **Byakuya introdujo otro bocado de su cena hacia su boca.

**-Byakuya- **Naraku pronuncio su nombre con molestia.

**-¿Por que todo esta tan tenso?- **Pregunto Ahome al mismo tiempo que sus labios formaban un pequeño puchero.

**-Primera: La visita que tuvimos en la tarde y el porque de esta. Segunda: Nadie sabe que decir respecto a eso, o decir algo respecto al tema ya mencionado y tercera: A nadie nos gusto lo qu paso- **Era la primera vez que escuchaban hablar tanto a Naraku, pero en cierto modo se desahogo.

**-Bueno...¿Que haremos al respecto entonces? Ya tenemos dos problemas- **Ahome comenzó a acomdar los platos en pila, para llevarselos.

**-¿Dos?- **Preguntó la pequeña Kanna.

**-Si, el de que Kikyo se volvio loca y de Byakuya no quiere...-**

**-¡Ahome!- **Byakuya la calló en cuanto capto lo que estaba a punto de decir.

**-¡Perdon Byakuya!- **Ahome estaba tan distraida que ni siquiera se molesto en fijarse quien había hecho la pregunta.

**-Byakuya no quiere ¿Que?- **Preguntó Naraku sarcásticamente, provocando así a Baykuya.

**-Maldito- **Byakuya maldijo por lo bajo.

**-¿Que cosa Ahome?- **Preguntó Kanna.

**-Mmmm bueno no quiere...¡Mira un gato!- **Señalo con su dedo indíce haciendo voltear a Kanna, aprovechando el momento para jalar a Naraku y salir inmediatamente del lugar, dejando solos a Byakuya y a Kanna.

**-No había ningun gato...y ya se fue- **Dijo Kanna inocentemente con su habitual tono de voz, causando un ligera sonrisa en Byakuya, la cual no fue desapercibida por Kanna.

**-¿Que pasa?- **No sabía cual era el motivo de la sonrisa de Byakuya.

**-No...nada- **Inmediatamente retiro su mirada hacia otro lado.

**-¿De que hablaron tú y Ahome?- **Esa pregunta se la había estdo guardando desde que esa situación se había susitado.

**-Hablamos de tí- **Por alguna razón no quieria mentirle.

Kanna simplemente se quedo callada, no tenía nada que decir respecto a eso, aunque deseaba saber que habían dicho de ella.

**-Kanna- **Byakuya se sentó a su lado. Sabía de antemano que no obtendría una respuesta, a no ser que la pregunta fuera sumamente directa, o que ella decidiera a hablar **-Ese niño llamado Kohaku... se ve que le gustas bastante- **Si algo odiaba eran los rodeos, quizas por eso no podía entablar una conversación con Ahome, ella junto con Naraku eran los reyes de la evación.

**-No me di cuenta- **Pronunció sin expresión alguna.

**-Como sea lo que yo...-**

**-¿Eso te molesta?- **Por primera vez en su corta vida había interrumpido a alguien.

**-¿Por que me molestaria?- **Otra vez le dio motivos para que se callara.

Todo se quedo en completo silencio.

**En otra habitación**

**-Ahome no creo que esto este bien- **Naraku chocho su mano contra su frente.

**-Callate quiero ver que le dice- **En cuanto llegaó a la habitación Ahome le pidió que con uno de los saimyosho vigilara que pasaba en el comedor **-Además...En que posición te encuentras de hablar, si la memoria no me falla eras tú quien nos espiaba todo el tiempo-** Se recargó en su hombro.

**-Es verdad, pero yo no quiero ver a esos dos- **No tenía como defenderse de lo último que Ahome había dicho. Recargó igualimente su cabeza en la de Ahome.

**En el comedor**

Igual que hacia ya casi diez minutos, todo seguia en un extraño e incomo silencio.

**-Me molesta- **Hablo Byakuya.

**-¿Mmm?- **Kanna dirigió su mirada hacía él.

**-Que se fije en tí- **Igualmente la miraba direto a los ojos. Más que inexpresivos, para él sus ojos eran bellamente profundos.

**-Por qu...- **

**-Por celos- **Ni un solo segundo desiviaban la mirada.

Kanna se quedo en completo silencio, ella no era ninguna tonta; muy por el contrario, sabía perfectamente lo que Byakuya le acababa de decir. Por primera vez sintió como si en su estomago hubiese una gran cantidad de mariposas revoloteando por todos lados. Aun así guarso silencio.

**-No se exactamente que pienses al respecto de lo que dije. Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte, pero nesecito que tu me digas lo que...-**

**-Me gusta mucho estar contigo, ya no me siento sola como simpre me había sentido, no sabía que era lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de tí. Te quiero mucho, no quiero que nos separemos nuca- **Habló para todo el año. Byakuya no podía asimilar todo lo que había dicho Kanna, lo había entendido claro esta, pero le costaba digerirlo.

**-En ese caso... cuando tu quieras estaremos juntos, me refiero... a cuando te sintas lista para que tú y yo podamos tener algo más que una promesa-**

**-Promesa...- **No sabía a que se referia con promesa.

**-Me refiero a que estoy en toda la intensión de esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario- **Dicho eso tomo su pequeño rostro entre sus manos con sumo cuidado, como si no quisiera romper una fragil y delicada pieza de cristal, y con suma suvidad toco su pequeña frente con sus labios.

Kanna sintió como si la temperatura de sus mejillas aumentara un poco, cuando lo sintió separarse, por alguna razón no queria que eso suscediera, antes de que se alejara lo suficiente, lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras enterraba su cabeza en el pecho de su...¿Que eran ahora?

Byakuya no se espero eso en lo más mínimo, pero lejos de desagradarle correspindió su abrazo.

**-¡Vez Naraku te dije que estaban enamorados!- **En cuanto escucharon la voz de Ahome se separaron rápidamente.

**-¡Chismosos!- **En ese momento Byakuya se dio cuenta de que los habían estado espíando.

**-Que mal genio- **Ahom se mofó.

**-Olvidenlo- **Byakuya se levantó seguido de Kanna, retirandose del comedor.

**-Oye Naraku- **Ahome capto su atención.

**-Mmm ¿Que?- **Ambos se dirigieron hacia su habitación.

**-Sabes... pronto cumplire 5 meses de embarazo, así que estaba pensando ¿Como tendre al bebé? ¿Quien me ayudara a recibirla?- **Naraku sintió como el mundo se le venía encima. Era cierto ¿Quien la ayudaría? ¿Que hacer? ¿Como ayudarla? Si allgo sabía era que no podía llevarla con un médico humano, jamás aceptarían recibir una critura sobrenatural, y buscar ayuda sobrenatural era un suicidio, si más gente se entraba de que "Él" Naraku tenía por mujer a una fragil humana y a una bebé, cualquiera buscaría la manera de asesinarlas con el únco propósito de hacerlo sufrir a él.

**-Ya pensare en algo- **No había una respuesta concreta en ese momento.

**-Como digas- **Ella confiaba ciegamente en él.

Llegarón a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Naraku ayudó a Ahome a recostarse, no era que lo necesitara, pero quieria ayudarla, sentía que estaba más delicada que nunca.

**-Descansa- **Naraku le dio un suave beso en los labios.

**-Buenas noches- **Ahome se acurrucó un poco en él, su pequeña barriga comenzaba a estorbarle para algunas cosas.

La noche transcurría tranquila, era una noche fresca, no obstante tranquila.

Hubo un momento de la noche en el que Naraku sintió a Ahome moverse con mucha insistencia, cosa que se le hizo extraña ya que ella era muy tranquila al momento de dormir. Trató de moverla un poco para ver si le pasaba algo, quizas un mal sueño.

**-Ahome- **La sacudió ligeramente sujetandola por el hombro.

**-Naraku...me siento mal, me duele mucho la cabeza- **Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Naraku inmediatamente toco la frente de Ahome.

**-Ahome estas ardiendo-** En cuanto toco su frente la sintió hervir.

**-¿Tengo fiebre?- **Apenas y podía hablar bien.

**-Ahome espera aquí- **Se levantó rápidamente **-¡Byakuya, Kanna!- ** No queria dejar a Ahome sola.

**-Que pasa...- **Byakuya y Kanna llegaron aun sumamente adormilados.

**-¿Donde estoy?- **Ahome tenía mucha fiebre.

**-¿Que tiene?- **Pregunto Byakuya. Kanna se acercó a ella y tocó su frente.

**-Naraku, ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?- **Preguntó Kanna.

**-Traiganme agua- **Se colocó nuevamente a su lado **-Ahome, tranquila ¿Puedes reconocerme?- **Recargó la cabeza de Ahome en sus piernas.

**-Naraku..- **Pronunció debilmente.

**-Todo estara bien- **Tenía que quitar esa fiebre a como siera lugar, y después averiguar el porque de esta.

**-Naraku- **Byakuya y Kanna llegarón con agua yalgunos trapos.

Naraku sacó un trapo del agua y exprimiendolo lo colocó con cuidado en la frente de Ahome, esperando que así la fiebre se controlara un poco. Desgraciadamente lo único que quedaba era esperar, o eso creian.

**-Mi mochila...- **Aun hablaba con dificultad.

**-¿Que?-**

**-En mi mochila..hay medicina, hara efecto más rápido, traiganmela- **Obviamente el trapo humedo había ayudado bastante, puesto que ya no deliraba.

**-Traiganla- **Les ordenó a ambos.

Salierón inmediatamente de la habitación en busca de la mochila. Naraku observaba a Ahome con angustia, eso no era bueno ni para ella, ni mucho menos para la pequeña**.**

Byakuya y Kanna llegaron con la pequeña mochila amarilla, la acercarón a Ahome para que pudiera sacar la medicina.

**-Toma- **Naraku le acercó la mochila. Ahome buscó entre las cosas que había en la mochila, hasta que sacó una pequeña caja, la abrió y saco un par de pastillas, extrañando a todos los presentes, entonces de un momentoa otro Ahome gusrdó nuevamente las pastillas.

**-¿Que pasa Ahome?- ** preguntó Naraku.

**-No debeo tomar nada estando embarazada- **dicho eso, cerro pesadamente sus ojos cayando inocsiente en la cama.

**-¡Ahome!- **Naraku la acomodó en la cama nuevamente. Le sorprendió bastante que en ese estado hubiera recordado que aquellas extrañas cosas pudieran hacerle daño a la bebé.

La noche trascurrió muy lenta para todos. Byakuya y Kanna no quisieron regresar a sus habitaciones, deseaban que Ahome estuvira bien, además querian estar cerca por si algún inconveniente se suscitaba. Por su parte Naraku no pego un ojo en toda la noche, para su suerte la fiebre y ya había bajado por completo, aunque Ahome todavía no despertaba.

El sol daba su anucio del comienzo de un nuevo día y junto con el Ahome comenzaba a abrir los ojos. Recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada, Byakuya Y Kanna dormían en recargados en la pared, igualmente recargados uno en el otro, junto a ella encontro a Naraku recostado entre el piso y la cama, lo miro durante unos instantes dandose cuenta de lo apuesto que era, también le llamo la atención la relajada y tranquila expresión que tenía.

Se le vató cuidadosamente para hacer el menor ruido posible. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Naraku agitandolo suvemente. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Ahome arrodillada a su lado.

**-Ahome- **Aun no se incorporaba del todo.

Ahome se levanto cargando la cobija y la coloco encima de Byakuya y Kanna.

**-Lamento haberlos preocupado anoche- **Naraku se lvantó bastante adolorido, ya que no había dormido y en los pocos momentos que lo hizo no fue muy comodamente.

**-No te preocupes ¿Te seintes mejor?- **Acaricio su rostro con sumo cuidado.

**-Ya estoy bien, gracias- **Tomo su rostro entre sus manos uniendolos en beso. Movian sus labios junto con los del otro en movimientos sensules y lentos. Ahome tomo la inciativa por primera ocasión, introdujo su lengua a la boca de Naraku, provocandolo un suspiro en él.

Naraku colocó su mano detrás de su cuello y la otra en su rostro, pfofundizando más el beso.

Se besaban con pasión y vehemencia, necesitando más uno del otro con cada suspiro, con cada caricia.

Tuvieron que separarse en cuanto escucharon un bosteso. Byakuya y Kanna comenzaban a abrir los ojos.

**-Vaya, no me imagino que hubiera pasado si no nos hubieramos despertado- **Byakuya le mando una mirada sarcastica.

**-¿De..de que hablas?- **Ahome pensó que quizas los habían estado viendo desde hace un buen rato.

**-Ambos estan muy despeinados y sus ropas estan desacomodadas- **Decía entre risas.

Ambos se acomodaron el cabello y la ropa lo más discretamente que pudieron.

**-No entendi...¿Que era lo que estaban haciendo?- **Preguntó Kanna, alertando a Byakuya y a Ahome.

**-Eee Nada Kanna.. después te explico- **Le dijo Byakuya un tanto nervioso.

**-Jajaja- **Ahome y Naraku rieron un poco.

**-Naraku ¿Te reiste?- **Preguntó Ahome con untoque de ilusión **-No sabes el gusto que me da- **Beso rápidamente los labios de su amado.

**-No...yo..solo- **No sabía que decir; en efecto se había reido, ya que la situación le pareció tierna en ceirto modo.

**-Se rio y punto- **Byakuya se levató seguido de Kanna.

**-Si es verdad- **Agregó Ahome.

**-Ya dejen de burlarse- **Naraku rodeó a Ahome con su brazo atrayendola hacia él.

**-Bien chicos... vistanse, saldremos a un día de campo, coretsía de mi parte- **Ahome los puso en actividad inmediatamente.

**-Bien- **Byakuya y Kanna se retirarón a cambiarse. Para esta ocasión y quizas para toda una vida, sintierón la libertad de salir sin ninguna clase de arma o aditamento que los cracterizara. Kanna salió sin su espejo y Byakuya simplemente no utilizo la curiosa "espada" que solía llevar en su esplada.

Ahome se puso un Kimono sencillo pero hermoso a la vez, este no ajustaba demasiado, ya que no era bueno para el bebé, este kimono era color lavanda con algunas flores blancas como adorno y un obi de colo violeta.

Naraku uso el kimono negro que usaba habitualmente. Todos salierón lugo de preparar lo que "necesitaban" puesto que Ahome fue quien los organizo.

Ya en el bosque, llegaron a un pequeño claro, Ahome acomodo todo de manera cálida y acogedora.

Estaban sentados, no hacián nada en especial, de vez en cuando hablaban de algo, aunque brevemente.

**-Naraku, casi no has tocado tu comida ¡Lo sabía no cocino bien!- **Comenzó a llorar.

**-¡Que! ¡No espera!- **

**-Ya es broma- **Ahome le dio una plamada en el espalda.

**-Hmph tramposa- **La atrajo hacia él rodenadola con su brazo.

**-Jajaja- **Ahome le ofreción una cucharada de la sopa que había preparado. Obiavmente dejo que ella se la diera.

**-Oh por Dios que escena más conmovedora- **Una silueta se comenzaba adivisar entre los árboles.

**-¡Kikyo!- **Ahome se escondio atrás de Naraku.

**-Tienes un minuto para salir con algo de vida de aquí- **Naraku se puso de pie. Ya estaba harto de que arruinara las cosas.

**-Hah Naraku, solo vengo a dar un pequeño recado- **Comenzó a hablar con ese tono de voz tan burlesco.

**-Largate cadaver con patas- **Byakuya y Kanna también se pusieron de pie.

**-Kikyo, se ve que eres tonta ¿Cuando creiste que tendriamos la intención de escucharte?- **Naraku estaba a un segundo de acabar con esa sacerdotiza.

**-Bien sere breve- **Se aclaró la garganta **-No planeo cumpler mi amenaza, solo me divertire observando-**

**-Observando ¿Que? - **Preguntó Ahome.

**-Facil a que tu enjendro nazca- **En menos de un segundo sintió como era lanzada contra un árbol. Naraku la había atacado con uno de sus tentaculos.

**-¿De que hablas?- **Preguntó Ahome nuevamente.

**-Por favor...ya todos saben que Naraku tendra un hijo-**

**-¡Maldita has sido quien corrio ese rumor!- **Naraku la iba a hacer sufrir en cuanto la oportunidad se presentara.

**-Jajaja denle un premio al hanyou- **

**-¡Di lo que ibas a decir de una buena vez!- **Ahome salio detrás de Naraku con el fin de encarar a Kikyo. A Naraku le gusto esa nueva actitud le gusto y a la vez lo hizo sentirse orgulloso.

**-Es verdad- **Retomó el tema **-Todos sabemos que si algo le sobra a Naraku son enemigos; ahora, cuando el rumor se haya corrido por completo, habra gente que le ponga precio a las cabezas de tú familia y a tus extensiones- **Refiriendose a Naraku en lo último.

**-No...- **Se dijo Naraku a sí mismo.

Kikyo se retiro del lugar dejando a todos con un nudo en el estómago. Era verdad, el mejor metodo para hacerle daño a Naraku serian Ahome y su bebé, sin mencionar que tomarian represalias contra sus extensiones ya que no quedaron fuera de ninguno de sus planes.

**-Aun así...- **Ahome rompió el silencio que había en el ambiente **-¡Estamos juntos! ¡Nada pasara si segumos así!- **Lo único que se podia percibir en esas palabras era sincerida, y un puro y genuino entusiasmo. Por alguna razón no muy desconocida para todos, se animaron.

**-Pienso igual- **Esta vez Kanna fue la que habló.

**-Si, si como sea, todos sabíamos que esa era la única forma- **Dijo Byakuya en modo de entusiasmo, escondiendolo con un sarcasmo bastante notorio.

**-Además es la mejor y más divertida opción- **Ahome continuó.

**-Es lo mejor para todos- **Aunque lo dijo con su usual tono de voz, Naraku lo dijo con toda la intención de hacerle ver a Ahome que su idea le parecía la mejor de todas.

**-¡Si pongamosle nombre a nuestro grupo!- **Ahome ya comenzaba a emocionarse más de la cuenta, provocando un gotita de sudor en las cabezas de todos.

**-Ni sueñes niña- **Byakuya comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo junto con Kanna.

**-Pero que grosero- **Reclamó con un puchero en su boca.

**-Ahome callate, Byakuya vuelve a empezar con tus sarcasmos y te sacare el corazón nuevamente- **Si algo odiaba Naraku era lo fácil que esos dos se enojaban.

**-Si Naraku- **Asintieron como si se tratara de dos niños recien regañados.

**Jajajaja si las cosas se complicaran para nuestros amigo pero...así es la vida, aunque no sere muy cruel**

**Mizuki-chan24: Te adoro! tus reviews como siempre inspirandome**


	14. la tormenta se avecina

**Capitulo 14**

Un pasado que jamás sera roto, eso lo que más nos hace sufrir, enfrentar el futuro y nuestro presente con coraje es lo único que hara que al recordar el dolor dejemos de sentirlo.

El sol se ocultaba con suma delicadeza detrás de las montañas, el cielo era cubierto por un manto obscuro, adornado con la luz de la luna, prsentandose en un elgante cuarto creciente, las estrellas podían verse claramente, con su luz tenue propiciando un paisaje nocturno inolvidable.

El castillo se encontraba en un ambiente bastante ameno.

**-Esto es muy divertido ¿no?- **Preguntó Ahome, quien en cuanto llegaron, no tadró en proponer una "actividad"

**-No...yo sigo sin entender- **Se quejó Byakuya con su habitual tono de aburrimiento que casi todo solia causarle.

**-Ash... Tienes que explicar una palabra utilizando la mímica, osea señas y ese tipo de cosas- **Ya lo había explicado cinco veces, lo que pasaba era que no le ponía atención.

**-Perdona ¿dijiste algo?- **La volteó a ver con desinteres.

**-¡Yo lo mato!- **Ahome estaba a punto de ahorcarlo, de no ser porque los brazos de Naraku la tomaron por los hombros para que no se moviera de su lugar.

**-Calmate solo te esta provocando, no caigas en sus juegos- **Todavía le costaba creer que la provocara con esa facilidad.

**-Mmmm ¿Quien esta jugando?- **Pregunto con un deje de inocencia finjida.

Naraku fruncio el ceño de manera que sus cejas casi se tocaban. No sabía porque toleraba a esos dos.

Ahome se percató de inmediato que también había hecho enojar a Naraku, así que decidio aprovecharse de las circunstancias.

**-¿Le pegamos?- **Preguntó Ahome, dirijiendose a Naraku.

**-Si- **Naraku sonrió macabramente.

**-Oigan, no esperen...¿No quieren seguir jungando?- **Fue la única salida que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

**-Bueno, pero deja de molestar- **Ahome sedió muy rápidamente, de hecho demasiado para el gusto de Naraku.

**-Si- **Dijo por lo bajo.

**-De acuerdo... saben tengo hambre- **Ahome interrumpió por segunda vez su juego de mímica, el cuál había tenido que modificar un poco debido a la época.

**-Acabamos de cenar, no seas tragona !Auch!- **Naraku le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a Byakuya para que cerrara esa boca que tenía de una vez por todas.

**-Callate- **Naraku solo se sentó nuevamente.

**-Supongo que me retiro- **Dijo Kanna, quien se encontraba junto a Byakuya, al momento de levantarse no se fijo en como pisaba, por ello termino dando un ligero tropezón.

Más por reflejo que por otra cosa Byakuya giro la cabeza hacia Kanna, obviamente sin realizar ningún otro movimieto.

Acto seguido:

**-¡Aaaaa! ¡Que lindo!- **Ahome se iba a demayar de la emoción.

**-Tarados- **En el tono de voz de Naraku había un toque de diversión.

**-Uggg ¡Callense!- **Byakuya se levantó rápidamente .

**-Hay Byakuya no ses aguafiestas- **Le dijo Ahome dandole una palmada en la espalda.

Lo que habá sucedido fue que Kanna levantada quedaba a la altura de Byakuya mientras él se encontara sentado. Por lo tanto al momento de resabalarse, lo hizo hacia él, y como Byakuya giro la cabeza para verla, sus labios se unieron con los de ella, terminando en un completo beso, aunque accidental claro esta.

**-¡Ya no seas tan histerica- **Le relamó a Ahome.

**-Hmph Bien Byakuya, dime aquí y ahora si no te gusto- **Había sido un completo y ridículo accidente, eso le quedaba claro a cualquiera, pero negar que le había gustado era otra cosa.

**-Fue un accidente- **En cuanto dijo eso Kanna agacho la cabeza.

**-Soquete-** Dijo Naraku al escuhar lo que a Byakuya se le había ocurrido por respuesta.

Aunque todos se dieron cuenta de eso, principalmente Byakuya, que sintió que pudo haber hecho un mejor comentario **-Ya lo dije fue un accidente, nunca dije dije que no me hubiera gustado- **Desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

Cuando escuchó eso Kanna levanto nuevamente la mirada, esbosando una ligera y dulce sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

**-Esto deberia pasar más seguido- **Dijo Ahome refiriendose al incidente que había ocasionado la situación de momentos atrás.

**-¡No!- **Gritarón Byakuya, Naraku e inclusive Kanna.

**-Esta bien, tanquilos- **Ahom se dirigió hacía la salida de la habitación, para dirigirse a la suya, Naraku únicamente la siguió.

Todos se retiraron a sus respectiva habitaciones. No cabía duda de que con Ahome en ese lugar jamás se aburririan, ni dejarían de pasar momentos como esos.

Naraku y Ahome llegarón a su habitación. Naraku cerró la puera detrás de ellos, mientras tanto Ahome retiraba el kimono que llevaba de su cuerpo.

Terminado de cambiarse, dirigió su miada a Naraku, puesto que no dejaba de sentir la mirada de este sobre ella.

**-¿Que?- **Preguntó con una ligera risa. Naraku al percatarse de que Ahome se había dado cuenta de su insistente mirada decidió desviarla.

**-Nada- **Se limito a decir de manera seca.

**-¿Nada? No te creo- **Era tan díficil que él admitiera que se le quedaba viendo.

**-En ese caso cree lo quieras- **No iba a admitir que la estaba observando y eso era oficial.

**-Como digas- **Sabía que no valía la pena insistir, además ambos sabían cual era la verdad.

Naraku también comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Primero retiro la parte superior de su kimono, dejando ver su varonil torso.

De repente sintió como unos calidos y delicados brazos abrazaban su torso desnudo, sintiendo también como el rostro de Ahome se recargaba en su espalda.

**-¿Y eso?- **Preguntó entre contento y extrañado, mientras se daba media vuelta quedando de frente con Ahome.

**-Nadamás, es solo que eres muy apuesto- **Le sonrió con su habitual gentileza.

**-Vaya..- **Tomo el rostro de Ahome entre sus manos y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Comezaron a mover sus labios en un ritmo suave, el cual no duro mucho tiempo, dando pie a un beso con mucho más fuego en la intención.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo de la última vez que hicieron el amor, ya que no querian hacer nada que pidiese agitar a Ahome.

Aun así nada les impedia que en un beso demostaran lo que habían estado guardando durante un buen tiempo.

Ahome colocó sus manos en el pecho de Naraku quien inmdiatamene paso de sus labios a su cuello, besandolo con suavidad y de vez en cuando dando ligeros mordiscos en este.

La habitación era inundada por suspiros y caricias.

**-Naraku...te amo- **Ahome alcanzó a pronunciar eso último entre suspiros.

**-Vaya me dices eso ahora... no me imagino que me diras en uno minutos- **Con sus manos comenzó a deslizar la yukata que Ahome usaba por pijama, hecho eso, poco a poco fue dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a la parte de la que se había ocupado de descubrir hacía unos momentos atrás. Comozó a besar los senos de Ahome ligeramente, dando pequeñas lamidas en sus pezones, succionando un poco de vez en cuando, todo eso con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Ahome lo rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando de arriba abajo su espalda, con sus delicados dedos provocando ligeros escalofrios en Naraku al sentir esas delicadas manos recorrer la piel de su espalda.

Aun concentrado en los senos de su amada, decidió que queria escucharla gemir un poco más. Comenzó a delizar su mano bajando por el cuerpo de Ahome llegando por último a su entrepierna.

Al sentir la mano de Naraku tan cerca de aquella zona cerró las piernas, pero sintió como eran separadas por la misma mano que queria evitar que la tocara. Cualquier clase de esfuerzo en contra de Naraku era completamente en vano; de hecho, si alguien lo sabía era ella.

Naraku logro separar sus piernas, cuando tuvo el camino libre... con sus dedos comenzó a masajear lentamente el clítoris de su amada, escuchandola gemir casi inmediatamente sonriendo para sus adentros.

Ahome sintió como los dedos de Naraku entraban y salían de su intimídad, ella sentía como de entre sus piernas comenzaba a delizarse un tibio liquido.

**-Aaahh Nara..Naraku...-** Ahome no queria que se detuviera. Si algo la molestaba era que Naraku lograra excitarla tan facilmente.

**-No sabes como me encanta que pronuncies mi nombre de ese modo- **En ese momento Naraku regresó a sus labios sin dejar de maseajear aquella zona tan sensible.

**-Solo..es..perversión por tu parte- **A pesar de todo ella no quería que se detuviera, es más...

**-Dilo o me detendre- **Le amenazó en un tono seductor.

**-Quiero...que..-** Debido al estado en el que Naraku la tenía a penas y podía pronunciar una oración coerente.

**-Creo que alguien quiere que me detenga- **Seguía usando ese tono de voz que Ahome tanto amaba.

**-Hazme tuya...te quiero dentro-** Finalmente pudo pronunciar lo que Naraku quieria escuchar y lo que ella deseaba que ocurriera.

Naraku sonrió de manera satisfactoría** -Como tú digas- **La levantó en brazos llevandola hacia la cama. Naraku terminó de desvestir a Ahome por completo. Para que Ahome no tuviera que hacer ningun movimiento brusco Naraku se quitó el mismo lo que quedaba de su ropa.

Se posicionó con sumo cuidado encima de Ahome procurando no aplastar su ya abultado vientre.

**-¿No las lastimare o si?- **No queria hacer nada que fuese perjudicial para Ahome o para la bebé.

**-Por supuesto que no- **Solto una pequeña risa **-Ella esta un poquito más adentro de lo que tu llegaras- **Volvió a besar los labios de Naraku con sensualidad.

Naraku comenzó a rozar sus sexos el uno con el otro, logrando así unicamente un momento en que ambos sentian que podrían llegar a desmayarse.

Ambos sentian sus cuerpos empapados en sudor, gemian desesperadamente, se sentian en un mar sin fin de sensaciones que podrian acabar hasta con la persona con más autocontrol en el mundo.

**-Aaahh Naraku-**

**-No te preocupes..me dejare de juegos primor- **Dicho eso la penetro sin dificultad alguna debido a lo humeda que ella se encontraba.

Comenzarón a moverse en un compás muy parajo, sintiendo como cada vez el placer aumentaba, aunque hubo un momento en el cual dudaban que pudiese aumentar.

Ahome sentía como Naraku se movia dentro de ella, hacia ya unos instantes que podía darse cuenta de que él había dejado toda delicadeza de lado, -_pero a quien demonios le importa, se siente tan bien- _Pensó

Naraku sentía como cada vez su miembro era más apretado por Ahome, llevadolo a un completo placer. Él no queria hacerle daño a Ahome, aun así _-¿Que clase de idiota se contendria con esta mujer?- _Pensó mientras, sentia que la poca cordura que le quedaba se iria al carajo.

**En otra parte del castilo**

Kanna terminó de ponerse una pequeñita yukata que usaba para dormir, igualmente de color blanco. Cuando estaba a punto de preparar su pequeña camita, escucho un ruido afuera, el cual capto su atención, se asomó por la ventana para ver si podía divisar el curioso ruido, al no ver nada decidió salir a ver que era, en cuanto abrió la puerta de su habiación pudo divisar que Byakuya iba llegano presisamente a su puerta.

**-Kanna..lo siento, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño, no con el maldito escandolo que esos torlitos tienen en su habitaión- **Para su desgracia su habitación no estaba demasiado lejos de la habitación de Ahome y de Naraku.

**-Hay algo afuera- **Le dijo con su tierno pero frivolo tono de voz.

**-¿Afuera?- **Estaba tan molesto por el ruido de "otras personitas" que no se hubiera podido percatar de otro sonido.

**-Vamos- **Lo tomo de la manga de la yukata que traía llevandolo por el pasillo.

Cuando salieron del castillo Kanna lo llevó inmediatamente a la parte de atrás, exactamene donde había escuchado un extraño ruido, aunque no había nada a simple vista no significaba que ella se hbiera equivocado, al contrario era más preocupante si lo que sea que hubiera hecho ese ruido buscaba esconderse.

Buscarón entre los arbustos y detrás de los árboles, aun así no no lograron ver nada.

**-¿Segura que era por aquí?- **No dudaba que hubiera escuchado algo, pero todo estaba tan oscuro, que seria difícil ubicarse en un ciento porciento.

**-Si, era aquí además...mmm- **Dirigió su mirada hacia la barrera que protegía el casillo, parecía estar vibrando, significaba que alguien trataba de destruirla.

**-Genial... vamos aver quien el pobre diablo que intenta hacer eso- **El y Kanna subieron a la grulla de papel que Byakuya utilizaba normalmente para vigilar a los demás.

En cuanto estuvieron arriba pudieron darse cuenta de que no era nadie conocido para ellos. Se trataba de un demonio; en efecto era un demonio, y para colmo su especie era un tanto peculiar y esta vez si les era conocida

**-Mira nadamás heh son hombres lobo- **No le tomo demasiada importancia puesto que la barrera era más que suficiente, seguramente hacian eso para ver la resistencia de esta.

**-¿Lo habra mandado Koga?- **Si algo era bien sabido era que Koga era un insistente total y más recientemente un enfermo obsesivo.

**-Yo creo que sí- **Ambos bajaron al suelo nuevamente.

**-¿Que hacemos?- **Preguntó

**-Bueno interrumpirlos ahorita no me parece una buena idea, esperemos hasta mañana- **Ambos regresaron al castillo nuevamente, para sua alivio el "escandalo" como Byakuya lo llamaba había concluido.

**En otra habitación**

Ahome se encontraba recostada el pecho de Naraku con los ojos cerrados, más no se encontraba dormida.

Naraku la mantenía abrazada a él, ambos cubiertos por las sabanas de la cama, con su otra mano acariciaba la cabllera azabache de Ahome.

**-Ahome- **Le susurró al oído.

**-Mmm- **Se revolvió un poco en su pecho.

**-¿Quieres vestirte? hace frío- **No quería que se resfriara, ya que estaba bastante sensible.

**-No...tu calor es suficiente- **Se acurruco un poco más abajo.

**-Hmp- **Se río de buena gana terminando por cerrar sus ojos y abrazar a Ahome lo más que pudiera a él.

**Wow ¿es el 14? si es el 14 viva!**

**lo adore jajaj que chido.**

**besoso bye...**


	15. Yumi

**Capitulo 15**

Aquella mañana el sol no se podía divisar por ningun lado, su luz y calor eran cubiertos por una inmensa cantidad de nubes negras las cuales amenazaban con provocar una lluvia sin fin, de igual modo el aire soplaba con gran fuerza moviendo violentamente y sin ezfuerzo alguno los follajes de los árboles. Si algo era seguro era que aquel clima iba para largo.

A pesar de que ese clima fuese normal en aquella época del año, había algo en ese viento que no dejaba de provocar un gran pesar, definitvamente se avecinaba una tormenta y no precisamente se trataba del clima.

Solo un par de semanas más y la bebé que tanto espraban nacería.

En el interior del castillo el frío no era nada distinto al del exterior, por lo tanto sus cuatro habitantes se encontraban en la única parte de este en donde había una chimenea.

**-Por Dios crei que este clima ya se había ido- **Ahome quien a pesar de que se encontraba recargada en Naraku no podía evitar sentir aquel penetrante frío.

**-Esto no me agrada- **Dijo Byakuya quien se encontraba junto a Kanna, ambos compartiendo una manta que cubría las piernas de ambos.

**-Este clima me da mala espina- **Ahome se acurruco tanto en Naraku que los tumbo a ambos al piso **-Perdón- **Se disculpó de manera inocente.

**-Como digas, ¿A que te refieres con que te da mala espina?- **Aquel comentario bien pudo terminar de arruinar el ambiente tan tranquilo que todos habían logrado conciliar.

**-No se, es como...como si algo malo fuera a pasar- **Habló usando un tono de voz muy bajo, aun así todos escucharon lo que dijo.

En es momento Byakuya y Kanna recordaron lo que habían visto la noche anterior. A pesar de que con toda razón le temían a la reacción que Naraku pudiera llegar a tener, a la larga solo sería algo perjudicial.

**-Bueno de hecho...- **Comenzó Byakuya, claro que al mismo tiempo que comenzó a hablar él y Kanna retrocediron un poco, aunque esto solo logro que la mirada de Naraku cambiara a una que podria aniquilar a cualquiera.

**-De hecho ¿que?- **Preguntó en tono inquisidor. Si por alguna razón esos dos habían metido la pata les haria algo menos que humano.

Por alguna razón Byakuya y Kanna se quedaron callados,

**-¿Que fue lo que paso? Diganme-**

**-Me- **Contestarón al unísono.

**-Que bobos- **Ahome soltó una pequeña risa. Aunque a Naraku solo lo estaban haciendo enojar más.

**-Byakuya Kanna- **Naraku se encontraba a dos minutos de matarlos.

**-Anoche...- **Comenzó Kanna. Para todos ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que la pequeña hablara con más frecuencia **-Escuche un extraño ruido en la parte de afuera, Byakuya y yo fuimos a ver y entonces...- **Dirigió su mirada hacia Byakuya para que él terminara de decir lo que habían visto.

**-Entonces vimos que alguien tartaba de romper la barrera- **Eso último hizo que Ahome y Naraku se pusieran en completa alerta **-Nada importante, la barera no se debilito ni un poco, pero lo precupante era...-**

**-Era de quien se trataba- **Ahome sentía que algo o alguien conocido para ella tenía que ver con todo esto.

**-Efectivamente- **Byakuya no tuvo necesidad de terminar la frase, aun así faltaba saber de quien se trataba.

**-Byakuya, si tienes alguna clase de apego a la vida di de quien se trataba- **Naraku ya estaba arto de que los fastidiaran, parcía que lo suyo con Ahome estaba mal; no, no estaba mal pero la gente lo hacia parecer de ese modo, a pesar de que simpre le ha sido irrelevante la opinión de los demás él sabía de antemano que lo que más tenía que ver en el hecho de que la gente se opusiera de eso modo, era porqué él no tenía un historial muy bueno.

**-Se trataba de alguien de la tribu de los hombres lobo, probablemente fue enviado por...-**

**-Voy a matar a ese lobo- **Naraku se levantó hecho una furia. Ahome al percatarse de la reacción de Naraku se levantó sujealdolo del brazo.

**-Espera, ni siquiera pudieron dañar la barrera...entonces no veo de que preocuparnos- **Sabía perfectamente que Naraku era capaz de salir en ese instante con él único proposito de matar a Koga.

**-Hmph Pues no veo de que te quejas, tú misma habías dicho que querias reunir la perla completa, si mata a ese lobos matamos dos pájaros de un tiro- **Se safó bruscamente del agarre de Ahome. Le parecía incríble la cantidad de compasión que Ahome podía tener hacia los demás, pero él no, no dejaría que nadie siguiera jugando a hacerles daño.

**-Pues si pero no tenemos que quitarselos a la fuerza, dejame hablar con él- **Aunque sabía que solo estaba haciendo enojar más a Naraku, valía la pena tratar de convencerlo.

**-No vas a hablar con él, no te vas a acercar a él y no vas a salir de aquí fin de la discusión- **Usaba aquel tono de voz tan bien conocido por Ahome, aquel que usaba cuando ya se encontraba al borde de matar a quien se pusiera en su camino. Dicho eso Naraku salió de la habitación dando un golpe contra la pared utilizando su puño antes de retirarse, haciendo que Ahome se asustara, por su parte Byakuya y Kanna no dijeron nada, prefirieron esperar la reacción de Ahome, la cual fue sumamente inesperada. Simplemente bajo la mirada y salió de la habitación en completo silencio, dirigiendose al lado totalmente opuesto al que Naraku se había ido minutos atrás.

Ahome caminaba por un pasillo totalmente oscuro, jámas había visto esa parte del castillo, era increíblemente fría, había muy pocas habíatciones las culales se encontraban totalmente vacías, pero poco le importaba, no sabía por que la primera reaccón de Naraku al enterars de esa clase de cosas era molestarse, no obstante apesar de ir completamente sumida en sus pensamientos hubo algo que llamó su atención, parecía ser una especie de esfera de luz la cual iba flotando al final del pasillo sirigiendose hacia ella **-Pero ¿Que es eso?- **Aquella luz se detuvo frente a ella, Ahome no sabía de que se trataba pero aquella sfera no despedia ninguna clase de energía, en eso escuchó unos pasos acercandose, dirigió su mirada nuevamnte hacía la curiosa esfera que en cuanto escucho los pasos comenzó a huir, al darse cuenta de eso Ahome corrio tras ella **-¡Espera!- **Trataba de alcanzarla **-No te vayas, no te hare daño- **Vio como la esfera se detuvo, caminó cuidadosamente hacía ella, levantó su mano cautelosamente y cuando estaba apunto de tocarla con su dedo indíce... **-¿Con quien demonios hablabas?- **Ahome se asusto sobremanera dejando escapar un pequeño grito **-Naraku, me asustaste- **Dirigió su mirada hacía donde supuestamente estaba esa esfera, pero se encontró con que ya no había nada **-¿Que hacias aquí?- **Notaba sumamente extraña a Ahome **-Nada, es solo que no me fije hacia a donde caminaba**- Quizas había sido todo una alusinación suya **-Pero no me has dicho con quien hablabas- **La había oido hablar y juraba haberla esuchado gritar que la esperaran **-Bueno es que hace unos momentos...¡¿Que te importa? Dejame sola eres la última persona que quiero ver- **Aquel incidente había causado tanta conmoció que olvido pr completo como era que había llegado ahí, y había llegado ahí por que estaba molesta, o más bien triste.

Naraku había ido a buscarla ya que unos minutos después de la discusión había conseguido calmarse un poco, y en cuant regresó al lugar donde había dejado a Ahome ya no había nadie, por lo que decidió buscarla.

Ella se dio cuenta de que Naraku permanecía en silencio, probablemente solo habían coincidido en el lugar y al escucharla hablar "sola" decidió ve que pasaba **-Olvidalo, soy una tonta- **Se dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar, pero sintió como Naraku la tomaba del brazo y la giraba hacía él, quedando a algo menos que centímetros de su rostro **-No te vayas- **Después de eso la beso con vehemencia y suavidad. Ahome no correspodió el beso, es más lo alejo de ella **-No me toques ¿Crees que soy tu prisionera o tu mascota? ¡Pues no! ¡No me pudes encerrar aquí hasta que se te de la gana!- **Naraku simplemente a miraba sin inmutarse.

**-No pensé lo que decia, pero no pudes estar jugando al vivo ¿Sabes?- **En efectó no había sido el mejor modo de decir las cosas, pero ella era tan obstinada que no sabía como hacerla enteder.

**-Estaba pensando...quizas entre tú y yo no debio haber nada- **Caundo menciono eso Naraku sintió un enorme vació en estomago **-Pienso que pude ser que nos hayamos dejado llevar por la emoción, pero realmente tú y to somos completamente opuestos y congeniar se vuelve difícli en muchas ocasiones, ademá...- **Por la manera en la que Naraku la pego a su cuerpo sintió como incluso su vientre era ligeramente aplastado. Caundo dirigió su mirada a la de Naraku, vio nuevamente la mirada que tenía cuando recien lo conocian, provocandole un desagradable escalofrío a Ahome.

**-No vuelvas ¿Me oiste? ¡No velvas a decir semejante esputidez!- **Cuando Ahome se encontraba diciendo todo eso, podía sentir el maldito mundo venirsele encima **-Te amo y se que me amas ¿Como te atrevez a decir que nos dejamos llevar? Todo lo que...- **Fue completamente callado por los labios de Ahome, no tardo ni un segundo en corresponderle, introdujo su lengua a la boca de Ahome jugando con la de ella, cuando se separarón quedarón abrazados el uno al otro **-No vuelvas a decir eso- **Naraku le repitió en un modo más calmado.

Ahome sabía perfectamente que se había dejado levar por su enojo, y que po eso había comenzado a decir esas cosas.

Se acurrucó más en Naraku, pero en cuanto miro por encima del hombro de este vió nuevamente esa luz **-Naraku ¡Mira!- **Se separó de él haciendolo girar hacia donde estaba esa luz.

Naraku no sabía que era esa cosa, auqneu por la reacción de Ahome pudo deducr que se trataba de lo que había estado viendo minutos atrá antes de encontarla.

**-¿Que es esa luz?- **Ahome pensó que quizas él sabría de que se tartaba.

**-No tengo idea- **Quizas no.

Ahome comenzó a caminar hacia ella pero fue detenida por Naraku.

**-Oye no creo que muerda- **Aunque si Naraku no quierá que se acercara era por algo.

**-Quizas sí, mejor no te acerques-**

En eso la pequeña esfera se torno de colo azul, soltando un pequeño palpitar, que en cuanto este de esuchó Ahome se desmayó que de no ser por que Naraku la sostuvo habría caído al piso.

**-Ahome- **Trataba de despertarla agitandola un poco, en eso dirigió su mirada hacia la esfera, la cuál comenzó a brillar junto con Ahome y en cuanto la esfera dapareció Ahome también lo hizo.

**-¡Ahome! ¡Mladición! ¡Byakuya Kanna!- **Gritó a todo pulmony salió corriendo del lugar, habiendose cersiorado de que Ahome no estaba dentro del castillo salió inmeidtamente.

**-Naraku ¿Que pasa?- **Byakuya y Kanna llegarón poco después a alcanzarlo.

**-¡¿Donde esta Ahome?- **Estaba en un completo estado de desesperación.

**-¡Calmate! Y si tu no sabes menos nosotros- **Byakuya trató de calmarlo un poco.

**-Vaya... vaya, el gran Naraku desesperado ¿Quien lo habría imaginado?- **Se dirigierón hacia la voz tan irritantemente conocida.

**-Maldito lobo- **Naraku maldijo entre dientes.

**-No hay de que preocuparse Ahome esta bien, ahora que esta conmigo- **Koga chasqueó los dedos, detrás de el aparecierón otros dos hombres lobo los cuales traian a una Ahome ya despierta,a la cual sujetaban por ambos brazos.

**-¡Sueltenme!- **Ahome tartaba de liberarse de ellos.

**-¡Suletala si sabes lo que te conviene!- **Por primera vez se encontarab atado de manos, si hacia un movimiento en falso esos imbéciles eran capazes de hacerle daño.

**-¡Naraku! ¡Koga liberamen esto no tiene caso!- **Lo que más temía Ahome era que le pasara algo a su bebé.

**-¡Callate! ¿¡No te das cuanta de que Naraku te tiene embrujada!- **

**-¡Embrujada tu abuela! ¡Koga te volviste loco!- **Tenía que haber un modo de hcaerlo entrar en razón.

**-Naraku ¿Que haras?- **Preguntó Byakuya, quien también tenía en cuenta que todo estban en una completa situación de desventaja.

**-Que Kanna absorba las almas de los malditos que la sujetan, llevate a Ahome y dejemne al lobo- **Naraku se dio cuenta de que Kanna tenía su espjo a la mano, eso daba una gran ventaja, ese plan no tenía más que posibilidades de salir bien, a no ser que...

**-¡AAAAHHHHH!- **Ahome solo un desgarador grito.

**-¡¿Que le hicieron idiotas?- **Koga voleto furico a mirar a sus desconcertados compañeros.

**-Nada no la tocamos- **Se excusaron inmediatamente, y en efecto no la habían tocado.

**-Genial- **Dijo Byakuya con desgana, dandose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

**-¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Naraku! ¡Ya va a nacer!- **Eso útimo los dejo todos paralizados. Ahome se tiro al piso ella misma, ya que no podía estar de pie.

**-Dejeme pasar idiotas- **De un solo movimiento Naraku tenía travezados a los sujetos que tenían atarapada a Ahome, llegando inmeitamente a su lado.

Al verse en esa desvenaja Koga decidió retirarse. Por ahora.

**-Ahome- **Necesitaba que almenos ella le dijera que hacer ¡Por Dios! ¡Él recibir al bebé!

**-¡Me duele!- **Necesitaba a más de una persona.

**-¡Ya sabemos que te dule boba! Kanna trae agua y los trapos que te encuentres- **Le pidió Byakuya a Kanna, quien rápidamente fue al interior del castillo.

Naraku retiro el kimono de Ahome, despejando así de la cintura hacia abajo ¡Por Dios le iba a dar un clapso nervioso!

**-Tranquila te ayudaremos- **Sujetó las piernas de Ahome flexionandolas por completo.

**-¡No puedo...me duele mucho...! **Decia entre jadeos.

**-Wow eso si es estar dilatada- **

**-Byakuya dejate de estupideces- **Naraku lo tumbo al piso de un puñetazo.

**-aunch...dile que puje- **Sabía lo que decía ya que Ahome, había llevado de su época un libro a cerca del parto pero lo había dejado olvidado en un rincón, Byakuya lo había encontrado, le pareció interesante y le daba algunas hojeadas.

Ahoem había escuchado a Byakuya así que hizo lo que dijo, pujo tan fuerte como pudo, pero comenzaba a sentirse debil.

**-Naraku...comienzo a ver borroso- **

**-Ni se te ocurra Ahome, tu puedes, no vas abandonar a nuestra hija ¿o si?- **Estaba tan angustiado como ella, pero no dejaría que se rindiera, apesar de no poderse imaginar el dolor que sentía, ella debia ser fuerte.

Naraku comenzaba a ver como asomaba una peuqeña cabecita, por alguna razón al ver eso sitntió un gran alivio, puesto que todo estaba saliendo bien.

**-Byakuya- **Kanna ya había llegado con el agua, con los trapos y con una manta para cubir al bebé.

**-mm Kanna- **Apenas se estaba recuperando del golpe que Naraku le dio.

De repente Ahome pujo con todas sus fuerzas, soltando un grito que cualquiera en un radio de 2 kilomentros habría escuchado. Ese grtio obviamente preocupo Naraku.

**-¡¿Ahom estas bie...- **Quedo en completo estado de shock al ver sus manos cubiertas de sangre y de otra cosa algo biscosa, pero sobre todo por que en sus manos ya se encontarab la pequeña, en efecto era una niña la cual lloraba a todo pulmon.

**-Naraku ¿Como esta?- **Ahome sintió un gran alivio al escuchar llorar a la pequeña **-¡Naraku reacciona!- **Tuvo que gritarle para que contestara.

**-Esta bien... ¡Byakuya ayudame a limpiarla! ¡Kanna ayuda a Ahome!- **Fue la primera vez que pudo reaccionar agusto debido a la conmoción.

Junto con Byakuya limpió a la bebé y la envolvió en la manta de color violeta que Kanna había traido.

Kanna limpio con cuidado la herida de Ahome y la ayudo a calmarse un poco.

**-Ahome ¿Como estas?- **Naraku se acercó a ella tomandola de la mano, y recragandola en su regazo.

**-Mucho...mejor...- **Aun le costaba trabajo respirara con normalidad **-¿Puedo verla? ¿Como esta?- **Kanna le entregó a la bebé en brazos a Ahome.

Al tenerla en sus brazos sintió un tremenda e inceríble felicidad, ya había dejado de llorar, ahora dormía.

Naraku miraba extasiado a la pequeña, era tan pequeña.

**-Mira Naraku... cargala- **Ahome se la extendió a Naraku, él la tomo con sumo cuidado y gentileza como si no quisiera romperla, no tenía palabras, ya tenía a esa bebé en sus brazos y la amaba tanto.

**-Naraku..- **Ahome queria saber que decia.

**-Tan pequeña...tan frágli...mi hija- **La veia con tanto amor. Ahome sonrió al escucharlo decir eso.

Naraku beso con delicadeza la pequeña frente de la bebé antes de entregarsela a Ahome, pero antes pudo ver como la boquita de la pequeña se abría soltando un pequeño bostezo provocando una sonrisa en él.

Ahome tomó a su hija en brazos y acarició su rostro con delicadeza examinando cada detalle de esta.

**-Mira..- **Ahome llamó la atención de Naraku **-Tiene esas marquitas azules sobre los ojos...igual que tú- **Le dijo con emoción.

Naraku se asomó para verla más detalladamente, era cierto.

De repente la pequeña comenzó a abrir los ojos, con algo de pezades.

**-Oh vaya...miren eso- **Byakuya y Kanna se encontarba al otro lado de Ahome viendo igualmente a la bebé.

**-Sus ojtos son rojos, es idenéntica a tí- **Ahome la observaba con tanto amor y tanta emoción.

Por su parte Naraku no podía creer cuanto se parecía a él, aun así noto algo bastante visible pero no tan obvio a la vez.

**-Mi amor...- **Naraku le susurró a Ahome en el oído **-Ya viste, su cabellito es lacio igual que el tuyo, sus facciones, la forma de ojos..eres tú- **Dicho eso beso su mejilla.

**-¿Su nombre?- **Preguntó Kanna.

**-Yumi- **Dijeron al unísono los nuevos padres.

**-Eso ya era planeado- **Dijo Byakuya levantandose, seguido de Kanna.

**-De hecho...sí- **Le respondió Ahome **-Me siento muy cansada- **Comenzaba a marearse debido a la perdida de sangre. Prontó todos recordarón que se encontraba en el exterior del castillo.

**-Lo siento, lo había olvidado- **Naraku levantó a Ahome en brazos, quien llevaba a la bebé igualmente en brazos, todos se dirigirón al interior del castillo, estando ahí Ahome se colocó su yukata y terminarón de limpar por completo a la bebé, entrgndosela a Ahome quien ya se encontraba acostada y junto a ella estaba Naraku.

**-Es tan hermosa- **Ahome se encontraba sentada, mientras recargaba su cabeza en Naraku.

**-Igual que tú- **Naraku beso rápidamente los labios de Ahome.

En eso la bebé comenzó a despetrarse soltando primero unos pequeños quejidos, seguidos de llanto.

**-¿Que tiene?- **Preguntó Naraku listo para levantarse en caso de necesitarlo.

**-Mmmm tranquilo..seguramente tiene hambre- **Recordó que la bebé no había comido.

**-¿Tiene hambre? Ya veo salio igual de comelona que su madre- **Le dijo en un ligero tono de burla.

**-Oye..!- **Ahome deslizo su yukata dejando al descubierto uno de sus senos. con cuidado acercó a la bebé hacia ella y colocó la boquita de esta en su pezón, la bebé inmediatamente lo tomó con su boquita y colocó sus manitas alrdedor del pecho de su madre para sostenerse mejor.

Naraku no podía creer la hermosa escna que estaba presenciando ¿Por que se perdió de esa clase de cosas tanto tiempo? Si era mucho mejor tener ahí a SU familia, sana y salva, a su lado. De repente a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de las veces que había tratado de matar a Inuyasha sin importarle si se llevaba a Ahome con él ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Que hubiera pasado si la hubiesa matado? la respuesta era simple pero tajante: No habria podido amarla, como la hacia ahora, su hija; su mayor bendición no habria nacido ¡Demonios en que pensaba en esos momentos!

Pero ahora todo era distinto, estaba ahí, con la mujer que amaba más que a nada en el mundo y con su hija...y dos colados que para su desgrado comenzaban a agrdarle, pero... ahora todo se veai tan perfecto.

No, no era así, él había sido la persona más malvada sobre la tierra, había gente que lo odiaba y buscaria hacerle daño y eso solo sería con su familia ¡No, eso no lo permitiria! Cualquiera que se metiera con ellos podría considerarse un estúpido sin ningún instinto de supervivencia.

**-Naraku- **La voz de Ahome lo regresó a la tierra.

**-Dime- **Comezó a acariciar su cabello.

**-Gracias...por todo...por amarme, por Yumi- **Ahome retiró a la peuqeña de se pecho colocandola en una camita al lado de la de ellos.

**-Ahome...- **Se acercó a ella para besarla pero...

**-¡Nada de relaciones el próximo mes con dos semanas!- **Ahome sabía el tiempo que ncesitaba para recuperase del todo.

**-¡Que!- **¿Tanto tiempo?

**-Si pervertido, un mes dos semanas- **Se sorprendió que eso le molestara, no de hecho no le sorprendió.

**-Pero puedo besarte- **Tomo su delicado mentón y unió sus labios con los de ella besandolos con suavidad.

Ahoem tomo el rostro de Naraku entre sus manos poniendo más pasión en aquel beso.

Naraku recosto a Ahome sin dejar de besarla, acriciando sus brazos y bajando discretamente su yukata.

**-Oye te dije que...- **Ya estaba a punto de reclamarle.

**-No, tu dijiste que nada de relaciones, no de algunos juegos- **Le dijo en tono seductor.

**-Eso es leer entre línas- **Le decía entre besos.

Naraku comenzó a besar el cuello de Ahome desendiendo poco a poco, se desvió ligeramente besando su hombros, pero en menos de un segundo Ahome se vio en la necesidad de arquear su espalda.

**-Na..raku..¿Que haces?- **Naraku había atrapado con su boca el otro pecho del que la bebé no había tomado nada.

Ahome sintió como succionaba un poco de ella y pudo sentir como la leche comenzaba a salir.

**-Ahhh Naraku...esa leche no es tuya- ** Reclamó mientras trataba de alejarlo, pero sin resultado alguno. Era una cosa que Yumi comiera y otra muy diferente que Naraku fuera un depravado, aunque negar que eso la excitaba seria una mentira.

Sintió como Naraku liberaba su pecho e inmediatamente la besaba, y en ese beso pudo distinguir un sabor muy particular _-Maldito depravado ¿En que piensa quitandole la comida a su hija- _Pensó entre molesta y divertida.

**-Bien...parece que Yumi no comera nada mal- **Se burló mientras se acostaba al lado de Ahome.

**-¡Oye si tienes sed consigue leche en otro lado!- **¡No era posible! ¡Había hecho todo eso únicamente para tomar de su leche!

**-Te estaba gustando- **Le dio una lenguetada en la mejilla haciendola sonrojar inmediatamente.

**-Ya me estas preocupando con tus perversiones- **Ahome estaba terminando de acomodarse la yukata.

**-Descuida no se hara nada que tu no digas- **La abrazó hacia él de modo protector cayendo en un sueño que quizas no duraria mucho tiempo.

Era exactamente media noche, no se escuchaba ni siquiera una alma, no había viento esa noche, incluso el respirar de un ave se escuharia en la penumbra de aquella noche.

Todos en el castillo dormian en sus respectivas habítaciones, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que el llanto de la recién nacida se hizo presente en todo el lugar.

Ahome se desperto junto con Naraku, ella tomo a la bebé en brazos para arullarla.

**-¿Que es ese...?- **Había olvidado por completo la otra parte de ser madre **-Necesitas que te cambie- **Naraku ayudo a Ahome a levantarse.

**-¿Como la cambiaras?- **Naraku aun no se despertaba del todo.

**-Voy a limpiarla y le pondre ropita nueva- **Ahome abrió la puerta de uno de los armarios y tomo una de las muchas cosas que había traido de su época para la bebé, la limpio con una pequeña toalla y colocó talco cerrando el pañal por completo, en cuanto hizo eso la bebé quedo en completo silencio.

**-No cabe duda que sabes de esto- **Naraku ya estaba ayudando nuevamente a Ahome a acostarse.

Por fortuna el resto de la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad.

**¡Ya nacio! ¡que emoción! como la ven y ya saben si tienen comentarios o sugerencias aquí estoy...en fin**

**Mizuki-chan 24 ¿habra alguna forma de agradecerte tu apoyo? si la hay dimelo**

**hasta la próxima chicos y chicas**


	16. amor que lo supera todo

**Capitulo 16**

A pesar de que Ahome sabía lo que se necesitaba para los cuidados de un bebé y esa clase de cosas, cada bebé era diferente y en varias ocasiones dan una que otra sorpresa, por ejemplo: pensaban que la pequeña lloraria tanto como un bebé solía hacerlo, pero la pequeña era sumamente callada y muy sonriente, en caso de que nesecitara algo...si tenía hambre, si se había ensuciado, lo que fuera, ella solamente se quejaba un poco.

Naraku y Ahome no se separaban ni un segundo de ella, jugaban a ratos con su pequeña y una que otra ocasión Ahome le enseñaba a Naraku como cambiarla, aunque a este no le agradaba mucho la idea, no por el hecho de cambiarla si no porque sabía ya de antemano que apenas aprendiera a hacerlo Ahome le pasaría esa responsabilidad por completo.

La puesta del sol ya era bastante notoria en el horizonte.

Ahome y Naraku se encontraban con la bebé en su habitación, la pequeña era demasiado activa, no le gustaba que la dejaran en un solo lugar durante mucho tiempo.

La joven madre tenía a su pequeña en brazos, envuelta por una pequeña manta azul cielo.

**-Estoy cansada, pero no puedo dejarla cada vez que la suelto tengo ganas de cargarla nuevamente- **Ahome se quejó de buena gana.

**-Ya te dije que descanses un poco yo me hare... ¡auch!- **Naraku sintió como la pequeña tiraba con fuerza de su larga cabellera azabache. Ahome no pudo evitar reirse.

**-Creo que tirar de tu cabello se ha vuelto su actividad favorita- **Aquella no era la primera vez que eso había pasado, realmente no llevaban la cuenta pero lo curioso era que únicamente tiraba del cabello de su padre.

**-Pues no veo que es lo gracioso de eso- **Naraku tomo su cabello pasandolo hacia su espalda dejandolo fuera del alcanze de la niña.

**-Bueno...vamos pequeña tu padre esta molesto y no nos gusta que este así- **Ahome se levanto con la pequeña aun en brazos.

**-Ahome...no empiezes- **Ahora si podía jactarse de conocer las mañas de la chica...lo que hacia era "enojarse" y hacer que terminara siguendola y como complice inocente usaba a la pequeña.

**-Mmmm ¿Tú que opinas Yumi? ¿Le damos otra oportunidad?- **Ahome beso con cuidado y dulzura la pequeña nariz de su hija.

**-¿Me daras otra oportunidad?- **Naraku tomo en brazos a su hermosa hijita.

**-No- **Naraku maldijo entre dientes.

**-No hablaba contigo Byakuya- **Él y Kanna entraron a la habitación.

**-Mira Yumi son tus tíos- **Ahome señalo a los recien llegados.

**-Sus ¿que?...- **A Naraku no le agradó el comentario en lo más mínimo.

**-Ya no te enojes- **Ahome le quito a la bebé nuevamente.

La pequeña comenzó a acurrucarse en el pecho de Ahome, soltando un gran bostezo y cerrando poco a poco sus ojitos escarlata causando una sonrisa de ternura en sus padres.

**-Creo que alguien tiene sueño...claro la ctitud tan gruñona de tu padre cansaria a cualquiera- **Le hablaba en pequeños balbuceos.

**-Ahome...- **Naraku tomo nuevamente a la bebé **-Vaz a acbar poniendola en mi contra- **Comenzó a arrullar a la pequeña para que pudiera dormirse pero... **-Ag.. de lujo- **Su pequeña nuevamente había tomado entre sus manitas el cabello de su padre.

**-Ven pequeña- **Ahome la colocó en su camita cubriendola dlicadamente con un sabanita, la niña quedo dormida inmeditamente esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

**-Bien nos retiramos- **Byakuya y Kanna salieron de la habitación.

**-Estoy tan cansada- **Ahome estiro sus brazos como queriendo tocar el techo, cuando los bajo sintió los brazos de Naraku rodeandola por la cintura y enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

**-¿Que tan cansada? ¿Tanto como para no...?- **Comezaba a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de Ahome.

**-Si, tan cansada como para no despertar en un mes- **Retiro las manos de Naraku de ella girandose para mirarlo, alzó su mano para acariciar el rostro de Naraku, aunque esta vez lo miraba con cierta nostalgia.

**-¿Que pasa?- **Naraku sujetó su delicado menton con su mano.

**-Nada...dime ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que tú y yo estariamos juntos?- **

**-Ni en un millon de años...y para serte franco si me lo hubieran dicho lo más posible es que me habría molestado y la idea me habria repugnado...que estupido hubiera sido- **Con su mano limpio una pequeña lagrima que rcorría la mejilla de Ahome.

**-Pero... antes tú eras..temido por todos, eras el más poderoso de los monstros, al aparecer todos los monstros desaparecerian y cuando tú llegabas a desaparecer algunos sentian un poco de libertad de salir y ahora tú...- **Naraku colocó su dedo indíce en los finos labios de Ahome.

**-Tú lo dijiste...antes, pasado ¿Que más quieres?- **La sujetó de los antebrazos y acto seguido la pego a su cuerpo uniendolos en un abrazo **-Y sobre que me sigan temiendo..me asegurare de que eso no cambie ya que tengo que asegurarme de que no se metan con nuestros hijos-**

**-¿Hijos?- **Ahome se separó extrañada de él.

**-Bueno con lo que me encantas...dudo mucho que sea la única vez que quedes embarazada- **Habló con una voz un poco más grave.

**-Naraku..primera: mi cuerpo que tanto te gusta no sera el mismo si tenemos más hijos. Segunda: no puedes saber si quedo embarazada o no y tercera: no sabes como me dolio tenerla- **Ahome se recostó en la cama seguida de Naraku.

**-Bien mi turno- **Ahome lo miro extrañado **-Primera: son criaturas sobrenaturales, no dañaran tu cuerpo del modo en el que crees. Segunda: Si puedo saber si puedes quedar embarazada o no y tercera: la próxima vez no tendras a tu bebé en medio del bosque- **Besó su frente con delicadeza.

**-Un minuto ¿Puedes saber si quedo o no embarazada?- **Lo miro con un toque de ilusión.

**-Tu aura se siente distinta en tus días fertiles- **

**-Entonces...debes prometerme que me diras que días estoy fértil y me preguntaras si quiero embarazarme o no- **Ahome se acurrucó en Naraku.

**-Lo prometo- **Naraku la atarajó lo más que pudo hacia él.

La noche transcurrió con calma, claro hasta la mitad de la madrugada. Ahome se movió un poco y dirgió su mmirada hacia la camita de su hija, cuando lo hizo sintió su mundo venirse abajo.

**-¡Naraku!- **Se levantó inmeditamente despertando a Naraku.

**-¡¿Que pasa?- **Se levantó junto con ella.

**-¡Yumi!- **Señaló la camita vacia. Al ver eso Naraku quedo horrorizado, mil cosas pasaron por su mente en menos de un segundo.

**-Entonces su nombre es Yumi- **Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia una ezquina, en ella había un hombre, un demonio a simple vista, con penetrantes ojos violetas y cabello azul y lo peor con la bebé aun dormida en sus brazos.

**-¡Suelta a mi hija infeliz!- **Naraku lo amenazó inmediatamente.

**-Shhh aun duerme...que dulzura no sabe el peligro de muerte en el que se encuentra- **Ahome sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al escuhar eso.

**-¡No por favor te lo suplico!- **Ahome iba a correr hacia aquel hombre pero fue detenida por Naraku.

**-No te preocupes primor...aun no es iempo de que muera- **Lanzó a la bebé tal cual objeto, Naraku la atrapó inmediatmente, debdo a esto la bebé comenzó a llorar.

**-¿De que hablas?- **Preguntó Ahome con angustia.

**-No estan para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo pero...esa mocosa alberga un gran poder en su interior, claro siendo hija de Nraku y Ahome la sacerdotiza que debe proteger la perla de Shikon- **Dicho eso se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

**-No...no porque..- **Ahome se tiro de rodillas al piso sin poder contener el llanto. Naraku arullo un poco a su hija para calmarla revisando que se encontrara a salvo.

**-Tranquila, no dejare que nada les pase, yo las protegere, incluso con mi vida si es necesario- **Abrazó a Ahome con el brazo que le quedaba libre.

**-¡No! ¡Por favor no! Yo no soportaria perderte ¡Te amo y te necesito!- **Ahome se abrazó a Naraku como si no quisiera soltarlo el resto de su vida. ¿Porque pasaban esas cosas? Y ahora que lo pensaba bien aquel sujeto dijo ¿Un gran poder?

**-Ya Ahome...- **La pego más a él consolandola como pudiera. Los tres se encontraban arroillados en el piso abrazdos **-Eso es un modo de hablar ¿Piensas que yo deseo morir? Pues te equivocas...quiero estar contigo y con Yumi el resto de mi vida- **Ahome levantó su mirada hacia Naraku, ambos acercaron sus rostros poco a poco rozando ligeramente sus labios.

**-Promete que siempre estaras a mi lado- **Ahome tomo a la peqeña entre sus brazos.

**-No sera una promesa- **Naraku tomo la mano de Ahome entre las suyas **-Es un juramento- **La miraba de un modo en el que ella jamás oensó que aquello ojos camesí pudieran llegar a mirar a alguien **-Pero tú debes prometerme lo mismo-**

**-Lo juro- **Ahome alzó la mano en modo de juramento causando una ligera sonrisa en Naraku.

Por último Naraku beso la frente de Ahome. Esta ocasión colocaron a la bebita en medio de ellos dos.

A la mañana siguiente todo se notaba muy tanquilo, los rayos del sol eran cálidos pero no eran demasiado fuertes, el clima era fresco pero agradable.

En el palacio ya todos se encontraban lenatados, aunque no arreglados pues energía era lo que menos tenian. Platicaron con Byakuya y Kanna del incidente y lo más curioso fue que...

**-¿Que pasa Byakuya? Parece que te quedaste pensando- **Pregntó Ahome al notar su reacción cuando descbieron a aquel hombre.

**-Bueno... por la descripción creo que ese sujeto pertenece a un clan de demonios que consiguen sus poderes únicamente robandoselos a otras criaturas sobrnaturales, y bueno sbra dcir que lo hacen matando a la prsona que escogieron- **Poco antes de la llegada de Ahome no había mucho que hacer pues la perla estaba casi completa, así que mataba el tiempo intentando inutilmente "hablar" con Kanna o leyendo lo que fuera que se encontara y curiosamente se había topado con libro que hablaba sobre varias clases de demonios.

**-Ya entiendo- **Naraku se puso inmeditamente de pie.

**-Mmm ¿Adonde vas?- **Ahome se levantó con su pequeña aun en brazos.

**-A matar a esos inutiles- **Si algun defecto había en la personalidad tan retorcida de Naraku era su poca paciencia y el hecho de que la ira nublaba su mnte por completo.

**-No-** Ahome se colocó frente a él y lo obligo a tomar a la bebé en brazos **Naraku piensalo, debe haber un mejor modo- **No era que dudara que Naraku no tendría problemas en acabarlos, pero ni siquiera sabía en donde estaban esos sujetos.

**-¡¿Cual Ahome? ¡Esperar a que algo le pase!- **Por el modo en que habló Naraku hizo retroceder a Ahome.

**-Basta Naraku, provocarle miedo no es el modo- **Por primera vez Byakuya decidió abogar por Ahome.

**-Byakuya..- **Kanna y Ahome dijeron al unísono.

Naraku se dio cuenta de que le había vuelto a gritar e incluso había hecho llorar a Yumi, nuevamente se sintió el peor idiota sobre la faz de la tierra.

**-Ya shh perdona a tu padre pequeña es tonto- **Naraku le dijo entre balbuceos y arrullando a la bebé y hablandole para calmarla, pidiendo una disculpa indirecta para Ahome.

Ahome sonrió ligeramente y se acerco a Naraku dandole un delicado beso en la mejilla.

**-Así me gusta la familia feliz- **Dijo Byakuya retirandose junto con Kanna.

**-Creo que vamos a necesitar que Byakuya este más seguido con nosotros- **Ahome tomo se tomo del brazo de Naraku.

**-Por esta vez- **Naraku tenía que admitir que de no ser por la inseperada intervencón el problem habria pasado a mayores.

**-Haber bebé deja que te de un beso- **Ahome se iba acercando poco a poco a la frentesita de su hija, pero fue interceptada por los labios de Naraku **-¡Naraku!- **Ahome dio un debil golpe en el hombro.

**-¿Entonces no hablabas conmigo?- **Se burló de ella.

**-Claro que no- **Ahome hizo un pequeño berrinche de indignación. Naraku sonrió ligeramente arqueando un ceja.

**-Sabes algo Yumi...- **Naraku movio a su hija más cerca de él **-Hace mucho que tu madre no quiere jugar conmigo...solo juega contigo- **

**-Oye son "juegos muy distintos...depravado-** Aunque esos chantajes fueran originalmente suyos Naraku comenzaba a hacerse de esa actitud **Cuando juego con ella puedo conservar mi ropa en su lugar- **Ahome se había sonrojado furiosamente haciendo que Naraku supiera que por el momento llevaba la ventaja.

**-Pero te gusta más jugar conmigo- **Naraku segía arrullando a la pequeña para que esta se durmiera.

**-Mentira- **Ahome no podía evitar quitarse la pena.

**-Pero si siempre me pides más incluso que no me detenga- **Dirigió discretamente su mirada hacia la pequeña para cersiorarse de que estuviera prfundamente dormida.

**-Bueno...eso...yo...- **Naraku colocó a la bebé en una de las camitas provicionals que habían colocado en los lugares en los que más comunmente se encontraban y comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente a Ahome quien seguia balbucenado cosas que no entndia.

**-La bebé durme- **Le dijo en tono seductor en su oreja y dando un mordisco en el lobulo de la oreja.

**-Tú la dormiste- **Lo señalo con su dedo indíce de modo acusador.

**-Ya me canse de hablar- **Unió rápidamente sus labios con los de Ahome besandola con vehemencia introduciendo su lengua a su boca masajeandola junto con la de ella, Ahome rodeo el cuello de Naraku con sus brazos, Naraku comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la cintura y espalda de Ahome de manera lenta y sensual.

Ahome no podía creer que el siempre tenía el maldito control de la situación, era ella quien siempre suplicaba por más y era ella quien siempre se retorcia debajo de él _-No estaria mal intercambiar los papeles- _Pensó sonriendo para sus adentros _-Bien ...así sera- _

Ahome se fue arrodillando poco a poco y junto con ella Naraku, lo dejo seguirla tocando sin oponer resistencia alguna y sin hacer nada, hasta que ella pudo sentir como bajaba la guardia, claro que la bajaba, ella jamás le dio motivos para tenerla en alto _-Ahora- _Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en su interior

Colocó sus manos en los pectorales de su amado y lo tumbo en el piso quedando ella sobre él. Naraku la miraba bastante sorprendido y desconcertado, pero con nada de desagrado, al contario queria ver que pasaba.

Ahome siguio besandolo mientras comenzaba a abrir la parte superior del kimono de Naraku, de un modo extraordinariamente ráido logro quitarselo, deslizo sensualmente sus manos por el hermoso cuerpo de Naraku, Ahome dejo de besarlo levantando su torso, quedando sentada sobre el. Naraku la miro de manera satisfactoria. Ahome de repente comenzó a mover su cadera en un suave vaiven, sabiendo perfectamente bien sobre que "lugar" se encontraba.

Naraku comezó sentir como Ahome masajeaba su miembro, se sentia tan bien, comenzó a sentr un tremendo ardor en su entrepierna, queria estar dentro de ella ya mismo.

**-¿Te gusta?- **Ahome no podía evitar comenzar a excitarse, pero queria que fuera Naraku quien suplicara por más esta vez.

**-Si...ahh...- **Naraku hecho su cabeza hacia atrás.

Ahome comenzó a besar el mentón de Naraku pasando directo a su cuello, besandolo y dando ligeros mordiscos, sin dejar de mover su cadera en ningun momento. Volvió a levantarse y ella misma retiro poco a poco la prte superior del kimono de dos piezas que usaba dejando a la vista de su amado sus senos.

A Naraku le entro la tentación de tener esos hermosos pecho entre su boca y sus manos, cuando se levanto poco para poder tocarla, Ahome lo tomo por las muñecas.

**-Ver...no tocar- **Ahome se quito de posición en la que se encontraba y comenzó a quitarle la perte baja del kimono a Naraku, al darse cuenta de eso Naraku cayó en cuenta de que iba a acabar volviendolo loco.

Tomo entre sus manos en miembro de su amado y comenzó a masajearlo. Naraku volvió a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, sintió que si ella hacia otra cosa no podria contenerse más. Y de nuevo al demonio con lo que pensaba, sintió la lengua de Ahome comenzar a lamer su miembro y de vez en cuando lo introducia a su boca, Naraku no pudo contener más sus gemidos, Ahome de un momento a otro y termino de desvestirse dandole a Naraku la vista más hermosa que pudo haberse llevado en su vida, se colocó encima de él nuevmente y volvio a frotarse contra él sin relizar nada.

**-Ahhh Ahome- **Esa mujer estaba haciendolo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

**-Yo apenas empiezo- **Se acercó a su oido dando un lenguetada en su mejilla.

**-Eso..ahh.. no puedo creertelo- **Arqueó más su espalda al sentir la lnegua de Ahome recorrer su cuello.

**-Ahora tú...di mi nombre- **Ahome comenzó a bajar la inensidad de sus movimientos.

**-Aho...me- **Apenas y podía hablar con claridad. Ahome beso los labios de Naraku de manera apsionada, Naraku sujeto con sus manos los firmes gluteos de Ahome.

Ahome se separó ligeramente de Naraku tomando de forma sensual entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Naraku.

**-Dajame hacerte mia- **El tono de voz de Naraku sonaba ¿suplicante?

**-De acuerdo- **Ahome se colocó encima del miembro de Naraku, introduciendolo lentamente en ella, excitandolos a ambos.

Ambos gemian lo más bajo que podían para no despertar a la pequeña, aunque en ese intento sus gemidos eran cada vez más y más desesperados.

**-Ahhh Naraku..no quiero quedar embarazada..por favor- **

**-No..ahh no lo haras amor...ahh..no te preocupes-**

Al final ambos de dejaron venir en el mar de excitación, callendo rendidos el uno sobre el otro.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente **-Te amo- **Naraku acarició el rostro de Ahome con dulzura.

**-También te amo- **Ahome beso los labios de Naraku con delicadeza.

**-Hay que vestirnos, esto es el comedor- **Le dijo Ahome con cierta verguenza.

**-Quiero volver a hacer el amor así contigo ¿A donde se fue la niña gritona y fstidiosa? ¿Cuando se convirtio en la mejor amante y madre del mundo?- **Ambos ya se encontraban vistiendose y ante tal comentaro Ahome se sonrojo nuevamente, terminando de vestirse se acerco a Naraku.

**-Desde que estoy contigo- **Beso con suavidad su mejilla.

**-Naraku, Ahome si pensaron que nadie los escucho estan muy equivocados- **Byakuya y Kanna llegaron con cara de asco, aunque Kanna la disimulaba un poco más.

**-Ay por dios- **Ahome tomo a Yumi en brazos

**-Y supongo que escuchaban muy atentamente- **Naraku les mando una mirada inquisidora.

**-Claro que no- **Byakuya se molesto con eso.

**-Hmph Bueno...no me importa que todo el mundo escuche cuanto ¡Amo a esta mujer!- **La levanto en brazos girandola un poco, con cuidado de no molestar a Yumi.

**Wow la amenaza de ese demonio va enserio...gracias por leer el capitulo 16**


	17. secuestro

**Capitulo 17**

Por mejor que fueran las cosas todos se encontraban al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pareciera extraña, aquella amenaza había ido muy encerio, sin embarago no por eso dejarian de pasarla bien entre ellos.

En los jardines del palacio se encontraban sus cinco habitantes, haciendo...nada en especial.

Ahome se encontraba sentada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Naraku, y este la rodeaba con su brazo, Byakuya y Kanna estaba sentados jugando un poco con la pequeña quien gustaba de arrancar el pasto con sus manitas. Ahome les había prestado a la pequeña durante un rato, aun a costa del desagrado de Naraku, pero sabía que él no lo hacia con mala intención lo único que hacia era preocuparse por ella, al fin y al cabo era su hija.

La pequeña quien se encontraba acostada el pasto boca abajo con su cabezita levantada comenzó a querer moverse hacia sus padres, estiro sus brazos hacia ellos ya que se había dado cuenta de que le era imposible moverse. Naraku y Ahome se dieron cuenta de ello; Ahome se separo de Naraku y fue gateando al lugar en donde se hallaba su pequeña, la tomo entre sus brazos mientras se sentaba en posición de loto y agitando de arriba abajo a la bebé haciendola dar algunos brinquitos, hizo que comenzara a reirse.

**-Ahome no la agites acaba de comer- **Para su desgracia a Naraku ya le había tocado que la pequeña volviera el estomago.

Había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo Ahome la había hecho saltar en sus piernas, aunque la bebé quedaba cara a cara con Naraku. Lo que Ahome no recordaba era que apenas hacia unos minutos le había dado de comer y por ello termino devolviendo su comida y para susto de Ahome en la ropa de Naraku.

**-No te preocupes no pasara nada, además si vomita nada te pasara**- Se giro para mirarlo enseñandole la lengua. Naraku se limito a arquear una ceja.

**-No me digas que te vomito encima- **Byakuya tenía una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro mientras Kanna cubria su boca usando su mano para disimular un poco la risa.

Naraku había olvidado por completo con quien se encontraba, pues lo único a lo que Byakuya se dedicaba cuando estaba aburrido era a mofarse de él y para colmo no podía hacer nada ya que solo se ganaria un problema con Ahome.

**-Byakuya, Kanna ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?- ** Naraku los corrió indirectamente.

Byakuya sabía perfectamente que Ahome los defenderia a ellos, debido a que Naraku siempre se comportaba de modo muy agresivo con ambos y eso era algo que a Ahome no le gustaba y para cerrar con broche de oro, Ahome los queria mucho a ambos.

**-No...no hay nada mejor que hacer- **Le dijo en un modo un tanto despectivo.

**-Naraku...dejalos estamos todos juntos- **Tal y Naraku y Byakuya habían predicho ese seria el comentario por parte de Ahome.

**-Como digas, esta vez no pienso discutir con nadie. Ven aquí pequeña- **Naraku estiro sus brazos tomano a su hijita en brazos.

**-Es bueno que no quieras discutir- **Ahome se arrodillo junto a Naraku besando su mejilla **-En seguida vengo, voy por otra mantita ya comienza a refrescar- **Se dirigió a un paso algo menos que trotando al interior de palacio.

Naraku la siguio con la mirada, hasta que pudo asegurarse de que ella había entrado. Aunque pareciera una paranoia no lograba sentirse tranquilo a no ser que tanto Ahome como Yumi estuvieran cerca de él.

Dirigio una mirada asesina hacia Byakuya y Kanna, aunque no era necesario ser un genio para saber que esa mirada iba especialmente para Byakuya.

**-Les aviso de una vez que no abusen de su suerte con ella- **

**-Vamos Naraku... no estamos aquí para causar problemas, al contario si algo malo llegara a pasar, como que ese sujeto intentara cumplir su amenaza podemos ayudar y no por compromiso si no porque queremos hacerlo- **Por primera vez en su vida le dirigió una sonrisa sinceridad a Naraku. Por alguna razón a Naraku eso no le molesto muy por el contrario sintió tranquilidad puesto que ahora no tendría que asegurarse el solo de que Ahome y su hija estuvieran bien. 

**-Hmph como si necesitara que estuvieran auqí- **Jamás admitiria que estaba agradecido con ellos, ya se los agradecería, pero a su modo.

**-¿De que hablaban?- **Ahome llego con una pequeña mantita, tomo en sus brazos a su pequeña y la cubrio enrollando delicadmente la mantita en su delicado cuerpesito.

**-De nada- **Naraku se puso de pie tomando de la mano a Ahome y dirigiendose al interior del palacio.

**-Hablaban de algo- **¿Por que no queria decirle? Bueno al fin y al cabo sabía que él no le ocultaria las cosas.

**-Olvidalo- **Beso su mejilla y acto seguido la levanto en brazos.

**-¡No! ¡bajame!- **Le decía con risas entre sus palabras.

**-Sigue soñando- **Enterró su rostro en en cuello de Ahome.

**-Naraku no agites a Yumi- **Ahome seguia sosteniendo a su pequeña en brazos.

**-Por favor- **Le dijo sarcasticamente -**Se esta riendo- **En cuanto llegaron al interior del castillo Naraku bajo a Ahome con sumo cuidado.

**-Eres un tonto- **Ahome le dio un golpe de hombro a hombro, o lo que ella alcanzara ya que su cabeza llegaba apenas al hombro de Naraku.

**-Pero tuyo- **Mordio de manera sensual el lobulo de la oreja de Ahome.

Ahome simplemente le dirigió una mirada entre acusadora y divertida.

Pasaron 9 meses, meses en los cuales todo había ido de maravilla: Ahome y Naraku seguian cuidando a su pequeña y hermosa hija, sin dejar de pasar "momentos a solas" claro esta. Cada día sentian como ese amor que se tenian iba creciendo a cada minuto a cada segundo, y Naraku cuidaba que Ahome no quedara embarazada...por ahora.

Byakuya y Kanna simplemente aveces salian del castillo, a diferencia de Naraku y Ahome, no les gustaba mucho estar todo el día en ese lugar. No sabían con certeza que era lo que hacian, aunque Ahome queria preguntarles Naraku no le dejaba argumentando que no se metiera en asuntos ajenos, pero encontraria la oportunidad.

Se encontraban Ahome y Naraku debajo de un árbol jugando con su pequeña y hermosa hija, tenía unos bellos ojos como el color de la misma sangre, aunque sus ojos tenian la forma de los de Ahome y en ellos se podía apreciar inocencia y dulzura, sobre sus parpados se encontraban esas mismas marcas color azul de su padre, su piel era del color de la nieve y su cabello azabache era lacio y ahora llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, sostenido en una media cola por un liston que Ahome colocaba todos los dias en su cabello, sus facciones a pesar de ser una niña eran finas y delicadas. El único papel de esta pequeña era dar un alegría que sus padres no pensaron existia.

Ahome ahora se encontraba a unos pasos de Naraku, mientras estaba agachada sontenindo de sus brazitos a la pequeña ayudandola a ponerse de pie.

**-Mira Yumi papá no esta lejos- **Ahome señalo a Naraku con la mirada

**-Ahome no vayas a soltarla, se caera- **Naraku se encontraba de culclillas esprando a que Ahome le pasara a la niña.

**-Yumi enseñale a tu papá lo que se pierde por salir a no se donde- **

**-¿A no se donde? Te recuerdo que eres tú quien quiere terminar de completar la perla y solo faltan 2 fragmentos, el del mocoso exterminador y uno del que no se su ubicacion, por eso salgo, para saber algo de ese fragmento- **Hacia ya un tiempo que le habían logrado quitar los fragmentos a Koga y de paso Naraku tomo su venganza ya que por su culpa Ahome pudo haber sufrido un grave daño al tener a su hija en esas circunstancias, no lo mato claro esta, puesto que Ahome se lo rogo hasta el cansancio, pero si por el hubiera sido lo hubiera torturado hasta que se hartra de oirlo gritar.

**-Aburres Naraku- **Ahome le enseño la lengua a Naraku de manera infantil. Naraku simplemente rodo los ojos a modo de fastidio **-Haber Yumi ve con papá- **Ahome soltó su brazitos y para sorpresa de Naraku su pequeña corrio torpemente hacia él estirando sus brazitos para que la sostuviera. Naraku sintió en su estomago un ligero cosquilleo y su corazón se sentia tranquilo.

Atrapo a su hija antes de que callera al suelo pues llego hasta él gacias al impulso que Ahome le dio, al mirarala a los ojos supo que en vedad era una niña especial, la tomo entre sus brazos uniendolos a él y su hija en un abrazo.

**-¡Si! ¡Hay tienes! ¡Muy bien princesa!- **Ahome fue corriendo hacia Naraku y su hija uniendose al abrazo, poniendo a la pequeña en medio de los dos.

Naraku y Ahome levantaron sus rostros para cruzar sus miradas, diciendose en ellas lo mucho que se amaban, Naraku le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a su linda y amada Ahome.

**-¿Y eso?- **Ahome pregunto con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-Por que no sabes como te agradezco que estes a mi lado...-** Colocó su mano en la mejilla de Ahome acariciandola con su dedo pulgar **-Que me hayas enseñado a amar y prueba de esa amor es que me diste una hija, a la que amo-**

**-Tonto me vas a hacer llorar- **

**-A mi también me van a hacer llorar- **Escucharon una voz escalofriantemente familiar. Al darse vuelta se dieron cuenta de que nuevamente se trataba de ese demonio.

**-Por favor vete- **Ahome abrazo a su hija de modo protector, mientras Naraku se incorporaba poniense frente a ella y su hija.

**-Lo siento primor eso es algo que me niego a cumplir- **Decía con una falsa lastima, mientras que de una funda sacaba un cuchillo bastante extraño, lo siguiente que hizo fue clavarlo en el suelo, en cuanto hizo eso Naraku y Ahome sintieron una punzada en el pecho, se sintieron debiles y cansados, por ende ambos terminaron en el suelo **-¿Les duele?- **Se fue acercando hacia Ahome quien al igual que Naraku le era imposible realizar cualquier clase de movimiento debido a esa cosa **-¡¿Sienten dolor?- **Piso fuertemente la espalda de Ahome haciendola gitar.

**-¡No la toques!- **Naraku hacia lo que podía para moverse, pero mientras ese cuchillo estuviera clavado en el suelo no podría ni siquiera ponerse de pie.

**-¡¿Naraku que esta pasando?- **Byakuya y Kanna iban justamente llegando. Realmente se esperaban ver a Ahome y Naraku con su bebé como de costumbre, pero en lugar de eso los vieron a ambos en el suelo y un demonio con el pie en la espalda de Ahome.

**-¡No se acerquen idiotas! ¡Quedaran paralizados del mismo modo!- **Naraku no queria que esos dos quedaran atrapados también, pues no podrian hacer nada.

**-Vaya..que listo ¡No servira de nada!- **Camino hacia la extraña arma y con el pie la clavo más en el piso, en cuanto hizo eso Byakuya y Kanna cayeron al suelo de la misma forma.

**-¡Por favor dentente!- **Ahome le suplico.

**-Ya te dije que no- ** Hizo una mueca de fastidio.

**-Deja a mi novio, a mi hija y a mis amigos- **Colocó sus manos en frente de ella y ante la mirada de el demonio comenzo a dar señas de levantarse.

**-Imposible- **Murmuro por lo bajo** -Tch! llevense a las mujeres- **Hizo una seña con la mano, detrás de él aparecieron 3 demonios; al parecer el efecto de esa arma no aplicaba en ellos.

Uno de esos demonios cargó a la bebé ante la mirada horrorizada de sus padres **-¡No! ¡Sueltenla!- **Ahome y Naraku gritaron al unísono.

Otro de ellos levanto brusamente a Kanna del brazo **-Byakuya..- **Kanna estiro su mano hacia Byakuya queriendo alcanzarlo, pero él no podía moverse.

**-Dejala insecto- **Byakuya no queria que nada le pasara a Kanna.

**-¡Basta!- **Ahome se encontraba llorando de manera desconsolada.

El tercero de esos sujetos levantó a Ahome tomandola del cabello y del brazo colocandolo detrás de su espalda.

**-¡No! ¡Dejalas infeliz!- **Naraku no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se estaban llevando a Ahome, a Kanna y su hija frente a sus propios ojos sin poder hacer nada.

**-¡Por dios Naraku haz algo!- **Byakuya tampoco podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

**-Sabes algo Naraku...- **Ahora ese demonio tenia a Ahome sujetada por los brazos para que no pudiera hacer nada.

**-¡No la toques maldito!- **Naraku volvió a poner la mirada que siempre ponía cuando alguien interferia en sus planes y uso aquel tono de voz tan amenazante que tenía.

**-Oye no interrumpas- **Hizo una mala cara hacia Naraku **-Como iba diciendo, no tienes malos gustos- **Sujeto de forma brusca el rostro de Ahome y unio forzadamente sus labios con los de ella.

Naraku sintió su sangre hervir ante tal escena, en cuento tuviera la oportunidad mataría a ese desgraciado **-¡Sueltala maldito!-**

En cuanto la soltó Ahome esta se giro dandole un bofetada, ese sujeto la volvió a tomar por el brazo obligandola a verlo **-Asi me gustan, con caracter-**

**-Me dio tanto asco que quisiera vomitarte encima- **Ahome lo miro de forma retadora. Se safó del agarre y fue directamente hacia Naraku, pero al soltarse del agarre de eso hombre volvió a caer al suelo, quedando cara a cara con su amado **-Naraku...todo saldra bien- **Ahome sujeto como pudo la mano de Naraku.

**-Ahome.. perdoname no he podido hacer nada- **Si algo lo molestaba más que aquel sujeto hubiera besado a Ahome, que tuvieran a su hija, que dañaran a las únicas dos personas no tan ajenas a él en las que confiaba, era el hecho de que él no podía protegerlos.

**-No digas eso- **Ahome comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

**-Ya me canse- **Aquel hombre volvió a levantarla del suelo **-Vamonos- **Cuando dio aquella orden él junto con los otros tres que tenían a Kanna, a Yumi y a Ahome desaparecieron. Naraku no daba credito a lo que pasaba, en cuanto esos hombres se esfumaron Naraku Y Byakuya pudieron moverse nuevamente.

**-¡Maldición!- **Naraku golpeo el árbol continuo a él **-Debe haber un modo de seguir a ese idiota- **

**-Estoy tan fustrado como tú, pero no habara otra oportunidad para decirte esto: Naraku te estas haciendo la misma pregunta que te aseguro muchos se hicieron durante la reclección de los fragmentos de la perla- **Naraku volteó a verlo de manera extrañada **-Pensé que te molestarias- **Byakuya se extraño por la reacción.

**-Tienes razón- **Naraku había comenzado a pensar algo **-Lo que hago para que no sepan donde me encuentro es extinguir mi energía demoniaca y el único modo de rastrearla es con la perla, estoy seguro de que Ahome la guardo en una caja de madera de nuestra habitación- **Corrió inmediatamente hasta el susodicho lugar y en efecto ahí estaba.

Naraku le había prometido a Ahome no volver a manchar aquella joya con maldad, pero era el único modo en el que él podía utilizarla y esto era realmente un emegencia.

La perla comenzó a oscureserse y cuando termino de hacerlo la perla tomo ese resplandor negro tan caracteristico cuando se encontraba en manos de Naraku. Cuando ese resplandor sesó, Naraku supo dondé se encontraba esos demonios de pacotilla. Era una serie de cuevas y barrancos no muy alejada del castillo.

**-Muevete Byakuya- **Byakuya junto con Naraku desaparecieron en una nube de veneno.

Acto seguido aparecieron en ese lugar tan lugubre y desagradable.

**-Ahome...enseguida estare conigo- **Y con eso Byakuya y Naraku se dirigieron al interior de la cueva.

**Jajaja Lo voy a dejar en suspenso! wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¿que opinan?**


	18. reparando errores

**Capitulo 18**

En la penumbra de aquellas lugubres y oscuras cuevas se encontraban Ahome, Kanna y Yumi.

Las tres se encontraban en lo que parecia ser una especie de calabazo, era humedo y bastante frío. Ahome y Kanna se encontraban encadenadas tanto de manos como de pies, y la pequeña Yumi se encontraba en brazos de un guardia, esta no paraba de llorar, al parecer ese guardia no poseía un sentido del oído muy agudo.

Ahome no soportaba ver a su hija sufrieno tanto, además no sabía por que Naraku y Byakuya tardaban tanto, en eso sintió como alguien tiraba de la manga de su kimono, dirigió su mirada hacia la única persona que pudo haber sido **-¿Que ocurre Kanna?- **Trato de disimular un poco de tranquilidad.

**-¿Por que tardan tanto?- **Preguntó con un deje de angustia en su voz.

**-Ya veras que pronto llegaran- **No tenía una respuesta a eso, por ello lo único que podía hacer era tranquilizarla un poco.

Ambas escucharon como la puerta del calaboza se abria de forma violenta

**-¡Que alguien calle a ese engendro!- **El demonio responsable de que ellas estuvieran ahí había entrado encontrandose al borde de un colapso nervioso por los fuertes llanto de la bebé.

**-Por favor si me liberas de estas cadenas yo puedo tranquilizarla, no intentare escapar lo juro- **Aunque estuviera mintiendo, relamente no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer.

**-Liberala- **Las cadenas fueron retiradas de las manos y pies de Ahome, acto seguido la bebé le fue entregada. Ahome comenzó a arullar a su pequeña y con una suave y dulce voz que solo ella podía brindar comenzó a cantar una canción que ella misma había escrito exclusivamente para ella, en pocos minutos la bebé quedo dormida en los brazos de su madre.

Cuando por fin había conseguido que la bebé conciliara el sueño se escuchó a lo lejos una gran explosión, Ahome sintió un gran alivio pues eso significaba que Naraku ya estaba cerca, en cuanto Ahome dirigió su mirada hacia aquel hombre pudo ver claramente como una gran furia se dejaba ver atravez de sus ojos ¿Seria capaz de matarlas?

Un gurdía entro al calabozo con una inmensa herida en su pecho, se acercó al oído de aquel hombre y después de haberle susurrado algo, este se mostro más molesto de lo que se encontraba y termino de matar a aquel guardia ante la horrorizada vista de Ahome quien vio como dirigia su mirada hacia ella. **-Parece que tu estúpido hanyou logro llegar hasta aquí y quitarnos la daga que utilzaba para inmovilizarlos como las lagartijas que son y que el inútil de su sirviente logro acabar con la mayoría de los guardias, pero...-** En ese momento se acercó a Ahome y le arrebato nuevamente a la bebé, Ahome forcejeo un poco con él pero terminó en el suelo con su brazo lastimado.

**-Devuelveme a mi hija- **Le dijo debilmente mientras trataba de levantarse apoyandose en sus antebrazos.

**-No le dare el gusto de encontrarte con vida...- ** Sacó un cuchillo de entre su ropa, era obviamente un cuchillo común y corriente pero eso no significaba que no fuera una amenaza. Se arrodillo frente a Ahome alzando el cuchillo para atravezarla con el, aunque esta acción no fue realizada.

**-¡Kanna!- **Ahome vio con horror como la pequeña caía al suelo con una larga y profunda herida en su estómago. Justo antes de que ese hombre le diera el golpe final, Kanna lo sujeto por la muñeca y por ello cuando él logro safarse del agarre terminó hiriendola de gravedad.

**-Como sea- **Se levató sin inmutarse **-¡Vamos, camina!- **Levantó brucamente a Ahome llevandola fuera de la celda.

**-¡No! ¡Kanna! ¡Sueltame!- **Tenía su brazo muy lastimado y para su mala suerte la tenía sujetada del brazo sano.

**-Llevansela- **Se las entregó a otros guardias, se acercó a Ahome y sujetandola por su mentón la obligó a mirarlo **-Te dejare con vida por ahora, pero le dire a tu noviesito que estas muerta ¡Me muero por ver su reacción!- **Definitivamente aquel sujeto no estaba muy bien psicologicamente que digamos.

**-¡No te atrevaz a decirle eso!- **Para ella las reacciones que podía llegar a tener Naraku aun eran...desconcertantes, y no se imaginaba como reaccionaria al escuchar eso.

Se aseguró con la mirada que se llevaran a Ahome y cuando pudo ver que ya se habían ido sintió como era lanzado contra la pared y la bebé que tenía en brazos le era arrebatada.

**-Naraku...llegas tarde- **Naraku le entregó a su pequeña hija a Byakuya, necesitaba las manos libres para matarlo.

**-¿Donde esta Ahome?- **Lo sujeto por el cuello separando por compleo sus pies del suelo.

**-¿Ahome? Si...ese nombre me suena- **Sintió como la mano de Naraku incrementaba la fuerza del agarre.

**-¿Te parece que estoy jugando?- **En cuanto le dijera en donde se encontraba Ahome lo mataría.

**-¡Oh si! Ella y la simpatica niña de color blanco están muertas- **Le dijo como si de lo más natural se tratara.

**-¡¿Que?- ** Byakuya y Naraku dijeron al unísono **-¡Mientes!- **Naraku los azoto contra el suelo.

**-Bueno...tal vez, la verdad no se si la niñita blanca esta muerta, pero cuando me fuí estaba agonizando- **Byakuya sintió como su cuerpo se quedaba paralizado.

**-¡¿Donde esta?- **Preguntó Byakuya con urgencia.

**-En la celda de haya- **Le señalo con el dedo indíce. Byakuya no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió hacia aquella celda, al entrar quedó de piedra ante la escena que estaba ahí: Kanna recostada de lado en el suelo con una enorme mancha de sangre en su kimono blanco, y con sus manitas y pies encadenados.

**-Kanna- **Se acercó hacia ella, pero no había mucho que él pudiera hacer por ella, pues tenía a la bebé en sus brazos y eso le impedía hacer muchas cosas.

En el exterior de la celda Naraku rogaba por que ese hombre estuviera mintiendo, una parte de él le decía que eso era imposible, pues Ahome tenía mucho por que vivír, pero otra parte le decía que al tener que estar al pendiente de la bebé y de Kanna, no había tenido posibilidad de defenderse.

**-¿Entonces...?- **Ese sujeto lo sacó de sus caviliciones.

**-¡Ella no esta muerta!- **Opotó por aferrarse a que se encontraba con vida.

**-Si lo esta- **Y con eso dicho aquel sujeto se desvaneció rápidamente.

Naraku no podía; no más bien, no queria creer que Ahome estaba...¡Maldición ni siquiera podía decirlo!

**-¡Naraku!- **En cuanto escuchó gritar a Byakuya se deirigió hacia la celda. Cuando entró pudo enternder el por qué le llamaba, no había momento para ponerse a hacer tonterías.

**-A un lado- **Naraku deshizo inmediatamente las cadenas con veneno, en cuanto hizo eso, con un ademan le pidió a Baykuya que le entregara a la bebé, en cuanto se la entregó Byakuya levantó a Kanna en brazos y salierón inmediatamente de aquel desagradable sitio.

Byakuya decidió no preguntar por Ahome, ya que si Naraku no le había dicho nada era por que simplemente no queria decirle.

Llegarón al castillo nuevamente, en cuanto entraron en el Byakuya no perdió más tiempo y comenzó a limpiar y curar lo mejor que pudiera la herida de su pequeñita amada.

Naraku por otro lado no sabía que hacer, que decir, como reaccionar ¡Por dios tenía a su hija en brazos! Si su madre realmente había muerto ¿Que haría? Su hija saldria adelante eso era algo seguro. Pero...¡Que domonios haria él sin Ahome! ¡Ella. la razón por la cuál había cambiado, por la cuál podía amar, por la cual podía confiar! ¡Mladición y él no pudo hacer nada por ella!

En eso pudo sentir como su pequeña se revolvía en sus brazos, al parecer había despertado, la arrulló un poco para que no sintiera muy pesado su despertar, en cuanto su pequeña abrió los ojos pudo ver como con estos comenzaba abuscar a alguien, esperaba que no tuviera hambre, pues la encargada de eso era Ahome. La bebé comenzó a abrir su boquita de un modo un tanto extraño y lo siguente acabó por sorprender a Naraku **-Ma...má- **Salierón esas dos hermosas silabas de la boquita de su hija, lo alegraba claro esta, pero también lo entristecia, aun recordaba claramente el entusiasmo con el que su querida Ahome hablaba de escuchar a su hijita decir su primera palabra.

**-Naraku- **Volvió a escuchar como Byakuya lo llamaba, de inmediato se levantó para ver que ocurría.

**-¿Que quieres?- **No estaba de humor, bueno pensandolo bien Byakuya tampoco tenía motivos para estarlo.

**-Kanna...comienza despertar- **Le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la niña.

**-Cúal es tú punto?- **él lo único que queria era tener noticias de Ahome.

**-Ella estaba con Ahome, no se...debe..saber algo, que se yo-**

Era verdad Kanna tenía que saber algo, miro con atención como la más bella de sus extensiones comenzaba a abrir sus profundos ojos tan negros como el evano. Cuando los abrió inmediatamente posó su manita blanca sobre la de Byakuya.

**-Ahome...- **Kanna comenzó a hablar llamando así la atención de Naraku **-Ese hombre...dijo que iba a matarla...- **Naraku sintió nuevamente que el mundo se le vanía encima **-pero al final no lo hizo...y dijo que le diria a Naraku que estaba muerta...después..ugg!- **Comenzó a toser así que se cubrió la boca con su mano, pero cuando retiró su manita en esta había sangre, esto no le cayó en gracia a Byakuya ya que eso era por qué la herida se había vuelto a abrir **-Kanna- **Limpió la sangre se la boca de la pequeña con la manga de su kimono.

**-¿Que más?- ** Naraku preguntó sin dejar de cargar a su bebita.

**-Naraku no la fuerzes a...- **Byakuya quería que descansara un poco más, pero fue interrumpido por la propia Kanna **-Se la entregó a otros guardias y los escuche decir que se la llevarian a una cabaña en el norte de este bosque- **Dicho esto se volvió a caer desmayada en brazos de Byakuya, aunque esto no lo preocupo pues lo mejor era que descansara.

**-¿Que haras Naraku?- **Preguntó Byakuya, a pesar de saber que lo que iba a hacer era obvio.

**-Cuidala mucho por favor- **Naraku le entregó a su hija en brazos. Dicho eso salió inmediatamente hacia el bosque, por fortuna sabía exactamente de que lugar hablaba Kanna.

**En el bosque**

Ahome se encontraba nuevamente encadenada tanto de manos como de pies, aunque de vez en cuando se asomaba por la ventana para ver alguna señal de alguien que no fueran esos fastidiosos guradias.

Decidió resignarse por el momento, pero en eso escucho un extraño ruido, cuando se asomó por la ventana vio lo que termino por salvar su día. Vió como los guardias eran perseguidos y masacrados por una curiosa piel de mandril, obviamente se trataba de una de las marionetas de Naraku.

Escuchó como la puerta de la cabaña se abria, ella esperaba ver a Naraku, sin embargo lo que vio fue a uno de los gusrdias, al parecer había entrado para llevarsela. Ahome retrocedió lentamente lo más que pudo, estaba aterrada de que ese hombre fuera a llevarsela y Naraku no se diera cuenta, pero pudo ver como aquel sujeto era atravezado por una especie de...tentáculo, en cuanto ese hombre cayo al suelo detrás de él se encontraba Naraku.

**-¡Naraku!- **Ahome trató de moverse, pero las cadenas lo impidieron. Al ver eso Naraku sintió una mezcla de sensaciónes y emociones que nunca creyo poder sentir y mucho menos juntas. Estaba aliviado y sumamente feliz de que Ahome estuviera a salvo, pero estaba igualmente furioso por el modo en el que ese sujeto la tenía encerrada, estaba encadenada como si de un animal se tratara. Definitivamente lo haria sufrir.

Corrió hacia su amada, inmediatamente se arrodillo junto a ella y rápidamente quito esas cadenas **-Ahome ¿Estas herida?- **Preguntó mientras la examinaba con la mirada, le fue imposible continuar dicha acción pues sintió como su cuerpo era rodeado por los brazos de Ahome. **-Naraku.. te extrañe tanto, tenía mido- **Naraku correspondió su abrazo inmediatmente. **-Tranquila ya estoy aquí- **La separó de él, tenian que salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudieran, le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero en cuanto se levantó Ahome volvio a perder el equilibrio de no ser por Naraku que la sostuvo hubiera caído nuevamente.

**-¡Ahome! ¿Que tienes?- **Dirigió su mirada hacia los tobillos de Ahome, estos estaban lastmados, algo sangrados y parecían estar morados, aquellas cadenas estaban demasiado apretadas. Por lógica reviso sus muñecas y tal y como imagino estaban en el mismo estado que sus tobillos, sintió como su sangre hervia ¡Maldición, la había lastimado demasiado! **-¿Algo más?- **Preguntó refiriendose a alguna otra herida. Ahome bajo la mirada. **-Mi hombro esta dislocado, es todo- **

**-Ese idiota me las pagará, pero por el momento...- **Levantó a Ahome en brazos y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de veneno.

**En el castillo**

Kanna ya había vuelto a recobrar el conocimiento, y Byakuya no se había separado de ella ni un segundo, claro sin dejar de estar al pendiente de la bebé. Escuchron como Ahome y Naraku entraron a la habitación. Ambos se sintieron aliviados de que Ahome estuviera...relativamente bien.

**-Kanna...- **Pronunció Ahome con alivio **-Que alivio que estes bien- **Naraku y Byakuya se extrañaron un poco ante el comentario. Ahome lo notó así que decidió explicar las cosas. **-Lo que pasó Byakuya es que tu pequeña princesa...fue herida de ese modo por protegerme- **Ahome habló con orgullo en su voz, ya que estaba sumamente agradecida con la pequeña. Por otro lado Byakuya escuchaba igualmente bastante orgulloso la narración de Ahome **-Gracias Kanna...gracias a tí me encuentro con vida- **Naraku no podía con el asombro, definitivamente le debia un -gracias- a Kanna.

**-Muy bien hecho pequeña- **Byakuya besó con delicadeza su frentesita, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Ahome vió que no había salido muy bien librada de su secuestro **-Ahome...tus muñecas y tus pies estan...- **En ese mometo Naraku recordó que ella también estaba herida.

**-No es nada, solo debo limpiar bien las heridas para que no se infecten- **Ahome volvió a sonreir con el entusiasmo de siempre.

Naraku se la llevó hacia su habitación para poder curar sus heridas **-Espera, quiero que nos lleven a Yumi- **Ahome sintió un gran alivio al ver que su pequeña se encontraba sana y salva, aun así queria estar con ella.

**-Yo se las llevo despúes- **Byakuya sabía que Naraku quieria estar solo con ella.

Ya en su habitación Naraku recostó a Ahome en la cama para poderla curar mejor. **-Pasame un poco de agua y unas vendas por favor- **Ahome estiró sus manos para que le pasara las cosas. Naraku arqueo la ceja mirando de manera extrañada a Ahome **-¿Que? ¿Porque me miras de ese modo?- **No entendía el por qué de la extraña mirada de parte de Naraku.

**-Acaso...¿No me dejaras ayudarte?- **Era extraño que Ahome quisiera hacer algo por sí sola.

**-¿Quieres ayudarme?- **Ahome dejo escapar una frase sarcástica.

**-¿Que insinuas?- **Naraku comenzaba a molestarse un poco.

**-Bueno...no tenía idea de que tú sabías curar esta clase de heridas-** A pesar de todo no creia que Naraku fuera precisamente alguien que sabía mucho de médicina puesto que su arma pricipal solía ser todo lo contrario.

**-Vamos... no soy ningún ignorante- **Mojó un pequeño trapo en agua, terminó de exprimirlo con sus manos y lo colocó en el tobillo derecho de Ahome, aunque sabía que le iba a arder no esperaba que Ahome tendría esa clase de reacción, en cuanto la toco con el trapo Ahome alzó su pierna dandole una patada a Naraku en la barbilla.

**-¡Lo siento! ¿Te dolio?- **Ahome hizo aquello por un completo reflejo **-Y por cierto eso no es agua- **Naraku tenía su mano sobandose la barbilla mirandola con desaprobación.

**-Es alcohol Ahome, ahora quedate quieta- **Volvió a colocar el trapo sobre las heridas de su tobillo, Ahome hizo una mueca de ardor ya que sus heridas eran bastante profundas.

Mientras limpiaba y vendaba sus heridas ambos se encontraban en completo silencio, no sabían por que pero a cada uno el silencio del otro le era incomodo.

Ahome volvió a dejar escapar un quejido pues sus heridas no eran ningunos rasponsitos, al contrario si se llegaban a infectar podría llegar a ser perjudicial para su salud.

**-Se que duele; pero, sera peor si no la limpiamos como se debe-** De ninguna manera se pondria a ser delicado en momentos como ese.

**-Pierde cuidado- **Fue lo único que Ahome se limito a decir. Preferia dejarlo hacer su labor lo mejor que pudiera, al fin y al cabo si las heridas no eran tratadas como se debian, seria ella quien sufriria las consecuencias.

Nuevamente todo regreso a un silencio abismal. Naraku ya estaba terminando de vendar la muñeca izquierda de Ahome, la cual era lo única que faltaba.

**-Pensé que algo grave te había sucedido- **Naraku rompió el silencio que había entre ellos. Ahome se sorprendió ante tal comentario, sabía que se había preocupado por ella, pero no tanto como para decirlo.

**-Ya estoy bien, nada malo paso y lo más importante: estamos juntos- **Naraku terminó de cerrar el vendaje, dirigió su mirada hacia la de ella, quedaron así durante unos instantes, con la mirada parecian decirse lo mucho que se habían extrañado **-Naraku yo...- **Antes de poder continuar sintió como el dedo indíce de Naraku se posaba delicadamente sobre sus labios **-Shh besame- **Escucó decir a Naraku lo que jamás creyo escucharlo decir, y... ¿Por que no aceptar su petición? Se acercó lentamente a los labios del otro, sellando por completo aquel beso que tanto habían anhelado. Sus labios se movían suave y delicadamente, transmitian solo amor y delicados -te extrañe- cuando separaban dulcemente sus labios, ya que sus pulmones clamaban por aire.

La oscuridad de la habitación era el único testigo presente de aquellos besos, besos que eran el reemplazo de cualquier palabra que pudieran decir.

Se separaron lentamente, quedando sus frentes unidas una con la otra, ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo la cálida respiración del otro ¿Cual era el motivo de que sus corazones sintieran aquella inmensa paz? ¿Porque no intentaron amarse desde el momento que supieron de la existencia del otro? Bueno siendo tan obvia la respuesta no hay ningún motivo para contestar, pero cuanto se arrepentian.

En medio de aquel silencio, Naraku recorrío con su mano el brazo de Ahome hasta llegar a su hombro. Ahome notó que ese era el hombro que tenía dislocado, sintio como Naraku apretaba un poco más su agarre, se preguntó que era lo que él planeaba.

**-¡Auch!- **Naraku tiró fuertemente de su brazo y acto seguido lo movió bruscamente de lado, acomodando así el hueso en su lugar. Cuando se separó de ella Ahome lo miró sumamente molesta, y con algunas lagrimas que se asomaban discretamente por sus ojos.

**-Sabía que te iba a doler, pero si te decía lo que tenía planeado seguramente buscarías el modo de detenerme- **Le dijo con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

**-Olvidalo- **Ahome sobaba con insistencia su brazo.

**-Vamos...- **Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que levantaba a Ahome en brazos.

**-¿A donde?- **La verdad era que ella quieria estar a solas con él un rato más.

**-No quiero dejar a Byakuya jugando al doctor- **Le dijo con un tono burlon.

**-Es cierto- **Ahome no pudo evitar reirse ante aquel comentario.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación se encontraron con Kanna ya despierta y con Byakuya sentado igualmente a su lado, arrullando a la pequeña Yumi quien se encontraba con sus delicados ojitos cerrados.

**-Byakuya ¿Me prestas a Yumi?- **Ahome aun en brazos de Naraku, extendió los suyos para recibir a su bebé.

Baykuya solamente se levantó y le entregó con cuidado a la pequeña para que no se despertara. Ahome besó con delicadeza su frentesita **-Hola pequeña ¿Extrañaste a tu madre?- **Le habló muy bajito. En cuanto Ahome pronunció la palabra -Madre- a Naraku le vino el recuerdo a la mente de cuando su hija habló por primera vez.

**-Ahome..- **La llamó con cierta ¿verguenza?

**-¿Que pasa?- **Notó que su estado de animo cambió de un momento a otro.

**-Cuando no estabas...bueno era yo quien me hacia cargo de Yumi, así que cuando estaba con ella...-**

**-Naraku...se breve- **Ahome comenzaba a deseperarse.

**-Es como si...- **Comentó Kanna un tanto extrañada con la situación.

**-Como si los papeles hubieran sido intercambiados- **Byakuya completo su frase, pues la situación era demasiado extraña para que cualquiera que los conociera.

Naraku les mando una mirada fulminante a ambos **-Cierren la boca- **No le gusto nada que le hubieran hecho aquel comentario.

**-Naraku- **Ahome volvió a llamarlo ¿Porque no completaba su frase?

**-¿Por que demonios estoy dibagando?- **Se dio cuenta de que en realidad se estaba comportando como Ahome **-Cuando no estabas Yumi te llamo, en otras palabras dijo "Mamá"- **Ahome se quedo callada, con su miarad seria, perdida en ningún punto en especial cuando...

**-Ay no- **Byakuya y Kanna dijerón al unísono al ver la siguiente reacción que Ahome tuvo.

**-Ahome... ¡Deja de llorar!- **Naraku nunca se imaginó que eso seria su reacción, bueno en el fondo quizas si.

**-¡No es justo!- **Perecia llorar como un niño al cual acababan de quitarle un dulce. **-¡Que injusto!- **Dirigió una mirada ascesina hacia Naraku **-¡Es tú culpa!- **Naraku arqueó un ceja ante semajante acusación.

**-¿Mi culpa?- **Preguntó en un tono de fastidio.

**-SI- **Le confirmó con "enojo"

**-¡¿Porque?- **Ahora si ya se estaba desesperando.

**-¡Por que sí!- **Nuevamente volvió a enseñarle la lengua de manera infantil.

Byakuya y Kanna solo miraban con fastidio aquella infantil discusión. Byakuya sintió como la manita de Kanna se posaba sobre la suya, cuando se giró para mirarla vió que tenía su expresión de siempre, pero era curioso aunque sus ojos fueran los mismos de siempre, de un color evano tan profundo y sin brillo alguno, ahora se podía ver una pequeña chispa de vida en ellos.

**-¿Que pasa?- **Le preguntó decidiendo ignorar por completo la simple y boba discusión que aun tenian esos dos.

**-Por cuidarme...- **Bajo su mirada tímidamente.

**-¿Mmm?- **Aun era difícil que ella completara sus frases.

**-Gracias...gracias por cuidarme- **Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, y girando su cabeza rápidamente hacia el lado contario a Byakuya, quien esbozo una ligera sonrisa de completa sinceridad.

**-Es mi deber ¿No?- **Se acercó a ella rodeandola con su brazó atrayendola con cuidado hacia él y colocandó su mano en el hombro de la pequeña.

**-¿Deber?- **Realmente no había entendido que le había qurido decir.

**-Cuidar de tí- **Tuvo que hablar un pco más fuerte, ya que los "responsables padres" no dejaban de discutir tontamente.

**-¿Porque?- **Preguntó inocentemente.

**-Por que...tú eres muy importante para mí y por eso debo cuidar de tí, para que nada te pase y sigamos juntos- **Tocó con su dedó indíce la pequeña nariz de Kanna, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

**-¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos junto?- **Preguntó usando la un tono de voz muy bajo.

**-¿Cuanto tiempo quieres que estemos juntos?- **Le preguntó con suavidad y ternura. Kanna se quedo pensando como si le hubiran preguntado algo de opción múltiple.

**-Para...para simepre- **Se abrazó delicadmente de él para no apretar su herida.

**-Para simpre sera- **Le dijo como si hubiera acertado a una respuesta. Quedaron abrazados tiernamente durante un rato, seis minutos para ser exactos, en lo que la inútil discusión de niños terminada.

**-Bien..¿Alguien quiere cenar?- **Preguntó Ahome con una sonrisa en su rostro, quien aun era cargada por Naraku quien tenía los ojos cerrados fueremente y con la mano marcada de Ahome en su mejilla al rojo vivo.

**-Ahome nadie tiene hambre- **Naraku sabía que ella gustaba de cocinarles, pero la situación no le dejo hambre a ninguno.

**-Bueno..pero nadie me despierte en la madrugada diciendo que tiene hambre...excepto Yumi- **Aclaró con una falsa indignación.

Naraku se limitó a dejar escapar un silencioso suspiro, ya que por el momento todo se encontraba bien, pero aun debia ser precabido y aunque a todos les pareciera una estupidéz mañana en la mañana les pondría una cuantas reglas a todos.

Pero por ahora disfrutaria que tenía a su amada, a su hija y a sus...¿Como llamarlos? ¿Amigos? ¡No!...o ¿Tal vez no era tan malo? Pero por el modo en que se comportaban con él definitivamente eran sus amigos y más que eso, pues a pesar de que elloa ya no estuvieran atados a él, jamás se perdería una inevitable conexión y con ella un inevitable cariño. Los habían ayudado a Ahome y a él en un momento de crisis y no por comprimiso; sino, porque quisieron hacerlo, y también estaban con ellos para divertirse de vez en cuando...¿Esos eran los amigos no? Aquellos que están contigo en las buena y en las malas. En ese caso.. definitivamente ellos eran sus amigos. Aunque odiaba usar ese termino y para su desgracia no había otro.

**¿Que tal? Todo bien por ahora...muahahaha bueno..nada que decir por ahora...salovo que. bueno aunque no dejen muchos reviews puedo ver en mi profile que hay mucha gente que lee y eso me da gusto**

**Mizuki-chan 24 nena! muchas gracias por hacerte siempre un espacio para leer la historia..espero no defraudarte. muchas gracias.**


	19. aquello que nos persigue

**Capiitulo 19**

El frío comenzaba a despedirse, ni las noche, ni las mañana volvían a ser frescas, ahora se podía respirar un aire cálido sin ser extremoso.

Ahome, Byakuya y Kanna se encontraban sentados en el comedor escuhando con mucha atención y con un inmenso fastidio las reglas que Naraku les había puesto para salir.

Ahome quien tenía Yumi entre sus piernas levantó la mano. Naraku la fulmino con la mirada, aun así ella no bajo la mano.

**-¿Que?- **Preguntó llevandose una mano a la frente.

**-¿No te parece que exageras?- **No le agradron mucho las reglas, pues casi no podían salir.

**-No. Ya se que parece una exageración, pero no voy a ponerlos en peligro nuevamente, aunque...él que quiera romperlas es **_**su problema**_**- **Enfatizó la última parte.

**-Como sea..- **Byakuya se puso de pie, y como siempre Kanna hizo lo mismo. **-Dijiste que podiamos salir mientras hubiera luz del día y acompañados- **Ambos salieron de la habitación. Nunca sabían exactamente a donde se iban esos dos y en esos momentos no era de su incumbencia.

Naraku se quedo mirando la puerta por donde Byakuya y Kanna habían salido momentos atrás.

**-Estaran bien- **Ahome se levantó junto con su bebita quedando a un costado de Naraku.

**-No me importa- **La verdad era quepreferia cortarse la lengua antes que admitir que se preocupaba por ellos.

**-No tienes remedio- **Le dijo con fastidio. Centró su atención en su hijita tomandola por debajo de sus brazos y agitandola de arriba abajo **-¿Verdad que no tiene remedio?- **Hablo con pequeños balbuceos a su pequeñita **-¿Quien no tienen remedio?- **Le siguió hablando de modo infantil cuando... **-Pa..pá- **Al parecer la bebé contestó a la pregunta que le hizo su madre. Naraku y Ahome se quedarón atónitos.

**-¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que dijo que yo no tengo remedio- **Naraku cargó a su hijita en brazos.

**-Lo vez... hasta un bebé se da cuenta de eso- **Ahome rodeó el brazó de Naraku con los suyos acurrucandose en su hombro.

**-¿No sera que le enseñas cosas a mis espaldas?- **La cuasó de manera juguetona.

**-Claro que no- **Le dijo con "indignación".

Naraku y Ahome se sentarón junto con su pequeña para poder jugar un rato con ella.

**En otra parte**

Como bien dicen por ahí, lo prohibido es lo más deseado y ya veremos por que.

En la orilla de un pequeño río se encontraba las extensiones de Naraku, al parecer no haciendo nada en especial, simplemente miraban el agua correr con insistencia. Como si esperaran a que algo interesante pasara.

**-¿A donde llega este río?- **Preguntó la pequeña quien cuando tenía una pregunta para Byakuya, jalaba de la manga del kimono de este para que este volteara a verla.

**-Ni idea- **Byakuya se recostó en la suave y fresca hierba colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

**-¿Puedo ir a ver?- **Ya se estaba acostumbrando a escuchar hablar a Kanna con más frecuencia y sabía que hacer preguntas se había convertido en su actividad favorita.

**-Claro. No te tardes o ire por ti- **Era demasiao curiosa y eso le causaba ternura.

Más adelante en el río Kanna iba suguiendo la corriente de agua con la mirada mientras caminaba, tratando de encontrar el fin de aquella extensión agua, cuando repentinamente cayó al suelo, pues algo la hizo detener de manera inesperada su caminata.

**-Lo siento- **Se disculpó una voz. Al parecer había chocado con una persona. En cuanto levantó la miada pudo ver a su ex-acompañante.

**-Kohaku- **Pronunció sin emoción alguna. Este le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella se lavantó por su cuenta.

**-No esperaba encontrarte por aquí- **Parecía estar nervioso.

**-Debo regresar- **En cuanto ella se giró Kohaku se puso frente a ella.

**-¿Al castillo de Naraku? O no..más bien mi pregunta es ¿Vienes sola?- **Kanna lo miraba con un poco de fastidio.

**-Byakuya- **Respondió a su pregunta únicamente con el nombre de su acompañante.Kohaku pensaba que Byakuya veia a Kanna como su hermana o quizas como a una hija por esa razón no lo tomó mucho en cuenta.

**-Bueno supongo que solo venias a pasear..así que nos vemos...mmm..espero verte otro día para que charlemos con más clama, o si quieres puedes escucharme hablar únicamente- **Abrazó a la pequeña niña de cabello y kimono blanco. Kanna no se inmuto ni siquiera un poco. Claro que eso no queria decir que ese abrazo fuera de su agrado; pero en fin, su especialidad no era oponer resistencia. Al separarse de ella Kohaku se fue corriendo por el camino que el estaba recorriendo antes de toparse con la pequeña.

Kanna se dio media vuelta y regresó hacia donde había dejado a la única persona por la que tenía realmente el sentimiento que todos denominamos amor. Pero antes de llegar se pecató de que él ya la estaba esperandola aun más cerca.

Se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño con él, pues la miraba de una extraña manera, como si estuviera molesto ¿Pero ella que había hecho? Lo que Kanna no sabía es que como ella ya se había tardado Byakuya decidió ir a buscarla y cuando llegó ella ya se encontraba abrazada de Kohaku. Byakuya sintió la sangre hervir al ver aquella escena, sin embargo optó por quedarse callado. Definitivamente Kohaku nunca había sido de su agrado y para cerrar con broche de oro, tenía atracción por la pequeña Kanna.

**-¿Pasa al..?-**

**-No pasa nada. Camina- **Le habló de modo tajante haciendo que ella bajara la mirada.

Ninguno dijo nada durante el resto del camino, el cuál no fue precisamente muy agradable. En cuanto llegarón al castillo fueron recibidos por Ahome.

**-¿Quien creen que cocino un delicioso pastel?- **Ahom estaba toalmente manchada de harina.

**-¡Ahome!- **Naraku llego seguido de ella cargando a la bebé, ambos igualmente cubiertos de harina. La pequeña soltó un tierno estornudo despejando algo de harina de su carita.

**-¿Que paso?- **Preguntó Kanna al verlos a los tres totalmente cubiertos de harina.

**-No querran saber- **Contestó Naraku mietras con la manga del kimono limpiaba la carita de su hija con sumo cuidado.

Byakuya simplemente los paso de largo dirigiendose hacia su habitación ante la extrañada mirada de Ahome y Naraku.

**-Kanna ¿Que tiene?- **Preguntó Ahome sacudiendose la harina del cabello.

**-Dejalo que haga su berrinche- **Naraku seguia trantando de quitar de la pequeña narizita de su hija la mayor cantidad de harina que pudiera.

**-Naraku- **Ahome gruño su nombre.

**-No se...-** Respondió Kanna. Ahome se quedó pensando posibles cosas que hicieran que Byakuya se pusiera de mal humor, lamentablemente eran demasiadas.

**-Estuvieron todo el tiempo juntos ¿Que paso que Byakuya se puso de ese humor?- **Ahome también termino estornudando algo de harina.

**-Bueno...nos separamos un rato y después de que me encontre a Kohaku...-**

**-¡Ay no Kannita! ¿Que hiciste?- **Ahome puso una expresión horroizada.

**-Así que eso tenía- **Naraku también cayo en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

**-¿Que hice?- **Comenzó a pensar que ella era la culpable de que Byakuya se hubiera puesto de mal humor.

**-Mira Kanna- **Ahome se agachó en cuclillas para quedar a su altura. **-Caundo un abejita quiere mucho a otra abejita...-**

**-¿Ahome que estas haciendo?- **Naraku la interrumpió al darse cuenta de que se había desviado por completo del tema y habia comenzado a hablar de...¿abejas?

**-Perdon...me conundí, lo que quiero decir es...¡Kanna date cuenta de que Kokahu tiene sentimintos por tí y cuando Byakuya los vió se puso celoso, se sintió traicionado!- **Al escuchar eso para Kanna todo tomo sentido.

**-No quiero que piense eso- **Pequeña lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de la pequeña. Esa era la primera vez que la veian llorar.

**-No llores Kanna- **Ahome abrazó a la pequeña **-¿Quieres que te diga la solución a este problema?- **Le preguntó con la dulzura que solo ella sabía brindar. Kanna asintió varia veces con la cebeza rapiamente, a lo que Ahome sonrió con ternura. **-Lo que debes hacer en estos casos de confusión y tristeza es hablar con la persona con la que tienes el desacuerdo- **Le decia mientras acariciaba su cabellera blanca.**-¿Verdad?- **Volteó a ver a Naraku quien no podía evitar sonreir al ver la gentileza y verdad con la que Ahome hablaba con la pequeña.

**-Es verdad...Kanna habla con ese tonto- **Naraku también pudo tomar algo de lo que Ahome había dicho, lo mejor que ellos podían hacer en caso de un desacuerdo era smplemente hablarlo. No cabía duda de que había elegido a la mujer más extraordinaria, hermosa y gentil que existía.

**-Lo intentare- **Dijo tímidamente la pequeña.

**-Muy bien Kanna ¡Tienes todo mi apoyo!- **Ahome le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

Cuando Kanna se retiro Ahome se drirgió hacia Naraku.

**-Lo que hiciste fue lo mejor- **Naraku acarció su rostro.

**-Gracias- **Ahome no pudo evitar sonrojarse **-Yumi estas muy sucia- **Ahome tomó a su hija de los brazos de Naraku. **¿Que te parece si tu padre, tú y yo tomamos un baño?- **Ahome sacudió más harina de su cabellito.

**-Me encanta la idea de bañarme contigo- **Naraku la abrazó por atrás, rodeandola por la cintura.

**-Nos bañaremos los tres, no solo tú y yo- **Ahome no podía creer que ya hubiera comenzado con sus pervertidades.

**-No estas siendo justa conmigo- **Naraku comenzó a besar su cuello.

**-Esta bien...hoy en la noche..pero ahora nos bañaremos los tres juntos- **Ahome comenzó a hablar un poco jadeante ya que Naraku había comenzado a mover sus manos por donde no debía.

**-Me parece justo- **Naraku se separó de ella para que fueran aquitarse esa estorbosa harina.

Mientras tanto Kanna llegó a la puerta de la habitación que le correspondía a Byakuya, con un poco de miedo recorriendo su cuerpo y los nervios listos para traicionarla abrió la puerta y lo que vio fue a Byakuya sentado en el marco de la ventana, mirando a ningun punto en específico. Sintió como si sus piernas fueran a fallar cuando Byakuya dirigió su mirada hacia ella, ya no lucia tan molesto, aun así no era la mirada que el solía tener.

**-¿Puedo pasar?- **Hablo muy bajo, pero no lo suficiente para que él no la escuchara.

**-Como quieras- **Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el exterior. Kanna entro a paso lento a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

**-No es...como tu piensas- **Le dijo en un tono frío. Byakuya nuevamente giró su cabeza para verla.

**-Entonces..- **Bajó del marco la ventana caminando hacia ella, cuando quedo justo en frente se incó de cunclillas a su altura, quedando su rostro muy cerca del de ella.

**-¿Entonces?- **¿Que era lo que le quiería decir?

**-Te escucho, si las cosas no son como pienso, aclaralas- **Si había una explicación lógica para lo que vió queria escucharla.

**-Me tope con él y cuando le dije que me tenía que ir...me abrazó..- **Nuevamente unas pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas se asomaban por su ojos **-Y...si por eso estas molesto..yo..lo siento tanto- **Iba a continuar pero se quedó sin habla cuando Baykuya la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo.

**-Yo también lo siento, debi preguntarte- **La separó de él depositando un suave beso en su frente.

**-Y...¿Ya no estas molesto?- **Preguntó mientras sus lagimas eran secadas por la manga del kimono de Byakuya.

**-Solo conmigo- **Le dedicó un ligera sonrisa **-¡Ven aquí, ya no llores!- **La cargó en su espalda como a ella le gustaba que lo hiciera. Cuando la tenía ya en su espalda pudo escuchar como se reía un poco, giró su cabeza para mirarla. **-Es la primera vez que te veo llorar y también la primera vez que te escucho reir- **Ante aquel comentario, Kanna bajo la mirada tímidamente.

**En otra habitación**

Se encontraba una joven pareja batallando para sacar la ropa del cuerpesito de su bebé quien no quería entrar al agua.

**-¡Naraku solo haces más difíciles las cosas! ¡Sueltala!- **La pequeña se había cruzado brazos para que su kimonito no le fuera arrebatado.

**-No..tú sueltala y así puedo desatar el nudo que no se como hiciste- **Ahome había hecho en el moño del kimono un nudo de origen desconocido, pues no se podía desatar por ningún lado.

**-Esta bien- **Ahome quien solo estaba trantando de desabrochar el nudo de las sandalias así que soltó a la bebé, y ya que ambos tiraba de ella para lados completamente opuestos, tanto Naraku como la niña salieron disparados contra la pared.

**-¡Ahome!- **Naraku chocó de espaldas contra la pared, evitando así cualquier daño contra la bebé.

**-¿Que? Fuiste tú quien dijo " ¡No sueltala tú! "- **Modifíco su voz a una más grave citando a Naraku, a quien no le acabo de agradar el modo en que se burló de él.

**-Olvidalo- **Deshizo el nudo del pequeño Kimono con algo de veneno derritiendolo por completo. Cuando la pequeñita estuvo completamente desvestida se la pasó a su madre.

**-Bien ahora yo- **Dijó Ahome colocando a la bebé a un lado suyo.

**-¿También quieres que te arranque la ropa?- **Preguntó en tono seductor.

**-Gracias...yo sola puedo- **Ahome se terminó de quitar la ropa, y tomando a Yumi en brazos las metió a ambas a la bañera.

**-Como quieras- **Le dijo sin expresión alguna. Se terminó de desvestir metiendose a la bañera junto con Ahome y su hija.

Ahome salió del agua, pues se había sumergido para quitarse la harina del cabello, manteniendo obviamente a su pequeña afuera todo el tiempo.

**-¡Que rico!- **Ahome tomo un poco de agua en su mano y comenzó a aventarla hacia la cabezita de su hija.

Naraku nado hacia ellas colocandose detrás de Ahome. **-¿Te ayudo?- **Rodeo nuevamente la cintura de Ahome con sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su amada.

**-Si...pasame su esponjita- **Naraku torció un poco la boca, ya que él hablaba de otra cosa.No tuvo otro remedio más que pasarsela.

Ahome comenzó a pasar la suave esponja por todos lados, causando que a la bebé le dieran cosquillas y comenzara a reirse. Su risita siempre fue música para los oídos de sus padres.

Naraku se colocó frente a ella para verla reir. Realmente era una niña muy hermosa.

Comezó a azotar sus manitas contra el agua, salpicando a Naraku en el rostro.

**-Ahome dejame tenerla- **Le pidió en su tono usual de voz.

**-No- **Contestó firmemente.

**-¿Que?- **Naraku se extraño ante su respuesta.

**-Dije "no" contigo lo único que hace es jugar y luego ya no me deja bañarla- **Aunque eso era verdad, no tenía por que ser tan envidiosa. Ahome coenzó frotar la cabellera azabache de su hija formando una gran capa de espuma **-Ay no... Naraku se esta comiendo el shampoo que cae en su carita- **En menos de un segundo la pequeña comenzó a hipar pequeñas burbujas por su boquita.

**-Yumi...- **Naraku comenzó a quitar el jabón de su carita para que dejara de comerselo.

La pequeña se veia tan tierna hipando aquellas bubujitas.

**-Bien Naraku...toma- **Ahome le entregó finalmente a Yumi.

Naraku colocó a la bebé a centímetros de su rostro** -Yumi ahora tendremos que dejar de bañarte si te sigues comiendo el jabón- **Le decía mientras frotaba su nariz con la de su pequeña. **-De lujo- **Por enesima vez la niña tenía el cabello de su padre entre sus manitas.

**-Creo que eso se volvió un hábito- **Ahome no pudo evitar reír.

**-Claro que se ha vuelto un...¡Yumi!- **Ahora la bebé se había llevado el cabello de su padre a la boca.

**-Yumi no- **Ahome sacó de la boquita de la bebé el cabello de Naraku. **-Yumi si sigues portandote así tendremos que cortarle el cabello a tu padre- **

**-¡¿Como?- **Ahora si se había vuelto loca.

**-Ya, es broma...vanidoso- **Ahome salió de la bañera para secar a la pequeña, revolvio un poco su cabello dejandolo un tanto esonjado de tal modo que se veia muy graciosa.

Naraku también salió para secarse, tanto él como Ahome se pusieron unas simples yukatas.

**-Vamos- **Ahome sonrió con dulzura al ver a su bebita bostezar.

Llegaron al cuarto que ahora compartian los tres. Ahome le entrego a la bebé a Naraku quien la cargo con delicadeza, se quedo contemplando a su hija durante unos momentos. Aun le era difícil creer que esa hermosa y dulze criatura realmente era suya. Colocó con gentileza a la pequeña en su camita, cubriendola con sus pequeñas sabanas.

**-No sabes cuento la amo- **Ahome recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Naraku.

**-Creeme... lo sé- **Besó la cabeza de Ahome con suavidad.

**-Naraku...a tí también te amo- **Ambos voltearon a verse.

**-Lo sé...y yo a tí- **Comenzó un sesión de besos, la cual más tarde seria la demostración más grande de amor que la oscuridad de la habitación pudiera llegar a y caricias que marcaban en la piel del otro el amor que se tenían, suspiros que demostraban cuanto disfrutaban el momento, una suave danza de sus cuerpos entrelzados, sin saber donde empieza uno y donde termina el otro.

**Bueno les decidí dar un descaso a los personajes...jaja ¿saben lo que significa no? así es nuevamente a fregarlos...ay que gacha soy, pero bueno**

**cuidnse y muchos besos a todos**

**Mizuki-chan 24 como siempre mil gracias.**


	20. escapando y enfrentando

**Capítulo 20**

Despúes de una noche tranquila y relajante, él día pidió permiso a la noche para ocupar su lugar. Al final dicha acción fue cumplida a medias, pues el sol era opacado por un centar de nubes casi literalmente negras, apunto de quebrarse en lo que podría resultar un diluvio.

Por el marco de la ventana del castillo, Ahome observababa el cielo con una expresión de angustia, tenía sus codos recargados en el marco y sus manos en cada una de sus mejillas. Aquel clima no era de su agrado; no más bien, esos climas jamás le habían dado buena espina, además de que la deprimian un poco.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no pudo percatarse de que su pequeña hija entró gataendo a la habitación seguida de padre, quien iba cuidandola en su recorrido.

Naraku se agachó para levantar a su hija en brazos. Una vez hecho, se acercó a Ahome quedando su boca a una distancia no mayor de dos centímetros de su oído. **-¿Que hay afuera que miras con tanta insistencia?- . **Ahome sintió como su presión subia a todo lo que daba. La había tomado tan desprevenida que no pudo evitar gritar.

**-¡¿Por que haces eso?- **Ahome colocó su mano en su pecho, como si tatara de tranquilizar el ritmo de su corazón.

**-Vamos, te hubieras quedado el resto de tu vida ahí si yo no te hubiera despertado- **Ahome arqueó la ceja ante ese comentarió.

**-Yo no estaba dormida- **Le dijó con un tono de fastidio.

**-Pues por lo menos estabas soñando despierta- **Al final Ahome cayó en cuenta de que era a lo que Naraku se refería.

**-Lo siento, es solo que...olvidalo- **Naraku se extraño ante tal situación.

**-Es solo ¿que?...- **Inquirió con cuiosidad.

**-Es solo que esta tipo de climas me dsaniman- **Naraku dejó a su pequeña en es suelo y caminó hacia Ahome colocandose frente a ella. Ahome se extraño ante el comportamiento de Naraku y lo que terminó por sorprenderla fue que sin dar nigún indicio de hacerlo Naraku la atrajó hacia él besandola de una manera casi desesperada, colocandó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Ahome y la otra en la cintura de esta.

Por su parte Ahome apenas y tuvo tiempo para asimilar lo que pasaba. Naraku la tenía pegada a él de un modo en el cual le era imposible moverse, y corresponder el beso lo era aun más, él movía su labios tan rápido que seria inconcebible que pudiera encontrar un ritmo, o tan siquiera la oportunidad de comenzar a mover sus labios. Más sin embargo cabe aclarar que esto no desagrado en lo más mínimo.

Cuando Naraku finalmente se separó de ella, Ahome tenía los labios muy rojos debido a la fuerza que Naraku había implementado en besarla. Ambos respiraba un tanto agitados.

**-¿Y eso?- **Preguntó Ahome mientras un furioso sonrojo cubria sus mejillas.

**-¿No puedo besarte?- **Naraku la atrajo hacía él sujetandola por la cintura.

**-No hables como si me hubieras besado con dlicadeza- **Usó un tono acusador combinado con una falsa molestia.

**-¿Vez lo que pasa si me separo de tí mucho tiempo?-** Comenzó a besar el cuello de Ahome de manera lenta y sensual.

**-Naraku...trata de controlarte..un poco...- **Ahome trató de separarlo de ella inutilmente, y no por la diferencia de fuerza física que existía entre los dos, sino por que tanto como su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón le pedian que dejara que hiciera con ella lo que se le viniera en gana.

**-¡Oigan tortolitos!-**

**-Ag! Genial ¡¿Que quieres Byakuya?- **Naraku se separó de Ahomelanzandoles a Byakuya y a Kanna una mirada asesina.

**-Miren que cosa nos encontramos en la salida del castillo- **Byakuya tenía en brazos a la pequeña Yumi.

Ahome giro su cabeza hacia Naraku lentamente de manera que esta imitaba un traqueteo. **-¡Naraku!- **Ahome lo tomó por el cuello del kimono atrayendolo a centímetros de su rostro. **-¡¿Cuando se te ocurrió dejarla sola por el castillo?- **De no ser por que Byakuya y Kanna se la toparon, quien sabe hasta donde habría llagado, pues para el gusto de cualquierala bebita gateaba muy rápido.

**-Como hace cinco minutos- **Respondió Naraku en un tono despectivo.

**-¡Eres...eres...- **Ahome lo solto dando un suspiro de resignación **-Olvidalo discutir contigo es como hacer que Byakuya se ponga un moño en la cebaza-**

**-¡¿Que yo que?- **¡A que demonios venia ese comentario! **-Encima de que traigo a tu hija- **Byakuya le entregó a la bebé con cuidado.

**-Byakuya...era broma- **Ahome le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

**-Naraku- **Kanna lo llamó con la mirada perdida en su espejo.

**-¿Que ocurre Kanna?- **Se acercó a la pequeña colocandose detrás de ella para ver lo que sea que hubiera en el espejo.

**-Esto es el colmo- **Vio por el espejo como ese demonio se acercaba nuevamente al castillo junto con esos odiosos guardías. **-Byakuya quedate aquí y quiero que cuides de Ahome, Yumi y Kanna, y no importa lo que pase ¡No salgan!- **Naraku se dirgió hacia la salida, pero de último momento fue interceptado por Ahome. **-Espera yo voy contigo- **Ella sabía que con un arco y unas flechas podría acabar por lo menos con los guardias que acompañaban a ese demonio.

**-¿Como dices? ¡No tú te quedas aquí!- **Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Ahome jamás en la vida se lo perdonaria.

**-¿Por que? ¡Puedo ayudarte!- **Por su parte ella quería ayudarlo a pelear contra ese demonio.

**-¡Ya se que puedes, precisamente por eso quiero que te quedes aquí protegiendo a Yumi!- ** Aquello tenía mucha lógica, si por casualidad alguno de los guardías lograba entrar al castillo Ahome nunca permitiria que tocaran a su hija.

**-Esta bien- **Aceptó con tristeza a la vez que bajaba la cabeza. Naraku sujeto su menton delicadamente obligandola a mirarlo.

**-Todo saldra bien- **Sus palabras sonaban tan seguras y sinceras. Dicho eso beso sauvemente los labios de Ahome **-Ahora regresa con Byakuya y Kanna y cuida de Yumi- **Dicho eso se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia el exterior del castillo. Ahome dio un suspiro de resignación y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la habitación en donde minutos atrás había dejado a su pequeña.

Al entrar a la habitación Kanna tenía a su hijita en brazos y Byakuya se encontraba arrodillado junto a ambas, aunque en cuanto entró Ahome este se puso de pie.

**-Naraku fue a...- **Byakuya comenzó a hablar aunque fue interrumpido por Ahome.

**-Así es tratara de detener a esos sujetos- **Ahome sabía que Naraku jamás seria derrotado facimente y menos ahora que tenía que protegerlos a todos.

En eso un saimyosho apareció volando al lado de Byakuya, ya que ellos y Naraku eran los únicos que podian entender que era lo que esos insectos decian.

**-Eso haremos- **Byakuya le contestó al insecto.

**-¿Que cosa?- **Preguntó Ahome quien ya tenía a su pequeña en brazos, que para su suerte se encontraba profundamente dormida.

**-Naraku quiere que salgamos por la parte de atrás y que...- **De su ropa sacó aquella daga que habían utilizado la ultima vez para inmovilizarlos a todos.

**-Es cierto había escuchado que habían logrado quitarselas..pero ¿Que haras con ella?- **Preguntó Ahome.

**-Nada, solo no debemos dejar que la recuperen o estaremos en serios problemas- **Espetó en modo sarcástico.

**-Entonces ¿A donde iremos?- **Preguntó Kanna mientras era cargada por Byakuya en su espalda para que pudieran escapar con más libertad.

**-Dijo que hay una cueva detrás de una cascada. Se a cual se refiere- **Dicho eso salieron por una puerta que daba a la parte trasera.

Caminaban sigilosamente en caso de que algun ruido pudiera alertar a cualquiera que se le pudiera haber escapado a Naraku.

**-Alto- **Byakuya quien iba al frente pudo ver como había aproximadamente unos seis guardias buscandolos.

**-¿Que hacemos?- **Preguntó Ahome, pero pudo ver como esos guardias caian a suelo mientras unas pequeñas esferas de luz salian de ellos, sus almas para ser más exactos.

**-Listo- **Dijo Kanna a la vez que su espejo asimilaba esas almas.

**-Bien hecho- **Byakuya la miro con una sonrisa **-Ahora sigamos- **Al final pudieron salir de la barrera.

**-¿Como llegaremos a ese lugar?- **Preguntó Ahome mientras seguian caminando.

**-A partir de aquí...- **Byakuya introdujo su mano a su ropa sacando aquel papelito de origami **-Volaremos- **En menos de un segundo ya todos se encontraban surcando el bosque por el aire.

Nadie decía nada, pues la situación realmente no ameritaba ningun comentario. Kanna volteó a ver a Ahome quien se encontraba en la parte trasera, pudo ver como esta tenía una expresión de angustia su rostro, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás en donde hacia unos momentos Naraku se había quedado **-¿Que pasa Ahome?- **Preguntó inocentemente.

**-Es solo que...-**

**-Él estara bien Ahome no te preocupes- **Byakuya interrumpió a Ahome, ya que era demasiado obvio que la tenía así.

**-Lo sé, pero es inevitable que me preocupe- **En eso pudo sentir como desendian lentamente hasta tocar el suelo.

**-Aquí es- **Byakuya las guió hasta unos árboles, de lo cuales detrás de ellos se hallaba la cascada a la cual debían llegar.

Caminaron hasta ella saltando las resbalosas piedras que formaban un camino para llegar hasta la cascada.

El lugar se encontraba rodeado de una enorme cantidad de árboles y demás, seria muy difícil dar con ese lugar, si no era por aire, ya que por la cantidad de malesa seria casi imposible pasar.

**-Pasemos rápido o quedaremos empapados- **Dijo Ahome cubriendo completamente a su pequeña para que se mojara lo menos posible, saltando al otro lado de la cascada, donde en efecto había una cueva. Dio media vuelta y pudo ver como entraban atravez del agua Kanna seguida de Byakuya **-Byakuya ¿No sabes si Naraku vendrá por nosotros- **Preguntó Ahome sentandose en el humedo suelo.

**-No lo sé, pero es lo más probable- **Respodió despreocupadamente mientras exprimia un poco su cabello.

**-¡¿Como que no sabes?- **¿Entonces que demonios harian?

**-Mira...Naraku no nos abandonara aquí y en caso de que no venga, otra de sus fastidiosas avispas vendrá y nos dara una nueva indicación- **Era frustante que Ahome estuviera tan a la defensiva, pero era comprensible, pues temía por la sguridad de Naraku, por más extraño que eso sonara.

**-De acuerdo- **Ahome extendió su brazo hacia Kanna para que se recagara en ella, pues ya había oscurecido por completo y pudo ver como ella ya estaba cansada. Kanna se acurruco a su lado, Ahome la rodeó con su brazo para que sufrieran el menor frió posible. En eso sintió como ambas eran cubiertas por algo **-Byakuya...pero tú- **Byakuya le colocó a ambas el chaleco que llevaba puesto siempre.

**-Hmph Sobrevivire- **Se burló de ella sentandose del lado opuesto de la cueva, quedando cara a cara con ellas.

**-Gracias- **Ahome le sonrió dulcemente.

A excepición del sonido del agua chcando contra las rocas, todo lo demás se encontraba en un completo silencio, las únicas que se encontraban dormidas era la pequeña Yumi y Kanna. Ni Byakuya ni Ahome dormian. Ahome, aunque lo intentara jamás podría conciliar el sueño sin saber algo de Naraku por su parte Byakuya en ese momento era el responsable de cuidarlas a las tres y por más que quisiera esa noche no pegaria un ojo.

El silencio fue interrumpido de un momento a otro, pues la pequeña comenzo a quejarse un poco.

**-¿Que pasa? ¿Ya tienes hambre?- **Ahome sabía perfectamente a que hora su hija comenzaba a tener hambre.

**-¿Todo bien?- **Preguntó Byakuya.

**-Si solo tiene algo de hambre, pero no traje comida...espero poder darle aun yo misma- **Byakuya giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, pues sabía a lo que Ahome se refería. Realmente a él le daba lo mismo si la veia o no, pero había dos razones para no hacerlo, primera: Por respeto a ella y segunda: Si Naraku se enteraba de que la había visto seguramente lo colgaria de los pies. Para la suerte de Ahome aun pudo darle de comer un poco a su pequeña hija.

La noche tanscurrió de manera tranquila, y a pesar de que Ahome había tratado de no dromir hubo un momento de la noche en el cual no pudo evitarlo. Ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos pesadamente y a moverse un poco, despertando a Kanna. Dirigió su mirada hacia Byakuya, él también tenia los ojos cerrados, pero eso no significaba que estuviera durmiendo.

**-Alguien se acerca- **Dijo Byakuya sin siquiera abrir los ojos o inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

**-¿Que? ¿Quien?- **Ahome se alertó, pues si los habían encontrado sería perjudicial para todos.

**-Jajaja- **Escuchó a Byakuya reirse.

**-¿De que te ries esto es serio?- **¿Como era posible que se riera si los habían encontrado?

**-Tranquila...te gustara saber quien llego- **Al escuhar eso Ahome dirigió emocionada su mirada hacia la cascada, pudo ver como una silueta cruzaba aquella barrera de agua.

**-¡Naraku!- **Ahome dejó a Yumi en brazos de Kanna corriendo a abrazarlo.

**-¿Pensaste que no vendria?- **En ese momento la beso con ternura moviendo suavemente sus labios con los de ella.

**-Oigan mielesitos- **Cuando se separaron, vieron a Byakuya con una expresión de molestia mientras cubria los ojos de Kanna con su mano.

**-Lo siento- **Ahome se disculpó abrazandose de Naraku.

**-¿No hay ningun herido?- **Preguntó Naraku cargando a su pequeña en brazos arullandola un poco.

**-Ninguno- **Respondió Ahome **-Por cierto ¿Que paso con esos sujetos?- **Si el había regresado era por algo.

**-Acabé con sus fastidiosos soldados y el esta herido pero...logró escaparse-** Esto último lo dijo con mucha molestia.

**-¿Entonces que haremos?- **Preguntó Ahome con un deje de angustia.

**-Por ahora no regresaremos al castillo- **Naraku se dio media vuelta y salió de la cueva cruzando la cascada con su hija en brazos, seguido de todos.

Cuando todos se encontraban afuera, estaban pendientes de que no hubiera nadie al rededor.

**-Sera mejor que subamos- **Naraku cargó a Ahome en brazos mientras ella cargaba a la bebé, Byakuya subió a Kanna en su espalda, tanto Naraku como él dieron un gran salto hacia la parte superior de la cascada. Pero en cuanto estuvieron arriba...

**-Imposible- **Ahome susurró. Pues hay se encontraba ese sujeto con más de esos extraños guardias, eran demasiados guardias, lo más probable era que el mismo los creara.

**-Naraku...sabía que en cuanto hubieras matado a todos irias corriendo a donde tu panda de inutiles- **Se mofó. Aunque a simple vista se veía que se encontraba herido.

**-Debes estar muy confiado para venir estando herido- **Le dijo con molestia.

**-De hecho si...tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga- **Todos se pusieron alerta ante tal declaración. Ese sujeto hizo un ademan con su mano, en cuanto lo hizo dos de esos extraños guardias se movieron con una rapidez imperceptible a la vista incluso del propio Naraku. Lo siguiente que paso fue en menos de cinco segundos, uno de ellos arrebato a la bebé de los brazos de Ahome y el otro la empujo, haciendola caer por la cascada, la cual sin exagerar media unos 60 metros de altura.

**-¡Ahome!- **Naraku no lo dudo ni un sugundo y termino saltando detrás de ella. Para su suerte pudo atraparla en el aire, creando una barrera que evito la caida de ambos.

**-No es posible- **Por otro lado Byakuya y Kanna quienes se habían quedado arriba no podian hacer mucho por la bebé.

**-Bueno aunque evito la caída...dudo mucho que hayan quedado consientes por el impacto, esa barrera fue puesta de último momento- **En efectó lo que había dicho era cierto, si bien sus cuerpos no fueron dañados en el impacto, sino que ambos habían sido arrastrados por la corriente **- Y yo que tengo lo que quieria- **Dirigió su mirada hacia la bebé quien no paraba de llorar.

Tanto Byakuya como Kanna estaban atados de manos y pies, ninguno podía atacar mientras tuviera a la bebita en brazos, pues no dudaria en usarla como un escudo.

**-¿Que haran tontos?- **Ese sujetó no parecia querer dejar de burlarse de ellos.

Kanna jaló la manga del kimono de Byakuya, este se agachó para escucharla.

**-Byakuya ¿Que hacemos?- **Era la primera vez que su voz se escuchaba angustiada **-¿No tienes un plan?-**

**-Más que un plan es una corazonada- **Sonaba bastante inseguro, pero si no lo intentaba seria peor y si funcionaba solucionarian almenos un problema.

**-Nada de lo que hagan...¡Ugg!- **Antes de completar su frase ese hombre se encontraba en el suelo del mismo modo que lo estuvieron ellos una vez **-¡Maldito!...tu te habías quedado con la daga- **Por fortuna Byakuya recordó que el se había quedado con la daga de la vez pasada, y pensó que podría funcionar.

En cuento estuvo en el suelo Byakuya le arrebato a la bebé **-Nos vemos- **En eso él y Kanna desaparecieron llevandose la daga y a la bebé con ellos.

**En el río**

Tal y como ese hombre había dicho, debido al impacto ambos habían perdido el conocimiento. Para ese entonces Ahome comenzó a abrir los ojos dandose cuenta de que iba sostenido por Naraku; a pesar de que él aun estuviera inconsiente, ya que al momento de atraparla en el aire el se colocó debajo de ella recibiendo cualquier golpe. Ahome se soltó un poco de el sujetandolo por la cintura para que no se separaran, pero cuando dirigió vista hacia el frente...

**-Ay! Por favor Naraku despierta vamos directo a los rápidos- **Trató de agitarlo un poco para que se despertara pero fue inutil, tenía un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, probablemene se lo había hecho al momento de caer. Cuando lo sujetó lo mejor que pudo, vio delante de ella una roca de la cual podría sostenerse, cuando pasó junto a ella la sujetó con el brazo que le quedaba libre, aunque pudo sujetarse de ella, aun tenía que resistir el peso muerto de Naraku contra la corriente **-Mis brazos...se van a desgarrar- **Si Naraku no despertaba era posible que no resistiera más de tres minutos. Sentia como la corriente los arrastraia a ambos en cualquier momento, de no ser por que vio lo que seria su salvación **-¡Naraku!- **Finalmente había abierto los ojos.

**-Ahome- **Se dió cueta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

**-Ay no- **Fue lo único que Ahome pudo pronunciar antes de soltarse de la roca.

Ambos fueron arrastrados a los rápidos nuevamente, pero esta vez no contaron con la suerte de hacerlo juntos.

**-¡Naraku!- **Ahome ya estaba muy agotada, estiró su brazo como si quisiera alcanzar a Naraku.

**-¡Busca de que sujetarte!- **Él también estaba muy debil, así que tampoco podía hacer mucho.

**-Agg- **Debido a la orriente Ahome terminó golpeandose contra una roca en la cabeza.

**-¡Ahome!- **Al ver eso Naraku se sumergió para buscarla, en cuanto la encontro la sujetó con en brazos, impulsandose con los pies desde abajo para salir.

**-Vamos Ahome, resiste un poco más- **Pudo impulsarse lo suficiente para llegar a la orilla.

Ya en la orilla pudo consentrarse más en Ahome, pero para su maldita suerte escurría un hilo de sangre de su cabeza.

**-Ahome...- **La abrazó hacia él y colocó su mano en la herida de su cabeza para ver si podía regenerar la herida. Por fortuna pudo hacerlo. Vio como Ahome se revolvia un poco comenzando a despertar.

**-Naraku...-** Pronunció debilmente trantando de incorporarse.

**-No hagas mucho esfuerzo- **La ayudó a levantarse **-¿Te dule mucho?- **La sujetó por la cintura por si llegaba a perder el equillibrio.

**-No..yo estoy bien pero...¡Naraku! ¡¿Donde estan Yumi, Byakuya y Kanna?- **Naraku cayó en cuenta de la situación, pues con lo del río no tenía tiempo de pensar en otra cosa.

**-No lo sé- **Se quedo pensativo tartando de averiguar que hacer.

**-¡Vamos a buscarlos! ¡Y además ellos me habían quitado a la niña! ¡Que voy a hacer!- **Estaba a punto de desmayarse debido a la histeria.

**-¡Tranquilizate así no vamos a lograr nada!- **La sujeto por los brazos para que lo mirara.

**-Lo siento tienes razón- **Dio un profundo respiro para tratar de calmarse o por lo menos lo más cercano que hubiera a eso.

**-Pensaremos en que hacer, te doy mi palabra de que todo saldrá bien- **Antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa fue silenciado por los labios de Ahome, se separaron lentamente.

**-Gracias Naraku- **Lo abrazó acurrucandose en su pecho.

**-Yo digo que deberia ser gracias Byakuya y Kanna- **Se sapararon al escuchar la voz de Byakuya. Vieron como ambos aparecieron en un pequeño remolino y para su alivio tenian a Yumi con ellos.

**-¡Yumi!- **Ahome corrió hacia su hija tomandola en brazos, revisando que estuviera bien **-Gracias Byakuya, gracias Kanna- **Los abrazó a ambos, sacandoles casi por completo el aire que tenian.

**-S...si d..de nada ahora sueltanos- **Byakuya trataba de saparla de él y de Kanna.

**-Pero no quiero- **En ese momento sintió como era cargada por Naraku, y en cuanto los soltó ambos cayerón inconsientes al suelo.

**-Los mataste- **Naraku la reprendió con la mirada.

**-Lo siento- **Ahome bajo la mirada hacia el suelo.

Despúes de aquel agradable reencuentro se encontraban descansando en la orilla de aquel río, habían encendido una pequeña fogata para que la ropa de Ahome y de Naraku se secara lo mejor posible sin la necesidad de despojarse de ella.

**-Entonce Naraku ¿que haremos?- **Preguntó Ahome quien mantenía la cabeza de Naraku en su regazo. A pesar de que él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, Ahome sabía que se encontraba despierto.

**-Tenemos que buscar a ese imbécil y matarlo, ya me canse de que moleste a mi familia- **Frunció el seño aun si abrir los ojos.

**-De acuerdo contigo Naraku...pero ¿Que es exactamente lo que tienes planeado? tú no eres alguien de dejar planes al aire- **Preguntó Byakuya quien se encontraba sentado en posición de loto con Kanna en sus piernas.

**-Es que...- **Naraku parecia no querer completar su frase, ni abrir los ojos.

**-Es que...que- **Ahome le dio pie a completar su frase.

**-No podemos dejar sola a Yumi- **Terminó su frase acomodando su cabeza un poco más en las piernas de Ahome.

**-¿Pretendes que vayamos todos? Seria mejor si nos dijeras tu plan y luego veremos que hacer- **Ahome comenzó a jugar con el fleco de Naraku pasandolo entre sus dedos.

**-Bien...Cuando lo encontremos seguramente habrá muchos guardías y como al parecer tiene alma...-**

**-Quieres que Kanna se las quite- **Ahome completó la frase haciendo que Naraku abriera un ojo para mirarla.

**-¿Quien hace el plan tú o yo?- **Odiaba ser interrumpido, pero al final Ahome estaba en lo correcto.

**-Lo siento continua- **Ahome se estiró un poco para alcanzar a Yumi quien estaba gateando alrededor de todos.

**-Como sea tenías razón...luego llegaremos a donde esta ese inutil, pero quiero distraerlo con una ilusión tuya Ahome- **Sabía que si aquel sujeto quería un rehén no dudaria en utilizar a Ahome como tal.

**-¿Es hay donde entro yo?- **Preguntó Byakuya.

**-Exacto. Cuando tenga a la falsa Ahome no quiero que te gane la risa Byakuya y lo heches a perder- **Por segunda vez en toda la coversación abrió los ojos para mirar de forma tajante a Byakuya.

**-No soy ningun estúpido como para que eso pase- **Espeto con una falsa indiganción.

**-¿En donde entro yo?- **Preguntó Ahome.

**-Quisiera que purificaras un poco el aura del lugar donde sea que se encuentre ese sujeto, así no podrá hacer demasiado y aprovechare para matarlo de una buena vez- **Ese plan era completamente infalible.

**-¡Eres un genio!- **Ahome se agachó para besarlo, beso que fue correspondido, pero ambos se separaron al mismo tiempo al sentir una desagradable presencia, la cual al juzgar por la expresión de todos no hubo nadie que no la sintiera.

De entre los árboles vieron salir a la sacerdotiza no-muerta, todos (Excepto Kanna) pusieron una mueca de desagrado. Aun así Naraku prefirió no levantarse de las piernas de Ahome ni abrir los ojos, aunque le preocupaba que le fuera a hacer algo a Yumi.

**-Vaya vaya, no me digan que se quedaron sin un techo- **Se mofó en el tono que tanto la caracterizaba. En eso sintió como jalaban el pantalon de su kimono, en cuanto bajo la mirada vio a una pequeñita y hermosa niña de ojos rojos como la sangre y unas macas azules sobre ellos, piel blanca, y cabello color evano, bastante lacio. Kikyo abrio los ojos de para en par a darse cuenta que quien se encontraba frente a ella era nada más y nada meno que la hija de Naraku.

**-No la toques Kikyo- **Ahome se levató rápidamente haciendo que Naraku azotara su cabeza contra el piso. En cuanto llego junto a su hijita la levanto en brazos. Naraku también se levanto, Ahome se colocó al lado de Naraku, quien la rodeó con su brazo atrayendola lo más que pudiera hacia él.

**-Hmph Como si me interesara tocar a una tonta mocosa- **Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, cosa que le fue imposible, pues ya se encontraba con los pies separados del suelo, ya que Naraku puso su mano al rededor de su cuello.

**-No vuelvas a insultar a mi hija ¿Fui claro insolente?- **La apretaba cada vez más fuerte. No toleraria a nadie que se metiera con su hija.

**-Basta Naraku- **Ahome sujeto el brazo con el que Naraku tenía sujetado a Kikyo **-Dime Kikyo ¿A que has venido? ¿Por que no dejas de molestarnos?- **En cuanto Kikyo fue liberada del agarre comenzó a marcharse **-¡Vamos Kikyo responde!- **Pidió Ahome.

**-¿Quieres saber?- **Preguntó Kikyo sin siquiera girarse a mirarla **-Porque tu jamás debiste haber existido- **En cuanto dijo eso Ahome bajo la miarada hacia el suelo, en cuanto a Naraku, ya estaba harto de que la molestara, Ahome si debio haber existido y lo hizo con el proposito de que él pudira hacerla feliz y permanecer juntos el resto de sus vidas.

**-¿Por que me dices eso? Ya se que soy tu reencarnación y que de no ser por...lo que paso hace 50 años, yo no hubiera existido- **Todos escuchaban atenamente la conversación y si bien era cierto lo que Ahome decía, ella y Kikyo eran completamente opuestas y no existia ningun punto de comparación.

**-No es verdad- **Naraku intervino en la conversación** -Cada cosa tiene un porque y la existencia de Ahome lo tiene, y el porque de la existencia de Ahome se encuntra en sus brazos y a su lado- **Refiriendose a él y a Yumi.Ahome observaba a Naraku sorprendida, se sentia muy feliz de que Naraku la defendiera de ese modo.

**-Gracias Naraku- **Ahome se abrazó a él. Después de eso solo vieron a Kikyo marcharse.

**-Si...la próxima vez la matare ¿Me oiste?- **Ahome solamente asintió.

**-Bien chicos...el descanso terminó es hora de ir por ese sujeto y terminar con esto de una buena vez por todas- **Ahome animo a todos a comenzar a moverse.

**-¿Que haremos con su pequeña?- **Preguntó Byakuya poniendose de pie.

**-Nos las turnaremos. No es tan difícil como parece, solo debemos coordinarnos bien- **La verdad es que era un buen plan y junto con el de Naraku no fallaría.

**O CIELOS ¿FUNCIONARA EL PLAN? ¿COMO SABERLO? ESPEREMOS QUE SI...Y BUENO CREO QUE PRONTO TERMINARA LA HISTORIA...PERO..¡HABRA UN SUPER EPÍLOGO!**


	21. libres del cruel destino

**Capítulo 21**

Con todos listos para derrotar a esa molesta amenaza que había aparecido recientemente, emprendieron el viaje directo a esas extrañas cuevas, las cuales ovbiamente eran el refugio de ese demonio.

El camino fue un tanto cansado y algo duro de recorrer, pero finalmente pudieron divisar el lugar a lo lejos de un risco.

**-No falta mucho- **Ahome quien tenía en bazos a su hijita no podía evitar sentir una gran preocupación, a pesar de que todos fueran fuerte precisamente por eso alguien debia haber tomado medidas.

**-Pronto terminaremos con esto- **Naraku al igual que ella tenia cierto temor de que hubieran tomado alguna precaución.

**-Solo esperemos que todo salga bien- **Dijo Ahome con cierta angustia.

**-No dejare que nada te pase- **Dijo Naraku en tono serio sin siquiera voltear a verla.

**-Lo sé- **Ahome no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Si bien Naraku había cambiado bastante, no había dejado de tener esas reacciones suyas tan caracteristicas.

**-Andando- **Naraku comenzó a caminar seguido de Ahome, Byakuya y Kanna.

Conforme se iban acercando el aura maligna del lugar incrmentaba, definitivamente ese sujeto se hayaba cerca. Caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva principal. Naraku se colocó frente a todos para entrar, una vez hay adentro nadie parecia bajar la guardia, por otro lado Ahome sentía que necesitaba encontrar el modo de no separarse de su hija, si algo llegaba sucederle definitivamente iba a ser algo que nuca se perdonaria a si misma. Todos iban en silencio, sin articurlar palabra alguna, derrpente escucharon algunos ruidos los cuales los pusieron en alerta.

**-¡Aaa!- **Grito Ahome mientras caia de rodillas a suelo, al parecer alguien había disparado una flecha con la punta en llamas, la cual había terminado rasgando el muslo derecho de Ahome.

**-Ahome- **Inmediatamente Naraku fue a su lado, levantandola en brazos en caso de que se necesitara correr. Inmediatamente Naraku coloco una barrera alrededor de todos; así, cuando las demás flechas fueron lanzadas les fue imposible herir a cualquiera **-¿Te duele mucho?- **Preguntó levantando el kimono que Ahome traia puesto, tenía una herida bastante grave, pues su piel donde la flecha atinó fue rasgada y quemada por completo.

**-Estoy bien sigamos- **Naraku la miro on un poco de desapobación, pro al final decidio continuar.

**-Naraku ¿Estara bien si seguimos con Ahome herida?- **Preguntó Byakuya con fastidio. La sola idea de tener que cargar con una herida y una bebé le desagradaba, pue eso los ponia en una desventaja enorme.

**-Terminaremos con esto hoy- **Ahome contestó en un tono de voz firme y seguro.

**-Pienso lo mismo primor- **Escucharon la voz de ese demonio, el cual iba apareciendo de entre las sombras **-Hoy terminaremos con esto- **Parecia muy molesto **-Pero... habra un cambio de planes- **Escupió con sarcasmo desconcertando a todos.

**-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- **Preguntó Ahome.

**-Lo que quiero decir es: Me encargare de tus patéticos amigos, matare a tu hija y a tu noviesito, y tú querida...te hare mía lo quieras o no- **Naraku mantenía su mirada oculta bajo su fleco, pero apretaba sus dientes como si quisiera romperlos al presionarlos.

**-No permitire...que hagas nada de lo que acabas de decir- **Habló Naraku. Parecía usar un tono de voz calmado, pero en relidad era muy escalofriante.

**-¿Como lo impediras?- **Preguntó a la par que chasqueba sus dedos.

Detrás de Byakuya y Kanna aparecieon unos de eso guardías sujetandolos por los brazos, colocandolos de forma brusca en sus espaldas.

**-!Byakuya! !Kanna!- **Gritó Ahome al ver que los tenían a ambos.

**-Maldición- **Byakuya maldijo por lo bajo. En eso un guardía introdujo su mano al chaleco que Byakuya traia puesto. Byakuya inmediatmente cayó en cuenta de que buscaba la daga **-Jej cuanto lamento decirte que no la traigo conmigo- **Tomó precauciones debido a que sabía que esa daga le daba la completa ventaja a quien la tuviera. En eso Byakuya despapareció utilzando una flor de loto y Kanna se desvaneció, dejando desconcertados a los gardias.

**-Por lo menos se escapan tan bien como tú- **Ahome le dijo a Naraku un tanto aliviada de que ellos ya no estuvieran en peligro.

**-No es momento para burlase de mí- **Al parecer le había dado un pqueño tic en la ceja.

**-Lo siento- **Cuando Ahome volteó a mirar a Naraku lo noto muy serio.

**-Ahome...te dejare en el suelo con una barrera y me encargaré de ese maldito de una buena vez- **Le susurró al oído. Ahome solo asintió levemente.

La bajo cuidadosamente y en cuanto se alejó un poco de ella, la barrera apareció inmediatamente a su alrededor.

Sin articular palabra alguna Naraku estiró su brazo en forma de tentáculos, no obstante ese demonio lo corto con una espada, aunque Ahome sabía muy bien que Naraku dejaría que cortara su cuerpo para poder atacar desde otro lado. Continuó así cortando un rato, y también lanzando uno que otro ataque con su espada, los cuales eran fácilmente esquivados por Naraku.

**-¿Que ocurre Naraku? ¿hasta cuando seguiras esquivando y perdiendo tu cuerpo?- **Preguntó burlonamente.

**-Termine- **Naraku se detuvo con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su rostro, desconcertando por completo al demonio, quien en menos de un segundo estaba atravesado de lado a lado por uno de los pedazos de carne de Naraku, el cual a la vz liberaba una enorme cantidad de veneno.

**-Mal..maldito...- **En el momento en el cuál cayó al suelo todos los gusrdias desaparecieron y con la desaparicón de estos, Byakuya y Kanna aparecieron.

**-¿Donde estaban cobardes? **Naraku preguntó tajante, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado de que estuviran a salvo.

**-Por ahí...veo que ya te encargaste de ese imbécil ¿No es así?- **Dirigió su mirada hacia aquel demonio, quien estaba revolcandose del dolor en el suelo.

**-Quizas...- **Comenzó a hablar nuevamente con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza **-Pero...no morire solo- **En eso clavo sus garras en el suelo el cuel comenzó a abrirse de bajo de Ahome y de Yumi.

**-¡Ahome!- **Naraku quizo acercarse, pero una extraña energía se lo impidió.

**-Se iran conmigo al infierno- **Dicho eso ese sujeto fue tragado por el suelo ya casi completamente abierto.

**-Se iran me suena a dos- **Dijo Ahome con lagrimas en los ojos dirigiendose hacia Naraku, quien la miraba con una expresión de angustia, Si llegaba a perderlas a ambas el no tenria ningun motivo para permanecer con vida.

**-Ahome resiste un poco más- **Pidió Naraku tratando de encontar el modo de pasar atravez de la energía que repelia a cualquiera que intentara acercarse.

**-Mi bebita...te amo- **Ahome beso la frente de su pequeña sin dejar de llorar, segudo de esto dirigió su mirada hacia Byakuya y Kanna quienes la miraba igualmente con preocupación **-Chicos les deseo lo mejor- **Todo eso comenzaba a sonar a una despedida, por lo cual todos sintieron una terrible angustia.

**-No digas tonterias niña boba- **Byakuya tampocó podía creer que eso estaba pasando.

**-Ahome..no te vayas- **Kanna pidió abrazandose a Byakuya.

**-Naraku...Te amo...siempre lo he hecho, lo eres todo para mí- **Le dijo con una sonrisa de despedida en su rostro. Naraku ya ni siquiera podía moverse de la impresión, podía ver como la tierra debajo de Ahome y de Yumi se abría cada vez más y el no podía hacer nada.

**-Ahome...no- **No podía creer que se estaba despidiendo de él.

**-Mi princesa...no te llevare conmigo- **Le dirigió una última mirada a su bebita** -¡Naraku atrápala!- **Ahome lanzó a su bebita a los brazos de su Naraku, quien inmediatamente la atrapó, dirigiendo su mirada inmediatamente de nuevo hacia Ahome.

**-Ahome...¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor te necesito!- **Por primera vez en su vida sentía una horrible desesperación e impotencia.

En eso Ahome se sintó debil y cansada, al parecer su cuerpo no iria al infierno, si no solamente su alma. Fue cerrando sus ojos lentmente dirigiendo su última mirada hacia Naraku y su hija -_Si tan solo hubiera podido estar en tus brazos una vez más- _Pensó a la vez que cerraba sus ojos dando su último suspiro, mientras el suelo comenzaba a cerrarse nuevamente.

Todo quedo en silencio, lo único que quedaba ahí eran ellos cuatro y el frío e inerte cuerpo de Ahome. Nadie podía asimilar lo sucedido, no podía ser que eso estuviea pasando, simplemente no lo estaba. De repente el silencio fue roto por el muy silencioso llanto de Kanna, inmeditamente Byakuya se agachó a abrazarla, él tampoco podía creer que ella estuviera muerta. Por otro lado Naraku dejo a su pequeña al lado de Byakuya y corrió inmediatamente hacia Ahome levnatandola en brazos, estaba tan fría, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, no había expresión alguna.

**-Ahome- **Naraku pronunció su nombre entre una clase de sollozos **-No...no, no ¡No!- **La pego a su cuerpo sujetando su cabeza contra su hombro **-No me dejes... no nos dejes..a mí a tú hija...¡No puedes hacer esto maldita sea!- **Se sentía destrozado...vació **-Te amo...si pudiera cambiaria de lugar contigo mi amor- **Ella simplemente no respondía, queria que lo abofeteara como solía hacerlo sin motivo aparente, que empezara a decir sus incoerencias, que le dijera algo estúpido a Byakuya, que sugiriera una de sus ideas locas, ¡Algo maldita sea!

**-Naraku...- **Byakuya trató de llamar su atención.

**-Vayanse...llevense a Yumi...los alcanzaré después- **Su voz sonaba tan debil y apagada, cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado nunca diria que era Naraku.

**-Si- **Se limito a asentirya con la pequeña en brazos y con Kanna tomada de su mano salieron de la cueva.

Naraku simplemente no podía creer que la tuviera muerta en sus brazos. La separó un poco de él para mirarla **-Te amo- **Se acercó a besar sus labios, los cuales por alguna razón se sentían un tanto cálidos. Volvió a abrazarla a él nuevamente, parecia estar incluso sollozando. Se sentía tan solo, era ella quien lo había cambiado, quien le había enseñado a disfrutar de las más pequeñas cosas, quien con su sonrisa iluminaba hasta el día más nublado y daba cálidez al día más frío.

**-También te amo, pero deja de apretarme tanto- **Por un momento pensó que ya estaba alucinando. Pero cuando la separó de él vio que sus ojos estaban abiertos nuevamente.¿Se habría vuelto loco? ¿También estaba muerto? Siera cualquiera de las dos le daba lo mismo, aun así quizo preguntar.

**-¿Como es que...?- **No podía creerlo estaba viva.

**-Tenía la perla conmigo... la sacerdotiza Midoriko me ayudo a volver, con la condición de que completara la perla y la destruyera- **No pudo decir nada más pues Naraku comenzó a besarla con vehemncia, se saparó de ella unos cuantos milímetros, sintiendo su cálida respiración muy cerca de su boca y nuevamente volvió a tocar los labios de Ahome con los suyos, utilizando una increíble suavidad, al separarse por completo de ella simplemente la miraba como nunca, con tanto amor y cariño.

**-Pensé que te había perdido- **Le decía mientras acariciaba su rostro.

**-Ya olvidalo- **Tomo el rostro de Naraku entre sus manos y besó sus labios con suavidad, separandolos durante algunos instantes y después volviendolos a unir. Aquel momento parecía ser el más feliz para ambos.

Naraku se separó de ella, pasando su mano por debajo de las piernas de Ahome y la otra la paso por espalda levantandolo en brazos. **-Vamos a casa- **Dijo Ahome con suavidad en su voz y acurrucandose en el pecho de Naraku.

**-Si...sobre eso- **Le vino un pequeño e insignificante detalle a la mente.

**-¿Que?- **Ahome preguntó un tanto acusadora.

**-Hay dos personas que aun creen que estas muerta- **Le dijo sin expresión alguna, refiriendose ovbiamente a Byakuya y a Kanna.

**-Oh vaya- **Ahome solo pudo formar una sonrisa en su rostro al imagianrse que reacción tendrían al verla con vida.

**-Vamos- **Naraku hizo que ambos desaprecieran en un remolino de veneno.

Ambos aparecieron en la entrada del castillo, exactamente frente a las escaleras, en la cuales para su sorpresa se encontraban sentados Byakuya con la bebita en brazos y Kanna a su lado, ambos miraban con mucho desconcierto la escena.

**-Ahome- **Kanna corrió a abrazarla inmediatamente. Ahome se agachó a corresponder su abrazó.

**-Kanna, también te extrañe- **Cuando se separó de ella dirigió su mirada a Byakuya ya le estaba entregando a la bebé a Naraku, así que salto a abrazarlo tirandolos a ambos al suelo **-¡Byakuya!- **Ahome se abrazó a él, pues durante todo el tiempo que había pasado en el castillo, para ella Byakuya se había convertido en lo más cercano a un hermano y su mejor amigo.

**-Sueltame- **Byakuya trataba de alejarla de él, ya que Ahome tenía el mal hábito de apretar demasiado a quien fuera que abrazaba.

**-Perdón- **Ahome se levantó del suelo liberandolo del agarre.

**-Olvidalo- **Byakuya volvió a abrazarla, pero esta vez con un poco más de suavidad. Cuando Ahome se separó de él, se giró hacia Naraku quien la miraba con ternura, aunque muy a su modo.

**-Naraku- **Ahome tomó a su hija en brazos **-¿Que te parece si dejamos esta noche a Yumi con los niñeros- **En ese mometo camino hacia Byakuya, entregandole a la pequeña.

**-¿Como dijiste?- **Preguntó Byakuya con un tic en la ceja.

**-Dije niñeros- **Ahome se abrazó a Naraku, y le enseñó la lengua a Byakuya.

**-Malvada- **Byakuya definitivamente odio el terminó que Ahome había usado.

**-B...Bya..ku..ya- **Pronunció la bebé con algo de esfuerzo. Todos quedaron anonadados, Byakuya solamente le dedicó una ligera sonrisa a su "sobrina" pues Ahome hacia poco los había nombrado sus tíos **-Ka..nna- **Habló la pequeña stirando su brazitos hacia la persona que había mencionado. Kanna también le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a la pequeña.

**-Bien Naraku...- **Ahome le dio un ligero codazo en el estómago **-Sola falta que diga nuestros nombres...aunque pensandolo bien nos dira mamá y papá- **

**-Claro que nos dira así- **Naraku volvió a levantarla en brazos.

**-¡Oye!- **La había tomado totalmente desprevenida.

**-Te tengo una sorpresa- **Naraku le susurró al oído de manera seductora.

**-¿Que es?- **Preguntó con un deje de ilusión y un increíble brillo en sus ojos.

**-Ya veras- **La bajo nuevamente, acto seguido desapareció en un remolino de veneno.

**-Me pregunto que sera- **Ahome volteó a ver a Byakuya y Kanna como si les pidiera una explicación.

**-No nos mires a nosotros, no sabemos nada- **Byakuya se dio media vuelta junto con Kanna.

Cuando ambos entrron al castillo junto con la bebé que les habían encargado, se dirigieron a la habitación de Kanna, pues debian cuidarla ambos. Cuando se sentaron Kanna tenía a la bebita con ella, simplemente no podía evitar sonreír al tener una bebita tan linda con ella.

**-Se ve que te diviertes- **Byakuya se sentó a su lado.

**-Es muy bonita...yo también quieron una- **Byakuya sintió el mundo caerse sobre él al escucharla decir eso.

**-Eee...si Kannita...cuando crezcas- **Le dio una cuantas palamaditas en la cabeza, esperaba que diera por terminado ese tema.

La noche cayó sobre la época feudal. Ahome se encontraba sentada en el jardín esperando cualquier señal de Naraku.

**-A donde se habra metido- **Se preguntó para sí misma.

**-No lo sé, dime tú- **Escuchó la voz de Naraku detrás de ella, se giró para verlo mientras corria a abrazarlo.

**-¡Naraku!- **Se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y casi cayeran al suelo.

**-¿Lista?- **Preguntó separandola de él.

**-¡Lista!- **Dio un pequeño brinco de emoción.

**-Bien...primera parte de la sorpresa- **Le extendió un hermoso Kimono violeta con adornos negros. Ahome miro encantada aquella prenda. **-Quisiera que lo usaras- **

**-¡Es hermoso! ¡Claro que lo usare!- **Lo tomó y fue corriendo deirecto a ponerselo. **-¡Esperame aquí no me tardo!- **Ahome gritó a lo lejos.

Cuando entró a su habitación se lo coloco inmeditamente, se sorprendió de lo bien que se le veia y además era exactamente su talla, cuando se miro en el espejo se dio cuenta de que parecía una princesa. Después de que termino de acomodarlo por completo, salió a donde había dejado a Naraku minutos atrás, auque para su sorpresa él no se encontraba ahí, lo buscó con la mirada pero no vio a nadie. En eso pudo sentir como unos brazos la rodeaban tamandola por la cintura, en el momento en el que se giró para mirarlo vio que al parecer también se había ido a arreglar, traía un kimono de dos piezas, el haori era de color blanco y la hakana era de color negro, además su cabello iba completamente suelto, lucia extremadamente apuesto.

**-Wow Naraku, luces muy apuesto- **Ahome se acercó a él para peder contemplarlo mejor.

**-Y tú luces como una princesa- **La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él para besarla, movian sus labios lenta y suavemente, Ahome paso sus brazos por el cuello de Naraku atrayendolo hacia ella, pero Naraku recordó que no era el momento...aun, se sapró de ella mirandola fijamente **-Vamos- **Al rededor de ambos se formo una nube de veneno.

Cuando descendieron lo hicieron en una pequeña playa, ya era de noche aun así había luna llena, la cual iluminaba el hermoso paisaje, el sonido de las olas arrastrando la arena, y el olor al agua salada hacian que el paisaje fuera perfecto. El clima era cálido y bastante agradable.

Ahome miraba extasiada aquel paisaje, era todo tan bello y hermoso, se giro para ver a su amado Naraku.

**-¡Gracias! ¡Es hermoso!- **Ahome no podía evitar sentirse emocionada, todo eso iba más allá de cualquiera de sus más hermosos sueños.

**-Esta noche todo esto es nuestro- **Tomo su rostro entre sus y poso con delicadeza sus labios sobre su frente **-Eres todo lo que necesito- **La miraba como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ahome le sonrió con su gentileza, amor y valor de siempre. Sin decir nada fue corriendo a todo lo que sus descalzos pies le daban hacia la orilla del agua en donde las olas casi terminadas acariciaban sus pies, dio un pequeño salto al sentir el agua sobre sus pies arrastrandola un poco. Dirigió su mirada hacia Naraku, quien se quito las sandalias que traía puesta para poder ir al lado de Ahome, en cuanto llego a su lado Ahome lo tomo de la mano y los llevo a ambos un poco más adentro, en donde las rodillas de ambos eran cubiertas por el agua. Unieron sus labios al mismo tiempo, Ahome rodeó el cuello de Naraku con sus brazos y este colocó una de sus manos en su cuello y la otra en su espalda, movian sus labios con suavidad y lentitud, Ahome comenzó a deslizar el haori de Naraku sin dejar de besarlo; el haori fue aventado hacia la arena, Ahome colocó sus manos en el varonil pecho de Naraku, cuando se separaron Naraku la llevo más adentro del mar, hubo un punto en el que ni siquera Naraku podía tocar la arena del fondo con sus pies. Naraku se colocó detras de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por el suave movimiento de las ligeras olas, deslizo lentamente un poco del kimono de Ahome para besar el cuello de Ahome con más libertad, después de que Ahome se giró para besarlo, movian sus labios con vehemencia y con suvidad, por debajo del agua Ahome rodeó la cintura de Naraku con su piernas. Todo parecia incluso mágico, se sentian tan felices, se encontraban a la merced de la persona a la que más amaban. Salieron del agua y ambos cayeron a la arena con Naraku encima de Ahome.

**-Dime que esto no es sueño- **Ahome lo miro con ternura.

**-Si lo es...no quisiera despertar nunca- **Naraku se levantó y ayudó a Ahome a incorporarse.

**-Esto fue la primera parte de tú sopresa- **La levató en brazos y la llevo hasta una pequeña cabaña.

**-Naraku...dejaste tu haori en la costa- **Ahome no sabía exactamente que era la segunda parte de la sorpresa.

**-No lo voy a necesitar por el momento- **En cuanto llegaron bajo a Ahome con cuidado **-Lo siento pero debras cubrirte los ojos- **Naraku le tapó los ojos como una vez ella ya lo había hecho, la guió hacia una habitación, cuando llegaron ella pudo percibir un olor a incienso **-Abrelos- **Cuando Ahome abrió los ojos vió la habitación iluminada por unas cuantas velas, y un camino de petalos de rosas rojas que llevaba a la cama con sabanas blancas e igualmente varios petalos de rosa en ella. **-¿Te gusta?- **Preguntó Naraku muy cerca de su oído.

Ahome se giró hacia él y comenzó a besarlo, en eso se separo de el **-No tengo palabras para agradecrte, es hermoso...quiero que me hagas tuya esta noche- ** Y con eso volvió a unir sus labios con los de Naraku.

Naraku la levantó en brazos sin separar sus labios de ella, la recorsto con suvidad en la mullida cama. Con delicadeza levantó un poco a Ahome colocandose detrás de ella, mientras besaba su cuello comenzó a deslizar el kimono, pasando sus manos hacia el obi y desatandolo por completo, retiro lentamente el kimono del perfecto cuerpo de su amada, bajo sus besos un poco más terminando en su hombro, sugió así mientras con sus manos la rodeaba por la cintura.

Ahome se giró para besarlo, ella colocó sus manos en la espalda de Naraku acariciandola con sus delicadas manos de arriba abajo, hubo un momento en el cual sus manos dejaron la espalda de Naraku y pasaran a desatar la única penda que le quedaba, esta fue retirada si esfuerzo alguno, gracias a que Naraku la ayudó. Cuando la ropa de ambos quedo exparcida al rededor de la cama, Naraku volvió a recostarse sobre Ahome, degustando cada parte de la boca de esta, con sus manos acariciaba sus muslos.

Los dos tenían la intención de hacer el amor con toda la suavidad, delicadeza, ternura y cariño que pudieran expresarse el uno al otro.

Naraku fue bajando lentamente, probando cada centimetro de la piel de Ahome, quien por su parte se dedicó a disfrutar de las caricias de Naraku. Él segía bajando cada vez más, pasó a besar los muslos de su amada, para esta vez subir un poco más hasta llegar a su intímidad en la cual comenzó a introducir su lengua y de vez en cuando besandola. Ahome gimió de placer a la pa que arqueaba su espalda, podía sentir como la lengua de Naraku entraba y salía de ella con insistencia, se sentía en las nubes, después de dejar su intimidad, Naraku subió un poco más deirecto a sus senos, los cuales comenzó a besar, lamer y succionar un poco. Esta vez queria hacerla sentir el más bello placer que existiera.

Cuando dejo sus senos, paso nuevamente a su boca al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba entre su piernas, para poder entrar en ella. Ahome abrií sus piernas para que todod se hiciera con más facilidad. Puedo penetrarla sin esfuerzo alguno debido a lo humeda que se encontraba. Con ayuda de Naraku Ahome se lavantó quedando sentados y ella encima de él, en ningun momento separaron sus labios; muy por el contrario, ambos habían comenzado a jugar con la lengua del otro.

Ambos se movían a un ritmo leto y suave, provocando más placer para ambos, los dos gemían muy silenciosamente, al punto de que estos parecian largos y continuos suspiros, finalmente ambos llegaron al climax de aquella experiencia. Ahome se recosto sobre el pecho de Naraku dejando salir el miembro de este de su interior, por su parte Naraku la atrajo más hacia él rodeandola con su brazo y cubriendolos a ambos hasta la cintura con las sabanas.

**-Te amo, y jamás me cansare de decirlo- **Le dijo Ahome mientras depositaba un beso en el pecho de Naraku.

**-Ni yo a tí. Eres el amor de mi vida y estaremos juntos durante varios siglos- **Después de eso beso la cebza de Ahome.

**-¿Siglos?- **Ella era humana ¿Que le pasaba?

**-Si...ahora que tienes una hija mía, tu edad avazara a la par conmigo y como criatura sobrenatural que soy, no vivo el mismo tiempo que un humano- **Ahora que lo pensaba se le había escapado explicarle eso, en fin que más daba, ya se lo estaba explicando.

**-Vaya..esas son buenas noticias- **Dicho eso ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**¿QUE TAL...? ESTUVO BUENO NO ES VERDAD JAJAJA EN LO PERSONAL ME GUSTO MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO, AUNQUE AUN FALTA DAR CN EL FRAGMENTE QUE AL PARECER NO SABÍAN DONDE ESTABA Y QUE NO TOMARON EN CUENTA Y VER EL MODO DE QE KOHAKU NO MUERA AL MOMENTO DE RETIRAR SU FRAGMENTO, ADEMÁS DE DETRUIR LA PERLA... VAYA AUN FALTA UN POCO. BUENO ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO.**


	22. el penúltimo fragmento

Pasaron dos meses de aquella magnífica noche, meses en los cuales todos habían puesto de su parte para localizar el fragmento que se hayaba perdido, no obstante a pesar de los constantes esfuerzos, nadie lograba dar con la localización. Incluso se habian puesto a revisar la perla, para ver si de casulidad habían visto mal y ya solo faltara un fragmento, aun así no contaron con esa clase de suerte.

Debido al inevitable agotamiento tanto físico como mental por dicha busqueda, todos se encontraban en el comedor del castillo, haciendo...realmente nada en especial. Ahome arrullaba a su hijita, esperando que se quedara dormida. Naraku simplemente se mantenía en aquella pose tan típica de él: una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y recargando su brazo en su rodilla;manteniendo su vista en ningun sitio en específico. Por otro lado Byakuya y Kanna ya parecían haberse quedado dormidos. Parecía que el resto del día continuaría con aquel monotono y aburrido ritmo.

Ahome fínalmente pudo conseguir que su hijita se quedara dormida. Adoraba contemplar a su pequeña, era tan frágil y delicada, tan hermosa, era su hija, ya no podía concebir el mundo sin ella y sin el padre de esa bellísima criatura por supuesto. Se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que solo sintió como se acercaban a ella justo en el momento en el cual percibió una cálida respiración en su cuello.

**-¿Que pasa? Pensé que te habíamos perdido- **Ahome se giró a mirar a Naraku. Al parecer había gateado hasta ella sin hacer ruido alguno.

**-¿A mí?- **Preguntó mientras se acomodaba detrás de Ahome, dejando que ella pudiera hechar su cabeza hacía atrás lo más comodamente que pudiera.

**-Si...tenías tu mirada no se donde-** Al parecer se había percatado de que Naraku no se encontraba precisamente "con ellos".

**-No importa- **Rodeó la cintura de Ahome con sus brazos mientras levantaba la mirada hacía sus extensiones **-Parece ser que el aburrimiento les gano- **Espetó con algo de burla.

**-No puedes cuparlos, si no estan activos se quedan dormidos- **Ahome esbozó una dulce sonrisa hacia sus mejores amigos. Dejó a su hijita en la camita que se hayaba al lado, en cuanto la dejó acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de Naraku, lo cierto era que ella también se encontraba susmamente cansada, pero cuando estuvo a punto de de dejarse llevar por el cansanció tuvo que levantarse, como si el lugar donde se hubiera acostado quemara.

**-¿Que ocurre?- **Preguntó Naraku, extrañandose de dicha reacción.

**-Puedo sentir...la presencia de un fragmento, se acerca demasiado rápido- **Naraku se levantó en cuanto Ahome terminó su frase. Definitivamente si se iba acercando tan rápido no podía tratarse de Kohaku.

**-Ustedes dos de pie- **Naraku hizo que Byakuya y Kanna dieran un gran salto.

**-¿Que pasa?- **Preguntó Byakuya mientras ambos se incorporaba lo mejor que podían.

**-Parece ser que no tendremos que buscar más ese fragmento- **Respondió Naraku cruzando el umbral de la puerta seguido de Ahome, quien ya cragaba consigo su arco y algunas flechas. Byakuya y Kanna los siguieron aun tratandose de acostumbrar al mundo real y de no azotar contra el piso.

En cuanto cruzaron la barrera que protegía el castillo se toparón con un paíaje un tanto inusual.

**-Oigan ¿Cuanto tiempo nos dormimos? Creo que cuando lo hizimos era verano- **Byakuyapreguntó un tanto desconcertado, pues inmediatamente después de cruzar la barrera vieron todo cubierto de hielo y nieve.

**-Creeme. No dormiste tanto tiempo- **Respondió Ahome igual de desconcertada que él.

**-Ahome ¿Donde esta el fragmento?- **Preguntó Naraku. Pensaba que seguramente quien fuera el portador del fragmento sería el causante de tan drástico cambio, lo más probable era que incluso en algunos kilometros a la redonda ya ni siquiera hubiera nieve.

Ahome examinó el paisaje, definitivamente sentía la presencia del fragmento, pero estaba sumamente dispersa **-No se... es como si estuviera en todas partes-** Todos quedaron en las mismas con semejante explicación.

Ya no les quedaba ninguna modo de explicar semejante clima, no hasta que una fuerte ventisca los golpeo a todos, haciendo que sus pies se arrastraran por el suelo nevado. Cuando puieron reincorporarse, pudieron ver como de un remolino aparecia una mujer de piel extremadamente blanca, de cabello azul amarrado en una coleta y los más curiso eran sus ojos, ya que tambien eran blancos, al igual que su vestimenta.

**-¿Quien eres?- **Preguntó Ahome.

**-No me hables de ese modo...igualada- **Tenía un tono de voz bastante tajante. Por otro lado Naraku no pudo evitar molestarse ¿Lllamar igualada a Ahome? ¿Pero quien diablos se había creido?

**-¡¿Como que igualada? ¡En primer lugar eres tú quien no deberia traer consigo un fragmento de la perla de Shikon!- **Sentía su sangre hervir ante esa odiosa mujer.

**-¿Te refieres a esto?- **Preguntó sarcasticamente mientras que de su ropa sacaba el fragmento **-Cayó en mis manos por coincidencia y parece que esto aumenta mi poder en gran cantidad- **Esta ocasión intodujo el fragmento al interior de su cuerpo, ante tal acción Ahome pudo ver como el fragmento era corrompido poco a poco.

**-¡Espera no hagas eso! ¡Sera el fragmento el que te controle, no tú a el!- **Si algo ya odiaba Ahome, eran las muertes innecesarias que esos fragmentos habían causado.

**-¿Que sabe una niña como tú? Además si la memoria no me falla- **Dirigió su mirada hacia Naraku **-Tu debes ser Naraku ¿No es verdad? Eres mucho más apuesto en persona, a diferencia de los rumores que hay sobre tí- **Esa mujer había mandado una mirada bastante lujuriosa hacía Naraku, obviamente logrando la molestia de este y unos cuantos celos en Ahome.

**-Hmph Alguien como tú...no tiene ningún derecho a hablar así de mí- **Naraku pudo notar inmediatamente cual fue la reacción de Ahome ante aquel comentario, definitivamente odiaba que Ahome se sintiera tan insegura de sus sentimientos por ella y que ahora resultara que ella se dejaba intimidar con fácilidad.

**-¿Estas defendiendo a tú humana? Vamos...yo se que no hay nadie que se resista a querer estar conmigo- **Después de completar su frase, apareció muy rápidamente enfrente de Naraku robandole un beso y despareciendo nuevamente lejos de él. Todos quedaron sin palabras ante tal acto, aunque por otro lado Ahome definitivamente queria hacerle algo muy feo ¡¿Como se atrevia a hacer eso enfrente de ella?

Naraku se encontraba furioso por dos cosas. La primera: ¡¿Quien demonios se había creido para acercarse a él de ese modo y besarlo?. Segunda: Si Ahome llegaba a molestarse con él iba a ser el colmo.

**-¿Como te atrevez a tocarme maldita?- **Hizo que su mano tomara la forma de unos tentáculos lanzandola contra un árbol, la mujer no tuvo tiempo de reccionar, pues Naraku ya la tenía sujetada por el cuello. **-Te recomiendo que digas tus ultimas palabras, antes de que te mande al infierno- **La apretaba cada vez con más fuerza, introduciendo veneno en su cuello, haciendo que ella comenzara a toser sangre, por último la liberó del agarre para atrevazarla de lado a lado, aunque en cuanto el cadaver cayó al suelo, todo el paisaje comenzo a duerrumbarse, en ese momento también el hielo del suelo comenzó a quebrarse, haciendolo exactamente debajo de los pies de Ahome y de Kanna, haciendolas caer a ambas al agua helada.

**-¡Ahome! ¡Kanna!- **Esta vez Byakuya y Naraku no pudieron evitar hablar al unísono.

Para la mala suerte de todos, el hielo se cerró nuevamente. Aunque trataban de romperlo, era como si el hielo fuera impenetrable.

**-Maldición- **Naraku seguia tratando de quebrar el hielo, mientras Byakuya trataba de buscar alguna señal de ellas, pues el hielo era bastante transparente.

Ahome abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a Kanna, al parece se encontraba inconsiente, nado como pudo hacia ella, sujetandola para que no se separaran _-Ya no puedo respirar, además el agua esta helando, por Dios si no morimos ahogadas lo haremos congeladas- _Pensó Ahome, mientras que trataba de llevarlas a ambas a la superficie, aun así el hielo había vuelto a fusionarse, Ahome lo golpeo con su puño tan fuerte como pudo; tanto que incluso hizo sangrar sus nudillos, para su suerte parecía ser que ese hielo era bastante frágil desde abajo.

Tanto Naraku como Byakuya escucharon el golpe y en cuanto se dieron media vuelta pudieron ver el hielo quebrarse y de ahí salir a Ahome con Kanna en su brazo.

**-Ahome- **Naraku corrió junto con Byakuya para sacarlas innemediatamente.

**-Kanna...gracias Ahome- **Byakuya le quito el peso de Kanna de encima, levantando a la pequeña en brazos.

**-No...hay de...que- **Su respiración era sumamente agitada debido al esfuezo y por el hecho de haber aguntado la respiración durante tanto tiempo.

Ahome aun se encontraba con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del agua, en un instante pudo sentir como su tobillo era sujetado con fuerza, aquello lo sintió como una mano, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que era lo que quedaba del espíritu de aquella mujer **-¡Naraku!- **Trató de sostenerse del hielo enterrando sus uñas en este, lo cual era completamente inútil.

Naraku corrió inmediatamente hacía ella, pero Ahome volvió a ser sumergida por completo. Naraku sabía que si el hielo volvía a cerrarse ella ya no tendría posibilidades de salir, así que de un clavado se sumergió en el agua, cerrandose inmeditamente el hielo detrás de él.

En la superfecie Byakuya sabía; o por lo menos esperaba, que ambos salieran con bien de ahí. No obstante mientras tanto opto por poner su atención en Kanna, aun se hayaba inconsiente, estaba empapada y muy fría, Byakuya retiró el chaleco que siempre usaba para colocarselo a ella, al menos así la protegería un poco del frío, ya que moverse de ahí no era precisamente una opción, pues que Naraku y Ahome podrian llegar a necesitar algo de ayuda; y a pesar de que él sabía que no había mucho que hacer, quedarse ahí no estaba de más.

Mientras tanto por debajo de el hielo, el agua era turbia y bastante obscura, era muy díficil encontrar algo que no estuviera a menos de un metro. Naraku simplemente no podía encontrarla, y a esas altura ya comenzaba a desesperarse, si no la encontraba nunca se lo perdonaría. Siguó buscando hasta que cuando se adentró un poco más en lo profundo del agua, finalmente pudo divisarla, nado hacía ella tan rápido como pudo; esta se hayaba inconsiente, la sujetó como pudo y nuevamente se dirgió a la superficie, golpeando fuertemente el hielo, quebradolo por completo y dejandolos salir a ambos. Naraku salió con ella en brazos aun inconsiente y con ambos totalmente empapados.

**-Muevete Byakuya- **Naraku no dejó de caminar, podía sentir a Ahome muy fría, en un mometo así no le importaba si el estaba el borde las mismas condiciones que ella, solo quería que Ahome estuviera a salvo.

**-De acuerdo- **Byakuya lo siguó hacia el interior del castillo.

Cuando entraron inmediatmente Byakuya fue por unas cuantas cobijas; suficientes para ambas, y un kimono para cada una, ya que si se quedaban con esa ropa de nada serviria cuanto caolor y cuidados recibieran.

Naraku recostó a Ahome retirando inmediatmente su kimono, y en cuanto lo hizo pudo ver que sangraba exactamente entre sus piernas ¿Seria su periódo? ¡Que importaba ella tenía que calentarse y rápido! Tambén pudo ver que sus nudillos estaban seriamente raspados, en cuanto abrió la mano de Ahome vió que ahí se encontraba el fragmento de la perla ¿Como lo había consegido? Decidió no prestar atención a detalles sin importancia. Terminó de cambiarla de ropa y cubriendola con una manta la acercó a la cálidez de la fogata.

Cuando dirigió su mirada hacía Byakuya y Kanna, pudo ver que Kanna ya se encontraba despierta.

**-Ahome...por favor despierta- **No quería tener contacto con ella, pues él ni siquera se había cambiado y seguia estando bastante frío debido a la humedad de su ropa.

**-¿Como te sientes Kanna?- **Pregutó Byakuya ayudandola a acercarse a la fogata para calentarse.

**-Estoy bien- **Se limitó a contestar, ya que aun sufria de los estragos del frío.

Naraku seguia concentrado en Ahome, pudo ver como esta se revolvía un poco comenzando a despertarse.

**-¿Naraku?- **Preguntó mirandolo con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

**-¿Como te sientes?- **Sintió un gran alivio de verla despertar.

**-Bien...Naraku...yo- **Tenía su vista puesta en su kimono que minutos atrás le había sido quitado por el hecho de estar empapado, pero mantenía su vista fija en la mancha de sangre que había en el.

**-¿Que pasa?- **También notó donde era que ella había fijdo su vista.

**-Perdoname- **Se soltó a llorar como si de ello fuera a depender su vida.

**-¿De que?- **Lo único que ella hacia era desconcertalo y procuparlo más.

**-Es que...perdí a mi bebito- **Naraku no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¡Había perdido que!

**-¿Por que no me dijiste?- **Su voz sonaba apagada y molesta. Ahome bajo la mirada para comenzar aexplicarla.

**-Porque no estaba segura. Aveces sangraba un poco, otras dejaba de hacerlo y no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones...ni a tí- **No podía dejar de llorar, ya que al mometo de estar bajo el agua por segunda vez, pudo confirmar su teoria, debido a que en el momento en el que se esforzó para contener la respiración sintió un fuerte punzada en su vientre, seguida de un sangrado.

**-Tú siempre...- **Naraku mantenía la mirada oculta debajo de su fleco **-¡Tú siempre tan irresponsable para cuidarte! ¿Verdad?- **Gritó haciendo que los tres se asustaran y a la pequeña Yumi despertarse.

**-¡No fue mi culpa, yo no sabía con certeza si lo estaba o no!- **No iba a permitir que le gritara por algo que no había sido su culpa.

**-¡¿Por que no me dijiste? ¡Hubieramos tomado precausiones en caso de que estuvieras emabarazada!- **¿Que acaso no confiaba en él?

**-¡No vi la necesida! Y lo siento mucho pero esa es mi manera de ser. Si tanto te molesta ¡¿Por que no te vas a buscar a alguien? Por lo que veo no eres de mal ver para nadie- **Grtó refiriendose a lo que había pasado con esa mujer.

**-¡No tiene nada que ver y lo sabes!- **Era genial ¡Ahora se iba a tomar de lo que paso para reclamarle!

**-Eres increíble ¡Y no es un cumplido!- **Se iba a levantar para ir por Yumi, pero en cuanto lo hizo se sintió debil y mareada, perdiendo así el equlibrio, no pudo tocar el sulelo debido a que Naraku la sostuvo, en cuanto levantó la mirada vió quien había detenido su caída **-No me toques- **Le dijo tajante, mientras se safaba de su agarre, caminó hacia Yumi y la levantó en brazos caminando hacia la salida.

**-¿A donde crees que vas?- **Naraku la detuvo.

**-Lejos de tí- **Cruzó el umbral de la puerta dirigiendose hacia la salida del castillo.

**-Haz lo que quieras- **Naraku se retiró para quitarse esa ropa tan mojada.

Byakuya y Kanna se quedaron callados ante tal discusión. Jamás los habían visto ponerse así.

Byakuya sintió como Kanna se abrazaba a él **-Byakuya...ellos van a reconciliarse ¿Verdad?- **Preguntó enterrando su cabeza una poco más en él.

**-Ya veras que sí- **La pego un poco más a él. Aunque esperaba que lo que él mismo había dicho fuera cierto.

Por otro lado Ahome se encontraba no muy lejos de castillo, lloraba como si esprara que el agua de su cuerpo se acabara en eso. Su hijita no podía evitar pensar que algo no estaba bien con su mamá, caminó torpemente hacia ella recargandose en su brazo, pues Ahome se encotraba sentada en posición fetal recagando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol con la cabeza entre sus piernas y sus brazos a brazando sus rodillas. **-¿Mamá triste?- **Eso hizo que Ahome levantara su mirada llena de lagrimas hacia su hija. **-No mi vida. Mamá esta bien- **La brazó hacia ella recordando lo egoista que estaba siendo, solamente se había estado preocupando por ella en vez de por su hija. **-¿Y papá?- **Aun le costaba trabajo hablar bien a la pequeña, pero ya sabía referirse a muchas cosas. Ahome sintió una punzada en estómago al escuhar eso **-Bueno...mmm...papá esta...-**

**-Aquí- **Ahome ni siquiera volteo a verlo o mostró reacción alguna, a diferencia de Yumi quien inmediatamente corrió hacia su padre. Naraku la levantó en brazos mientras se acercaba a Ahome.

**-¿Que quieres?- **Preguntó Ahome con un tono de voz apagado, aun sin voltaer a verlo.

**-Hasta la pregunta ofende... Ahome disculpame- **Se colocó en frente de ella, mientras que Yumi se bajaba de Naraku sentandose enfrente de Ahome inmitando su expresión y su posición.

**-¿No deberia ser al revez?- **Ahome por primera vez en todo el rato miró a Naraku a los ojos.

**-No- **Iban acercandose poco a poco para besarse, pero en ese momento Yumi se colocó en medio haciendo que ambos besaran cada una de las mejillas de la pequeña. Ambos se separaron riendose de lo que había pasado. Ahome colocó a Yumi sobre sus piernas **-¿Que dices Yumi lo perdono?- **Preguntó juguetonamente a su hija. Yumi hizo cara como de que estaba pensando **-Al rato- **Naraku y Ahome no pudieron evitar reir ante tal respuesta.

**-¿No quieres que mamá me perdone?- **Naraku pegó su frente con la de Yumi.

**-Otro día- **Colocó sus manitas en las mejillas de Naraku.

**-Vaya...cada vez aumenta más- **Dijo Ahome entre risas.

**-Si. Mejor ya no le preguntes- **Naraku se separó de Yumi.

**-No importa...te disculpo si es lo que quieres oir. Pero yo no tengo nada que perdonarte- **Cualquier otra cosa que Ahome fuera a decir fue imposible, ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los de Naraku, los movian lenta y puasadamente.

**-fuchi- **Fue lo único que escuharon antes de separarse.

**-¿Como que fuchi?- **Ahome se puso de pie cargando a Yumi, quien había hecho aquella expresión.

**-Tengo hambre- **Yumi tocó su panzita con sus manos.

**-Bueno Yumi ahorita dices eso, pero cuando crezacas y tengas novio...-**

**-¡Un minuto que tenga que! ¡Eso si que no!- **Naraku paro en seco al escuchar eso.

**-Resultaste un padre celoso. Era lo último que me faltaba- **Ahome rodo sus ojos sin dejar de caminar.

**-Ahome...- **Naraku la alcanzó nuevamente **-Nada de novio ¿Me oiste?- **Parecia estar realmente molesto.

**-Naraku. No te vamos a hacer caso- **Ahome no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

**-¿Como que no? Yo soy su padre- **No se imaginaba a cualquier idiota acercandose a su hija ¡Eso no!

**-Olvidalo. ¿Oye?- **Ahome se detuvo.

**-¿Que pasa?- **Preguntó a la vez que tomaba la mano de Ahome.

**-¿Ya se te olvido que me pediste ser tu esposa?- **Preguntó recargando su cabeza en él.

**-Por supuesto que no- **La giró para besarla rápidamente.

**-¿Entonces?- **¿Por que Naraku jamás daba respuestas completas?.

**-Pensé que tu dirias cuando. Si por mi fuera hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo- **Ahome quedo de piedra ante tal declaración.

**-¡Mañana!- **Grito Ahome emocionada.

**-Como quieras- **Naraku volvió a besarla.

**-Bien organizemos algo sumamente sencillo. Solo Kanna, Byakuya, tú, Yumi y yo- **Naraku no tenía idea de lo que fuera que Ahome ya se estaba imaginando.

**-No entiendo entonces quien va a casarnos- **Naraku seguía caminandoal lado de Ahome.

**-No tiene que ser así. Simplemente haremos una pequeña fiesta- **La idea terminó por encantarle a Naraku.

**-Por eso te adoro- **La tomo por la cintura y sin apretar a Yumi, la beso con vehemencia.

**-fuchi- **Volvieron a separarse.

**-Byakuya. Suena mejor cuando lo dice Yumi...un minuto ¡Tu le enseñaste eso!- **Naraku no pudo evitar molestarse por el hecho de que los hubiera interrumpido y de que ahora cada vez que se besaran en frente Yumi diria eso.

**-Ya no seas ten enojon ¿Sabias que puedes arrugarte?- **Se burló Byakuya mientras cargaba a Kanna para colocarla en su espalda.

**-Que gracioso- **Naraku espetó con molestia.

**-Byakuya, Kanna ponganse algo lindo para mañana- **Ahome decidió interrumpir antes de que Byakuya hicera perder a Naraku la poca pasiencia con la que él contaba.

**-¿Como?- **Pregunto Kanna sin entender realmente a que se referia.

**-Mañana me caso- **Dijo Ahome con orgullo.

**-¿Encerio? ¿Con quien?- **Pregunto Byakuya haciendo que Naraku lo dejara en el suelo de un puñetazo. Kanna simplemente movia a Byakuya tratando de que despertara.

**-¿Con quien más idiota?- **Resoplo Naraku con molestia.

**-Ahome- **Kanna se acercó hacia ella.

**-¿Que pasa?- **Se arrodillo a su altura.

**-¿Que deberia ponerme?- **Preguntó inocentemente.

**-Kanna...¡Yo voy a arreglarte! ¡A tí y a Byakuya**!**- **Ya comenzaba a planear mentalmente como se arreglerian.

**-¡¿A mí?- **Byakuya recupero la consiencia al escuchar eso.

**-Si y nada de quejas es mi boda- **Ahome ya sabía que Byakuya se aburia con facilidad y cuando lo hacia comenzaba a fastidiar a los demás para pasar el tiempo.

**-Como tu digas- **Acepto con fastidio.

**Al día siguiente (El gran día)**

Ahome se encontraba arreglando a la pequeña Kanna. Para ella Kanna era como su hermanita menor, la cual dejaba que hiciera de ella lo que quisiera.

Ese día le colocó un lindo kimono color verde manzana, el cual tenía bordadas unas pequeñas manzanitas color rojo y un obi colo rojo también. Además de que amarró su cabellera blanca en un lindo chongo, dejando intacto su fleco. Lucia como una pequeña y perfecta muñequita de porcelana.

**-Te vez hermosa Kannita. Me muero por ver la expresión de Byakuya y Naraku cuando te vean- **Ahome se seintía sumamente orgullosa del excelente trabajo que hizo con la pequeña.

**-Ahome...¿No vas a cambiarte?- **Pregunto con ese tono de voz tan caracteristco de ella.

**-Claro que si. solo me falta arreglar a tu noviesito, y si lo conozco también como creo estara escondiendose de mí- **Salió inmediatamente de la habitación para buscar al susodicho. Caminó un poco hasta que lo vio caminanado por el pasillo **-¡Ahí estas!- **Lo sujeto por el brazo para que no se fuera.

**-Genial- **Ahora si le pasaria algo feo.

**-Ven- **Ahome se lo llevo a la habitación en donde había dejado a Kanna minutos atrás. Caundo entraron Byakuya pudo ver como era que Ahome había arreglado a Kanna, lucia tan frágil y hermosa.

**-Que linda- **Byakuya le esbozo una ligera sonrisa a la pequeña, haciendo que esta bajara la mirada.

**-Toma- **Ahome estrió un kimono hacia él. Era un kimono masculino de dos piezas, el haori era de color azul oscuro y la hakana era de color morado. Si bien eran sus medidas, ese no era un kimono que a él le agradara mucho, pero queria darle gusto a Ahome por lo menos ese día, ya que para él, ella se había vuelto una amiga incondicional y muy fácil de fastidiar. Tomo el kimono llevandoselo para vestirse.**-Bien ahora tú Yumi- **Ahome sacó un kimonito azúl turquesa para su hija. **-¿Yo?- **Yumi ladeo un poco su cabeza. Ahome colocó el kimono en su presiosa hija, terminando así de arreglar a las mujeres, ahora solo faltaba que Byakuya no hubiera salido huyendo, aunque por fortuna entró a la habitación con el kimono ya puesto. **-Byakuya. Que bien- **A Ahome pudo terrminar de ecantarle como le quedo el kimono.

**-Si...- **Él realmente no tenía nada que decir, así que lo dejo por la paz.

**-Dejame ver, falta un toque- **Ahome se colocó detrás de él, desatando su cabello. **-Oye...que lindo- **Si bien a simple vista su cabello era bastante largo, suelto se veia bastante más largo, además de ser muy lacio.

**-Ahome si siempre lo traigo amarrado es por una razón, y esa es...que me incomoda traerlo suelto- **Cuando había visto que había arreglado el cabello de Kanna, se imaginó que también terminaria haciendo algo con el de él.

**-Bueno esta bien. Solo dejame hacerte una media cola- **No tuvo ningún problema con hacersela, ya que era un cabello sumamente fácil de manejar.

**-Creo que así esta bien- **No le incomodo tanto como él creia, es más era más comodo.

**-Listo. Los dos lucen extramadamente lindos- **Le encontó como los había arreglado a los dos **-Bien. Ahora dejen que yo me cambie. Kanna tú quedate- **Byakuya salio de la habitación sin decir nada, quizars seria bueno ver si Naraku no necesitaba nada.

**-Bien Kanna ¿Te gusta?- **Ahome sacó un presiso Kimono color blanco, con adornos dorados, el haori era completamente blanco igual que el hitoe, el cual era bastante alto, quedando excatamente debajo de su busto, también contaba con un hermoso saco, igualmente muy lago, arrastrando un poco por el suelo, aun con todo eso, no era un kimono extrabagante ni nada por el estilo, hasta ajustaba un poco en su cintura y como toque final un hermoso tocado de flores blancas.

**-Es hermoso- **Kanna simplemente miraba como Ahome se colocaba el kimono, parecía que había sido exclusivamente para ella.

**-Gracias Kanna yo...- **En eso escuchó como la puerta se abría.

**-Ahome perdon que te...¡Auch!- **Naraku simplemente había abierto la puerta para preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero fue interceptado por un jarrón que Ahome lanzó a su cabeza y cerró ráidamente la puerta detrás de ella.

**-¡Tonto! ¡Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda!- **Gritó atravez de la puerta.

Naraku simplemete se levantó por golpe que había recibido, jamás se esperó que Ahome lo atacara con un jarron o quizas sí, en fin ¿Como que era de mala suerte? Cayo en cuenta de que lo mejor era no preguntar.

Para la ocasión Naraku llevaba un kimono masculino, con el haori color blanco y la hakana colo azul oscuro, por primera vez acomodó su larga cabellera sin dejar casi ni un solo cabello fuera de su lugar, lo amarró en una trenza baja, la cual le sentaba muy bien.

Pasaron las horas y ya habían arreglado todo, a pesar de que no hubo ceremonia alguna por decisión de ambos, una celebración para hacerlo oficial era más que suficiente.

Ahome y Kanna se habían encargado de preparar algo de comida y de arreglar un poco el comedor.

Después de un rato Naraku finalmente pudo ver a su amada, lucia tan hermosa, ese kimono la hacia ver como una perfecta diosa. Se acercó a ella y sin decir nada la brazo hacia él con ternura.

**-Finalmente puedo unir tu vida a la mía- **Nraku le susurró al oído sin dejar de abrazarla.

**-Quizas simpere lo estuvieron- **Ahome se separó de él besando dulcemente sus labios. Cuando se separon ambos se sentaron, con Naraku sentando a Yumi en sus piernas.

Todos se encontraban ya sentados, sirviendose un poco de los deliciosos platillos que se hayaban en la mesa.

**-Byakuya...Kanna- **Ahome llamó la atención de ambos.

**-¿Que pasa?- **Preguntó Byakuya.

**-Espero que luego tengamos otra celebración como esta con ustedes dos- **Los señalo usando un tono de voz pícaro. Por su parte Byakuya y Kanna pasaron mal el bocado, casi ahogandose.

**-¿Como?- **Preguntó Kanna. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de toser.

**-Ahome no vayas a matrlos- **Naraku solamente observa divertido aquella escena.

**-Ay no es para tanto. Los dos se quieren ¿Que tiene de malo?- **Ahome seguía jugando con Yumi como si nada hubiera pasado.

**-Par de tontos, tomen agua- **Les dijo Naraku, al ver que seguian con la sensación de ahogarse.

**-¡Tengo una idea!- **Ahome se emociono de un minuto a otro** -¿Por que no bailamos un poco, cambiando de pareja cada tres minutos? No importa si no hay música- **Ahome se levantó tomando a Naraku de las manos.

**-No se bailar- **Byakuya se recosto el el suelo colocando sus bazos detrás de su cabeza. Kanna únicamente negó con la cabeza en señal de que ella tampoco sabía.

**-Bueno eso es un problema...¡Ya se! Byakuya ven conmigo y Kanna tu con Naraku...mmm.. por cierto Naraku que Kanna suba sus pies en los tuyos- **Naraku no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal idea. Le encantaba su forma tan elocuente de ser.

**-No quiero- **Byakuya se dio media vuelta.

**-De acuerdo Byakuya...entonces baila tu con Naraku- **Los dos mencionados hicieron una inmediata mueca de desagrado.

**-¡Un momento Ahome! ¡No puedes obligarme a bailar con ese insecto!- **Naraku se acercó molesto a ella.

**-Esta bien- **Byakuya se levantó colocandose en frente de Ahome **-¿Y como me llamaste?-** Preferia que le cortaran los pies antes de tener que...con Naraku ¡Ni siquera podía decirlo!

Naraku subió los pies de Kanna en los suyos y la tomo de las manos para comenzar a moverse a la par de la pequeña. Ella siempre le habia parecido una niña muy linda, no por nada fue la primera de sus extensiones y la única que jamás se atrevio a tocar.

Ahome hizo que Byakuya la sujetara de la cintura y colocara una en su hombro. Sencillamente no sabía por que él había dicho que no sabía bailar, solamente fue cuestión de darle un ligero empujón. Ya tenía ganas de de verlo bailar con Kanna, adoraba tanto la pareja que ellos dos hacían.

**-Mira Kanna. No baila nada mal- **Ahome solo hizo que tanto Byakuya como Kanna se sonrojaran.** -Me parece que ya debriamos cambiar- **Ahome cargó a Kanna poniendola en frente de Byakuya. Kanna estiro sus manos hacia Byakuya, él las sujeto con todo gusto y la levantó ligeramente colocando sus piesitos encima de los de él.

La tierna escena era observada por Naraku y Ahome. Naraku sujeto con delicadeza la cintura de Ahome atrayendol más hacia él ,Ahome colocó su mano en el hombro de Naraku, quien unio su mano con la de Ahome entrelazando sus dedos y alzandola junto con la suya, con eso ambos comenzaron a moverse en un suave compás al ritmo de sus corazones. Ahome no podía separar su mirada de la Naraku; y viseversa. Ahome acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho de Naraku sin dejar de moverse. Al apreciar tal acto, Naraku no pudo evtar sonreir. Él jamás se imaginó que podría llegar a tener una vida tan perfecta, con una mujer que a sus ojos era perfecta, una hija a la que amaba más que a su vida y por último, dos amigos más que incondicionales. Era bastante irónico, ahora tenía y necesitaba todo aquello de lo que en antaño se había burlado y tratado de destruir, de dónde se aferraba para hacer daño; es más, le molestaba ver que los demás cometieran, como el solía llamar "desagradables actos de amstad". Si bien en cierto modo no se arrepentía de nada de lo que hizo en el pasado, segiur haciendo daño no era algo que haria más por placer, si llegaba a dañar a alguien más seria únicamente para proteger a su familia.

La tarde transcurrió llena de pláticas, algunos juegos extraños, risas y una que otra rabieta de Naraku provocada por Byakuya y por ende este terminaba con un buen golpe en la cebeza.

Cuando finalmente cayó la noche, Naraku recordó que habá guardado el fragmento que le habían arrebatodo; quien sabe como, a esa mujer. **-Ahome ¿De dónde sacaste el fragmento- **Preguntó a su ahora esposa, quien se encontraba con la cabeza en su regazo.

**-Mmm ¿Que pregunta es esa? Cuando volvió a sumergirme el fragmento floto a mi lado y lo tomé- **Ella lo hacia lucir como si de lo más fácil del mundo se hubiera tratado. **-¿Que paso con el fragmento?- **Lo único que recordaba con claridad después de despertar era su pena por el bebé perdido y la terrible discusión que tuvo con Naraku.

**-Ya lo reincorpore a la perla- **Narakuayudó a Ahome a levantarsé, ya todos estaba algo cansados.

**-Entonce vamos mañana por el fragmento faltante. Ya se como hacerlo sin que Kohaku muera- **Este último nombre hizo ponerse a Byakuya algo tenso, ya que conociendo a Ahome los llevaria a Kanna y a él sin importarle que no le agrdara mucho el niño.

**-¿No sera nada que te ponga en peligro verdad?- **Naraku sabía que Ahome era muy dada a poner a los demás primero que a ella, por eso jamás confiaba en sus planes para "ayudar a los demás".

**-Claro que no- **Le dedicó un sonrisa a Naraku. Le pareció tierno que se preocupara por ella.

**-Oye Ahome...- **Kanna iba a preguntar algo a lo que Byakuya ya se había anticipado a pensar.

**-Si. si iran- **Ahome queria que su ex- grupo viera que no solo Naraku había cambiado, si no que también sus extensiones lo habían hecho. **-Y tú también Yumi, lo quieras o no- **Le habló juguetonamente a su hija mientras la levantaba en brazos.

**-¿Yo?- **Preguntó con esa dulce y tierna voz que ella tenía.

**-Si Yumi. Aprende que es peligroso contradecir a tú madre- **Naraku se mofó de Ahome rodenado la cintura de esta con sus brazos y enterrando su rostro en el cuello Ahome sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

**-Cielos Naraku no puedo contener la risa- **Ahome torcio un poco su boca ante el comentario.

**-Ya suelta a la niña y mejor abrazame a mí- **Le decía sin dejar de besar su cuello.

**-No seas envidioso. También dejame estar con mi hija- **Le daba ligeros codazos para que se alejara de ella.

**-Si...pero es nuestra noche de bodas- **Se pasó enfrente de Ahome y con suavida tomó a Yumi en brazos. **-¿Que dices Yumi? ¿Que mamás pase esta noche contigo o conmigo?- **Preguntó fritando su nariz con la de su hijita.

**-Contigo- **Respondió luego de meditar su respuesta unos...2 segundos.

**-Ahome no eres capaz de negarle eso a tú hija- **Le decía Naraku levantandola en su parte Ahome lo miraba como si de alguien sin remedio se tratara.

**-No. No lo soy- **Se acercaba lentamente para besar a su ahora esposo.

**-Oigan tiene una habitación para hecer eso- **Byakuya los interrumpió levantando a su sobrinita en brazos, pues obviamente esa noche él y Kanna eran los responsables de la niñita.

**-Tiene razón- **Sentenció Ahome mietras Naraku la sacaba de ahí en brazos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a una noche de amor y pasión desenfrenada.

**Ujules se quedan en suspenso...o cielos mañana en la mañana van por el último fragmento ¿Como reaccionaran sus viejos amigos al ver a una Ahome con una hija y casada? ¿Kohaku se enterara de lo que realmente hay entre Byakuya y Kanna? ¿O lo dejamos para después? ¿Que ha pasado con Inuyasha y su bella novia? ¿Sera que tampoco habran perdido el tiempo? ¿Cuando la perla se complete sera fácil purificarla y desaparecerla? ¿Cuando dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? jajaja Gracias por leer y Mizuki-chan 24 Como siempre mil gracias.**


	23. el fin de la perla

**Capítulo 23**

Suspiros, caricias, besos, amor, desenfreno y pasión. Solo algunos de los acciónes y sentimientos que la penumbra de la habitación presenciaria.

Sin dejar de besar a su amada, Naraku cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él. Movian sus labios a un ritmo lento y sensual, Ahome rodeo el cuello de Naraku con sus brazos profundizando más el beso. Separaban sus labios de vez en cuando y diciendose casi inaudibles -te amo- en esos instantes. Naraku paso su manos a desatar el kimono de Ahome, después retiro los brazos de esta de su cuello para poder quitarle el kimono, lo deslizo lentamente de aquella fina y delicada piel, finalmente la prenda cayó al suelo. Naraku comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de su amada, deslizando sus manos por la delicada cintura de Ahome, delineando aquella hermosa figura.

Para Ahome fue más que imposible no dejar escapar varios suspiros al sentir las manos de su esposo recorrer su cuerpo desnudo con tanta delicadeza. Ella decidió no quedarse atrás, pasó sus manos hacia el haori de Naraku, retirandolo con lentitud de su varonil y bien formado cuerpo, al final igual que su kimono, la pieza de ropa termino en el suelo. Deslizó sus manos hacia la espalda de su amdado, acariciandola con dulzura lentamente.

Naraku la llevó hacia la cama recostandola lentamente, se despojo de la hakana quedando ambos completamente desvestidos, se colocó encima de Ahome sin aplastar mucho su cuerpo con el de ella.

El sentir sus cuerpos rozando el uno con el otro, era una sensación tan excitante y a la vez tan placentera y relajante.

Ahome posó su mano en la mejilla de Naraku, acariciendola con gentileza. **-No tengo palabras para decirte cuanto te amo- **Le decía sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Naraku sonrió ante esa declaración.

**-Ni siqueira yo puedo encontrar palabras para decirte lo que me haces sentir. Ahome...quiero que estes a mi lado, amarte lo que me resta de vida- **Concluyendo la frase unió nuevamente sus labios con los de ella, la besaba con tanta pasión y sensualidad mientras rozaban sus cuerpos para calmar su excitación.

Naraku bajo sus besos hacia el cuello de Ahome haciendola suspirar, con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de esta de arriba abajo, paso su boca hacia uno de sus senos atrapando su pezón entre sus labios, lamiendo y succionadolo, mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba la entrepierna de Ahome **-Ahhh Naraku ahh- **Como por un impulso involuntario arqueó su espalda al sentir su entrepierna humedecerse a tal grado que sintio como si mojara un poco de las sabanas.

**-Me encanta cuando te excitas de ese modo- **Bajo sus besos hacia el abdomen de Ahome, dejando un ligero camino de besos y caricias, deseaba tanto saciarse del sabor de su piel, inahalar hasta el cansancio su embriagante aroma, sentirla suya, hacerla sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo, aunque quizas fuera al reves y fuera él, el más afortunado por tenerla. Llegó a su entrepierna comenzando a lamerla como si de un dulce se tratara. **-Ahh sigue- **Ahome se sentia morir en ese mar de sensaciones, llegó a pensar que tendria un orgasmo sin que ni siquera él la hubiera penetrado.

Naraku se sparó de su intimidad colocandose cara a cara nuevamente con ella, sonrió satisfactoriamente al verla tan sonrojada y jadeante, lamio de sus propios labios lo que hubiera quedado en ellos de la dulce tarea que realizó segundos atrás, volvió a besarla con una vehemencia la cual precia haberse convertido en desesperación, se frotaban uno con el otro, en un inutil inetento de calmar un poco el calor que comenzaba a invadirlos, se revolvian en las sabana sin separar sus labios ni un solo momento.

Ahome enrredó sus piernas a la cintura de Naraku, fortandose contra él, pudo sentir como el miembro de este se encontraba erecto, deseaba tanto que entrara en ella de maldita vez. A paser de que sus bocas se encontraban conectadas eso no fue ninguna clase de impedimento para que unos cuanto gemidos inundaran la habitación. **-Ahome... ahh..dejame estar dentro de tí de una buena vez ahh- **Ya no soprtaba más, si no la penetraba iba a enloquecer. Levantó a Ahome para sentarla sobre el y entrar en ella de una buena vez. Ahome separó sus piernas mientras rodeaba el cuello de Naraku con sus bazos, ella misma se acomodó encima de él e introdujo el miembro de este a su cuerpo. Ambos dejaron escapar un sonoro gemido al sentir como sus cuerpos se unian. Ambos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo desesparado, cualquier clase de cordura que se hubiera hecho presente en algun momento se había ido al carajo. Ahome colocó sus manos en el pecho de Naraku y lo hecho hacía atrás quedando únicamente ella sobre él, sin dejar de moverse en aquel vaivén tan excitante.

Por su parte Naraku observaba como Ahome quien tenía recargadas sus manos en las sabanas de la cama apretandolas como si tratara de desgararlas, se movia sobre él, podía ver como los hermosos senos de esta se movían al ritmo que ella lo hacia, llegó a pensar que quizas estaba soñando al ver aquella hermosa visión **-Ahhh si Ahome! sigue no te detengas ahh- **Al sentir como su miembro era presionado por aquellas humedas y tibias paredes finalmente ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al tan deaseado orgasmo que ellos mismos se habían buscado desde un principio. Dejaron escapar un gran gemido al aire, Ahome cayó recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Naraku, quien la rodeó con sus brazos pegandola más a él. Ambos jadeban como si no hubieran parado de correr en semanas. Por último Ahome dejo salir el miembro de Naraku de su interior. Naraku la abrazó a el cubriendolos con las sabanas. **-Permiteme decirte que estuviste fabulosa- **Naraku le susurró al oido, para después besar sus labios rápidamente. Ahome no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso, realmente ella nunca había sido así, pero esta vez simplemente se dejo llevar como nunca lo había hecho **-Yo...bueno...osh duermete- **Naraku pensó que quizas el comentario la había molestado **-Lo siento- **La abrazó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo **-Tu no dijiste nada malo. Es que me dio pena- **Le dedicó una gentil sonrisa **-Que no te de pena mi amor, lo único que hizimos fue amarnos hasta donde nuestros cuerpos nos dieron- **Ahome se acurrucó en su pecho dando un pequeño beso en este. Naraku simplmente sonrió y acurrucandose más en ella deposito un suave beso en su cabeza **-Te amo Ahome- **Y con eso cerró sus ojos esperando a quedarse dormido **-También te amo Naraku- **Al igual que él cerró sus ojos esperando al que el sueño los venciera, de lo cual no fueron necesarios ni cinco minutos.

**A la mañana siguiente**

En la habitación una hermosa y joven sacerdotiza abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con su esposo aun dormido o por lo menos eso creia ella, pues aun tenía los ojos cerrados, Ahome se acercó hacia él cuidadosamente sin esperarse que en menos de un minuto un beso le fuera robado. **-Malvado. Ya estabas despierto- **Ahome le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho **-Ya no te enojes. Solo queria ver que hacias al despertarte- **Besó su frente con delicadeza **-Que gracioso. Bueno es hora de levantarnos y buscar a Kohaku- **Ahome se levantó comenzando a vestirse.

**-Ahome...- **Naraku se quejó pasando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

**-Ahome nada. Me trajeron de nuevo a la vida para cumplir con esa promesa- **Lo siguiente que Naraku vió fue como su ropa le era lanzada a la cara.

**-Esta bien- **Se levantó con desgana comenzando a vestirse. **-Entonces también levanta a los otros tres- **Si a él ya lo habán despertado,no era juesto que Byakuya, Kanna y Yumi siguieran dormidos.

**-Nosotros ya estabamos despiertos; es más, salimos a caminar un rato- **Byakuya, Kanna y Yumi entraron a la habitación justo cuando Naraku terminó de cerrar su haori.

**-Como sea hagamos esto rápido- **Naraku salió de la habitación para que de una vez fueran por el maldito fragmento, destruir la perla y poder vivir tranquilo con su familia de una vez por todas.

**-"Hagamos esto rápido"- **Ahome imitó su voz en tono de burla.

**-Te escuché- **Se oyó la voz de Naraku atravez del pasillo.

**-Perdón- **Ahome cargó a Yumi para salir detrás de él seguido de Kanna y Byakuya.

**En la aldea**

El grupo del cual Ahome formó parte un vez se encontraban desayunando en completa calma. Inuyasha, su novia Atzumi, Sango, su hermano Kohaku, el monje Miroku y Shippo.

**-Oigan extraño un poco a Ahome- **Comentó Shippo rompiendo el silencio.

**-No te preocupes Shippo. Ya veras que nos visitara un día de estos- **Sango acaricó la cabeza del pequeño kitsune.

**-Si pero que no venga con el egocentrico de su noviesito- **Inuyasha pasó un bocado de mala gana.

**-Pero que grosero eres. Seria lindo que vinieran todos- **Atzumi quien estaba a su lado le dio un ligero codazo.

**-Callate niña tú ni los conoces bien- **Inuyasha no le gustaba que cada persona que Atzumi se topaba, era persona que le agradaba.

**-Por eso. No estaría mal conocerlos- **Dejo a un lado su plato ya vacio.

**-Hablando del diablo- **Inuyasha se quejó por lo bajo, pues puedo sentir el olor de Naraku, el de Ahome, de Byakuya quien seguramente venía con Kanna y de...el ultimo olor era una pequña mezcla del aroma de Ahome y de Naraku ¡Era verdad su hijo o lo que fuera ya tendria que haber nacido!

**-¡Es Ahome!- **Shippo corrió emocionado hacía afuera, aunque al hacerlo topó en seco con algo...o alguien.

**-Fijate por donde caminas mapache- **Aquella voz lo hizo tener un gran escalofrío.

Seguido de Shippo salió el resto del grupo. Todos se sorprendieron al ver a una niñita de apróximadamente un año o menos en brazos de Naraku, y además era sumamente parecida a él.

**-¡Hola chicos!- **Ahome saludó con entusiasmo.

**-Ahome. Hola- **Sango fue directo donde su mejor amiga para abrazarla.

**-Sango cuanto tiempo- **El abrzo fue inmediatamente correspondido.

**-¿Es su hija?- **A Sango le parecia una bebé extraordinariamente hermosa.

**-Claro ¿Quieres cargarla?- **Ante eso Sango se puso bastante nerviosa. Primera: era Naraku quien la cargaba y dudaba mucho que qusiera prestarle a su hija, segunada: ¿Que haria si la bebé lloraba con ella? O cielos no queria ni pensarlo.

**-Bueno...es que yo... no se..- **Se calló por completo cuando cuando vio que Naraku le extendia a su hijita para cargarla.

**-Solo cargala- **Naraku la dejo en brazos de Sango.

**-Gracias. Es tan hermosa- **Ni Sango, ni ninguno de los presentes podían creer lo que habían visto. Shippo subió al hombro de Sango para ver a la niña más de cerca, era muy hermosa y tierna. Nadie podía creer que frente a sus ojos se hallaba la hija de Naraku **-Toma- **Sango se la entregó a Ahome, era una bebita muy sonriente.

**-Felicidades es muy hermosa- **Habló Miroku.

**-Es...linda- **Inuyasha tenía que admitir que era muy linda.

**-¿Linda? ¡Es divina!- **Atzumi dio un ligero brico sobre el suelo.

**-Gracias Atzumi ¿También quieres cargarla?- **Ahome se la extendió. A Inuyasha le gustaba mucho la forma en la que Ahome y Atzumi se llevaban, ambas tenian tan buen corazón que no existia modo de que no hubieran hecho una conexión inmediata.

**-¿Yo? Gracias- **La bebita solo se reia cuando alguien la cargaba. Fue entregada nuevamente a los brazo de su madre.

**-¿A que vinieron?- **Preguntó Inuyasha con su caracteristico tono de voz.

**-No seas insolente- **Naraku le miro tajante a la vez que cargaba su hijta.

**-No empiezen- **Advirtió Ahome. **- Y por cierto...Byakuya, Kanna ¿Les comieron la lengua o que?- **Ahome recordó que esos dos no habían dicho ni una sola palabra.

**-Ojala- **Byakuya simplemente arqueo una ceja.

**-¿Siguen vivos?- **Pregunto Inuyasha en tono de burla.

**-¿Como que "siguen vivos"?- **Byakuya preguntó con algo de molestia.

**-Nada. Pensé que a estas alturas estarian muertos o libres- **Para desgracia de muchos Inuyasha no podía tragar a Byakuya ni viseversa.

**-La segunda- **Habló Kanna para sorpresa de todos.

**-¿Así era su voz?- **Habló Miroku sorprendido **-Y entonces ¿Ya son libres?- **Nadie entendia, si eran libres ¿Que demonios hacian pegados a Naraku?

**-Si pero...decidimos quedarnos con ellos- **Byakuya volteó a ver a Naraku a modo de burla, pues al principio Naraku aceptó que se quedaran gracias a Ahome, bueno al fin y al cabo a él terminó por agradarle que se quedaran con ellos.

**-Hola- **Kohaku saludó a Kanna por lo bajo.

**-Lo había olvidado- **Naraku al ver a Kohaku recordó par que habían ido. **-Vinimos por tu fregmento- **Todos se horrorizaron al escuchar eso.

**-Ni de broma- **Sango abrazó a su hermano.

**-¡¿Como puedes hacer esto Ahome?- **Inuyasha no podía creer que Ahome hubiera ido con el único proposito de matar a Kohaku.

**-Di que no es verdad Ahome- **Shippo subió al hombro de Byakuya quien era la persona que qudaba más cerca de Ahome, y si no subió a ella fue por que estaba rodeada del brazo de Naraku, quien con el que le quedaba libre cargaba a Yumi.

**-Quitate cosa- **Byakuya lazó a Shippo lo más lejos que pudo.

**-¡Te dije que yo iba explicar!- **Ahome le grito a Naraku, pues él tenía un modo "único" de dar explicaciones. **-Si. En efecto vinimos por el último fragmento¡Pero! Kohaku no va a morir. Yo puedo hacer que eso pase- **Ante tal explicación la tensión del ambiente disminuyó sobremanera.

**-¿Que dices Kohaku?- **Sango no podía estar más feliz de que su hermano ya no fuera a depender del fragmento, pero quería que él quisiera hacerlo.

**-Claro hermana- **Kohaku se acercó a Ahome quien se arrodillo detrás de él quedando a la altura de su cuello.

**-Bien Kohaku- **Ahome colocó su mano junto al cuello de Kohaku y de su mano comenzó a emanar una luz, esa luz era una manera de prepararlo para recibir una nueva alma **-Ven Kanna- **La pequeña se acercó con su espejo, del cual salió un alma, la cual inmediatamente se introdujo al cuerpo de Kohaku **-Listo. así no moriras cuando te quite el fragmento- **De su Kimono Ahome sacó una pequeña daga y con ella hizo un ligero corte para extraer únicamnte el fragmento, cuando este salió Ahome vendó la herida. Kohaku simplemente había hecho una mueca de dolor al sentir aquella daga, pero es fue todo, corrió hacia su hermana quien no dejaba de llorar de algegria ¡Al fin su hermano era libre!

Ahome su puso de pie y de su kimono sacó la perla de Shikon. Todos observarón con atención como la perla era completada en manos de Ahome, cuando finalmente lo hizo, Ahome cerró sus ojos haciendo que la perla se elevara unos cuantos centímetros de sus manos comenzando a emanar un enorme resplandor. Naraku se puso en alerta, pues a pesar de tener en cuenta que Ahome sabía lo que hacia, no quieria que su poder se extralimitara.

La perla seguia brillando ante la mirada de todos, hasta que escucharon lo voz de Ahome **-Perla de Shikon quiron pedirte un deseo- **Cuando dijo eso, la perla emano una especie de aura **-Perla de Shikon, desparece ¡Para siempre!- **Lo último que todo vieron antes de quedar inconsientes por la cantidad de energía que fue explusada, fue a la perla de shikon desaparecer por completo.

La primera en abrir los ojos fue Ahome, quien inmediatmente se dirigió hacia Naraku y su hija **-Naraku, Yumi despierten- **Ambos comezaron a abrir sus ojos casi al mismos tiempo. Naraku se levantó e inmeditamente abrazó a Ahome, quien sobra decir correspondio el abrazo. **-Todo termino. No más perla de Shikon- **Le dijo Ahome con una sonrisa a Naraku **-Y solo gracias a tí mi linda Ahome- **Besó suave y delicadamente sus labios. **-¿Termino? ¿Ya vamos a comer?- **Preguntó Yumi mientras trepaba a la espalda de su padre. **-Jaja si Yumi- **Naraku la subió a él colocando las piernas de la pequña al rededor de su cuello, para que esta solo se sostuviera de su cabello como tanto adoraba. **-Yumi si siempre tienes hambre es por que cuando es hora de comer, comes muy poco- **Ahome su levantó un poco para cruzar su mirada con la de su hija **- No cierto- **A la pequeña aun le fallaban algunas palabras, además de que bajó su mirada. **-Pequeña mentirosa- **Naraku pasó su mano haca atrás para acariciar la cebezita de su hija. La pequeña salto habilmente tumbando a su padre en el suelo, quedando ella sobre su abdomen dando insignificantes palmaditas sobre el pecho de Naraku **-Ya esta bien Yumi. Me rindo- **Lo que provocaba la pequeña solamente eran cosquillas en su padre **-¿Gane?- **Preguntó mientras era levantada por su madre. **-Si Yumi acabas de vencer a tú padre- **Cuando Ahome bajo a Yumi ofreció su mano a Naraku para que se levantara.

Ninguno de los tres se percató de que la hermosa escena familiar era obsverbada por todos los presentes, pues habían despertado casi a la par de Naraku y Yumi, y la razón por la cual decidieron quedarse callados, era para no interrumpir. Bueno, solo hasta que ellos sintieron varias miradas encima **-O por nosotros no se detengan- **Byakuya les habló con falsa preocupación mientras subia a Kanna a sus hombros, cabe aclarar que eso no procupo a Kohaku pues seguía pensando que para él Kanna era como si hija.

**-Que gracioso Byakuya- **Ahome se limitó a brindarles a todos una sonrisa.

**-Fueron ustedes quienes se interrumpieron solos- **Le respondió Byakuya bajando a Kanna. En cuanto la bajo, Kohaku colocó su mano en el delicado hombro de Kanna. **-Ag genial- **Byakuya maldijo por lo bajo.

Sango sabía pefectamente bien que su hermano tenía sentimentos por la pequeña extensión de Naraku, y al igual que él pensaba que Byakuya la protegía como a una hija. Sango se agachó a la altura de Kohaku **-¿Te gusta no es así?- **Le susurró al oído. Kohaku no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

Por otro lado Ahome se percató de todo. Odiaba romperle un ilusión así a Kohaku y a su amiga, aunque... **-Oye Naraku. Creo que voy a equilibrar mi día- **Ahome se acercó a él para no ser escuchada. Por otro lado Naraku no sabía de que demonios hablaba **-¿A que te refieres?- **Preguntó con una mezcla de diversión y extrañez, pues seguramente era algo ocurrente. **-Ya hize mi buena acción del día, ahora hare la mala- **¿Escuhó bien? ¿Ahome dijo que haria una mala acción?** -Lo oigo y no lo creo ¿Y que haras exactamente?- **No cabía duda, estaba llena de sorpresas. **-Bien...no me gusta que Byakuya se guarde las ganas de decir la verdad- **Dijo con una inocencia más que finjida **-Eso no es malo, si no cruel- **Se río por lo bajo **-¿Ahora tú me das una clase de moral?-**Le dijo entre risas. **-Mmm es cierto, hazlo, quiero verte- **Le dijo como si de un reto se tratara.**-Tu observa- **Dicho eso, se fue caminando al lado de los demás.

**-¡Byakuya!- **Ahome lo tomó por los hombros.

**-¿Que quieres?- **Preguntó con algo de miedo, pues que fuera tan linda con él significaba que había planeado algo, y él estaba incluido en ese algo. Por otro lado los demás no podían creer la manera en la que ellos se llevaban. Parecian hermanos o algo así.

**-Oye Kanna- **Ahome llamó la atención de todos y por supuesto de Kanna.

**-¿Si?- **Preguntó secamente.

**-¿Te divertiste en mi boda?- **Pregunto Ahome.

**-¡¿Estan casados?-** Preguntaron todos al unísono.

**-Si idiotas. Ahome es mi esposa- **¿Que? ¿Creian que solo iban a estar juntos y ya?

**-¡Naraku!- **Ahome le mando una mirada ascesina.

**-Ya. ¿Que decias de nuestra boda?- **Trató de que el tema siguiera latente.

**-Gracias- **Ahome se aclaró la garganta para continuar **-Kanna. Constestame pequeña- **Pidió con dulzura.

**-Si. Me divertí- **Contestó con sencillez.

**-¿Algun día tu tendras una?- **Preguntó inocentemente.

**-Oh no...ya se lo que planeas y no lo haras- **Byakuya la señalo acusadoramente.

**-Ya callate- **Hizó un ademán con la mano parecido a como si estuviera espantando a una mosca.

**-Tú- **Quieria cerrale la boca.

**-Byakuya callate- **Naraku por otro lado disfrutaba la escena.

Todos se encontraba sin entender que pasaba.

**-Bueno...mi puntos es...-**Ahome retomó el tema **-¿Contestarías mi pregunta nuevamente?- **Se agachó a la altura de Kanna.

**-Bueno...- **Comenzó Kanna mordiendo el ansuelo por completo **-Seguramente tendre una. Digo, Byakuya y yo quedamos en eso- **Todos y todo quedaron en silencio, nadie daba crédito a lo mencionado.

**-¿Como?- **Preguntó Sango rompiendo el silencio **-¿Byakuya y Kanna?- **No podía digerir lo que pasaba.

**-Chismosa- **Dijo Byakuya quien fue tomado de la mano por Kanna, jalandola un poco para que él se agachara.

**-Byakuya ¿Dije algo malo?- **Se extraño al ver la reacción de todos y como le figuró a la reacción de Byakuya cuando se molesto con él, termino pensando que se trataba de lo mismo.

**-No princesita, tú ni hiciste nada malo- **Le revolvió un poco su cabellera blanca.

**-U..ustedes están co..comprmetidos- **Pregunto Kohaku sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

**-Si niño- **Contestó Byakuya dando media vuelta y retirandose del lugar.

**-¡Pero!- **Kohaku no sabía exactamente que iba a decir, pero eso son podía ser Byakuya no era mayor que Kanna, pero aparentaba serlo y Kanna...necsitaba alguien de su edad, bueno aunque no sabía muy bien como avanzarian sus edades puesto que Naraku había creado a Byakuya como un demonio y a Kanna...pues talvez al tener parecido a Naraku respecto a la apariencia sobrenatural, probablemente también se le podría considerar algo así como un hanyou.

**-Kohaku. Dejalo así- **Le cosolo su hermana. Se sentía mal por pensar en un momento como ese, que ellos dos hacian una linda pareja, pues su hermano realmente queria a la pequeña. No sabía como era el modo en el que Byakuya le demostraba su afecto a la pequeña, pero debia ser bastante especial, puesto que había logrado ganaerse un corazón el cual todos pensaron, no existía.

**-Kanna piensalo...él es una...- **Corto la frase en seco, considerando lo que iba a decir, pues no iba a ser más que una vil tontería.

**-¿Extensión de Naraku?- **Preguntó Kanna **-Si. igual que yo- **El comentario no la ofendio en lo más mínimo.

**-Bueno... es que...- **Ya no sabía que decir.

**-Porque mejor no dejas que Kanna diga- **Byakuya decidió que era momento de intervenir **-Escuhca yo le propuse eso y aceptó. Ahora porque no dejas que ella decida !Sin! tomar en cuenta ninguna propuesta- **Byakuya simplemente se alejó de Kanna para que no se sintiera incómoda.

**-No te conocía tan maduro- **Naraku habló con una casi imperceptible sorpresa en su voz.

**-Si ella esta bien, yo también- **Contestó con desgana.

**-¿Que dice señorita Kanna?- **Miroku se moria por saber a quien elegiria. Eso era digno de presenciar, pues se trataba de una niña escogiendo con quien haria su vida.

**-Yo quiero a Byakuya- **Kanna no lo pensó ni cinco segundos **-Él es...la persona más especial para mí- **Se abrazó a la pierna de la persona que le importaba y amaba más que a nadie.

**-Entiendo- **Kohaku bajo la mirada con algoo de tristeza

**-Bueno joven Kohaku, como bien dice por ahí "Hay muchos peces nadando en el mar"- **Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue a Miroku en el suelo con un enorme golpe en la cabeza.

**-¡Excelencia no sea así con mi hermano!- **Sango no podía creer que fuera de ese modo.

**-Sango...solo digo la verdad..por ejemplo esta la pequeña Lin- **Todos hicieron cara de fastidio ante aquel comentario.

**-Ni la menciones Miroku- **Intervino Inuyasha **-Me enteré de que quedo en las mismas condiciones con Sesshomaru- **Todos hicieron cara de sorpresa ¡¿Sesshomaru y Lin quedaron en las mismas condiciones que Byakuya y Kanna?

**-¿Como lo sabes?- **Pregunto Atzumi.

**-Un día me lo encontre por accidente y a la niñita se le salio- **Dijo con desgana.

**-Vaya...- **Se limitó a decir Atzumi.

**-Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos- **Ahome ya queria regresar al castillo a descansar, pues lo de la perla le tomo mucha energía.

**-Vamos Yumi...¿Yumi? ¡Naraku la niña!- **Cuando se dio vuelta su hija no estaba.

**-¡Crei que tú la tenías!- **Naraku sentía el alma en un hilo. En eso escucharon el llanto de la niña no muy lejos, ambos padres fueron inmediatamente donde su hija.

**-Yumi- **Al parecer la pequeña se había tropezado con una roca. Cuando Ahome y Naraku se acercaron a ver, la pequeña tenía un raspon bastante fuerte en su rodilla.

**-Eso te pasa por escaparte mi vida- **Ahome y Naraku se asomaron a ver la herida, y en cuanto lo hicieron vieron algo increíble.

**-Ahome...mira- **Dijo Naraku mientras veian como la herida era sanada automáticamente o más bien regenerada.

**-Se regenero- **Ahome y Naraku sencillamente no tenian palabras **-¡Igual que tú Naraku!- **Ahome se emociono.

**-Si. Por alguna razón ese me tranquiliza, el hecho de que pueda regenerarse por si misma- **Se sentía bastante tranquilo, pues disminuiria mucho la posibilidad de que le hicieran daño.

**-Parece ser que entonces heredo tus poderes- **Señalo Ahome poniendose de pie junto con su hija y Naraku.

Al final todos se despidieron amenamente o bueno por lo menos de Ahome, pues Naraku seguia sin mostrarse dispuesto a convivir con los demás, a pesar de eso, Ahome no se molesto ni nada por el estilo.

Al final terminaron llegando al castillo para el anochecer, pues como Yumi era muy curiosa, quizo pasear por todo el bosque y obviamente sus padres no podrian negarselo. Cuando ya todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, Ahome y Naraku se preparaban para dormir, aunque antes de eso Ahome noto que estaba muy callado; bueno, más de lo usual.

**-Naraku ¿Que tienes?- **Ahome lo abrazó por detrás, pues el se encontraba sentado en la cama.

**-Hoy que vi a Yumi tan contenta en el bosque...pensé que ella no podrá salir muy seguido, todos los demonios y criaturas sobrenaturales querran hacerle daño si saben quien es. Ahome yo...no puedo aislar a mi hija del mundo pero...no puedo dejarla salir a que le hagan daño-** Ahome escuchaba con tristeza la cruda verdad que en el fondo quizas ella ya conocía. Su hija no seria su prisionera, debia haber un modo.

**-Naraku...ella sabrá la verdad. Sabrá quienes fuimos tú y yo y sabrá que debe tener una vida con algunas precausiones- **Naraku se giró para abrazar a Ahome.

**-No era mi intención hacerle eso a mi propia hija. Pero...si algo le suediera- **Se sentia más que destrozado, su hijita no podría llevar una vida tranquila, y todo por su maldita culpa.

**-Ya, estoy segura de que ella entendera. Date cuenta de lo mucho que ella nos quiere, además es una niña muy valiente- **Ahome y Naraku seguian abrazados pues esa era una realidad que nada ni nadie podria cambiar.

**-Si. Igual que su madre- **Naraku acariciaba la cabeza de Ahome con delicadeza.

**-Descansa. Mañana sera un día algo pesado- **Sentenció Ahome mientras se recostaba en la cama.

**-¿Por que?- **Creia que con lo de la perla ya habían terminado sus problemas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba estando con Ahome ¿Quien se libraba de uno que otro problema?

**-Porque...voy a quitar el sello del pozo y los voy a llevar a todos ustedes a mi época, quiero que mi madre conosca a su nieta- **Se giró para encontrarse con un Naraku bastante pensativo.

**-De acuerdo, pero solo dos días ¿Esta bien?- **Naraku se acostó abrazandola hacia él.

**-Solo dos días- **Y con eso ambos quedaron dormido en los brazos de la persona que más amaban.

**Al día siguiente (En el pozo)**

Ahome se encontraba rompiendo el sello del pozo para ver por última vez a su familia y amigos, mientras tanto Naraku cuidaba de que Byakuya no se escapara, pues encuanto dijeron que irian a la época de Ahome, intento salir corriendo llevandose a Kanna.

**-Listo- **Ahoem había terminado de remover el sello. Naraku se acercó a ella y con Yumi en brazos la tomo de la cintura y salto junto con ella al interior, segudos de Byakuya y Kanna.**-Nunca había traido a tanta gente- **Dijo Ahome pues siempre que cruzaba el pozo lo hacia sola y máximo con una persona más.

Cuando todos salieron del templo, ni Byakuya ni Kanna pudieron esconder su asombro, era todo tan distinto, no tenía ninguna clase de similitud con lo que habían conocido toda su vida.

**-¿Les gusta?- **Ahome y Naraku tambén sonrieron al ver la expresión de asombro de Yumi. De repente Ahome escuchó una voz extremadamente familiar.

**-¡Hermana!- **Su hermanito Sota se iba a acercar corriendo hacia ella, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que venía acompañada de más**.**

**-¡Sota!- **Ahome abrazó a su hermano menor, seguramente ya tenía un año o dos sin verlo **-Que gusto hermano ¿Estan mamá y el abuelo?- **Preguntó Ahome.

**-Si están adentro ¿Quienes son hermana? Solo hay uno que conosco- **Dijo refiriendose a Naraku, quien por algun razón no dejaba de darle algo de miedo.

**-Bueno a mi esposo Naraku ya lo conoces- **Ahoem se abrazó de él.

**-¡Tu esposo!- **No podía creer que su hermana de 17 años ya estaba casada.

**-Ella es mi hija y tu sobrina Yumi- **Naraku bajo a la pequeña para que caminara hacia Sota.

**-Hermana es hermosa- **Sota no podía creer que esa bellísima bebita era su sobrina. Naraku volvió a levantar a su hija en brazos, pues ese mundo no le había encantado mucho la última vez que tuvo que ir.

**-Gracias Sota. Bueno, ellos son...mi amigo Byakuya y su linda y pequeña prometida Kanna. Aunque no lo creas ella es mayor- **Sota quedo anonadado con las dos persona que se encontraba frente a él.

**-Emmm mucho gusto. Pasen- **Sota los llevo hacia la casa.

Cuando entraron, Ahome puedo notar que realmente nada había cambiado mucho, si acaso uno que otro adorno, pero eso era todo. En la sala se hayaban su madre, su abuelo y ¡¿Que demonios hacian sus amigas y Hojo ahí?

**-Sota maldito enano. No me dijiste de la otras visitas- **Ahome se agachó a la altura de su hermano.

**-Bueno acabo de llegar de la escuela no sabía que estaban aquí- **Se excusó simplemente.

**-¡Ahome hija pasa! ¡Que sorpresa!- **Al parecer su madre si se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

**-Hola mamá, abuelo, chicas, Hojo ¿Como han estado?- **Sus amigas y Hojo quedaron algo extrañados, pues Ahome traía puesto un kimono muy hermoso y sencillo, además su cabello había crecido bastante.

**-Ahome ¿Donde te habías metido?- **Preguntó Yuka.

**-Hola Highurashi- **Al parecer Hojo decidió volver a llamarla por su apellido.

**-Hola chicos yo...- **

**-Mamá- **Escucharón todos con atención la voz de una bebé.

**-Aqui esta mamá- **Naraku entró a la sala junto con Yumi, quien estaba llamando a su madre.

**-¡Mamá!- **Dijeron sus amiga y Hojo al unísono.

**-Ella es mi hijita, su nombre es Yumi- **Ahome cargó a su hijita a la vez que er rodeada por el brazo de Naraku y atrída hacia él.

**-Tu...tu hija- **No podían creer que dejaban de ver a Ahome por dos años y regresaba con una hija.

**-Y mi esposo, Naraku- **Ahome se acurrucó un poco él, pronunciando su nombre con ternura.**-Y mis amigos Byakuya y Kanna- **Ahome los obligó a entrar nombrandolos.

**-Genial. Tú nunca cierras lo boca- **Byakuya entró junto con Kanna.

**-Ya viste. Son bastante extraños- **Sota jaló a su madre. Por otro lado su abuelo estaba fascinado, pues eran un gran admirador de las criaturas sobrenaturales.

**-¡Sota!- **Le regañó Ahome **-Que Byakuya tenga las orejas punteaguditas y los ojos azul oscuro o que Kanna tenga el cabello blanco como el resto de ella y a excepción de sus curiosos ojos negros. No quiere decir que sean extraños- **Naraku simplemente la miraba con fastidio y un toque de diversión por la tontería que acababa de decir.

**-Que baraba. No no nos defiendas tanto- **Por otro lado a Byakuya si le había molestado un poco.

**-Si... pude haber dicho algo mejor- **Ahome tabién se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. **-Bueno...ellos son mis amigos Yuka, Eri, Ayumi y Hojo- **Ahome recordó que sus amigas jamás habían visto a ninguna criatura sobrenatural, bueno quizas Inuyasha, pero jamás sospecharon.

**-Mucho gusto- **Saludaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

**-Bueno sientense por favor- **Pidió la madre de Ahome, quien se levanto para llevarles algo de té.

**-Bueno Ahome, nosotros ya nos ibamos- **Se despidió Eri.

**-Oye Ahome- **Se acerco Yuka al oído de Aome.

**-¿Que pasa?- **Preguntó.

**-El de cabello negro y lacio ¿Como dices que se llama? ¿Que edad tiene? o ¿Tiene novia?- **Ahome solo hizo un gesto de verguenza. Si bien Byakuya no era nada más que su mejor amigo, no podía negar que no era de mal ver.

**-Se llama Byakuya, tiene como 2 años, y si tiene novia...la pequeña que esta a su lado- **Ahome le susurró a su amiga en el oído.

**-¿Dos años? Parece de unos 25 y ¡La niñita!- **No podía creer la mayoría de lo que Ahome había dicho.

**-Yuka olvidalo- **Ahome no pudo evitar reir.

**-Bueno. Aunque tu esposo no esta nada mal, pero...sabes, da un poco de miedo- **Le dijo levantandose para irse.

**-¿Verdad que es muy apuesto?- **Ahome preguntó con ilusión **-Y si...aveces da un poco de miedo, pero ya es en el buen sentido- **

**-Ya te escuché- **Naraku estuvo escuchando todo lo que Ahome y su amiguita habían dicho. Se preguntaba como alguien tan hermosa, inteligente, carismática, fuerte y valiente como su Ahome, podía tener amigos como esos.

**-Pues no escuches- **Ahome le enseño la lengua a Naraku, quien se límito a sonreir irónicamente.

**-Si. No ecuches- **Yumi imitó el ademán de Ahome de enseñarle la lengua a su padre.

**-¡Yumi!- **Naraku le regaño. Aunque pensandolo bien era a Ahome a quien debía de haber regañado.

**-Lo siento- **Yumi abrazó a su padre quien inmediatamente correspondió su abrazo.

**-Bueno adiós chicos- **Ahome se despidió de sus amigos, de quienes prefiriró no decirles que sería la última vez que los vería. Por otro lado Hojo no pudo evitar sentir celos de que Ahome estuviera casada y con una hija.

Cuando se fueron, solamente quedaron Ahome, Naraku, Yumi, Byakuya, Kanna y la familia de Ahome.

**-Oye Sota- **Ahome habló a su hermanito meintras se sentaba al lado de Naraku.

**-¿Que pasa hermana?- **

**-¿Y Buyo?- **Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto al gato que hizo que un monstro se la llevara a la época feudal.

**-Esta dormido, enseguida lo traigo- **Fue nmeditamente a su habitación en busca del flojo gatito.

**-¿Quien?- **Preguntó Naraku.

**-Buyo. Es mi gato- **Ahome cargó a Yumi **-Quiero que Yumi lo vea- **

**-Aquí esta- **Llego Sota cargando al gato, el cual bajo inmeditamente de los brazos de este y fue acercandose con sumo cuidado a la bebita, como si de un objeto extraño se tratara.

**-Es un gatito Yumi- **Ahome y Naraku contemplaban es asombro con el que su bebita contemplaba al curioso animal.

**-Gatito- **Yumi finalmente lo acarició, el gato por su parte recibió con gusto los cariños por parte de la niña.

**-¿No le hara nada?- **Naraku acercó a Ahome hacia él.

**-Es un gato demasiado bueno- **Ahome sonrió al ver como se preocupaba por su hija.

**-¿Cuanto tiempo ibamos a estar aquí?- **Preguntó Byakuya

**-Solo dos días, mañana en la noche nos iremos- **Ahome lo tranqulizo, sabía que se encontraba algo nervioso.

**-Si...Ahome ¿Por que ese anciono nos mira con tanta insistencia?- **Preguntó Byakuya señalando al abuelo de Ahome.

**-Hay lo siento ¡Abuelo deja de mirarlos así! Si quieres preguntar algo preguntalo- **Ahome había olvidado el fanatismo de su abuelo por lo sobrenatura.

**-Oh gracias hija- **La verdad era que si no les preguntaba cosas iba a enloquecer **-Ahome ¿Que es tu hija?-**

A Naraku y Ahome le cayó como un balde de agua fría, ninguno de ellos se habia puesto a pensar que era la pequeña. Obviamente era una criatura sobrenatural, de eso no cabía duda, pero su especie era algo distinto.

**-Supongo que...- **Comenzó Ahome volteano a ver a Naraku, como si qusiera que el contestara, cosa que no paso.**-Supongo que sería algo como...un medio hanyou o algo por el estilo ¡Di algo Naraku!- **Ahome le dio un codazo en el estomago a Naraku.

**-No se creo...que tu respuesta es la más acertada- **La verdad era que aunque fuera algo extraño, Ahome parecía tener razón.

**-Traje algo de té y galletas- **La madre de Ahome repartió un poco de té para cada uno **-¿De que hablaban?- **Había notado a todos algo pensativos.

**-Bueno...nos preguntabamos que clase de criatura sobrenatural seria Yumi- **Respondó Ahome **-Pero debe tener grandes poders, digo si trataron de ascesinarla por eso...-**

**-¡Ahome!- **Naraku la cayó por lo que iba a comenzar a decir.

**-Lo siento- **Ahome se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

**-¡Como dices hija!- **Su madre se sorprendio.

**-Bueno, fue un incidente que ya paso- **Ahome trató de calmar a su madre, pues no habia querido decir eso, sino que lo había pensado en voz alta.

**-Oye hermana y ¿No crees que quizas podría estar más segura aquí?- **Segundo valde de agua fría.

**-¡Sota!- **Ahome lo regñó.

**-Compermiso- **Naraku salió rápidamente del lugar.

**-¡Naraku espera!- **Ahome salió detrás de é en la casa se quedaron en silencio.

Ahome salió buscando a Naraku, y lo encontró entrando al templo listo para marcharse.

**-¡Espera!- **Ahome los sujetó del brazo.

**-Que- **Ambos mantenian su mirada oculata bajo su fleco.

**-Lo que dijo mi hermano. No lo tomes tan a pecho...Tú sabes mejor que nadie que Yumi no podría encajar aquí- **Ahome sabía que por la mente de Naraku había cruzado, mantener a Yumi a salvo lejos de ambos.

**-Es verdad...pero...quiero que mi hija este a salvo- **En cuanto terminó recibió un fuerte bofetada en la mejilla, quedando esta completamente roja.

**-¡Eres un cobarde! ¡No quieres enfrentar las cosas como son! ¡Yumi nos ama y la amamos! ¡Y si tú te vas a deprimir porque ella podría estar en peligro, te sugiero que saltes por ese pozo y te olvides de tu hija! ¡¿Me oiste idiota!- **Ahome girtaba y lloraba con todas sus fuerzas. Naraku no podía creer lo estúpido e infantil que que estuvo siendo todo el tiempo ¿Que haria el sin Ahome?

Ahome salió corriendo del templo, aunque fue alcanzada por Naraku en menos de un segundo, quien se colocó enfrente de ella, atrayendola hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo.

**-¡Sueltame idiota!- **Trataba inútilmente de safarze.

**-¡No hasta que me escuches!- **La apretó más fuerte contra él **-Tienes razón, me comporte como un idiota, pero...esta es la primera vez que temo por la seguridad de los demás y no se como actuar- **Ahome lo escuchaba y no creia, Naraku estaba admitiendo que actuó de manera tonta y equivocada. Levantó su mirada hacia él.

**-Te amo...Perdoname a mi también por...la bofetada- **Bajo la mirada avegonzada de lo que le había hecho.

**-Hmph si no me la dabas tú, no me la iba a dar nadie- **Tomo con delicadeza el menton de Ahome, atrayendola para besarla. Cuando sus labios se unieron, inmediatamente ambos profundizaron el beso pegandose más al cuerpo del otro.

**-Disculpen- **En cuanto esucharon la vocecita de Kanna se separaron.

**-¿Que ocurre Kanna?- **Pregunto Ahome acercandose a la pequeña.

**-Es que...no podemos tocar a Yumi- **Ambos se extrañaron y asustaron por lo que Kanna dijo.

**-¿A que te refieres?- **Preguntó Ahome con angustia.

**-Parece que...puso una barrera alrededor de ella- **Naraku y Ahome quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso. Inmediatamente entraron a la casa y lo que pudieron ver fue a Yumi, con una pequeña barrera idéntica a la de Naraku.

**-Te dije que había heredado tus poderes- **Ahome le dijo como si hubiera ganado alguna clase de apuesta.

**-Parece que si. Y también parece que no sabe quitarla- **Naraku se acercó a su hijita y tocó la barrera de su bebita para que desapareciera.

**-¡Yumi!- **Ahome la cargó en brazos besando su frentesita.

**-Estoy orgulloso de tí mi princesa- **Naraku se acercó a su hija.

**-Si...porque tiene tus podres- **Ahome le dirijió una sonrisa sarcástica.

**-Claro que no. Aunque tengo que admitir que es un alivio que no tenga los tuyos, habria tenido que tener precausiones con ella- **La verdad era que no quiería que su hija lo purificara por accidente.

**-Es un buen punto- **Ahome besó la mejilla de Naraku. **-Bien chicos, no crean que los traje solo a mi casa, salgamos a pasear, Byakuya cambiate, Naraku ya sabes que ponerte, Kanna ven conmigo- **Ya había planeado su salida "en familia"

Le entregó a Naraku una ropa parecida a la de la vez pasada, aunque esta ocasión le prestó una camisa negra. Ahome no podía creer lo apuesto que era, y tanto tiempo que ella lo había considerado alguien malvado y despiadado.

A Kanna, le prestó un vestido color azul turquesa sencillo y unos zapatos negros, nuevamente la pequeña lucia como una fina pieza de porcelana.

A Byakuya le prestó unos pantalones de mezclilla, no muy pagados, sin embargo no eran muy olgados, una camisa color morado y desató su cabello para que sus orejas no llamaran tanto la atención. Obviamente fua a quien más trabajo le costó vestir.

A Yumi le pusó un simple vestidito color lila y una diademita negra sosteniendo su ya algo bastante largo cabello, pues lo llevaba debajo de su espaldita.

Ahome se vistió con una blusa color azul oscruo, unos pantalones blancos entubados y unas botas negras.

Finalmente los reunió a todos en la entrada para salir a que conocieran el mundo en el que ella había crecido.

**Hay no que horror ya es el 23! no quiero quese acabe pero bueno...jajaja**

**Esperen el póximo capitulo, pues esta vez Ahome debe cuidar que no se metan en preblemas (Lo cual terminaran haciendo) debido a que a pesar de que los escondió lo mejro que pudo, no dejan de ser crituras sobrenaturales y no van a pasar muy desapercibidos que digamos, además pasaran cosas interesantes, pues ellos no conoce en ese mundo y no saben como actuar en él, además de que pasaran cosas divertidas, curiosas, un poco de drama nunca sobra y que seria de esta historia sin el ¡romance! bueno les di a los personajes (que por cierto no me perctenecen)un descanso para el cápitulo 24, pues el 25 nos dara un gran cierre de historia y épilogo seran 7 años después del capitulo 25. O creo que voy a llorar en fin. gracias a todos los que ha leido y como siempre el aplauso de la historia se lo lleva Mizuki-chan 24 Tus reviews son de lo mejor, muchas gracias.**


	24. Un día excepcional

**Capítulo 24**

Luego de asegurarse de que todos estaban listos para llevarlos a lo que seria el más loco, divertido, romantico e inolvidable paseo de sus vidas, Ahome junto con Naraku, su hija y sus amigos, salieron finalmente de la casa de Ahome.

**-¿Y ahora que?- **Preguntó Byakuya, quien por más que quisiera no dejaba de analizar el paisaje con la mirada, además de que no soltaba de la mano a Kanna, pues ese lugar no lucia precisamente muy seguro que digamos.

**-Ahora...solo hay que esperar el autobus para llegar al centro- **Ahome los había llevado a una parada, ya que caminar solo los haría pere el tiempo. **-Ah mira ya llego- **La última vez que Naraku había ido no hubo necesidad alguna de subirse a nada y ellos no estaban precisamente muy comodos de subir a...lo que sea que fuera eso. **-Ya suban- **Ahome jaló a Naraku, quien cargaba a Yumi en sus brazos y por el hecho de no quererse separar de Ahome en esos instantes, Byakuya y Kanna subieron inmeditamente después de Naraku.

Cuando subieron, no pudieron evitar notar que la mayoría de las miradas; por no decir todas, se hallaban sobre de ellos. _-Y justo cuando pensé que no podían sentirse más incómodos- _Pensó Ahome al apreciar tal hecho. Por su parte los demás tampoco pensaron poder sentirse más incómodos. **-Vamos hay lugares atrás- **Ahome decidió quitarlos del medio de la mirada de todos ¡¿Por Dios nadie tenía nada mejor que ver?. Cuando finalmente los sento y el autobus comenzó a avanzar, por alguna razón Ahome se sintió más tranquila.

Ahome no pudo evitar asomarse a ver a sus amigos. Vió como a Kanna quien le habia tocado la ventana, no paraba de mirar hacia afuera mientras el autobus avanzaba. Byakuya; al lado de Kanna, también miraba con bastante insistencia hacia afuera. Naraku; en medio de Byakuya y Ahome, trataba de controlar un poco a Yumi, pues esta no paraba de querer bajarse de los brazos de su padre, Ahome posó suavemente su mano sobre la de Naraku, haciendo que él dirigiera su mirada hacia ella. **-Ya verás...lo mucho que todos vamos a divertirnos- **Le dedicó una tierna y alentadora sonrisa. Naraku no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa a Ahome, pues el simple hecho de que ella lo tomara de la mano y de que le sonriera, era más que suficiente para relajarse un poco. **-Lo se- **Naraku se agachó a besar la frente de su amada Ahome. Ella iba a decir algo, pero al asomarse por la ventana se levantó rápidamente a tocar el timbre de parada. **-Vamos chicos...esta es nuestra parada- **Todos se levantaron detrás de Ahome, bajando finalmente del autobus, aunque cuando lo hicieron...**-Que alguien me diga que esto es una broma- **Ahome notó que al bajar, nuevamente todos los transeuntes posaron sus miradas en ellos.

**-Ojala lo fuera- **Naraku simplemente dio un respiro de resignación.

**-Oala- **Yumi trató de imitar lo que su padre había dicho. Naraku simplemente se agachó a besar la cebeza de su hijita.

**-¡Bien! ¡Primero voy a llevarlos a desayunar! Ahora que lo pienso debimos hacerlo antes de venir a mi época- **Dijo Ahome, quien ya había posado su vista en un restaurante.

**-No hambre- **Habló Yumi. Bueno al final era la única que había probado alimento desde que habían llegado.

**-Ya lo sé mi amor, pero los demás si lo tenemos- **Ahome notó algo que se le hizo extraño, y además provocó un nudo en su estómago.**-Este...Byakuya ¿Donde esta Kanna?- **Byakuya sintió el mundo venirse abajo cuando se giró para ver que al lado de él no había nadie.

**-¡Tonta si algo le pasa..!- **No podía verla por ningún lado.

**-¡No me digas tonta! ¡Y no pudo haber ido lejos! ¡Además Kanna resaltara mucho entre la multitud te lo aseguro!- **No podía evitar sentirse angutiada.

**-¿Como piensas encontrarla?- **Preguntó Naraku. Lo cierto era que la idea de que Kanna anduviera perdida no era su favorita.

**-No se...solo- **En eso se le ocurrió lo mejor que podían hacer en esa situación. **-Disculpe señora...- **Ahome se acercó a una mujer **-¿No ha visto por aquí a una niña de unos 10 años con cabello blanco y ojos negros?- **La mujer miró bastante desconcertada a Ahome.

**-Lo siento...señorita no la he visto- **La mujer siguió caminando.

**-¿Eso fue lo mejro que se te ocurrió?- **Preguntó Byakuya con molestia.

**-No. No fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Así que ponganse a preguntar- **Ahome sabía que cualquiera que viera a Kanna la recordaria al menos durante un buen rato.

**-¿Oigan no han visto a una pequeña niña con cabello blanco?- **Byakuya se acercó a una pareja.

**-No lo siento. Espero que la encentren- **Contestó el hombre.

**-Gracias por nada- **Susurró por lo bajo.

**-Lo siento ¿No ha visto a una pequeña de cabello blanco y vestido azul?- **Esta vez Naraku y Yumi se acercarón a una joven de unos 14 años.

**-No, lo siento...recrdaría haber visto a alguien así- **La muchacha quedó impresionada del hombre que acababa de acercarse a ella.

**-Disculpen ¿Han visto a una ñina de unos 10 años con cabello blanco y vestido azul?- **Ahome vió a una grupo de jovenes que estaban sentados cerca de la parada.

**-No. no hemos visto a nadie así. Oye lindura ¿Vienes sola?- **Preguntó uno de los jovenes.

**-¿Yo?- **Ahome queria alejarse de ellos antes de que...

**-No viene sola ¿Porque la pregunta?- **Naraku se acercó por detrás de Ahome, usando ese teno de voz que le decía a cualquiera que corriera por su vida. ¿Como osaban acercarse a SU Ahome?. Imnediatamente los jovenes salieron corriendo y gritando algunos -lo siento- durante su huída.

**-Cobardes- **Naraku espetó con molestia.

**-Naraku ¿Ya viste eso?- **Byekuya se acercó a los dos.

**-¿Que cosa?- **Preguntó Ahome.

**-Ese monton de gente- **Señaló a una cuadra de ahí.

**-Vamos- **Ahome se los llevo a todos hacia aquella multitud, en su mayoría mujeres.

Mientras se iban acercando Ahome escuchó algunas de las cosas que esa gente decía: _-Que niña tan bonita- -¿Ya viste su cabello? -¿Estas perdida? -¿En dondé estan tus padres?- -¿Viste esos ojos negros?- _Inmediatamente Ahome se hizo paso entre la multitud.

**-¡Kanna!- **Ahome se agachó a abrazar a la pequeña. De entre esa multitud también entraron Naraku, Yumi y Byakuya.

**-Kanna te dije que no te separaras- **Byakuya se agachó para cargarla.

**-Nos diste un buen susto- **Naraku por su parte quería salir del monton de gente.

**-¡Oigan no hay nada que ver aquí!-** Ahome grito haciendo que todos, incluidos sus acompañantes se asustaran. En cuanto la multitud se marchó, Ahome le mando una mirada inquisidora a Kanna, quien se hallaba cargada por Byakuya. **-Y ¡Tú! señorita...¿En que momento te separaste?- **Ahome miro a Kanna con desaprobación.

**-Yo...vi eso- **En eso, la pequeña señaló un osito de felpa blanco con ojos negros que se hallaba en una vitrina.

**-Esta bien...- **Ahome suspiro. Al menos ahora ya tenian a Kanna con ella **-Te lo comprare, y la próxima vez que quieras algo solo dimelo- **Ahome tomó a Kanna de la mano para llevarla a comprar el oso con un peturbador parecido a ella con respecto a los colores. **-¿Nos pueden eperar aquí? No nos tardamos- **Ahome les pidió a Naraku y a Byakuya.

**-De acuerdo- **Naraku se quedó afuera con Yumi y Byakuya.

Ahome y Kanna entraron a la tienda para comprar el dichoso osito, por el cual se había armado el escandalo de hace unos momentos.

Naraku simplemente se quedó observando como entraban a ese extraño lugar, lo cierto era que ese sitio era demasiado colorido, al punto de provocarle una sensación de empalago.

**-Por más que estemos aquí no puedo acostumbrarme ni un poco- **La voz de Byakuya lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

**-Ya no seas tan quejumbroso. Y no podrás negar que estas ansioso por que salgan de esa tienda para seguir paseando- **Naraku lo miró con toque de sarcásmo.

**-No dije que me desagradara, solo dije que no me acostumbro- **Pasó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para recargarla en ellos.

**-¿Y tu crees que yo sí? Aun así no me molesta por el hecho de que...-**

**-Por el hecho de que Ahome esté aquí- **Completó su frase con un deje de burla.

**-Si- **Decidió dar por terminada la conversación ya que Ahome y Kanna iban saliendo de la tienda, con unas cuantas bolsas en las manos.

**-¿Nos tardamos?- **Ahome se acercó a Naraku y a Yumi.

**-Para nada- **Naraku la abrzó hacia el con el brazo que le quedaba libre.

**-Poquito- **Habló Yumi.

**-Lo siento mi bebé, pero deberias ver lo que compré- ** Ahome alzó una de las bolsas que tenía en las manos.

**-¿No ibas a comprar un simple oso de felpa?- **Naraku arqueó una ceja.

**-Bueno...vi otras cosas y... ¡No tengo por que darte explicaciones de mis asuntos!- **La verdad era que cuando entraba a una tienda no podía evitar pensar en cualquiea que fuera con ella.

Kanna se acercó a Byakuya con su única bolsita, en la cual traia el osito. **-¿Tienes lo que querias?- **Byakuya se agachó a su altura.

**-Si- **Contestó secamente.

**-Bueno ¡A desayunar!- **Ahome los jaló a todos al restaurante en el cual había posado su mirada minutos atrás.

En cuanto entraron al restaurante ocurrió lo mismo que en el autobus, y lo que paso al bajar de este, las miradas de todos se posaron sobre ellos. Ahome no pudo evitar molestarse, aunque no le extrañó, puesto que eran personas que resaltaban demasiado. Ahome los guió a todos a una mesa, tratando de que no prestaran atención a las miradas de la gentes. Cuando se hubieron sentado, Ahome vió como el camarero se acercaba a ellos, igualmente no dejaba de acercarse con algo de dudas y de curiosidad.

**-Aquí tienen- **Colocó las cartas en la mesa e inmediatamente se retiro.

**-Que frustante- **Naraku empujó la carta ligeramente con la mano. **Nadie deja de mirarnos- **

**-Tranquilo...no pasa nada, tú simplemente no prestes atención- **Ahome leia la carta con atención para ver que le podría pedir a cada uno, pues dudaba que pudieran entenderla del todo.

**-¿Como no prestar atención? Si parece que fueramo una clase de atracción- **Naraku seguia molesto de que la gente además de haberlos mirado de ese modo, podía escuchar con claridad algunas de las cosas que "murmuraban" sobre ellos.

**-Ya veras que nos vamos a divertir...los llevare a al parque de diversiones y luego a un espectaculo de fuegos artificiales- **Ahome les sonrió a todos.

Después de ordenar algo para cada uno, según lo que pensaba podría ir con cada uno, observó divertida como veían a los "peculiares" alimentos que se encontraban frente a ellos.

**-Coman chicos, no es veneno; a no ser que Naraku haya hecho algo, no lo es- **Ahome le daba pequeñas cucharadas a Yumi de su sopa.

**-No puedo contener la risa- **Naraku la miró con molestia y algo de diversión.

**-Bueno que tú no tengas sentido del humor es otra cosa- **Byakuya se burló de él.

**-Cierra la boca- **Naraku tomó a Byakuya por la perte de atrás del cabello, sumergiendo su cara en el plato de sopa que también había frente a él.

**-Genial- **Byakuya dijo con molestia mientras se limpiaba la cara.

**-¡Naraku!- **Ahome le regaño.

**-Vamos querida ¿No tienes sentido del humor?- **Se mofó.

**-Lo tengo, pero no uno tan retorcido- **Decidió que lo mejor era no ponerse a discutir con él, pues terminaria sacandola por una tangnte que no tenía nada que ver, y para colmo la haria hacer una rabieta.

**-Hmph- **Naraku decidió continuar con el "ameno desayuno".

De repente escuharon a un niñito de la mesa de al lado hacer un comentario nada agradable.

**-Oye mamá, esa niña rara me esta viendo con esos ojos rojos- **Cuando Ahome escuchó eso se molesto demasiado, y por su parte Naraku quería estrangular al mocoso, el cual a simple vista era un niño demasiado malcriado y con ver a sus padres se podia saber el por que. En eso vieron a la madre del niño levantarse hacia su mesa, por otro lado Ahome se encontraba molesta y asustada. Estaba molesta por que además de que Yumi ni siquera lo estaba viendo, su madre iba a abogar por su mocoso malcriado, y asustada por que sabía mejor que nadie que Naraku era alguien de armas tomar y además odiaba que se metieran con su hija. Rogaba por que un meteorito cayera y todo terminara, pero no fue así, ya que vió a la madre del niño y para colmo al padre parados junto a su mesa ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esas personas habían firmado su sentencia de muerte al acercarse a la hija de Naraku y al propio Naraku!

**-Disculpe... pero ¿Podría controlar a su hija?- **El tono de voz de la señora sonaba tan parecido al de Kikyo.

**-Ja lo siento pero creo que deberia decirle a su hijo que no invente cosas- **Ahome se levantó para encarar a es mujer.

**-¿Insinua que mi hijo inventó eso?- **Se llevó una mano al pecho.

**-No. No lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy confirmando- **Ahome no permitiria que nadie se acercara a su familia, no mientras ella pudiera protegerla.

**-Supongo que le debo una disculpa, a simple vista se ve lo joven que es para ser madre, es natural que no controle a su hija- **Se mofó de ella.

**-¡¿Como dice? Para su infomación no tengo por que controlar a mi hija, si no educarla y por última vez ¡Ella no miraba a su hijo! ¡Por Dios mi hija tiene un año!** **¿Cree que vería a alguien con malas intenciones?- **Ahome ya comenaba a molestarse, a diferencia de Naraku quien ya estaba hirviendo por dentro.

**-Señorita no sea tan bulgar y por favor deje en paz a mi esposa- **Cuando el padre del niño intervino, fue el boleto de Naraku para poder defender a Ahome y su hija.

**-Por favor ¿No deberia ser al revés insecto?- **Naraku también se puso de pie, inmediatamente el padre del niño retrocedió involuntariamente **-¿Porque no mejor te vas? ¿Sabes? Me encuentro de buen humor y te dejare ir si le pides una disculpa a mi esposa- **La mirada tan sínica y asecina que lanzó hizo que ese sujeto comenzara a pensar que definitivamente algo no iba bien con ese hombre.

**-¿Que les pasa? Deberia ser ustedes quienes nos pidieran una disculpa- **La señora estaba tan concentrada en Ahome que no notaba lo cerca que su esposo estaba de tener que cambiar de pantalones.

Por otro lado Byakuya y Kanna observaban batante entrenidos la discusión, pues si había algo peor que Naraku molesto, era que Ahome y Naraku se molestaran con alguien. **-Byakuya- **Le llamó Kanna.

**-¿Que pasa?- **Pregunto sin dejar de mirar la escena.

**-¿No deberian parar?- **Preguntó

**-No dejalos...ya estan grandes para defenderse solos y además no sabes lo entretenido que estoy- **Tomó el vaso de jugo al lado de él para beber un poco. Kanna simplemente volvió a concentrarse en su comida.

**-Esta bien...- **Ahome rompió el silenció **-Le pido una disculpa por lo del jugo- **Todos la miraron extrañados. En eso Ahome tomo su vaso y lo vació sobre la cabeza de esa mujer. Naraku no pudo evitar dejar escapar una ligera risa, al igual que Byakuya.

**-¡¿Como te atrevez?- **La mujer trataba de limpiarse con una servilleta.

**-¡¿Que te pasa niña?- **El señor iba a acercarse a Ahome, lo cual fue contraproducente pues Naraku inmediatamente lo lazó contra su propia mesa. La mujer no pudo evitar gritar al ver como la mesa se partia en dos por el golpe.

**-¡Auch! ahora si se pone bueno- **A Byakuya la situación le quedo como anillo al dedo.

La gente comenzaba a reunirse al rededor **-Vamonos- **Ahome sacó el dinero justo para la cuenta y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Naraku tomó a Yumi en sus brazos. y llevandose a Byakuya y a Kanna casi a rastras salieron del lugar.

**-Naraku creo que te excediste un poco- **Ahome lo tomó de la mano.

**-¿Tu crees? Y yo que sentí que me vi demasiado blando- **No podía creer que la gente fuera así de problematica y caprichosa.

**-Bueno...fuiste blando en comparación a como solias ser- **Ahome se llevo la mano a su mentón de manera pensativa. **-¡Miara ya llegamos!- **Ahome señaló la feria. **-¡Vamos!- **Hizo que todos apretaran el paso.

Cuando compro los bolesto y los hizó pasar, todos quedarón bastante impresionados. Había grandes estructuras de metal en las que la gente se subia y gritaba, pero al parecer de emoción.

**-Ahora si no vere nada más extraño en lo que me reste de vida- **Naraku comentó en su tono usual de voz.

**-¡Vamos a la casa embrujada!- **Ahome los jaló a todos hacia la atración mencionada.

**-Casa ¿Que?- **Preguntó Naraku, juraba haber oido -embrujada-

**-Casa embrujada, es donde la gente se disfraza para asustarte, pero nada es real, solo es una atracción del parque- **Todos escuchaba atentos la explicación.

**-Bien. Como Yumi no puede entrar, pasaremos de dos en dos. ¡Vamos Naraku!- **Ahome colocó a Yumi en brazos de Byakuya. **-Y si grito no te procupes, y no vayas a atacar a nadie- **Le advirtió.

**-Como...digas- **No entendía muy bien aun de que trataba, pero seguramente seria aun más extraño de lo que pudiera imaginarse.

Cuando entraron todo se encontrba oscuro y con una música de fondo un tanto perturbadora, de repente la luz se encendió e inmediatamente apareció un sujeto disfrazado de zombie gritando, Ahome saltó un poco, soltando un ligero grito, aunque Naraku al poder sentir la presencia de la gente y el hecho de ser tan frío y calculador, hicieron que ni siquera lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa. Pasaron varios de esos incidente de esos. Cuando finalmente salieron Naraku miraba a Ahome algo molesto.

**-No puedo creer que me hayas dicho que no atacara a nadie, cuando fuiste la primera que lo hizo- **Naraku salió sobandose un poco la mejilla, pues en una de las que Ahome se asustó lo golpeó a él y al sujeto disfrazado.

**-Ya perdoname te dije que me había asustado- **Ahome planto un beso en la mejilla que instante atrás le había golpeado.

**-¿Crees que te salvarás solo con eso?-** Naraku la atrajo hacia él, uniendo sus labios con los de ella. **-Listo, así ya estas perdonada- **Le dedicó una sonria a su amada.

**-Vaya. Byakuya, Kana ¿No quieren entrar?- **Ahome les invitó.

**-Si entran con ella es bajo su propio riesgo- **Naraku se mofó a la vez que cargaba su pequeñita en brazos.

**-¡Oye!- **Ahome le dio un codazo.

**-No gracias. Kanna ya puso sus ojos en otra cosa- **Byakuya señaló los algodones de azúcar detrás de ellos.

**-Vamos Kanna- **Ahome la llevó por uno. Cuando Kanna tuvo el algodón entre sus manos no sabía exactamente que hacer con el, solo sabía que era bonito y queria saber que era **-Mira, quitale la bolsa y se come- **Ahome retiro la bolsa y le extendió a Kanna un pedazito de algodon, la pequeña lo tomo con algo dudas, aunque al final lo introdujo a su boca, cuando lo hizo Ahome había jurado ver una pequeña chispits de brillo en sus ojos, y en efecto aquel dulce le había enantado.** -¿No quieren?- **Ahome les llevo un poco a cada uno.

**-Yo- **Yumi abrió su boquita para poder probar la cosita rosada.

**-Toma- **Ahome le dio a probar un poco. **Naraku, Byakuya ¿No quieren un poco?- **Pregunto Ahome mientras también probaba un poco.

**-No gracias- **Naraku limpiaba de la carita de Yumi los restos de algodón **-Yumi... se come por la boca, no por las mejillas- **Naraku no podía creer lo mucho que se había embarrado.

**-No. gracias, pero no- **Byakuya también tuvo que limpiar un poco al rededor de la boquita de Kanna.

**-Oye Ahome- **Naraku la atrajo hacia él **-Tal vez pruebe como sabe- **Y dicho eso unio sus labios con los de ella, degustando el dulce sabor que quedaba en ellos. Cuando se separaron Ahome se encontraba algo sonrojada.

**-Que bobo- **Ahome buscaba con la mirada la próxima atracción. **-¡Mira! ¡Podemos subir ahí a Yumi!- **Ahome pudo divisar una pequeña alberca con pelotas de varios colores.

**-No se...hay demasiados niños- **Naraku torcio la boca ante la idea de meter a su hijita con esos mocosos escandalosos.

**-Vamos Naraku, no seas así, estaremos ahí no pasara nada- **Ahome llevó a su hijita a la alberca, en cuanto metió a la pequeña inmediatamente esta comenzó a andar por la alberca y a tomar pelotitas en sus manos como si su corta vida dependiera de ello. Ahome y Naraku observaban sumamente entretenidos y contentos, como su hijita se divertia así. **-Kanna ¿No quieres meterte?- **Ahome la tomo de los brazos de Byakuya, aunque en cuanto metio a la pequeña en la alberca esta comenzó a undirse hasta el punto de ya no poder divisarse.

**-Oye eso fue raro- **Habló Byakuya.Los tres miraban desconcertados la escena.

**-¡Kannita!- **Ahome inmediatamente metió los brazos para sacarla.

**-Kanna te hace mal estar cerca de Byakuya- **Naraku mandó una mirada despectiva a Byakuya.

**-Oye ¿Que me quisiste decir?- **Para la suerte de Ahome Byakuya no entendio la indirecta de Naraku.

**-Idiota- **Por otro lado a Naraku no le agrado que no entendiera, pues así no se molestaria. **-Bueno Yumi...ya fue suficiente- **Sacó a su hija del monton de bolitas de colores.

**-No- **Yumi estiró sus brazitos tratando de alcanzar la alberca de pelotas.

**-¿Quieres desobedecerme?- **Naraku colocó a su hija frente a frente con él.

**-No- **Bajo un poco su mirada.

**-Naraku, no seas tan manipulador con ella- **Ahome le reprochó.

**-Ja! se setiria como un pez fuera del agua- **Byakuya se mofo ante el comentario.

**-Ya veras- **Naraku lo hubiera golpeado de no ser por que tenía a su hija en brazos.

**-¡Ya!- **Ahome detuvo la tensión del ambiente. **-Hay mucha cosas que ver ¿De acuerdo?- **Los guió a todos hacia una zona en especial.

**-¿Que es este lugar?- **Pregunto Kanna.

**-Es la zona de juegos de destreza- **Ahome los llevo a uno en especial. **-Miren por ejemplo: aquí tienes que tirar esas botellas con una pelota- **Ahome pidió exactamente 3 pelotas para que Naraku, Byakuya y Kanna pudieran intentar. **-Tu primero Kanna- **Ahome la subio a la mesa para que pudera tirar desde ahí. Cuando lazó su pelotita esta apenas y llego a tocar las botellitas.

**-Creo que...lo hice mal- **Dijo en su tono usual de voz.

**-No te preocues Kanna, no pasa nada- **Ahome la bajo de la mesa. **-Bien Naraku por que no lo intentas tú para...-**

**-Listo- **Naraku había decidido lanzarla mientras Ahome le decia...no sabía que, pero era mejor así.

**-No la debiste lanzar con tanta fuerza...las rompiste- **Ahome choco su mano contra su frente.

**-¿Que sabes tú de que fuerza implemento para cada cosa?- **La verdad era que el sentia que no lo había lanzado nada fuerte, pero en fin, eran artefactos humanos; en pocas palabras, tan frágiles como ellos.

**-Bueno...eso es verdad- **No podía culparlo después de todo era incluso más fuerte que varios demonios. **-¿Que nos ganamos entonces?- **Preguntó Ahome al hombre del puesto, el cual se encontraba con cara de susto, pues no se suponia que la gente pudiera tirarlas por mejor que lanzara y mucho menos romperlas.

**-Eeee Lo...lo que quiera señorita- **Sabía que había algo raro, y definitivamente era algo que no queria averiguar.

**-Mmmm Me gusta ese conejito- **Ahomeseñaló un conejo rosado, el cual le fue entregado.**-Muchas gracias- **Ahome recibió el conejo. **-Byakuya te toca- **Y para la mala suerte de ese hombre, ocurrio exactamente lo mismo que con Naraku, así que tuvo que darles otro conejito, esta vez de color azul. **-Vamos a ese de haya. Naraku tu debes ser quien juege ese- **Ahome había señalado el juego en el cual se coloca una piedra debajo de tres tapas huecas, y como sabía muy bien que la gente solia hacer trampa en ese juego, ella tenia su contraparte, sabía que Naraku no era ningún ingenuo y se daria cuenta. En cuanto llegaron Ahome pudo darse cuenta, por la expresiones de otros concursantes que definitivamente hacia trampa. Cuando llego el turno de ellos, Naraku se acercó al oído de Ahome **-¿Que quieres que adivine? Ese tipo quita la piedra en el ultimo momento y todas las tapas quedan vacias- **¡Lo sabía! Nadie iba a poder estafarlo a él.

**-¿Tu tienes poderes telequineticos no?- **Pregunto Ahome, pues en más de una ocasión le había tocado ser testigo de esos poderes.

**-Si...- **Ya comenzaba a enteder el punto de Ahome.

**-Tu regresa la piedra, o incluso cambiala de lugar- **Ahome dijo exactamente lo que se había imaginado que le pediria.

**-De acuerdo- **Se concentro mímimamente en la pequeña piedra. Cuando el sujeto terminó de "armar el juego" Naraku señalo el lugar a donde él personalmente había movido la piedrita. Aquel sujeto levanto la tapa con toda confianza, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar ahí la piedra, el pobre hombre quedo boquiabierto y sin palabras.

**-¡Muy bien!- **Ahome lo felicito, mientras Yumi aplaudia un poco.

**-Bien hecho- **Byakuya también se había dado cuenta de la trampa.

**-¡Vengan, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna!- **Ahome queria sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes, ya que se comenzaría hacer extraño que ganaran con tanta facilidad.

Cuando llegaron a la rueda de la fortuna, se encontraron con que eran los primeros en la fila **-¡Pero que suerte!- **Ahome alzó lo brazos en señal de triunfo.

**-¿Que es exactamente esta cosa?- **Naraku pregunto mientras trataba de que Yumi no se le cayera, pues parecia querer bajarse a toda costa.

**-Ya lo dije, es una rueda de la fortuna. Te subes, te sientas y esperas a que gire mientras difrutas del paisaje- **De repente abrieron la cadena para que las personas pudieran entrar. Ahome los subió rápidamente a todos. Cuando entraron, todos tomaron asiento con algo de dudas, puesto que jamás les había tocado algo asi. **-No se preocupen, todo estara bien- **En cuanto termino la rueda comenzó a moverse, nadie se inmuto en lo absoluto, ya que siempre estuvieron acostumbrados a movimientos mucho más bruscos.

**-Mia papá- **Yumi tiro del cabello de Naraku mientras pegaba sus manitas y su carita a la ventana. Naraku dirigió su vista hacia el exterior al igual que todos. El sol ya comenzaba a caer y por ello las luces de la ciudad de Tokio comenzaban a tomar el lugar de este.

**-Ya veo Yumi, es hemoso- **Naraku abrazó a su hija a su pecho. **-Aunque no tan hemoso como...- **Dirigió su vista hacia Ahome, quien ya se había perdido en ver como Naraku abrazaba a Yumi.

**-¿Eh? ¿Quien? ¿Yo?- **Ahome aun no se costumbraba del todo a que Naraku llegara a decirle uno que otro alabo.

**-¿Pues quien más?- **Se acercó a besarla, colocando su mano detrás de la cabeza de Ahome.

**-¿No entienden que "eso" en otro lado?- **Byakuya odiaba que se pusieran de melosos en frente de ellos.

**-Vamos Byakuya no te enojes ¿A caso queires que también te bese?- **Naraku se mofo acercandose a Byakuya al punto de sentir su respiración.

**-Que asco. Quitate- **Byakuya lo alejo con la mano. Por otro lado ni Ahome ni Kanna habían podido evitar reir un poco.

**-Naraku no lo acoses así- **Ahome se recargo en hombro de su amado.

**-¿No viste su cara? Deberia hacerlo más seguido- **Le dirigió un mirada sínica a Byakuya. Ahome solo se límito a reir nuevamente.

**-¡Ni se te ocurra depravado!- **Byakuya le señaló.

**-¡Colores!- **Yumi dio unos cuantos briquitos en las piernas de Naraku. Cuando todos voltearon, la ciudad ya se había iluminado por completo.

**-Si Yumi, son luces- **Ahome comenzó a hacer cosquillas en la panzaita de su hija. **-Oh miren. Ya es hora de bajar, vayamos a ver los fuegos artificiales- **Ahome los llevó a todos al lugar en donde se verian con más claridad. En eso el cielo comenzo a ser tapizado por las luces de colores. **-¡Miren ya empezó!- **Ahome señaló el cielo.

**-No veo...nada- **Como la gente había comenzado a reunirse, Kanna no podía ver de entre la multitud debido a su estatura.

**-Ven aquí- **Byakuya la subió a sus hombros para que pudiera ver mejor.

**-Es...hermoso- **Kanna se hllaba fascinada, jamás en su vida había visto algo como eso. Byakuya miraba con ternura la expresión de Kanna.

**-Si...es muy hermoso- **Byakuya le respondió. Tenía que admitir que no estaba mal...nada mal.

**-¡Más colores!- **Yumi quien se hayaba en los hombros de Naraku también se hayaba más que impresionada.

**-Si pequeña, se llaman fuegos artificieles- **Ahome se paró de puntitas para quedar a algo de la altura de Yumi.

**-Fuegos atificiales- **Yumi pudo decir la palabra a la perfección...a excepción de la "r". Naraku y Ahome no pudieron evitar reir.

**-Es tan bello- **Ahome suspiro a la vez que dirigia su mirada hacia el hermoso espectaculo. De repente sintió como su mano era sujetada por la de Naraku, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia él, Naraku la miraba con cierta dulzura y bastante amor. Ahome no dudó ni un segundo en sujetar igualmente la mano de Naraku. **-Te amo- **Ahome le dirigió a Naraku la mirada más cálida y amorosa que ella tenía. Naraku se acercó poco a poco a ella **-Y yo te amo a tí- **Y con eso unió sus labios con los de ella, a la vez que los fuegos artificiales no paraban de estallar en el cielo. Ambos se separaron lentamente. **-Es hora de irnos- **Naraku susurró al oído de Ahome.

**-Si. Es hora de volver a casa- **Ahome sonrió con entusiasmo.

**-¿Alguien dijo volver a casa?- **Pregunto Byakuya a la vez que bajaba a Kanna de sus hombros.

**-Si Byakuya...ya nos vamos ahh- **Ahome gritó a la vez que era levantada en brazos por Naraku y Yumi le era pasada a sus brazos.

**-Si primor, pero nos iremos a nuestro modo- **Ahome arqueó una ceja, pues no entndió el comentario del todo.

**-Si ya entendí- **Byakuya pasó a Kanna a su espalda.

**-Oigan yo no he entendido ¿Como que a su modooooo!- **Tanto Byakuya como Naraku dieron un gran salto, sacandolos a todos de la feria en menos de un segundo. **-¡Me hubiras avisado!- **Como pudo Ahome dio le dio un codazo a Naraku.

**-No. No hubiera sido divertido- **Naraku se mofo de ella.

**-Que suerte que vas en la dirección correcta- **Al menos se había aprendido el camino de ida y de regreso.

**-¿Creias que saltaria sin saber a donde ir?- **Inquirió de manera sarcástica.

**-No- **Ahome respondió con un deje de inocencia más que finjida.

**-Yo tampoco- **Dijo Yumi cruzandose de brazos.

**-¿Es mi imaginación o Yumi confia más en mi que tú?- **Pregunto Naraku sin dejar de saltar entr los techos de los edificios y casas.

**-Es tú imaginación- **Contestó Ahome con sinceridad.

En menos de diez minutos ya todos se encontraban en la entrada del templo listos para regresar.

**-¡Esperen! ¡Nuestra ropa sigue en mi casa!- **Ahome los detuvo antes de siquiera dar un paso.

**-Es verdad- **Naraku dio media vuelta para que entraran a la casa y poder ponerse comodos.

Cuando entraron a la casa esta se hallaba totalmente a oscuras, probablemente ya todos estaban dormidos. Ahome encendió el interruptor para no tener que caminar a ciegas, en cuanto la habitación se iluminó, el gato de Ahome quien se encontraba dormido dio un gran salto, y con este asustando a Yumi, quien al poner sus manitas frente a ella a modo de protección, de estas emanó un veneno demasiado parecido al de su padre. **-¿Encerio? ¡Ay no. Veneno no!- **Ahome quejo a la vez que Naraku la alejaba, pues era muy nocivo para los humanos.

**-Muy bien Yumi. Pero nada de lanzar veneno- **Eso si era un problema, no sabía que tan fuerte era el veneno de su hija, pero definitivamente no deseaba averiguarlo con Ahome.

**-Lo siento- **Yumi bajo la mirada.

**-No te preocupes mi amor, cuando crezcas tu padre te enseñara a usar tus poderes- **Ahome se acercó a Yumi cuando se hubo asegurado de que ya había veneno en el aire.

**-Okey- **Yumi se acurrucó inmediatamente en Naraku para quedarse dormida.

**-Bien, vamos a cambiarnos- **Ahome subió por la ropa de todos. Decidió no despertar a nadie, por lo que dejó una nota de despedida. Bajo con la ropa para que todos pudieran cambiarse, en cuanto terminaron se dirigieron hacia el pozo para cruzarlo por última vez en sus vidas.

**-¡Hogar dulce hogar!- **Ahome exclamó en cuanto salieron del pozo.

**-Al fin- **Dijo Naraku a la vez que comenzaban a caminar hacia el castillo.

**-Oye Naraku- **Le llamó Ahome.

**-¿Que ocurre?- **

**-¿Porque caminamos y no nos vamos en un remolino de veneno?- **Cuando Naraku manipulaba el veneno para trasladarse de un lugar a otro no le hacia daño a Ahome, pues el podía hacer que a ella no le afectara, pero Yumi era otra cosa, ya que le era imposible hacer uso de este con total libertad.

**-Es extraño...parece que estar en tu época me hizo sentirme algo debil. Tal vez sea por la poca energía que hay ahí- **La otra vez que había estado en la época de Ahome, también se había sentido algo extraño.

**-Puede ser- **Ahome se limito a contestar.

**-Es verdad también me siento algo debil- **Dijo Byakuya. Al principio había pensado que se trataba de su imaginación, pero con lo que Naraku dijo supo que no lo era. Kanna simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

**-Bueno chicos ya estamos aquí y se recuperaran en un santiamen- **Ahome trato de ver el lado positivo, pues ya no había motivo por el cual no se recuperaran.

Después de un buen rato finalmente llegaron al castillo. Este seguia intacto, pues junto con la barrera y el paisaje falso, no había modo de entrar o tan siquiera encontrarlo.

Cuando entraron Byakuya y Kanna se despidieron y cada quien se retiro a su respectiva habitación.

Ahome y Naraku ya se enconntraban en la suya y ya habían colocado a Yumi en su camita y casi imediatamente entregandose al sueño que la embargaba.

**-Que sueño tengo- **Ahome se mietió a la cama, en cual Naraku ya se encontraba.

**-También estoy algo agotado- **Naraku inmeditamente la abrazó hacia él.

**-¿Sabes? Tendrás que enseñarle a Yumi a utilizar sus poderes- **Ahome levantó su mirada hacia Naraku.

**-Lo sé. No creo que sea tan difícil- **Naraku unió sus labios con los de Ahome comenzandolos a mover en una suave y fina danza, cuando sintieron la necesidad de tomar algo de aire se separaron.

**-No sabes como te amo- **Ahome acariciaba el rostro de Naraku con dulzura.

**-Te equivocas; si lo sé, lo sé por que me lo demuestras cada día, por que tenemos a nuestra hija- **Besó delicadamente la frente de Ahome. **-Y yo te amo tanto, que jamás terminaria de decirtelo y demostrartelo- **La miraba con mucha ternura.

**-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con Naraku?- **Ahome volvió a hacer la acusación que ya le había hecho una vez.

**-Tontita- **La besó nuevamente, después de separarse Naraku abrazó la cabeza de Ahome contra su pecho, para que ambos pudieran dormir lo más comodamente posible. Aunque lo que no sabían era que el día de mañana tendrían que enfrentar un último y no tan insignificante problema.

**UN PEQUEÑO CAMBIO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL EPÍLOGO NO SERAN 7 AÑOS DESPUÉS DE ESTO SI NO 10 PERO TODAVÍA FALTA EL OTRO**

**ORALES ESTUVO LARGO ¿ESTUVO LARGO? YO DIGO QUE SÍ. COMO SEA AHHHH! SEGURAMENTE DIRAN: HADEYN-CHAN ¡YA DEJALOS EN PAZ! ¡¿COMO QUE UN ÚLTIMO Y NO TAN INSIGNIFICANTE PROBLEMA? ¡POBRECITOS! **

**Y YO DIRE: BUENO ES QUE SOLO VOY A PONER TODO COMO MIEL SOBRE HOJUELAS HASTA EL EPÍLOGO QUE VENDRÍA SIENDO EL CAPITULO 26 Y EL 25 (OSEA EL QUE VIENE)ES EL PENÚLTIMO ¡NOOOOOO! BUENO PERO COMO TODO EN ESTE MUNDO, ESTE HISTORIA TAMBIEN ES FINITA PERO DISFRUTEN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO COMO EL ÚLTIMO EN EL QUE TENDRAN PROBLEMAS GRACIAS POR LEER CHICOS Y CHICAS...Y QUE PADRE QUE AHORA TENGO ALGUIEN MÁS A QUIEN AGRADECER...COMO SIEMPRE **

**¡MIZUKI-CHAN 24 EL APLAUSO ES TODO TUYO NENA! **

**YOUKAI DE LA LUNA: MIL GRACIAS POR ESTARLO SIGUIENDO DE CERCA.**


	25. noticias excepcionales

**Capitulo 25**

El día era caluroso y soledado, el clima perfecto para que una pequeña niña desee salir a jugar con sus padres.

En medio del bosque Ahome, Naraku y Yumi, los tres se encontraban pasandola de maravilla. Yumi era lanzada al aire ligeramente por su padre, sin poder evitar dejar que su risita inundura todo el lugar.

**-Naraku vas a marearla- **Ahome se acercó a él para tomar a su hija en brazos.

**-No es verdad ¿O sí Yumi?- **Pego su frente a la de su pequeña.

**-Mi cabeza gira- **Yumi pataleo un poco.

**-¿Vez?- **Ahome alzó la mirada en señal de triunfo.

**-Como digas- **Naraku se sentó en el piso a modo de protesta.

**-No seas infanti- **Ahome se sentó al lado de él, dejando que Yumi caminara un rato.

**-Vamos, no estas en posisción de hablar- **Naraku la tumbo en el pasto quedando sobre ella, lentamente unió sus labios con los de ella, paso su mano a acariciar su muslo por debajo de la tela del kimono. Al percatarse de eso Ahome lo separó inmeditamente.

**-¡No te atrevaz! ¡Aqui no!- **Ahome dio un ligero golpe en el hombro de Naraku.

**-Por favor- **Volvió a atraerla hacia él para besarla.

**-Aquí esta Yumi y además...-**

**-Silencio- **Naraku la calló mientras miraba hacia su izquierda, como si buscara algo.

**-¿Que ocurre?- **Ahome se preocupo por el cambio tan repentino. Naraku simplemente no contestaba.

**-¡Agachate!- **Naraku la tiró al suelo, pues una onda expansiva arrazó con la mitad de los árboles.

**-¡¿Donde esta Yumi?- **En cuanto Ahome alzó la mirada busco a su hijita.

**-¡Mamá!- **El grito de la pequeña los hizo dirigir su mirada hacia donde se hallaba su hija. Yumi se encontraba atorada entre unas ramas y un árbol, el cual no cayó con esa onda de origen desconocido, estaba apunto de caerle encima.

**-¡Yumi!- **Naraku se levantó inmediatamente para ir por su pequeña, aun así el tronco llego antes que él.

**-Vaya una grande que nos deben- **Se mofó Byakuya quien ya tenía a Yumi en brazos. Ahome y Naraku sintieron un gran alivio al ver a su pequeñita sana y salva.

Desde un principio ni Byakuya ni Kanna los acompañaron, pero por alguna razón aparecieron en el lugar justo a tiempo.

**-Que alivio ¿Que hacen aquí?- **Naraku no podía evitar sentirse agradecido, pero queria saber el por que de la oportuna aparición.

**-Si de nada. La verdad fue solo suerte, nos aburrimos y decidimos venir a ver que estaban haciendo- **Byakuya le entregó a Yumi en brazos a Naraku.

**-¿Que fue esa explosión?- **Ahome se acercó a Naraku.

**-No tengo idea, pero...- **Dirigió su mirada hacia la copa de un árbol intacto y estiro su mano en forma de tentaculo hacia ella, partiendo el árbol por mitad e inmediatamente de este saltó lo que parecía ser un oni bastante fuerte y muy alto. **-¿Cuál era el objetivo de ese ataque tan patetico?- **Naraku se colocó paso a Yumi hacia los brazos de Ahome y se colocó frente a ellas a modo de protección.

**-Se ha metido en mi bosque- **Comenzó a hablar con una voz muy grave la cual parecia hacer eco en todo el lugar. **-Es mi bosque, ahora sufriran las consecuensias y perderan sus vidas- **

**-Hmph No me hagas reir- **Naraku se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño con ese oni, parecia como si su prescencia se estuviera en dos lugares. **-Byakuya, Kanna llevense a Ahome y a Yumi- **Optó por no arriegarse.

**-Si- **Byakuya se acercó a Ahome y a Yumi para llevarselas lejos de es oni.

**-Toma- **Ahome le entregó a Yumi **-Llevate a Yumi, yo me quedare con Naraku- **Lo que menos queria era dejarlo solo.

**-¿Como? ¡No! ¡Si no me las llevo Naraku me hara pure!- **Por la mente de Byakuya pasaron varias escenas nada lindas.

**-Vayanse ustedes tres- **Ahome no queria ceder; más bien, no iba a ceder.

**-Como quieras- **Byakuya sabía que eso no terminaria prescisamente muy feliz que digamos **-¡Oye Naraku ella se queda!- **Byakuya, Kanna y Yumi desaparecieron inmediatamente.

**-Eres una imprudente- **Naraku se molesto debido a que tendria que cuidar de Ahome.

**-Así es. Pero no te voy a dejar- **Ahome se alejo lo más que pudo del blanco de ese oni.

**-Lo sé- **Naraku sonrió para sus adentros, si bien era más terca que un mula, jamás lo dejaría solo.

De repente ese oni golpeo el suelo con sus puños, creando una especie de campo de energía encima de ellos.

**-Ugh- **Naraku inmediatamente se sintió debil ante ese campo de energía.

**-¡Naraku!- **Ahome por su parte se sentia bien. Intento acercarse a Naraku.

**-¡No te acerques!- **Naraku la detuvo. **-No quiero que estes al alcanze de este mounstro de pacotilla- **

**-Pero...- **Ahome no sabía que hacer, obedecer a Naraku y dejar que ese Oni hiciera lo que quisiera con él, esa era una opción y la otra era acercarse a él y quizas poder protegerlo y salir herida, ningun escenario era el más prometedor.

**-Te sientes así por que este campo de energía sella los poders demoniacos- **Explicó el oni a la vez que sacaba un inmenso garrote de su cinturón.

**-¡No te le acerques!- **Ahome le suplicó al oni mientras corria hacia Naraku abrazandolo.

**-Ahome...- **Naraku simplemente no entedía por que ese afán de protegerlo.

**-Naraku...dame tus manos- **Ahome colocó sus manos encima de las de Naraku, de las manos de Ahome comenzó a emanar una luz, la cuál los cubrió a ambos. Cuando esta luz desapareció, Naraku se sintió mejor.

**-¿Que fue lo que..?- **No entendía el por que de se sentirse mejor.

**-Te he dado mi energía, esta te protege de este campo- **Ahome jadeaba un poco pues se sentía muy debil.

**-Gracias. Ahora alejate- **Naraku se reincorporo nuevamente, por otro lado Ahome se alejo de lo que seria el campo de batalla.**-Me las pagaras idiota- **Naraku inmeditamente atravezó al oni, llenando de veneno el cuerpo de este, el oni al sentir ese dolor tan penetrante arrojó el maso hacia una piedra que se hallaba muy cerca del borde de un risco, a pesar de que el oni desapareció, el campo de energía no lo hizo.

La energía de Ahome se desprendió del cuerpo de Naraku regresando al de ella, dejando a Naraku debil nuevamente.

Ahome escuchó un extraño ruido proveniente del barranco, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia este, puedo ver que una enorme roca se balanceaba y por desgracia, debajo de ella se hallaba Naraku, aun muy debil para moverse.

**-¡Naraku quitate!- **Ahome lo empujó lejos del esa roca.

Por otro lado para Naraku todo fue en cuestión de segundos. Esuchó gitar a Ahome que se quitara, sintió como esta lo empujaba, esuchó un gran estruendo y después.

**-¡Ahome!- **Girto Naraku. Ella también se pudo quitar del blanco de la roca, pero no del todo, pues sus piernas qudaron debajo de la roca. **-Ahome- **Naraku se acercó hacia ella.

**-¿Estas bien?- **Pregunto Ahome. ¡¿Se había vuelto loca?

**-¿Como me preguntas eso?- **Tenía que encontrar un modo de quitar esa cosa de encima, pero sus poderes estaban tardando en regresar.**-¿Porque?- **Preguntó con la voz algo quebrada.

**-No me gustaría que nada te pasara...Naraku...te amo- **Ahome le sonrío con ternura.

**-Aguanta un poco más- **Naraku pudo sentir como sus poderes habían regresado. Retiró la roca de las piernas de Ahome, cuando lo hizo el kimono blanco que ella llevaba ese día, se encontraba cubierto de sangre.

**-No siento mis piernas- **Ahome comenzó a asustarse. No queria quedarse invalida. **-¡Naraku no siento mis piernas!- **Comenzó a llorar, no queria quedarse así.

**-Tranquila, todo estara bien- **La levantó con sumo cuidado en brazos.

**-Naraku...- **Ahome se regargo en el pecho de Naraku y con su puño arrugo la tela del kimono de este. Ahome no podía dejar de llorar.

**-No llores- **Naraku sabía muy bien que era lo que le podía pasar a Ahome, pero...¡No le importaba! ¡La amaba a ella no a sus piernas!

Llegaron al castillo e inmediatamente Naraku la llevo hacia su habitación, la colocó con suavidad en la cama, retiro el kimono de sus piernas para encontrarse con que en efecto había sangre y mucha, pero sus piernas estaban completas y no daban señales de que no hubiera remedio.

**-Ojala esto no se haga un hábito- **Naraku maldijo por lo bajo, pero no por lo de Ahome; sino, por lo que iba a hacer **-¡Byakuya!- **En cuanto le llamó, este entro a la habitación.

**-¿Esto se va a hacer un hábito?- **Preguntó Byakuya, sin percatarse aun de la condición de Ahome.

**-Espero que no, ahora trae algunas vendas y alcohol- **Naraku no apartaba la vista de Ahome y no dejaba de acariciar su rostro.

**-Te dije que no te quedaras Ahome- **Byakuya salió por las vendas y el alcohol**.**

**-Naraku...no quiero quedarme sin...- **Ahome no parecia querer dejar de llorar.

**-No te preocupes...- **Se acosto junto a ella abrazandola a su pecho **-Si eso pasara, a mi no me importaria, aunque no se que pienses tú- **Se acercó a besar su mejilla, y no separó sus labios de esta.

**-Lo odiaria. Para mí...caminar es el modo de poder andar por los lugares que tanto amo- **Naraku escuchaba con tristeza a su amada, jamás la había escuchado tan nostalgica.

**-Entonces...te aseguró que podrás caminar, no importa lo que pase, pero ten en cuenta que esto es por tí. A mí no me importa si caminas o no. Te amo- **Aun ahora Ahome seguía llorando, no obstante el motivo era otro, se encontaba tan féliz de que tuviera el apoyo de Naraku. Definitivamente era el único apoyo que quería y necesitaba.

**-Gracias- **Ahome hecho su cuello hacia atrás y como si de algo ensayado se tratara, inmeditamente Naraku enterro su rostro en el cuello de Ahome, inahlando profundamente su aroma y rozando la hermosa piel de esta con sus labios.

**-De nada. Aquí estan tus vendas- **Byakuya entró a la habitación. Naraku se levantó para poder tratar a Ahome, aunque se peguntaba por que Byakuya siempre entraba al momento de poder contestar algo que no le correspondía.

**-Byakuya ven aquí- **Naraku lo llamó. Este se sentó al lado de Naraku para ver que era lo que quería.**-¿Sabes si sus heridas le impediran caminar?- **Como Byakuya solía leer bastante y por no decir que era bastante metiche, probablemente sabría algo de eso.

**-Bueno...si no cayo cerca de su columna...lo más probable es que sus piernas esten dormidas por semejante golpe- **Explicó mientras que Ahome sentía como su alma volvía su cuerpo** -Por cierto ¿Que le cayo encima?- **La herida lucia algo más que peor y no sabía que la había ocasionado.

**-Una roca- **Ahome explicó.

**-¿Una roca? ¿No pudiste quitarte? O ¿Como es que te cayo de ese modo?- **Conforme Byakuya hacia las preguntas, Naraku sentía como si le fueran clavando varias dagas frías y afiladas.

**-Bueno Byakuya...yo me descuide- **Naraku no entendía que caso tenía cubrirlo o quizas sí, pues si estaba así era por haberlo salvado.

**-No se descuido- **Naraku intervino antes de que Byakuya le hicera un comentario despectivo. **-Ella me empujo para que esa cosa no me cayera encima, me encontraba debil en ese momento- **Bajó la mirada y tomo la mano de Ahome entre las suyas.

**-Tonto. Como sea, no te preocupes ella caminara, aunque tomaran unos días y de tu ayuda para sostenerse cuando camine los primeros días, y por tu hija no te preocupes, Kanna y yo la cuidaremos- **Byakuya iba salir de la habitación.

**-No puede ser Byakuya...eres el paquete completo de niñera- **Ahome estaba infinitamente agradecida con él, pero...¿Cada cuando se presentaba la ocasión de molestarlo?

**-Que linda- **Dijo con desgana cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejandolos solos.

**-Es una buena persona-** Dijo Ahome, quien ya se encontraba más tranquila.

**-Hmph- **Se mofó mientras vendaba y limpiaba sus heridas.

**-Vamos no vas a negarlo- **Ahome sabía que Naraku realmente lo consideraba su amigo.

**-Si pero no cambia el hecho de que adore burlarse de tí y de mí- **Se recostó nuevamente a su lado abrazandola como si quisiera volverse uno con ella.

**-Supongo- **Ahome dio un gran bostezo **-Estoy cansada ¿Y tú?- **Cuando subió su mirada para ver a Naraku se encontro con este ya se encontraba dormido, Ahome sonrió mientras se estiró la más que pudo para cubrirlos a ambos con las sábanas **-Descansa...hoy estuviste fantástico- **Se acurrucó junto a él para quedarse igualmente dormida.

**Dos días después**

Naraku se encontraba con Ahome caminando por el jardín del castillo. Este la sostenía con una mano por la cintura y otra en su brazo, para que tuviera el mayor equilibrio posible.

**-Espera- **Ahome le detuvo, pues comenzó a tambalearse un poco.

**-Cuidado...- **La levató en brazos **-Y te dije que me avisras si te cansabas- **Le regaño, pues no era la primera vez que pasaba.

**-Lo siento, pero...cada vez me siento mejor y mis piernas me duelen menos- **Dijo Ahome con un tono reconfortante.

**-De acuerdo- **La bajo nuevamente. Pero antes de que volvieran a caminarAhome giró su cabeza y besó fugazmente los labios de Naraku, este inmeditamente la giró hacia él para besarla con más fácilidad.

Pasaron dos semanas en las cuales Ahome ya se había recuperado por completo y como una pequeña celebración por eso, Naraku pidió que no se les moletara en toda la noche.(N/A: Grrrr)

Un mes más transcurrió, el amanecer comenzaba asomarse por el horizonte y en cierta habitación del castillo, Ahome quien ya se había despertado desde hacia un buen rato, únicamente se dedicaba a ver dormir a su amado, le encantaba ver su expresión al momento de dormir, lucia tan tranquilo, tan en paz. De repente pudo ver como se desprtaba poco a poco. **-Buenos días- **Ahome besó sus labios con suavidad.

**-¿Me prometes que siempre despertare así? Contigo sobre mí- **Aun no se despertaba del todo, pero amaba despertar y que ella fuera lo primero con lo que sus ojos se deleitaran.

**-Lo prometo...oye- **Ahome no dejaba de jugar con el cabello de Naraku.

**-Dime- **La incitó a continuar.

**-Tengo una sorpresa para tí- **Le sonrió ampliamente.

**-Sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia- **Le acusó de modo divertido.

Ahome se acercó al oido de Naraku, al punto de que sus labios rozaban el lobulo de la oreja **-Estoy embarazada- **Le susurró para después separarse lentamente y verlo cara a cara, se veia entre sorprendido y féliz. Cualquier respuesta fue más que inncesesaria, pues Naraku la atrajo hacia él besandola con pasión y sensualidad.

**-Te amo, a tí, a Yumi y nuestro nuevo bebé- **Mantenía su frente pegada a la de Ahome.

**-Lo sé- **Ahome no pudo evitar reír un poco. **-Y...¿Quieres que sea niño o niña?- **Preguntó en los instantes en los cuales separaban sus labios.

**-Niña- **Contestó sin haberlo pensado tan siquiera 2 segundos.

**-Pues...que suerte para tí- **Ahome se levantó para comenzar a preparar la comida de Yumi.

Naraku entendió la respuesta de Ahome, pues antes de decirle que estaba embarazada, se había tomado la molestia de saber el sexo del bebé.

De repente escucharon unas sabanitas revolverse, Naraku se levantó para cargar a su pequeñita. **-Hola mi pequeña- **Los ojitos de Yumi aun eran como los de un borreguito a medio morir, la pequeña dio un gran bostezo.

**-Hoa papá- **Aun no se acostumbraba a la luz.

**-Yumi ¿Quisieras una hermanita?- **Ahome se acercó a ella.

**-¿Hemanita?- **Ladeo su cabezita **-Si- **Aplaudio varias veces con sus manitas.

Ya todos se encontraban arreglados y desayunando lo que sea que Ahome hubiera preparado, pues solía combinar algunos ingredientes para hacer lo más parecido a la comida de su época.

**-Oigan Byakuya, Kanna ¿Que creen?- **Ahome queria darles la noticia.

**-¿Que?- **Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

**- A veces dan miedo- **Dijo Naraku con desgana mientras limpiaba la boquita de Yumi.

**-Bueno chicos...- **Ahome decidió continuar **-¿Quien creen que esta embarazada?- **Preguntó Ahome con entusiasmo.

**-Naraku- **Contestó Byakuya a la vez que Naraku le lanzaba un plato a la cabeza, el cual terminó roto por el choque contra esta.

**-Muy gracioso- **Naraku queria lanzarle otra cosa, pero seguramente se iba a meter en problemas con Ahome.

**-A mi si me dio risa- **Ahome no había podido evitar reirse. Naraku le mandó una mirada ascesina a esta. **-Ya esta bien...no fue gracioso- **Dijo sin terminar de reirse.

**-Ustedes dos me las pagaran- **Gruño Naraku.

**-Ya no te enojes- **Ahome se recargó en el hombro derecho de Naraku.

**-Si Naraku. No te enojes- **Para desgracia de Naraku, Byakuya imitó la acción de Ahome, recargandose en su hombro izquierdo.

**-Tú...- **Naraku le dio un peñetazo a Byakuya, el cual lo sacó volando al otro lado de la habitación.

**-Eso le va a doler mañana- **A Ahome no le encantaba que Naraku lo tratara así, pero Byakuya se lo buscaba, y con mucha insistencia.

**-No. Desde hoy- **Naraku sacudio un poco la mano con la cual lo había golpeado.

**-Byakuya ¿Estas bien?- **Kanna se acercó a él.

**-Si...no te preocupes- **Se levantó sobandose la mejilla que le fue golpeada.

Ahome miraba divertida la escena. Adoraba reír con las discusiones que se armaban por simples pequeñeses, además el problema nunca pasaba de Byakuya con un golpe bien merecido.

Naraku notó a Ahome algo pensativa, se imaginó que talvez se sentia mal, ya que en el primer embarazo había tenido bastantes problemas. Se acercó a ella, y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla. **-¿Te sientes mal?- **Preguntó con su siempre tono de seriedad.

**-¿Sentirme mal?- **_¿Y ahora? _Pensó **-No, solamente los observaba pelear como niños chiquitos- **Contestó con naturalidad.

**-¿Niños chiquitos?- **Naraku levantó una ceja **-¿Así como Bykuya y tú?- **Si no mal recordaba eran ellos quienes discutian así, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ultimamente se ponía a la altura de ellos.

**-Si- **Ahome contestó a la vez que se recargaba en el hombro de Naraku, quien la rodeo con su brazo.

Naraku sintió como Yumi tiraba de su cabello para llamar su atención. **-¿Que pasa mi pequeña?- **Naraku la sentó en sus piernas.

**-¿Cuando nazca mi hemanita me seguiran queriendo?- **Ante la pregunta Ahome y Naraku sintieron sus corazones dar un vuelco.

**-Jamás te djare de querer Yumi- **Ahome se acercó a besar la frente de su hijita.

**-A ambas las amaremos por igual- **Naraku revolvió un poco la cabellera de Yumi.

**-¿Ya oiste hemanita? Que suerte tienes de que mamá y papá sean tus papás- **Yumi se acercó a hablar al vientre de Ahome. Esto causo una inexplicble alegría y cálidez en Naraku y Ahome.

**-Yumi- **Naraku la llamo. La pequeña dirigió su mirada hacia su padre **-Pero debes prometer que tú también cuidaras de tu hermanita- **Le dijo en tono dulce.

**-¡Si!- **Yumi puso una mirada seria, llevo su mano hacia su frente e hizo un puchero con la boca. Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar reír.

**-Debo admitir que es una niña muy especial- **Dijo Byakuya, quien como siempre tenía a Kanna sentada en sus piernas.

**-Lo es- **Ahome sonrió con gentileza **-Por eso vayan pensando el nombre de sus hijos- **Ahome hizo una sonrisa entre entusiasta y macabra.

**-¡Ya te dije que nos dejes en paz!- **Tanto Byakuya como Kanna se sonrojaron bastante.

**-Ya Ahome dejalos- **Naraku intervino **-Dudo mucho que Byakuya sea capaz de "eso"- **Hizo una mueca sínica y burlona.

**-Dejen de molestarme- **Dijo Byakuya con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Una cosa era Ahome, quien solo comentaba de una familia a futuro, pero Naraku era una muy diferente, pues se ponía insinuar cosas de un tema un tanto más serio.

**-Naraku no los molestes con eso...oye ahora que lo pienso- **Ahome dirigió su mirada hacia Byakuya y Kanna, obviamente la reacción de ambos fue asustarse un poco **-¿Que saben ustedes dos de "ese tema"?- **Ahome los miro perspicazmente. Tanto Byakuya como Kanna hicieron cara de susto, por otro lado Naraku no pudo evitar reír, era verdad ¿Que podían saber ellos a fondo del tema?

**-Mira Ahome, antes de que quieras hablar con nosotros..- **Byakuya no pudo terminar su frase, pues Ahome se los llevo arrastrando a ambos a una habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Naraku miraba la escena divertido, no se imaginaba a Ahome hablandoles del tema y por sobretodo las caras que ellos dos pondrian, repentinamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió como tiraban de su cabello y no había que ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba.

**-¿Que ocurre?- **Naraku dirigió su mirada hacia su hija.

**-¿Como llegó mi hemanita a la panza de mamá?- **Seguramente eso era lo que llamaban karma.

**-Preguntale a tu mamá en unos años- **Respondió sin inmutarse.

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

**-Ya par de idiotas quiten sus caras de susto- **Dijo Naraku con molestia.

**-Bueno...talvez debi sensurar mis explicaciones- **Dijo Ahome quien se encontraba recostada en el regazo de Naraku.

**-¡¿Talvez?- **Byakuya se reincorporo del trance en que ambos se hallaban.

**-Ya no grites, despertaras a Yumi- **Ahome pidió con desgana.

Kanna simplemente se dejo caer en el regazo de Byakuya, soltando un gran suspiro, Byakuya se limitó a dejar escapar una ligera sonrisa y jugar un poco con el flequillo de Kanna entre sus dedos.

**-La verdad pensé que no saldrian vivos de ahí- **Se burló Naraku antes de unir sus labios con los de Ahome y con su mano acariciar con delicadeza su vientre.Ahome sonrió tímidamnte a la vez que se sentaba nuevamente.

**-¿Saben? Aunque algunos se vayan a enojar...no saben como me alegro de que seamos una familia tan unida y tan buenos amigos- **Su voz sonó más sincera que nunca. Ninguno pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario.

**-Solo gracias a tí Ahome- **Naraku volvió a besarla, aunque esta vez con mayor pasión. Se separaron lentamente.**-Esto no lo voy a volver a repetir- **Dijo Naraku desconcertando un poco a todos. **-Ahome: Te amo, y espero estar contigo lo que me reste de vida. Byakuya y Kanna: No tengo como agradecerles todo lo que han hecho y...gracias por ser mis amigos- **Bajó un poco al mirada.

Todos esbozaron una sonrisa más que sincera, pues Naraku no se estaba forzando a decir eso.

**-¡Bueno! ¡Adoro que todo termine bien!- **Sonrió Ahome con el valor y entusiasmo tan caracteristicos de ella.

**NOOOOOOOOO ESTE FUE EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO ¿LES GUSTO? A MI SI...PERO OHS BUENO ESO ES LO DIFICIL DE VIVIR...SABER QUE TODO TIENE UN FIN...ME CHOCA ME CHOCA...BUENO HASTA EL EPÍLOGO.**

**MIZUKI-CHAN 24: NENA! APLAUSO PARA TÍ**

**YOUKAI DE LA LUNA CRECIENTE: MIL GRACIAS!**

**CAMI-INSOUL: ME ENCANTA SABER QUE SEGISTE LA HISTORIA DE CERCA.**


	26. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**10 años después**

Se encontraban dos niñas caminando de puntillas hacias dos personas que se hallaban recargadas la una en la otra.

**-Ni se les ocurra- **Dijo Naraku sin siquera abrir los ojos.

**-Ahhh- **Suspiraron ambas con descepción.

**-Ya les dije que es inútil acercarsesele por la espalda- **Ahome se puso de pie.

**-No es justo- **Yumi se cruzo de brazos.

**-Nada justo- **Kyore imitó la acción de su hermana mayor.

**-¿Porque se quejan igual que tú?- **Naraku atrajo a Ahome tomandola por la cintura.

**-No sé...¿Porque las dos se parecen tanto a tí? Kyore también tiene los ojos igualitos a tí...bueno no tiene las marcas azules sobre los ojos, pero tiene el cabello ondulado- **Ahome había comenzado hablarpara sí misma. Los tres se dieron cuenta de eso, así que Naraku les hizo una seña a sus hijas sin que Ahome se percatara de ello, ambas asintieron riendo un poco. **-Aunque pensandolo bien...Ahhh- **Ahome no pudo evitar gritar pues Naraku la subió a su hombro cargandola tal cual saco de papas **-Naraku ¡¿Que estas haciendo?- **Ahome le dio unos ligeros golpes en la espalda, hasta que Naraku la recostó ligeramente en la suave hierba, de repente Ahome lo sujetó por lo hombros y cambió inmediatamente las posiciones, quedando ella encima de él.

**-No me asustes así- **Ahome comenzó a hacerle ligeras cosquillas a Naraku, en cuanto las niñas vieron eso, ambas se lanzaron igualmente sobre su padre, para imitar las acciones de su madre.

**-¡No ya basta...jaja...me rindo!- **Con las tres encima de él Naraku tuvo que verse en la necesidad de quitarselas de encima poniendose de pie.

**-¡Es trampa!- **Ahome se quejo.

**-¡Si papá eso es trampa!- **Kyore siguió la corriente de Ahome.

**-Lo único que es trampa, es que sean tres contra uno- **Naraku ramato la acusación.

**-¡A él!- **Grito Yumi a la vez que volvía a tumbarlo a piso con la ayuda de su querida hermana.

**-Vaya el gran Naraku no puede con dos niñas- **Ahome se burló jueguetonamente.

Naraku sonrió a la vez que arqueaba una ceja y se quitaba de encima a sus hijas, para después en menos de un segundo, quedar él encima de Ahome. **-Vaya...la sacerdotisa Ahome no puede resistirse a su esposo- **Y con eso unió sus labios con los de ella, la besaba con vehemencia y sensualidad inugualables. Ahome rodeo el cuello de Naraku con sus brazos atrayendolo más hacia ella. Tuvieron que separarse al escuchar un par de risas.

**-Que romantico- **Dijo Yumi con la misma ilusión que lo hacia Ahome cuando algo la ilusionaba.

**-Vengan aquí- **Naraku se agachó a abrazar a sus hijas. Ahome observaba con ternura la escena, aun podía recordar con claridad el día en que Kyore había nacido.

_FLASHBACK_

Ahome se encontraba con Naraku, Yumi, Byakuya y Kanna, en el jardín del castillo. El ambiente se hallaba algo tensó, pues se habían enterado que Kikyo había decido abandonar este mundo por voluntad propia, Ahome no había podido evitar sentirse mal por ello, y mucho menos Inuyasha quien también se había enterando del trágico acontecimiento, y no había podido evitar entristecerse, ya que había sido su primer amor.

El día que fueron a verlos, fue el día que se enteraron de la noticia. A modo de consuelo, Ahome abrazó a Inuyasha, cosa que hizo que Naraku se molestara y por ello, mantenía su distancia con Ahome desde entonces.

Nadie hablaba ni decia nada; bueno, hasta ese momento.

**-¡Ya me cansé de que estes así conmigo!- **Ahome se levantó gitando los cuatro vientos.

**-Bueno si ya te cansaste de mí ¡¿Porque no regresas con Inuyasha y tus amiguitos?- **Naraku se lavantó gritandole igualmente, poniendose cara a cara con Ahome, aunque esta no retrocedió ni se inmutó.

**-¡Se trata de eso! ¡¿Verdad? ¡Solo le di un abrazo de consuelo! ¡No puedes controlar mi vida!- **Ahome estaba furiosa. Byakuya había tomado a Yumi en brazos quien se había puesto a llorar y había sido completamente ignorada por sus padres, Kanna tampoco podía evitar abrazarse de Byakuya por tal escandalo.

**-¡Si, se trata de eso! ¡Me enferma ver que eres cariñosa con quien amaste una vez! ¡¿O sera que aun lo amas?- **Ya ninguno de los dos media sus palabras a esas alturas.

**-¡¿Como te atrevez? ¡No tienes ningun derecho a...! ¡AHHH!- **Ahome sostuvo su vientre comenzando a respirar agitadamente, cuando iba a caer fue sostenida por Naraku, quien en cuanto dirigió su miarada hacia abajo, pudo ver en los pies de Ahome que su fuente se había roto, pero había algo extraño, había sangre y demasiada.

**-Ahome resiste un poco más- **La levató en brazos llevandola al interior del castillo, seguido de Byakuya, Kanna y Yumi.

La despositó con cuidado en la cama, la cual inmediatamente se mancho de sangre **-¡Maldición! ¡¿Porque sangra tanto?- **Naraku ya comenzaba a entrar en un estado de desesperación.

**-Voy por agua y unos trapos- **Byakuya dejo a Yumi en brazos de Kanna, para ir por lo necesario.

Por otro lado Naraku veia como Ahome respiraba muy agitadamente y comenzaba a cerrar forzadamente sus ojos. **-No..no...no cierres los ojos Ahome resiste porfavor- **Sostenía su mano, mientras acariciaba su rostro con la otra.

**-Na...Naraku...perdoname..¡Aggg!- **Se sentí morir ¿Que le pasaba? El otro parto no le había dolido de ese modo.

**-No digas eso...perdoname tú a mi- **¡Maldición había sido un estúpido!

Después de que Byakuya y Kanna llegarón, ayudaron entre todos a que el parto de completara, la bebé nació sana y salva, lloró al primer momentó en que salió, la limpiaron y acobijaron, estaba completamente bien, aunque no se podía decir lo msimo de Ahome. Respiraba muy agitadamente y estaba pálida por la perdida de sangre.

**-Ahome...ya paso..vas a estar bien- **Naraku no podía con esa angustia, si ella moria, esta vez era definitivo ¡¿Que demonios haria él?

**-¿Co..como esta?- **Ahome preguntó entrecortadamente.

**-Esta bien no te preocupes- **Naraku la veia cada vez más debil.

**-Que alivio...¡Ugg!...Naraku...- **Lo llamó debilmente.

**-¿Que pasa?- **Preguntó con el alma en hilo.

**-Te amo- **Después de decir eso cerró pesadamente sus ojos, y por obvias razones Naraku temió lo peor.

**-¿Ahome? ¡Ahome!- **No sabía si moverla o no. ¡¿Porque, porque había pasado eso? ¡Todo por su culpa! ¿Y si talvez eso había pasado por el coraje que le hizo pasar?

**-Naraku calmate esta dormida- **Byakuya no sabía que pensar, por un lado le agustiaba que Ahome estuviera así y por otro pensaba que Naraku se tenía bien merecido ese susto.

Pasaron varias horas, en las cuales Ahome despertó. Naraku se encontraba acostado junto a ella abrazandola hacia él. **-Perdoname- **Naraku le susurró al oído.

**-Ya me lo pediste quince veces- **Ahome sonrió dulcemente.

**-¿Tan pocas?- **Río con ironía. **-Te amo- **La besó con dulzura.

**-Y yo a tí- **Volvió a unir sus labios con los de él **-Oye ¿Que nombre le pondremos?- **Pregntó debilmente, pues aun no conseguia recuperarse del todo.

**-¿Te gusta...? ¿Kyore?- **Preguntó con gentileza.

**-Me encanta- **Se acurrucó en él para poder dormir. **-Le debemos a Yumi una disculpa- **Ambos se sentían peor que escoria por haber ignorado a Yumi por sus peleas sin sentido.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

**-Naraku- **Ahome le llamó.

**-¿Que pasa?- **Se encontraba haciendoles cosquillas a sus pequeñas.

**-¿El castillo esta solo?- **Tenía curiosidad por si el lugar se hallaba vacio.

**-No. Hay están Byakuya y Kanna- **Se lavantó despué de dejar a sus hijas completamente agotadas por la risa, para besar a la mujer que amaba más que a nada en él mundo.

**En el castillo**

Cabe aclarar que diez años habían trascurrido ya, y la pequeña Kanna, no era tan pequeña, pasó de un tierna y dulce niña a una joven hermosa y delicada de unos 18 años. Su cabello blanco lucia más sedoso que nunca, sus facciones eran más finas que la porcelana y su bella figura lucia más delicada que el cristal, usaba un kimono blanco como de costumbre, aunque solpia usar obis con algún lindo color.

**-Estoy algo aburrida- **Su voz era un tanto más agraciada, auqnue el tono poco había cambiado.

**-Ya somos dos- **Le respondió Byakuya con su desgana de siempre. Ahora había optado por dejar su cabello suelto y usar un kimono más cómodo y sencillo, por otro lado su apariencia no había cambiado en nada.

**-Bueno... voy a salir un rato- **Dijo Kanna poniendose de pie. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación, se vió acorralada contra la pared. **-Si no querias que saliera lo hubieras dicho- **Bajo la mirada un tanto sonrojada.

**-Vamos...no te hagas del rogar- **Byakuya se mofó un poco para después unir sus labios con los de ella, eran tan delicados y cálidos.

Kanna no dudó ni un momento en corresponder el beso, esa no era la primera vez que la besaba, pero habían sido pocas, rodeo el cuello de Byakuya con sus brazos profundizando más el beso, aunque de repente sintió como su labio inferior era tocado por la lengua de Byakuya, como pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual con algo de timidez fue concedido. Esta vez había algo distinto, ninguno parecia querer dejar así las cosas.

Byakuya dejo la labios de Kanna, para comenzar a besar delicademente su cuello, haciendola suspirar ligeramente, mientras son sus manos comenzaba a deslizar el kimono que ella traía, dejando al descubierto esa perfecta y nivea piel.

Kanna sin poder evitarlo deslizo el haori de Byakuya, dejando completamente descubierto su hermoso y bien formado torso.

Byakuya se separó del cuello de Kanna, para mirarla fijamente a esos ojos negros y profundos que tanto amaba. **-No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo espere por esto- **Volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, poniendo más fuego en el beso y levantandola en brazos para finalmente recostarla en la cama que se hallaba en la habitación, de hecho desde un prícipio se hallaban en la habitación de Byakuya.

Kanna lo dejo despojarla por completo del kimono, sentía sus manos tocar y recorrer su cuerpo delicadamente, aunque ella se limitaba a acariciar su espalda. Lo amaba, de eso no cabía duda ¿Lo deseaba tanto como él a ella? Era un hecho. De repente sintió como él dejaba sus labios para pasar a uno de sus senos, eso además de hacerla gemir, la hizo sentir extraña, como si algo en su interior quemara e involuntariamante la hiciera arquear la espalda.

Byakuya se encontraba deleitado con el sabor de la piel de su siempre amada, pasó al otro seno para hacer lo mismo. Escucharla gemir era música para sus oídos, siguió bajando sus besos hasta encontrarse con la entrepierna de esta.

Kanna sintió como la lengua de Byakuya entraba y salía de ella, se sentía tan bien, aunque después de un rato lo sintió separarse de ella.

**-No tienes idea de como me encantas- **Regresó a sus labios, en donde ella pudo percibir un sabor diferente, talvez de lo que él había estado haciendo hace unos momentos.

**-Tú...también- **Pasó sus delicada manos por el pecho de Byakuya para llegar a la hakana que aun seguía puesta y entre los dos la retiraron.

Byakuya volvió a colocarse sobre ella, besandola cada vez con más vehemencia y pasión. Se colocó entre sus piernas para terminar con esa bendita tortura, aunque lo último que queria era lastimarla **-¿Tú quieres que...?- **Fue callado por los labios de Kanna, quien abrió un poco las piernas para facilitar las cosas.

Lo hizo lentamente, además de saberla lo suficientemente humeda para disminuir cosiderablemente cualquier dolor. En efecto casi no dolió y cualquier dolor fue remplazado por un gran placer. Ambos se besaban a la vez que se movian en suave y delicado vaiven. No podían evitar gemir ante tal sensación, pues de hecho era la primera vez para ambos.

Byakuya la tomo por la espalda y la sentó sobre él para continuar entregandose el uno al otro en medio del amor que sentian desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. Finalmente pudieron llegar al cilmax de aquella hermosa experiencia.

Ambos calleron en la cama completamente rendidos, Byakuya los cubrió a ambos con la sábanas mientras Kanna se recostaba en su pecho.

**-Te amo Kanna- **Byakuya besó su cabeza.

**-Y yo te amo a tí- **Kanna despositó un ligero beso en el cuello de Byakuya.

Estuvieron abrazados un rato más hasta que escucharon la puerta del castillo abrirse. De repente tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

**-Byakuya ¿Puedo pasar?- **Preguntó Ahome.

**-Si abres esa puerta te matare- **Dijo mientras ambos se levantaba para vestirse.

**-Uuuy ya entendí jaja- **Ahome se retiró dejandolos a ambos un tanto desconcertados. Era bastante extraña, pero...al fin y al cabo era una de las cosas que Naraku amaba de ella.

**-La voy a matar- **Byakuya maldijo por lo bajo.

**-No creo...después de todo...estamos juntos gracias ella- **Kanna le esbozó un ligera sonrisa.

**-Bueno...tienes razón- **Se acercó a besarla una vez que ambos habían terminado de vestirse.

Todos se hallaban en el comedor del castillo terminando de comer.

**-Provecho ¿Podemos salir a jugar?- **Dijeron Yumi y Kyore al unísono.

**-Solo al jardín, ya saben porque no pueden salir solas del castillo- **Dijo Naraku con bastante seriedad.

**-¡Esta bien!- **Y con eso ambas salieron a jugar al járdin.

Naraku dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

**-¿Que pasa Naraku?- **Ahome se abrazó a él.

**-Nada...aun recuerdo él día en que les explicamos como es que nos conocimos, la hstoria, la perla...todo eso- **Dijo con algo de desgana.

**-No nos creyeron al principio- **Ahome no pudo evitar reír.

**-Lo sé. Pero al final lo hicieron- **Levantó el rostro de Ahome para besarla con la pasión y sensualidad tan caracteristicas de sus besos.

**Un mes y medio después**

Ahome se encontraba con Naraku y sus hijas en el jardín del palacio, aunque ellos dos no dejaban de besarse con delicadeza y suvidad.

**-¡Ya papá te la vas a comer!- **Kyore interrumpió.

**-Jajaja- **Ambos rieron ante el comentario.

**-No sabes como quisiera- **Naraku tumbó a Ahome al piso, para comenzar a besar su cuello.

**-Eso nadie lo niega- **Ahome reia mientras trataba inutilmente de separarlo de ella.

**-Umm disculpa Ahome- **La voz de Kanna fue lo que hizo que Naraku se separara de Ahome.

**-¿Que ocurre Kanna?- **Ahome le dio un ligero codazo a Naraku en el estómago.

**-¿Podemos hablar?- **Preguntó con su tono caracteristico de siempre.

**-Claro, vamos- **Ahome se la llevó al interior del castillo **-Ahora sí ¿Que pasa?- **Preguntó con entusiasmo.

**-Yo...umm...creo que estoy...- **Colocó sus manos frente a su vientre.

**-¡Kannita voy a ser tia!- **Ahome la abrazó al punto de casi sacarle el aire.

**-SI...hace una semana que me di cuenta- **Bajo un poco la mirada.

**-¿Y que dijo Byakuya?- **Las reacciones de Byakuya aun eran un misterio para ella.

**-Él no...sabe. No se que dira- **Kanna colocó sus manos alrededor de su vientre por segunda ocasión.

**-¡¿No? ¡Mira, dile hay viene! ¡Byakuya ven!- **Después de llamarlo Ahome salió corriendo.

**-Y ahora ¿Que le pasa?- **Byakuya rodeó a Kanna con su brazo atrayendola hacia él.

**-Bueno...yo...- **Comenzó un tanto nerviosa.

**-¿Que tienes?- **Preguntó colocandose frente a ella.

**-Lo que pasa es... que...- **No sabía como decirlo.

**-Kanna...- **Gurño su nombre, ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

**-Que desesperado- **La verdad era que él no ayudaba en nada.

**-Que tardada- **Le remató eseñandole la lengua.

**-Solo queria decirte que vas a ser papá, bueno era todo con permiso-**Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la salida del castillo. Por otro lado Byakuya se había quedado en seco, tratando de procesar lo que le acababan de de decir, cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de que Kanna se estaba yendo, corrió para alcanzarla.

**-¿Acabas de decirme que estas embarazada?- **Preguntó sujetandola por los hombros.

**-Si- **Contestó secamente.

**-Vaya...- **La idea le agradaba, que de ese no cupiera duda alguna, pero...como Naraku solía decir, él era bastante infantil y descarado, pero así era él y no había nada más que hacer, aun así...queria ser un buen padre.

Kanna sabía a la perfección lo que estaba pensando, si bien era algo arrogante de vez en cuando, él solia dudar mucho en algunas cosas, y no estaba diciendo que dudara de tener al bebé, sino de él mismo.

**-Kanna ¿Segura que es de él? Yo todavía lo dudo- **Ambos escucharon la voz de Naraku detrás de ellos.

**-Naraku...no te metas- **Byakuya estaba a punto de llorar ¡Era el colmo que Naraku llegara en ese preciso momento para ponerse a molestarlo!

**-Yo solo quiero saber quien es el padre- **Dijo con sinísmo sin dejar de burlarse.

**-¡Basta Naraku!- **Ahome le dio un ligero codazo en el brazo. **-Obviamente es Byakuya- **Cerró lo ojos cruzandose de brazos **-¿Si eres tú verdad Byakuya?- **Preguntó Ahome. Ante eso Naraku no pudo evitar reír.

**-¡Ustedeees!- **Byakuya ya se había cansado de esos dos.

**-Byakuya- **Escuchó a Kanna llamarlo, así que se giro para mirarla.**-Todo estara bien- **Byakuya sonrió al escucharla decir eso, era reconfortante saber que siempre la tendría a ella.

**-Lo sé- **Susurró con gentileza.

**-¡Que bien! ¡Naraku vamos a ser tíos!- **Ahome exclamo con entusiasmo.

**-Ahome...cierra la boca- **Dijo Naraku con algo de verguenza, pues seria una estupidez negar que la idea no le desagradaba, por no decir que le gustaba.

**-Que grosero- **Dijo Ahome haciendo un puchero de molestia **-¿Oye no entramos por que teniamos que buscar a Yumi y a Kyore? Ahora que lo recuerdo estabamos jugando al escondite- **

**-Es verdad- **Dijo Naraku a la vez que se retiraba junto con Ahome para buscar a sus pequeñas.

Byakuya y Kanna quedaron solos en el castillo nuevamente. Kanna no miraba ningún punto en específico, no hasta que sintió como sus labios eran tocados por los de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

**-¿Y eso?- **Kanna no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Byakuya acerco su boca al oído de Kanna **-Te amo, a tí y a **_**nuestro bebé**_**- **Hizo enfásis en las últimas palabras.

**-Lo sé- **Respondió con gentileza, mientras se acercaba a besarlo.

Ambos tenían claro como el agua, el día que pudieron probar los labios del otro por primera vez (Y no accidentalmente).

_FLASHBACK 2_

El día se encontraba nublado a más no poder, aun así Kanna había aceptado la oferta de Byakuya, de salir a caminar ellos dos solos.

**-Quizas fue una mala idea salir con este clima- **Dijo Kanna quien mantanía su mirada clavada en el girsaseo cielo.

**-No se, ya estamos aquí- **Byakuya llevaba un buen rato sin contestarle cosas coerentes, su mirada, su mente y su corazón se hallaban sobre la joven que lo acompañaba, él sabía que Kanna era una niña muy hermosa y al crecer pensó que seguramente conservaría esa tierna belleza, no que daria paso a una tan extraordinaria y singular.

**-Byakuya- **Sus pnsamientos se vieron interrumpidos en un santiamen.

**-Lo siento ¿Hablabas conmigo?- **¿Desde cuando lo había estado llamando?

**-¿Con quien más lo haria?- **Ahora ella lucia ¿Molesta? Kanna se sento cerca de un árbol recargando su espalda en el.

**-Perdona- **Byakuya se sentó a su lado. Kanna simplemente no respondió, ni mucho menos volteó a verlo.**-Kanna...- **La llamó a la vez que con su mano acariciaba ese rostro tan perfecto y hermoso. Kanna no pudo evitar abrir un poco los ojos y sonrojarse bastante.

**-¿En que pensabas?- **Preguntó con seriedad.

**-Hmph En tí- **Bajó la mirada.

**-¿En...en mi?- **No pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco.

**-Si- **Iban cerrando la distancia entre ellos poco a poco, hasta que el sonido de un relampago los interrumpió y junto con este, una fuerte lluvia se dejo caer.

**-Vamos nos vamos a empapar- **Kanna se levantó inmediatamente junto con Byakuya.

**-¿Más de lo que ya estamos?- **Dijo Byakuya con algo de sarcásmo.

**-Mira- **Kanna señalo una pequeña cabaña, posiblemente una cabaña para viajeros y demás.

**-Que suerte- **Byakuya la jalo hacia el interior de la cabaña. Una vez que estuvieron adentro trataron de exprimir su ropa y su cabello lo mejor que pudieron.

**-Fue divertido- **Kanna no pudo evitar reír.

**-¿Tu crees?- **Acercó su rostro al de ella, al punto de poder sentir su respiración.

**-Byakuya...- **Se sentía extraño tenerlo tan cerca de ella y también sentia una agradable e inexplicable cálidez.

**-Creo que las palabras sobran- **Unió sus labios lentamente con los de ella, comenzaron a moverlos suave y tímidamente, Byakuya paso su mano hacia la cabeza de Kanna, mientras que ella rodeo el cuello de este con sus brazos, todo esto profundizo más el beso. Por primera vez podian sentir la cálidez que un beso y un abrazo dados con tanto amor y pasión brindaban, era una lenta, delicada y dulce danza; aun así, comenzaron a sentir la necesidad de respirar y se separaron lentamente.

**-Vaya...- **Kanna se hallaba bastante sonrojada.

**-¿No te gusto?- **Pregunto entre acusador y divertido.

**-Si, y mucho- **Le sonrió con ternura.

**-Por cierto Kanna...te equivocaste, fue una gran idea salir con este clima- **Kanna no pudo evitar dedicarle un tímida y sincera sonrisa y antes de que le fuera posible decir cualqier otra cosa Byakuya la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo, abrazo que duro el resto de aquella mágica lluvia.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

**Cinco meses después**

Cinco meses se hiceron eternos. Ahome se había visto más ocupada que de costumbre, debia recordarle a Byakuya a cada minuto que el hecho de que Kanna se sintiera mal de vez en cuando era muy normal, también se ocupaba de sus hijas, pues junto con Naraku, representaban su vida entera, y pasaba una buena parte del día con Naraku, salian a caminar, de vez en cuando Naraku la llevaba a unos lugares muy hermosos para pasarla a solas y ese "a solas" significaban varias cosas (N/A: Grrrr)

Además de que Naraku seguia preguntandole a Kanna si Byakuya era realmente el padre del bebé, obviamente todo esto en frente de Byakuya con el único fin de molestarlo.

Ahome se encontraba cortando algunas flores del jardín, le gustaba ponerlas en los marcos de las ventanas en pequeños floreros.

Sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura con una delicadeza y ternura inigualables. **-No te sentí venir- **Ahome se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de el hombre que amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

**-Muy despistado de tu parte- **Naraku enterró su rostro en el cuello de Ahome comenzando a besarlo con delicadeza y dando unos ligeros mordiscos en este de vez en cuando, seguramente se notarian a la mañana siguiente.

**-Naraku...- **Dijo en un suspiro casi inaudible, excepto para Naraku.

**-¿Sabes hace cuanto que no te tengo entre mis brazos sin tu estorboza ropa?- **Pasó a besar sus labios con vehemencia y pasión, mientras la recostaba en la suave hierba.

Ahome retiró el haori de Naraku para comenzar a acariciar su espalda. Después poco a poco logro colocarse ella sobre él, separó sus labios poco a poco de los de Naraku, para terminar sentada sobre él, comenzando a mover su cadera, dando un ligero pero excitante masaje sobre un lugar en especial.

**-Ahhh Ahome- **Odiaba y amaba a la vez que hiciera eso, lo amaba porque se sentia demasiado bien y lo odiaba porque ella no se detenia y eso hacia estragos en él.

**-Se que te gusta- **Unió sus labios con los de él sin detener esos excitantes movimientos.

**-Tú no sales...ahh...tan bien librada de esto- **Le dijo Naraku en los breves instante que se separaban. Él se refería al hecho de que ella también se excitaba con eso, después de él, pero lo hacia.

**-Lo sé...ahh- **Dicho y hecho.

**-Ahome...- **Quieria dejarse de esa hermosa totura y poseerla de una buena vez..

**-¿Que hacen?- **Escucharon la voz de Yumi, quien iba acompañada de Kyore.

Naraku se levantó inmediatamente poniendose su haori de vuelta, por ende tirando a Ahome quien se encontraba encima de él.

**-Niñas...hola- **Ahome les saludó con nerviosismo mientras dejaba que Naraku recuperara su respiración habitual.

**-¿Que estaban haciendo?- **Esta vez preguntó Kyore.

Tanto Naraku como Ahome, se ponian cada vez más nerviosos e incómodos.

**-Bueno...- **Ahome decidió comenzar pues parecia que a Naraku le habían comido la lengua los ratones. **-Solo jugabamos un poco- **¡¿Pero que clase excusa era esa?

**-¿A que jugaban? ¿Podemos jugar?- **Preguntaron ambas al unísono esta vez.

**-¡No!- **Tanto Ahome como Naraku se encontraban a punto de salir huyendo.

**-Más vale aquí corrió, que aqui murio- **Dijo Ahome mientras Naraku los hacia desaparecer en un remolino de veneno.

Cuando ya se hallaban en su habitación, ambos estaban bastante nerviosos.

**-Eso estuvo cerca...demasido- **Ahome sentía que en cualquier momento le vendria un infarto.

**-¿Jugabamos? ¿Encerio?- **Naraku le dijo con algo de fastidio, pues esa había sido una excusa bastante infantil.

**-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Además tú no dijiste nada- **Si ella había tenido que hablar había sido porque él se había quedado mudo.

**-Podrias haber dicho otra cosa- **Era verdad, él no habíadicho nada...pero pensó que Ahome tendría un mejor pretexto.

**-¡¿Que quierias que dijera? ¡¿Que te estaba...? ¡Olvidalo!- **Era el colmo, pero no era motivo de pelea, respiró ondo y profundo. **-Solo...seamos más precabidos- **Quieria dar por terminado el tema.

**-Ese "seamos más precabidos" me sono a que quieres que continuemos- **La tomó por la cintura atrayendola hacia él en un beso.

**Un rato después**

Se hallaba una pareja algo más que singular siendo cubierta únicamente por las ligeras sábanas y el calor que sus cuerpos desnudos brindaban.

**-Te amo sabes- **Naraku besó la frente de de Ahome con delicadeza.

**-Y yo te amo a tí- **Ahome se acomodó en el pecho de Naraku para poder quedarse completamente dormida.

**3 meses después**

Ese día todos se encontraban en el jardín del palacio, el día era tranquilo...a excepción del ambiente del jardín.

**-¡Por última vez si soy el padre!- **Byakuya ya estaba a punto de ahorcar a Naraku.

**-Repitetelo hasta que te lo creas- **Naraku se burló.

**-¿Que no llevan media hora en lo mismo?- **Preguntó Yumi a su madre.

**-Si...- **Resopló Ahome con fastidio._-Talvez si los interrumpo- _Pensó Ahome. **-Y Byakuya...¿Cuanto tiene de embarazo?- **¡Bien!

**-Eeeee creo que 8 meses- **Había perdido la cuenta al quinto.

**-Crei que tenia 7 meses- **Kyore entró a la conversación.

**-Oigan son 8 y medio tontos- **Ahome estaba segura de haber llevado la cuenta.

**-También crei que llevaba 8- **Naraku apoyó el comentario de Byakuya.

**-De hecho...- **En cuanto Kanna intervino todos pasaron su atención hacia ella. **-se equivocan...tengo 9 meses y...creo... que ya va a...-**

**-Agg Genial el idota de Byakuya ya se desmayo- **Naraku rodó los ojos con fastidio.

**-¡Naraku deja de estar jugando y ayudame con Kanna!- **Ahome ya se encontraba a su lado. **-Oye Kanna es mi imaginación o no te esta doliendo- **Ahome solo veai que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba un poco la boca, pero ella recordaba que queria gitar del dolor.

**-Si...aaa...me duele y mucho- **Respiraba bastante agitada.

**-Como lo siento Kanna- **Byakuya se reincorporo del susto. **-Ven- **La cargó en brazos para que tuviera al bebé dentro del castillo.

La recostó con suavidad en la cama para después colocarse a su lado.

**-Muy bien...vamos a ver- **Ahome flexiono las piernas de Kanna para ayudarla a tener al bebé **-¡Que emoción!- **Se hallaba encantada de recibir un bebé.

**-Aquí hay agua- **Entró Yumi.

**-Aquí hay trapos- **Entró Yumi.

**-Y aquí hay una manta y un kimono limpio para Kanna- **Naraku entró detrás de sus pequeñas.

**-Hmmm- **Por otro lado Kanna no la pasaba muy bien.

**-Tranquila solo respira- **Byakuya besó su frente. Estaba bastante nervioso, no queria que a Kanna le pasara nada y por el otro...¡Él! ¡¿Ser padre?

**-¡Listo!- **Ahome grito de emoción a la vez que sostenia un bebé, el cual había llorado al instante.**-¡Es niña!- **Ahome la la limpio ráidamente y la cubriió con una pequeña manta. **-Tomen. Los felicito- **Ahome la entregó a su madre. Decidió que seria bueno dejarlos a solas. **-Vamos niñas, Naraku- **Finalmente cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

**-Es muy hermosa- **Kanna no podía creer lo que tenía en sus brazos ¡Su hija!

**-Lo es- **Byakuya estaba sorprendido, era su hija, su bebita.

**-Vaya, vaya. No se si es mi imaginación o su cabello es blanco- **Comenzó a examinarla detalladamente.

En eso la bebita comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco.

**-Byakuya...sus ojos son azul oscuro, como los tuyos- **Eso l hizo sentirse aun más emocionado de lo que ya estaba.**¿Como se llamara?-**Preguntó Kanna.

**-No se...no se- **No sabía que nombre ponerle a su hija.

**-¿Seyram?- **Preguntó Kanna.

**-Bienvenida Seyram- **Byakuya se agachó a besar la frente de su hija ¡Po Dios aun no lo procesaba!

**Días después**

**-Osea que después de todo es el padre- **Dijo Naraku con fastidio, pues la bebé era muy parecida a Byakuya.

**-Kanna...mira tiene sus orejitas como las de Byakuya- **Comentó Yumi, quien junto con Kyore no querian despegarse de la bebita.

**-Si- **Kanna contestó con dulzura.

**-A ver, no me había dado cuenta- **Se asomó Byakuya a ver a su pequeña. **-O es verdad- **Kanna le pasó a la bebita para que la cargara, Byakya la sujeto tal cual pieza fina y delicada de cristal, no podía evitar sonreír al tener a su hija entre sus brazos.**-Es hermosa...igual a ti Kanna- **Byakuya besó fugazmente los labios de Kanna.

**-No puedo creer que sea el padre- **Naraku no queria dejar de molestar a Byakuya.

**-¡Naraku!- **Ahome le pellizco la mano. **-Dime ¿No recuerdas cuando tuviste a Yumi en tus brazos por primera vez?- **Ahome se recargó en el hombro de Naraku.

**-Jamás lo voy a olvidar- **Naraku no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar ese momento y fue entonces que pensó que conociendo a Byakuya, este jamás olvidaría el momento en el que tuvo a su hija en brazos.

**-Han pasado muchas cosas- **Ahome se referia a todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a la época feudal, pero sobre todo cuando comenzó a estar con Naraku.

**-Y que lo digas- **Naraku la abrazó hacia él.

**-¿Que hubiera pasado si no me hubieras secuestrado?- **Cuando Ahome preguntó eso, Naraku sintió todo venirse abajo.

**-Ni lo menciones- **Naraku decidió sacudir una serie de ideas de su cabeza.

**-Quien sabe...quizas nos hubieramos enamorado de otro modo- **Ahome dijo con dulzura. **-Pero finalmente entendí que la razón por la que llegue a la época feudal, no fue por la perla ni nada de eso, sino para conocerte- **Ahome besó a Naraku con ternura y suavidad.

**-Así es. Esto fue un amor inesperado- **Por último volvió a unir sus labios con los de Ahome.

De entre toda la oscuridad que siempre hubo en su vida, Ahome fue la luz que ilumino todo, hasta que la conoció fue cuando entendió como se debia vivir la vida. Gracias ella supo lo que era amar a alguien con todo su corazón, cuando se entregaron en cuerpo y alma por primera vez, cuando le dijo que esperaba un hijo suyo, cuando el bebé nació, cuando casi la pierde, en aquella ocasión sintió que ella se había ido y que el había muerto en vida, cuando la vio entre sus brazos nuevamente, cuando supo de su segundo embarazo, cuando el bebé nació, cuando finalmente pudo gozar a su familia en su totalidad y todo eso solo lo vivió gracias a ella, su linda, su hermosa, su irremplazable, su amada Ahome.

**FIN**

**NOOOOOOOO YA SE ACABOOOO. BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. EN LO PERSONAL A MÍ ME ENCANTO, BUENO LOS FICS QUE HABÍA LEIDO DE NARAKU X AHOME SIEMPRE TRATABAN DE QUE INGUNO SE DECIDIA EN NADA, DIGO NO ES CRITICA PORQUE ME ENCANTARO Y ME FASINARON DE HECHO DE AHI ME INSPIRE, PERO QUIZA DARLE UN GIRO INTERESANTE A ESTA PAREJA DISPAREJA OJALA HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.**

**MIZUKI-CHAN 24: SIN PALABRAS PARA AGRADECRTE TUS REVIEWS, FUERON LOS QUE ME INSPIRARON A SEGUIR EL FIC. NENA LA MITAD DEL CREDITO DE LA HISTORIA ES TODO TUYO.**

**YOUKAI DE LA LUNA CRECIENTE: ME ENCANTARON TUS PM. LO CIERTO ES QUE TAMBIÉN ME INSPIRARON COMO NO TIENES UNA IDEA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO COMO YO SUELO HACERLO. P.D SUGERENCIA DEL FIC. PROCESADA.**

**CAMI-INSOUL: ME GUSTO MUCHO SABER QUE LEISTE EL FIC TODO EL TIEMPO, TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO! ME GUSTO MUCHO QUE TE TOMARAS LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR REVIEWS. GRACIAS**

**FANISA: NO SABES COMO CUANTA UN PEQUEÑO REVIWE PARA SEGUIR CON GANAS DE CONTINUAR EL FIC.**

**SAORIA AND DAN: MIL GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW LO AME.**

**KAGOMESAMA: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER COMENTADO FUISTE EL PRIMER REVIEW. OSEA GRACIAS A TÍ DICIDI CONTINUAR.**

**PAOLA: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTARA EL FIC.**


End file.
